The Irregular and The Fairy At Magic High School
by TheLesserBeast333
Summary: En un mundo moderno donde el uso de la magia se ha vuelto casi una herramienta indispensable, un mago olvidado por el tiempo, se embarca en una incierta nueva aventura donde el uso de la magia dice quien eres a la vez que problemas puede causarte.
1. Chapter 1

Vol. 1: Nueva vida y nuevos problemas

Magia.

Antiguamente conocida como un concepto fantástico salido de los libros de fantasía ya sean infantiles o de adultos, pero. ¿Qué es la magia? En sí, mi definición seria el poder de la imaginación, una energía capaz de dar rienda libre a las emociones de un usuario, trayendo ya sea, consecuencias benignas o malignas. El concepto de la magia era más amplio de lo que se daba a entender en los medios de comunicación, ya que había distintos tipos de magia, unas permiten lanzar conjuros y hechizos que podían alterar la materia y la estructuración de la cosas, con esto me refiero a objetos inanimados, por otro lado, al ser lanzadas en humanos, el efecto de dicho conjuro podía variar muy notablemente.

Hablando de otros tipos de magia, haciendo gala de este don, uno podía permitir fortalecer sus aptitudes físicas multiplicándolas de una manera más que increíble, algo que el ejercicio físico común no lograría por más que se intentara. Por ejemplo, si el usuario decidieron usar una Magia de Tipo Fortalecimiento, un golpe fuerte, podría equivaler a ser golpeado por un duro martillo o si un eran golpeados con la palma de la mano, seria comparado al filo de una katana. Al mismo tiempo, una ventaja que era bien aprovechada la magia actual, así es, actual, entrado el siglo 21, la magia oficialmente dejo de ser considera una fantasía o un sueño, se volvió una dura e implacable realidad para todo el mundo. La primera muestra de ello fue a finales del siglo 20 cuando un escuadrón de fuerzas anti-terrorista revelo al mundo que tuvieron éxito al suprimir una potencial amenaza haciendo gala de sus habilidades mágicas.

Desde ese momento, la humanidad abrazo completamente el concepto de la magia ya que estudios avanzados arrojaron que el cuerpo humano contenía dos tipos de partículas que permitían el acceso a la magia: Las Partículas Espirituales conocidas como Pushion y las Partículas de Pensamiento llamadas Psion, ambas generalmente iban de la mano. Así como el uso de la magia comenzó poco a poco hacerse recurrente, comenzaron a aparecer Escuelas especiales para ayudar a jóvenes magos en desarrollar sus habilidades, esto dio inicio a una nueva era en el uso de la magia, así como su uso en asuntos militares y gubernamentales {Esto último podía variar}.

Sin embargo, a pesar de este futuro brillante para el ser humano, no falto que aparecieran personas que desaprobaban completamente el uso de este bien ya sea porque las personas sin magia, eran tratadas como simple escoria por aquellos que poseían magia y podían hacer lo que ellos no, aunque esto podría ser considerado una acusación seria, viéndolo desde un punto de vista más objetivo y detallado, el concepto de odio de personas normales a magos, era al revés. Era cierto que los magos eran pagados con un poco más que las personas normales, pero eso es porque los riesgos que asumían eran mucho mayores y llegarían a provocar una muerte prematura a los usuarios que para muchos eran vistos como 'Visionarios', el termino correcto para describirlos de una forma más realista en base a su forma de trabajo y desempeño, eran de 'Herramientas y armas' un concepto gélido y sin decoro.

Año 2060.

No creo que haga falta decir que para este punto, la humanidad era mucha más avanzada a lo que fue a principios del siglo, para este punto, había estallado una Tercera Guerra Mundial e incluso el antiguo Imperio Soviético había renacido nuevamente, francamente creo que esto serían los hechos de más impactos en la actualidad, los Soviéticos se habían destacado por ser uno de los países con más prácticas en la magia.

Pero en fin, muy lejos de la Madre Rusia, más específicamente en Japón. Un escuadrón mágico perteneciente a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, localizo gracias al moderno uso de tecnologías en base a la magia, una cueva ubicada en el Monte Fuji, detectaron partículas mágicas no identificadas, así que fueron replegados a esa ubicación. Al inicio vieron que la entrada a dicha cueva estaba sellada por una enorme pared de roca, pero nada que un C4 no pudiera demoler, el estruendo resonó en toda la cueva.

"¿Qué demonios?"

La fuerte explosión hizo despertar a alguien que se encontraba dormido, dicha persona froto sus ojos con pereza. El sujeto estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una especie ataúd con varias marcas que podían ser descritas como jeroglíficos, pero no sería el término correcto, o al menos sería lo más cercano que se tenga idea. Dicho hombre de un solo golpe quito la tapa del ataúd y ser revelo como un muchacho. Su cabello es de color rosa puntiagudo, ojos color esmeralda y un físico levemente musculoso, su edad no parecía pasar de al menos veinte años, pero a veces, las apariencias podían engañar de sobremanera. El chico no perdió tiempo en levantarse rápidamente del ataúd mientras daba una mirada de completa indiferencia a las voces de los militares que poco a poco se acercaban a la habitación con el ataúd y el pelirosa, el sumió su mano en la pared y vio como una puerta de emergencia apareció, antes de irse, había tomado del ataúd, un libro de color negro de grueso tamaño y una bufanda blanca, antes de irse por la puerta, el hombre acciono un botón que tenía consigo en su bolsillo e hizo estallar la habitación donde estaba su ataúd.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez.

El joven salió del Monte Fuji e iba en dirección desconocida.

…

Parte 1

El inicio de la primavera significaba dos cosas, una, el fin del invierno en distintas partes del mundo, si bien, esto no era del todo cierto ya que incluso en primavera, el clima frío perduraba en las mañanas y en las noches, pero nada que un suéter o una bufanda no arreglara en lo absoluto. Y la segunda razón es que en esta época, muchos estudiantes darían inicio a una nueva época escolar para estudiantes de primer año o regresar a clases para estudiantes de segundo año a superiores.

-Estarás bien, ya has practicado esto.

-Sí, pero creo que Onee-sama debería estar en mi lugar. Tú definitivamente eres más talentosa que yo.

Una pequeña discusión estaba siendo llevada a cabo a unos pocos metros del auditorio de la Primer Preparatoria. Dos chicas, ambas de la misma edad, estaban hablando animadamente antes de que la ceremonia de inauguración diera inicio.

La ubicación de ambas chicas era en la Primera Preparatoria, un centro de estudios especializados principalmente en la magia, se encuentra en Tokio, Japón y no era el único bachillerato en dar este tipo de enseñanzas, había otras ocho preparatorias especializadas en ello, ubicadas en distintas ciudades de Japón, pero la Primera Preparatoria era conocido por cosechar prodigiosos talentos, si bien, existen otras escuelas mágicas, la Primera Preparatoria hasta la Novena Preparatoria tenían un fuerte lazo con la Universidad Mágica, donde los magos pueden llevar a cabo sus estudios profesionales en base a convertirse en Magister y aportar sus servicios a Agencias públicas o privadas, así como en el ámbito militar, ambas eran muy bien pagadas.

Pero volviendo a la charla entre ambas chicas, se podía ver cierto parecido en ambas, pero a la vez eran muy diferentes. La primera chica era de estatura promedio a la mujer japonés, su cabello es de color oscuro y sus ojos son azules, su belleza era difícil de describir ya que parecía ser fuera de este mundo, aparte de contar con un porte de 'Ojou-sama' la hacían ver como alguien inalcanzable, el nombre de esta chica es Miyuki Shiba.

Por el contrario, la chica con la que Miyuki hablaba era levemente más alta que ella, sus facciones eran un poco más maduras que las de Miyuki, dándole un poco más de sentido llamarla 'Onee-sama' por justas razones, si bien, si las comparamos en belleza Miyuki sobresalía, lo cierto es que si alguien se tomara el tiempo de examinar a la mujer al lado de Miyuki, se daría cuenta que su belleza madura y su cuerpo con medidas atractivas sobresalía mas que los de la misma Miyuki, pero como se dijo antes, la belleza de Miyuki era fuera de este mundo, así que era inevitable que la gente volteara ver más a Miyuki que a la otra chica, cuyo nombre vendría siendo Yuuki Shiba, ambas son hermanas y cuentan con 15-16 años de edad aproximadamente.

-Aparte, no me gusta para nada que a mi Onee-sama la llaman 'Weed', tienes mejor manejo y talento en la magia que los estudiantes de esta escuela e inclusive yo, no considero justo esto.

Yuuki dio una sonrisa cálida a su hermana menor y comenzó a frotar su cabello suavemente para calmar la ansiedad de Miyuki. La Shiba mayor {Meramente mayor por casi un año} sabía el profundo amor y respeto que sentía hacia ella, y eso la hacía más feliz de lo que su expresión sin emociones mostraba en el exterior.

En cuanto a lo de ser llamada 'Weed', en la Primera Preparatoria hay dos términos usados no oficialmente entre estudiantes 'Bloom' y 'Weed'. Los Bloom pertenecían al Primer curso en el cual se encontraban estudiantes talentosos o con un gran dominio de la magia, los grupos que abarcaban el primer curso eran del A hasta el D. Los Weeds eran considerados {Principalmente por los del Primer curso} como sin talento, ya que difícilmente podían usar la magia al nivel de ello, sin ninguna duda a veces les decían mediocres, el término 'Weed' significaba 'Mala hierba' que era un apodo peyorativo que les impusieron los del Curso 1 al Curso 2, los salones del E al H son ocupados por el curso 2.

-Debes darte prisa Miyuki, la primera impresión solo se hace una vez.

-Entendido Onee-sama. Cumpliré con el papel que se me encomendó, hare que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, porque ya estoy muy orgullosa de ti Miyuki.

Una suave escena cursi se tiño ante el cariño de ambas hermanas e incluso podría rayar en el 'Yuri', pero lo cierto es que Miyuki adoraba con gran fervor a su hermana mayor por todo lo que ha hecho por ella, algo que ni siquiera su padre de sangre se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

-Entonces me adelantare Onee-sama, espero contar con tu asistencia.

-No hace falta que lo preguntes mi adorada hermana.

Ambas hermanas se despidieron ya que Miyuki tenía que ensayar para el discurso de la Ceremonia de Ingreso, ya que gracias a su gran talento en la magia, fue escogida como representante de los de Primer año.

Por otro lado, Yuuki sabía que faltaban cerca de dos horas para que dicha ceremonia iniciara, así que tenía ese tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero debido a que los servicios de la escuela como cafeterías y tiendas de conveniencia no estarían disponibles hasta después de la inauguración, no podía elegir ir por un postre o un aperitivo para pasar el rato. Así que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una banca y sentarse, la vestimenta de Yuuki difería enormemente con las de las estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria, ya que si bien, ella tenía casi todo su uniforme en orden, difería en el sentido en que su falda era mucho más corta que el promedio, llegando un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Las reglas de vestimenta son muchos más estrictas a lo que fueron en épocas anteriores, sin embargo, estas reglas podían suavizarse cuando se trataba de menores de edad.

Yuuki estaba mirando desde su terminal un documento que leía con gran detalle, ya que la ruta que estaba siguiendo no había nadie con quien pudiera chocar, ella se dejó absorber en la lectura, hasta que…

*Smash*

Yuuki por un error o exceso de confianza, chocó contra una persona. Normalmente debido al impacto no sería para nada extraño que alguien cayera al suelo debido a ello, pero Yuuki no es la típica chica que cae al suelo por un simple empuje accidental. Ella logro mantener la compostura y el equilibrio para así no caer.

-¡Discúlpame, no estaba poniendo atención!

La voz pertenece a un chico y debido al tono de culpa que cargaba con ella, Yuuki se suavizo un poco. Ella generalmente recibía respuestas nada amigables, así que encontró extraño que la llamaran con ese tono de voz. Ella miro al chico y vio algo muy irregular en él.

Para empezar, el muchacho tenía una altura superior a ella, pero no demasiado. Su cabello es puntiagudo y de un irregular color salmón, el color de sus ojos es verde y contaba con un físico entrenado.

-No, fue mi culpa. Debí haber tenido más cuidado.

Ella contesto escondiendo la extraña fascinación que sintió al ver a este muchacho. No era del tipo de chico que te toparas todos los días, el portaba el uniforme masculino de la Primera Preparatoria, así que no hay duda de que es un estudiante de esta escuela. El pelirosa tampoco contaba con el símbolo de flores que normalmente portan el Curso 1, dando a entender que pertenecía indudablemente al Curso 2.

La disculpa de Yuuki fue sincera, ella había estado absorta por el artículo leído en su terminal, pero eso se debía a que ella no detecto ninguna presencia próxima a ella mientras caminaba, es como si el muchacho entrado en el radar de la Shiba de forma incógnita. Eso la puso en un estado de alerta bajo, las habilidades de Yuuki le permitan hacer cosas que las personas o mejor dicho, chicas y chicos de su edad no podrían a menos que fueran brillante desde el nacimiento.

-Por favor, no te disculpes por ello. Soy yo el que debió haber puesto más atención, estabas concentrada leyendo algo importante después de todo.

La disculpa de Yuuki murió cuando este chico asumió total culpa de su descuido. Yuuki generalmente asumiría la culpa por esta trivialidad y seguiría su camino, pero el muchacho no quiso librarse tan fácilmente del asunto.

-Por cierto. ¿Tú también perteneces al Curso 2?

Yuuki pudo suspirar de relajación cuando el pelirosa decidió cambiar de tema, algo que la alivio de seguir diciendo o escuchando algo insignificante.

-Así es. Estaré en el Grupo E. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Yuuki respondió a la pregunta del pelirosa y procedió a hacerle la misma pregunta.

-Me toco en el grupo H, soy de los últimos supongo.

El pelirosa rasco su nuca y dio una sonrisa socarrona. El simple hecho de pertenecer al Curso 2 podía ser humillante para muchos, tocar en el último grupo es mucho peor, ya que sus notas así como sus habilidades mágicas y técnicas estaban muy por debajo de lo esperado. Para Yuuki, el simple hecho de pertenecer al Curso 2 significaba ser mirada por debajo del hombro por los estudiantes del Curso 1, pero ella noto algo raro en este chico, para empezar, el no parecía molesto por pertenecer al grupo H, aunque lo mejor sería decir que no le importaba en lo absoluto, parecía demasiado tranquilo y relajado, como si esos detalles no significaran nada para el pelirosa, a pesar de no haber entablado una conversación con él, sentía cierta intriga.

-Por cierto, me llamo Kobayashi Natsu un gusto en conocerte.

-Shiba Yuuki, encantada de conocerte.

En comparación al saludo formal que dio Yuuki al chico pelirosa llamado Natsu, el saludo de Natsu fue un poco más amistoso, no inclinándose sino levantando su mano derecha en un gesto amistoso, algo que hizo reír muy levemente a Yuuki.

-Buenos días.

Tanto Yuuki como Natsu se dieron cuenta de una tercera voz y voltearon a ver que se trataba de una chica de al menos un par de años mayor que ellos, claro, en edad ya que su apariencia suave y de baja estatura, contradecía mucho.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Acaso tu eres Shiba Yuuki-san?

Yuuki tomo unos cuantos segundos para analizar a la chica de mirada gentil que tenía delante de ella, en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme tenia bordado el símbolo de una flor, dando a entender que se trataba de una estudiante del Curso 1, conocidos normalmente como Blooms.

-Así es. ¿Necesita algo de mí?

Yuuki le respondió y le formulo una pregunta.

-Disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Saegusa Mayumi, soy la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil y estoy en mi tercer año. Tuve curiosidad en ti Shiba-san ya que tus notas en el examen de ingreso sobre Teoría Mágica fueron muy elevadas para el estándar de un mago, francamente me impresionaste mucho.

-Agradezco su halago Presidenta Saegusa.

Mayumi se sintió extrañada por la respuesta sin emociones de Yuuki, no era porque le gustara presumir, pero Mayumi siempre ha sido considerada como una autentica belleza para todos. Ninguna persona de ambos sexos negaría eso, incluso ser halagados o tratados con amabilidad por parte de Mayumi era como una especie de privilegio o en el caso más exagerado, una bendición.

"Tiene un número."

Fue el frio pensamiento de Yuuki.

El apellido Saegusa pertenece a una de las familias más influyentes en el ámbito mágico, también conocidos como 'Los Diez Clanes Maestros'. Las familias que pertenecían a este grupo eran consideradas excepcionalmente talentosas con el manejo de la magia y reconocidas a nivel nacional e incluso internacional. Pero si habría algo que destacar de ello, es que a pesar de que son conocidos como 10, hay al menos otra decena de familias con el mismo potencial que las diez primeras familias, pero estaban como una especie de reserva, las familias que dominan esta categoría son la familia Saegusa y la familia Yotsuba.

-Espero que llegues a acoplarte en nuestras instalaciones Shiba-san. Nuestra escuela cuenta con lo mejor en cuestión de equipos mágicos así como enseñanzas. Puedo notar incluso que tienes un gran potencial.

Yuuki se sorprendió un poco por los halagos de Mayumi. Ella no estaba actuando como el típico Bloom, que era presumido y arrogante. Mayumi contrariaba enormemente esta especie de opinión con creces, pero quizás para Yuuki esto no le representaba exactamente un gusto.

"Acabo de olvidar algo…"

Mientras Yuuki conversaba con Mayumi había olvidado a la persona con la que estaba hablando tranquilamente segundos atrás.

-¿Natsu-san…?

Ella volteo, pero no vio rastros del pelirosa.

Se había ido sin hacer un solo ruido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había ido. Incluso Mayumi noto esto, ella también había deseado hablar con Natsu, pero el pelirosa se había esfumado rápidamente.

…

Natsu caminaba por el gran Campus de la Primera Preparatoria haciendo una especie de turismo en esta. Aún faltaba mucho para la ceremonia, así que decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol donde la sombra quedaba perfecta. Se recostó en el césped sin ningún temor a mancharse su uniforme blanco mientras escuchaba las malas opiniones que escuchaba sobre el hecho de ser un Weed.

Lo cierto es que para Natsu Kobayashi o anteriormente conocido como Dragneel. Las opiniones o críticas hacia su persona no podrían importarle menos de lo que realmente merecen. Si él había sacado una pésima calificación en Teoría Mágica, así como en pruebas Técnicas y de Campo, fue porque así lo decidió. El simple hecho de pasar a la Primera Preparatoria era suficiente para él.

Aunque siendo francos, esta es la primera escuela a la que Natsu asiste por su voluntad y se preguntaran por qué… curiosidad. Natsu llevaba dormido muchas décadas y tenía cierta curiosidad por ver cómo la gente de esta época le dio un uso total a la magia como lo fue en la Antigua Era Mágica. Él tenía que aplaudir varios instrumentos que salieron al mercado como las CAD, un dispositivo que permitía acelerar la Secuencia de Activación de un conjuro o hechizo, por ejemplo, si x hechizo requiere de un mínimo de veinte segundos para lograr formarse, el CAD podía reducir ese tiempo en un lapso mucho más corto, de veinte segundos pasarían a solo 5 o en casos de que el CAD fuera hecho con un hardware y software más avanzado, solo se necesitaría un segundo. Era obvio que entre más avanzado fuera dicho CAD, se reflejaba en el valor monetario.

"Yuuki."

Natsu sintió cierta intriga con Yuuki Shiba. El podía ver que esa chica era mucho más de lo que daba a aparentar. El Dragon Slayer no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de ello, pero en su propia opinión personal, le agrado la chica con gestos inexpresivos. Una cosa que sintió de ella gracias a su conocimiento en 'Lost Magic' y Magia Moderna, es que Yuuki tenía un nivel de magia anormalmente alto, aunque el mejor termino que usaría seria irregular. Pero Natsu opto por no seguir indagando más sobre esta chica, a Natsu no le gustaba mucho indagar sobre la vida privada de otros. Como cuando su equipo descubrió las cartas que Lucy le había escrito a su madre o cuando su padre había fallecido, o en el caso de las infancias de Erza y Gray, solo se los recordaría cuando dichos recuerdos les impidieran avanzar hacia adelante.

El pelirosa sonrió con los ojos cerrados al recordar a sus viejos camaradas mientras una suave brisa de primavera recorrió su rostro.

Parte 2

Llegada la hora de la ceremonia, Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia el auditorio principal.

Al llegar, vio como los estudiantes se acomodaban en los lugares que encontraban, aunque no estaban reservados ni nada por el estilo, se dio cuenta que la mitad del frente estaban los del Curso 1 y la mitad atrás están los del Curso 2. Natsu escogió un lugar en medio para poder ver mejor, como había tomado una ligera siesta durante el tiempo de espera, no tenía sueño o tenía la intención de quedarse dormido en la ceremonia.

Cuando dio inicio el discurso de bienvenida noto que en el escenario estaba la chica Mayumi, Natsu solo alcanzo a escuchar su nombre mientras se retiraba, ya que sintió que estaba haciendo mal tercio, ya que ella buscaba a Yuuki Shiba y no tenía asuntos con él. Aparte de Mayumi, estaba un chico de cabello castaño. Natsu noto que este chico que fue nombrado rápidamente como el Vice-presidente, Hattori Hanzo, miraba con desprecio al Curso 2.

Pero lo que realmente robo la atención de todo el mundo fue el discurso de una hermosa chica cuyo nombre es Miyuki Shiba, quien cautivo a todo el mundo con su discurso. Natsu no pudo evitar aplaudir al terminar de hablar la Shiba menor, él supo de inmediato que se trataba de la hermana menor de Yuuki. El pelirosa admitió mentalmente que Miyuki es quizás una de las chicas más hermosas que haya tenido el placer de conocer, aunque si fuera sincero, el vio a Yuuki como un poco más atractiva.

Una vez fuera del auditorio Natsu paso a recoger su tarjeta de identificación como estudiante y verifico la ubicación de su salón de clases. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio como una pequeña charla incomoda se llevaba a cabo entre las hermanas Shiba y Mayumi, pero esto se debía a la hostilidad que Hattori mostraba hacia Yuuki. Pero no paso de allí, Natsu había decidido pasar a saludar a Yuuki, pero se veía algo tensa y lo mejor sería hablar cuando se relaje, no porque tuviera temor de que se llegara a comportar grosera con él, sino porque entendía ese sentimiento.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse por otro rumbo, Mayumi logro darse cuenta de su presencia, habían compartido una rápida mirada, ella le hizo un gesto amable y Natsu solo asintió con algo de brusquedad.

Natsu ingreso a su salón de clases y sabía que no encontraría ningún profesor en ningún salón de clases. La educación había cambiado demasiado, los estudiantes recibían los temas de clases en los ordenadores de sus escritorios, al ser el primer día, se enfocarían primeramente en tratar de utilizar el ordenador, pero Natsu opto por usar el teclado, ya que su uso había quedado obsoleto y así el pelirosa se mantenía entretenido, aunque no se salvó de ser la comidilla de sus compañeros de grupo al ejecutar esta acción 'primitiva'.

Para sorpresa de muchos, recibieron la visita de la Asesora escolar llamada Haruka Ono, quien explico que cualquier duda o tema que quisiera platicar, ella los escucharía. Natsu noto algo en los gesto de Haruka que le hizo estar más al pendiente de ella, pero en la forma en que hablaba, se mostraba sinceridad, así que no le dio más vueltas a este asunto dándolo por terminado.

Natsu regreso a casa después de un largo y primer día escolar en la Primera Preparatoria. El pelirosa había optado por ser un Ingeniero Mágico, ya que sus habilidades mágicas eran muy buenas, y ser ingeniero le permitiría ver con más detalle su magia e implementar varios trucos modernos en ella. Natsu podía hacer uso de Psion y Pushion, como a la vez alternar a usar magia basada en Ethernano. Pero hacer uso de Ethernano, o sea magia antigua, llamaría la atención a niveles preocupantes, ya que el Ethernano era nada más que una leyenda antigua.

Y no era realmente porque Natsu tuviera miedo, sino porque su vida se volvería más complicada de lo que una vez fue o llegaría a ser.

La residencia de Natsu era bastante enorme, lo suficiente como para ser considerada una especie de mansión. Natsu bajo al sótano y entro a una habitación que en realidad era una especie de laboratorio, encendió el ordenador y se quitó una especie de collar que llevaba en el cuello, ese collar era su CAD. La forma de los CAD podían variar a los gustos de uno, había unos en forma de Smartphone, otros en forma de pulsera y unos bastantes interesantes en forma de pistola. Con su collar quitado, Natsu comenzó la re calibración de su CAD, lo que usualmente hacia una vez al mes.

Este equipo no es de uso doméstico, pero Natsu había logrado de hacerse {por debajo del agua} con un equipo óptimo y avanzado, así como esta gran casa donde vive actualmente y documentarse con papeles falsos bastante creíbles. Natsu termino al cabo de una hora de re-calibrar ya que estaba añadiendo unas cuantas actualizaciones, suspiro de cansancio, no físico sino mental.

Cuando Natsu comenzó su aprendizaje en la Magia Moderna, comprendió que había avanzado a niveles asombrosos, el paso horas y horas leyendo tomos de libros para comprenderlos. Aunque antiguamente el pelirosa no era aficionado a leer, Lucy lo había obligado a leer sus novelas cuando se volvió una escritora a tiempo completo cuando ella llego a la mitad de su vida.

Natsu nunca llego a envejecer, la causo de esto se debió a un detalle. Él es un Etherias, no es humano completamente, el tiempo de vida de los Etherias es muy diferente al de una persona promedio. Sin embargo, a pesar de la lenta y dolorosa caída de sus compañeros de gremio, no se dejó vencer y continúo avanzado hacia un futuro incierto. Llegado el siglo 20, Natsu había formado parte de los Black Ops por parte del ejército norteamericano, pero un día fue dado de baja sin honores por destrozarle la mandíbula a su superior ¿La razón? A Natsu no le gusta hablar de ello y solo le trae rabia de tan solo acordarse.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio, Natsu salió de casa listo para comenzar su segundo día en la Preparatoria. Camino sin ningún apuro ya que iba con tiempo de sobra.

No hubo novedades cuando llego a la Primera Preparatoria, como era una costumbre o mejor dicho, se volverá una costumbre Natsu entro a su salón de clases para dar inicio a los temas de hoy, este día se llevaría a cabo prácticas en Técnicas Mágicas, así que fueron llevados al Edificio de Practicas. La prueba consistía en mover un dispositivo haciendo uso de la Secuencia de Activación, entre más lejos y rápido llegaba dicho objeto, era mejor tu nivel y desempeño mágico.

90 metros.

Fue lo que consiguió Natsu hacer mover el objeto y de una forma tan lenta que parecía una tortuga, a pesar de este resultado que podía ser considerado mediocre sin duda alguna incluso por los mismos estudiantes del Curso 2, algunos alentaron a Natsu a no darse por vencido, pero el pelirosa en ningún momento parecía decepcionado con este pobre resultado, todo lo contrario, se veía enormemente satisfecho.

Lo cierto es que el nivel social de Natsu era bastante bajo, el no comenzaba una conversación con nadie, pero cuando alguien se le acercaba su actitud cambia a la de una persona amigable y cálida, algo que llego a confundir aún más a sus compañeros de clase.

Los temas visto en clase hoy fueron bastantes simples y Natsu lucho en un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido, ya que eran temas básicos y él ya los sabia.

Sin embargo algo estaba a punto de suceder, cuando Natsu recogió su cuaderno y lápices para irse, vio en la salida como las hermanas Shiba junto con varios amigos suyos, estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea con magia. El uso de magia en recintos escolares sin autorización, así como el uso indebido de CAD era una falla grave al reglamento escolar.

Al ver esto, el pelirosa había decidido entrar en acción, pero antes de que eso sucediera...

-¡Ustedes, alto!

Natsu vio como Mayumi junto con la Jefa del Comité Disciplinar, Mari Watanabe, reprendió las acciones por los chicos y Mayumi haciendo gala de sus habilidades, rompió las Secuencias de Activación, anulando los ataques mágicos de todos.

Cuando la situación comenzó a calmarse, Natsu estaba por irse…

-¡Espera!

Natsu miro como Mari se le acerco con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Yuuki-san me conto que el espectáculo que vi era una simple demostración, pero note que estabas a punto de lanzar una Secuencia de Activación ¿Te importaría explicarme?

-Malentendí todo este problema Watanabe-senpai, creí que realmente estaban a punto de pelear y quise intentar vanamente en detener esto.

-Ya veo, puedo entender eso. Pero esa no es una excusa para hacer uso de tu magia sin autorización, por favor acompáñame al salón del Consejo.

Natsu no se salvaría de la reprimenda asegurada.

-Espera Mari-chan. Natsu-kun solo deseaba ayudar, incluso si no tiene el poder necesario es un gesto que hay que destacar.

Natsu fue llamado débil de una forma suave por Mayumi, pero dejando de lado eso, ella intento ayudarlo de las garras de la estricta Mari.

-Incluso si fue con las mejores intenciones, el quebranto una regla muy importante y será sancionado por ello.

Yuuki estaba mirando como Natsu iba a ser llevado castigado por Mari. Ella sintió cierto enojo por ello, algo que la extraño. Ella noto que el pelirosa había decidido actuar para detener este problema que había empezado Morisaki por culpa de su ego y que Natsu sea castigado por ello, era considerado extremadamente injusto desde su perspectiva. Miyuki quien estaba a su lado miro con pena como el chico de cabellos rosados seria llevado, pero también noto la gélida mirada de su hermana mayor ante lo que veía, así era su Onee-sama.

-Watanabe-senpai.

Yuuki se acercó a Natsu y a Mari.

-Sé que no tengo derecho en pedirle esto, pero, deje a Natsu fuera de todo esto. Si bien, el comenzó una Secuencia de Activación, su hechizo era de un nivel que solo servía para dejar inconscientes a un número reducido de personas, es más bien un sedante.

Mari endureció su mirada hacia Yuuki, pero cedió, no por ella, sino porque quizás ella pensó que estaba actuando demasiado dura con estudiante que poco o nada tuvo que ver.

-Pasare por alto también tu falta... Natsu ¿Así te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kobayashi Natsu.

Dijo Natsu sonriendo tranquilamente, que a pesar de la amenaza de Mari, en ningún momento Natsu parecía perturbado.

-Entendido.

Sin decir más, Mari junto con Mayumi, abandonaron el área mientras regresaban a sus respectivos puestos.

-Lo siento por haber complicado las cosas Yuuki-san.

-No te disculpes, no tuviste la culpa de nada Natsu-san.

Yuuki sonrió hacia el pelirosa aun si saber porque lo hizo.

-Ahora que recuerdo, dijiste que estaba a punto de aplicar Magia para apaciguar a los atacantes. Supongo que sabes leer Secuencias de Activación.

Yuuki se sorprendió un poco debido a la deducción de Natsu.

-Así es.

-Estoy sorprendido un poco por ello Yuuki-san. Alguien que sabe leer Secuencias no debería estar en el Curso 2, esa habilidad tuya está en un rango que difícilmente podría tener alguien del Curso 1.

-Es mera habilidad teórica, mis aptitudes mágicas son muy cuestionables.

-¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto? En mi opinión, eres una chica muy talentosa y bonita.

"¿Eh?"

Fue lo único que pensó Yuuki al ser halagada por este chico. Ella nunca había sido halagada o reconocida por sus increíbles habilidades, salvo su hermana menor y unos cuantos 'conocidos' suyos, pero ser recibir elogios tan sinceros y puros de un chico que conocía muy poco y decirlos de una forma inocente, hizo temblar levemente a la Shiba mayor y aún más cuando elogio su belleza que absolutamente nadie {Solo Miyuki} había hecho.

Ella había sido alterada, para no tener ninguna emoción a nadie solo a su hermana menor, pero a pesar de ello, fue tomada con la guardia baja.

-Gracias…

Yuuki dijo débilmente, su fachada estoica había desaparecido durante el tiempo en que Natsu pronuncio esas palabras junto con una sonrisa que podía caracterizarlo.

-Al menos nadie salió herido y eso me alegra. Nos vemos Yuuki-san.

-¿No quiere venir con nosotros?

La que hablo no fue Yuuki, sino Miyuki quien había mirado todo esto desde lejos.

-Creo que le debemos una disculpa por casi haberlo metido en problemas, estamos a punto de ir a una cafetería a pasar el rato ¿No quiere unírsenos Natsu-san?

Natsu miro como los amigos de ambas hermanas en cierta forma lo animaban a unirse a ellos.

-Me encantaría, pero no quiero importunar.

-¡Nada de eso!

La que respondió fue una chica de cabello pelirrojo y bastante linda.

-Por cierto me llamo Chiba Erika.

-Shibata Mizuki, un placer en conocerlo.

-Saijou Leonhart ¿Qué tal? Puedes llamarme solo Leo.

-Mucho gusto Natsu-san, mi nombre es Shiba Miyuki.

-Mitsui Honoka y ella es mi amiga Kitayama Shizuku

Leonhart era básicamente el único chico en un grupo formado por chicas, pensó Natsu.

-Soy Kobayashi Natsu. Encantado de conocerlos.

Fue la breve, pero amable presentación de Natsu.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, fueron a una cafetería a pasar el rato. Yuuki y Miyuki conversaba sobre los temas vistos en clase, mientras Honoka y Shizuku hicieron lo mismo. Erika peleaba con Leo y por ultimo estaba la pasiva Mizuki.

"¿Gafas?"

Natsu pensó.

El uso de anteojos había quedado en el pasado, ya que la medicina avanzada había básicamente eliminado problemas de la vista como cataratas o miopía, así que era raro ver a alguien usando lentes para ver mejor, en todo caso, a lo mucho solo usarían lentes oculares, quizás la razón por la que usaba gafas era por…

"Mejor lo dejo así."

Natsu tenía una idea muy clara del porque Mizuki usaba anteojos, pero por el bien común, opto por reservarse más pensamientos sobre Mizuki.

-Al menos no quede como el único hombre.

Leo dijo casualmente mientras codeaba a Natsu, al ser de mayor estatura que el pelirosa, el codazo le llegaba al hombro.

Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa grande después de pedir unos aperitivos. Miyuki, Natsu, Erika y Yuuki de un lado, y Honoka, Shizuku, Mizuki y Leo del otro lado.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre la pequeña pelea que iba a suceder, Leo pregunto por el CAD de Erika, ya que si bien, ella explico que usar el CAD en forma de baston de policía consumía mucho Psiones, ella comento que no gastaba tanto a la hora de golpear.

-¿Usted tiene un CAD Natsu-san?

La que pregunto eso, fue Miyuki.

-Sí.

Natsu levanto el cuello de su camisa de botones blanca y revelo un collar de color plateado.

-Jamás había visto ese diseño.

-Se ve compacto.

-¿Acaso es un nuevo modelo?

Fueron los comentarios de Honoka, Erika y Yuuki en ese orden, el curioso diseño del CAD de Natsu había llamado la curiosidad de sus demás compañeros de clase.

-Este pequeño CAD lo fabrique yo.

-¡¿De verdad?!

Dijo una impresionada Miyuki.

Yuuki por el contrario había puesto una cara seria en el momento en que Natsu había dicho eso, como si su sentido de alerta se hubiera disparado. Fabricar un CAD no era precisamente pan comido en lo absoluto, solo un Ingeniero Mágico con un grado avanzado en Tecnologías Mágicas podía fabricar un CAD. Por otro lado, cuando Yuuki noto que Natsu estaba a punto de activar una Secuencia de Activación, también se dio cuenta gracias a sus habilidades y a sus 'ojos', que las partículas Psiones estaban siendo levemente forzadas ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que Natsu estaba frenándose en lo que podría ser un ataque más devastador de lo que pensaba. Este chico estaba lleno de tantos secretos e incógnitas, Yuuki trataba de pensar en el como una posible amenaza para ella como Miyuki, pero había algo en el pelirosa que le hacía fuertemente en negarse a ese hecho, Yuuki no entendía del todo porque.

-Onee-sama.

Miyuki llamo a su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Miyuki?

Ambas hermanas habían regresado a su hogar después de haber ido a comer con sus amigos. Miyuki estaba preparando una taza de café para su hermana mayor. A pesar de que podían optar por contratar a un robot de servicio doméstico, las hermanas Shiba preferían lo tradicional, ya que dejar que cosas simples como el quehacer domestico se perdieran, lo haría el rendimiento físico en consecuencia a ello.

-¿Estás pensando en Natsu?

Yuuki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atragantarse con el café y mantener su cara de póker, ella realmente no tenía problemas en hacer eso, pero al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa la hizo tambalear emocionalmente.

-¿Por qué lo dices Miyuki?

-Sera por la forma en que te hablo hace unas cuantas horas. La formo en que te elogio y halago tus habilidades junto con tu belleza quizás.

Oh no, Miyuki estaba haciendo pucheros.

Miyuki estaba molesta, si bien, estaba contenta que alguien más aparte de ella, reconociera el talento de su hermana mayor, el problema es que había hecho reaccionar {secretamente} a Yuuki, algo que solo Miyuki podía lograr. Segunda cosa, él no se conmociono con su belleza, quizás esto sea algo vanidoso de su parte, pero no había casi nadie que se resistiera a Miyuki, a pesar de que llegaron a intercambiar unas cuantas líneas en la cafetería, Natsu no me mostro avergonzado para nada al estar básicamente al lado de ella.

-Aunque estoy sorprendida con lo que dijo, que sabía construir CAD.

Yuuki mantuvo su semblante serio.

Miyuki entendía la expresión de su hermana, que un estudiante {salvo Yuuki} pudiera fabricar CAD, se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, comprendió que una mente como la Natsu podría ocasionar problemas.

-¿Qué piensas de Natsu-san?

Pregunto Miyuki a su hermana mayor.

-Es muy pronto para dar mi opinión todavía, pero… lo considero alguien amable.

-¿No te estarás enamorando?

Pregunto Miyuki con una sonrisa divertida.

-No creo que sea el caso.

Yuuki tomo un sorbo de su café mientras miraba en otra dirección evitando la mirada de su hermana menor.

…

Las clases avanzaron sin ninguna novedad aparente, Natsu usando el teclado, comenzó a teclear una información en relación al tema '4 sistemas- 8 tipos', los cuales son fundamentales en la Magia moderna.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Natsu opto por ir al comedor. Al ver la enorme cantidad de estudiantes, comenzó a preguntarse si encontraría un lugar vacío.

-¡Por aquí Natsu!

La que grito su nombre fue Erika.

Natsu llego y en una mesa estaban Leo, Erika y Mizuki.

-Tienes suerte de que nos sobrara un lugar.

Comento Leo.

-¿Qué tal les fue en sus prácticas?

Natsu les pregunto casualmente y la mirada del trio se deprimió levemente.

Ellos le comentaron sus resultados.

-Sacaron más alto que yo. Solo conseguí 90 metros.

-Eso no es muy bueno.

Le comento Erika. Mover el objeto a solo esa distancia era preocupante.

-No volveré a quejarme de mi resultado.

Comento Leo, pero no en un tono burlón sino compasivo.

-¿Quisiera preguntarte algo Erika, puedo?

Natsu le pregunta a Erika.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona Erika.

-¿Eres kendoista o practicas algún arte marcial?

-Ho ¿Qué te hace creer eso Natsu-kun?

Erika puso una sonrisa traviesa.

Desde que comenzaron a hablar en la cafetería ayer, optaron por tutearse, ya que son estudiantes de primer año de todas formas.

-Por tu postura y la forma en que sostenías tu CAD.

-Así es. Mi familia cuenta con un dojo donde enseñamos a principiantes. ¿Sabes algún estilo de pelea?

-Se podría decir que tengo un estilo único. He combinado el estilo y la habilidad de distintos estilos de pelea para hacer el mío propio.

-Eso es impresionante Natsu-san.

Dijo Mizuki.

-Suena interesante. ¿No te interesaría que practiquemos juntos un día?

Le pregunta Leo con una sonrisa.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Lo esperare con ansias

Contesto Natsu con una sonrisa divertida y emocionada. Si algo había que destacar en Natsu es que disfrutaba enormemente de las peleas, más cuando sujetos fuertes lo proponen.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están Yuuki y Miyuki?

-Están comiendo en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Erika le contó a Natsu que ambas hermanas fueron convencidas por la Presidenta Mayumi, aunque en caso de Yuuki fue más que nada para hacerle compañía a su hermana menor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tendremos clase en la siguiente hora ¿Quieres practicar de una vez Leo?

Natsu pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!

Natsu junto con Leo, Erika y Mizuki fueron al Edificio de prácticas. Al no contar con maestros, los estudiantes también podían optar por aprender en base a la ayuda de otros compañeros. Así que no les fue negado el acceso a este edificio. Ya dentro Leo se despojo de su chaqueta al igual que Natsu.

-¡Empiecen!

-¡Whhhhhoaaaa!

Al dar Erika inicio al combate, Leo rugió y se acercó a Natsu con velocidad.

Los golpes de Leo eran increíblemente rápidos y fuertes, Natsu creyó que al ser un poco grande, no contaría con el factor de velocidad, pero eso para nada preocupo al pelirosa. Los impactos de Leo fueron evadidos, pero a como la batalla se alargaba, Leo fue aprendiendo de Natsu en el combate, Leo logro asestarle un par de golpes en la mejilla y otro en las costillas. Natsu al no ser tan grande como Leo, tuvo que concentrarse en dañar el torso de su oponente y los brazos, los impactos de Natsu consistían en puñetazos clásicos al igual que golpes con la palma de su mano, sus golpes aterrizaron el estómago de Leo y en su brazo derecho.

-Eres fuerte Natsu.

-Igual tú.

Ambos jadeaban pesadamente.

-Empezaremos el Round 2… ¡[Panzer]!

El guantelete que tenía Leo en su brazo derecho, era su CAD, el cual fue activado con una Secuencia de voz. A partir de este ronda, usarían sus CAD.

"¡[Spriggan]!"

Partículas de Psiones flotaban alrededor del collar de Natsu en el momento que hizo su Secuencia de Activación y con aun más velocidad comenzó un combate reforzado contra Leo. Los ataques Leo, se volvieron más precisos que antes, por no decir más fuertes.

A pesar de ello, Natsu no se quedó atrás y dio buena pelea a Leo, la cual este último tomo ventaja gracias al uso de su CAD.

"Qué extraño."

Pensó Erika.

Este combate podría ser visto como igualado o del lado de Leo, pero Erika noto algo extraño en la forma de moverse de Natsu. Durante este combate, Leo había dejado numerosas veces su defensa abierta, permitiendo dar un preciso y critico golpe que podría ponerlo en desventaja, pero Natsu no ataco. En cuanto a evadir, Natsu lo hacía perfectamente bien, salvo en un par de ocasiones donde fallo, pero, sea su imaginación o no, Erika llego a pensar que Natsu había optado por recibir el impacto directo, como si estuviera analizando a Leo. Esta vez, parecía que la ventaja pertenecía a Leo, pero ocurría más o menos lo mismo. ¿Acaso Natsu estaba tanteando a Leo? ¿O se estaba conteniendo de ir por más? Ella no quería pensar que Natsu estaba subestimando a Leo, ya que la expresión de éxtasis en su rostro mientras recibe y da golpes a Leo, se ve satisfactoria.

-El encuentro ha terminado, lo declaro empate.

Erika dijo mientras Mizuki suspiraba de alivio ya que temía que sus dos amigos terminaran muy heridos.

-Eres muy fuerte Leo. Hay que practicar de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo Natsu.

Ambos amigos se dieron la mano en señal de respeto y honor.

-Excelente práctica.

Yuuki apareció con una sonrisa al lado de Miyuki, ellas habían presenciado el encuentro entre ambos chicos.

-Regresaste Yuuki-chan.

Dijo Erika mientras se acercaba a las Shiba.

-Toma.

Yuuki entrego una toalla para Natsu.

-Gracias Yuuki.

Natsu procedió a limpiarse el sudor. Tanto como Leo como el pelirosa solo habían recibido moretones leves y sus ropas manchadas de tierra, debido a que llegaron a derribarse durante el encuentro.

-¿Cómo te fue?

Pregunta Natsu.

-Bueno…

Yuuki les platico que tendría un encuentro más tarde contra el Vice-presidente Hattori. Esto se debió a la negatividad de Hattori al negarse que Yuuki se uniera como miembro activo del Comité Disciplinar.

-Es un tonto. Te está subestimando enormemente.

-¡Verdad! Onee-sama es en verdad alguien talentosa.

Yuuki suspiro y después sonrió para sus adentros.

Llegada la hora del encuentro Yuuki llevaba consigo un maletín. Ella venia acompañada de Miyuki.

Al llegar al lugar del encuentro vio alguien dentro quien no se esperaba.

-¡Yo Miyuki, Yuuki!

Natsu saludo a sus amigas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?

Yuuki le pregunta.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a ver este encuentro, deseo ver de que eres capaz, aparte ¿No es normal que los amigos se apoyen? Te deseo suerte Yuuki.

Natsu levanto su pulgar dándolo una sonrisa a Yuuki.

Yuuki sonrió y agradeció el cumplido.

Hattori miraba con malos ojos a Yuuki y a Natsu.

Yuuki al abrir el maletín que portaba, revelo un par de CAD múltiples, se trataba de un par de pistolas con varios cargadores.

Natsu se sorprendió un poco por el diseño agresivo y pude leer que en una de las pistolas de Yuuki decía 'Silver Horn'. Natsu no tardo en formular que dichos CAD fueron construidos por la empresa 'Four Leaves Technology' o sencillamente conocida como 'FLT' cuyo ingeniero prodigio se trataba de una persona llamada solamente como 'Taurus Silver'. Los productos fabricados por esta persona, eran de una calidad increíble y reconocida a nivel mundial.

Yuuki se acercó a su oponente.

Mari serviría como árbitro y explico las reglas, el uso de hechizos letales, así como los que dejen daños irreparables quedaban prohibidos.

Natsu vio como Hattori se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo usando su CAD en forma de pulsera, pero paso algo increíble. Gracias a las habilidades de Yuuki hizo que Hattori perdiera totalmente la concentración, ganando confusión, cuando Yuuki usando su velocidad apareció detrás de Hattori, este había caído tendido en el piso.

-¡Increíble Yuuki, felicidades!

La primera persona en ovacionar la victoria aplastante de Yuuki fue Natsu.

-¡Fue esplendido Onee-sama!

Miyuki imito el gesto de Natsu y ovaciono a su hermana mayor.

Yuuki se encargó de explicar su victoria sobre el hasta ahora imbatible Hattori, ya que no se conocía del alguien capaz de igualar sus habilidades. Yuuki dijo que al momento en que Hattori hacia uso de Psiones para la Secuencia de Activación, pero Yuuki se encargó de alterar las partículas de Psiones de Hattori trayendo como consecuencia, mareo y alucinaciones.

Natsu solo sonrió satisfecho con el resultado, pero algo que noto irregular fue que la Secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil. Azusa Nakajou o mejor conocida como 'A-chan' {por Mayumi principalmente} una estudiante de Segundo año, cosa que provocaba duda debido a su tierna apariencia, miro el CAD de Yuuki como si se tratara de un niño viendo caramelos, Mayumi explico que Azusa era una especie de 'Otaku de los CAD' y principal admiradora de los trabajos de 'Taurus Silver'.

Una vez que Hattori recupero la conciencia, admitió su derrota, así como disculparse con Miyuki por lo que dijo, pero aun así, se negó a mirar o hablar con Yuuki abandonando la sala sin esperar una respuesta.

-Es mejor que me vaya Yuuki, parece que estarás ocupada a partir de ahora.

Sin embargo, algo que hizo estremecer levemente a Natsu fue que Yuuki había hecho una leve sonrisa y miro a Mari.

-Watanabe-senpai ¿No habías mencionado antes que necesitabas a un par más de estudiantes para llenar el repertorio del Comité? Te propongo a Natsu, es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Miyuki se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hermana, no era común que ella arrastrara a alguien con ella.

-¿Es cierto eso Natsu-kun?

Mari miro despectivamente a Natsu.

-Creo que mis habilidades están en lo normal, pero no creo que sea apto para este tipo de cosas.

-Aja. Acompáñenme ustedes dos.

Natsu suspiro y siguió a ambas chicas.

Yuuki no logro comprender porque arrastro a Natsu con ella. Eso contaría como una clase de capricho, pero ella no sabía de ello.

-Por cierto Jefa. Natsu se estaba conteniendo en su combate de práctica.

Añadiendo más leña al fuego, Yuuki evidenciaba más a Natsu.

-De ser cierto eso, podrías ser sancionado por mentir.

A pesar de la amenaza, Mari mantenía su sonrisa.

Natsu no hizo más que transpirar un poco por ello ¿Por qué Yuuki lo puso en esta situación? En realidad no le molestaba ese hecho, es solo que la actitud de Yuuki lo dejo sorprendido.

-Hemos llegado.

Cuando el trio llego al salón de Comité Disciplinar, vieron que estaba hecho un desastre, todo estaba desordenado. Natsu recordaba como su antigua casa en Magnolia tenía una imagen peor que la de esta habitación, hasta que un día fue amenazado por Erza y desde ese día, jamás olvidaba de limpiar su casa a diario.

-¿Qué haces Natsu-kun?

Pregunta Mari al ver como Natsu se quitaba su chaqueta y arremangaba su camisa.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo tolerar ver un sitio tan desordenado, me trae malos recuerdos de un monstruo pelirrojo, aparte de que estoy aquí para convertirme en un Ingeniero Mágico, no puedo ver como tienen desordenados estos CAD.

-Lo mismo digo.

Tanto como Yuuki y Natsu comenzaron a limpiar el cuarto del Comité Disciplinar, Mari les explico mientras ayudaba un poco, que debido a que casi siempre vigilaban la escuela, sus reuniones en el salón de Comité eran contadas.

Al ser dos y medio limpiando {Ya que Mari lo hacía más que para no quedar como una perezosa}, lograron dejar en orden la habitación.

-¡Buenas!

-¡Buenas tardes!

Un par de estudiantes del Curso 1, ingresaron al salón del Comité, ambos portaban una banda en su brazo izquierdo evidenciando su lazo con el Comité.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Presidenta?

Pregunto Tatsumi de tercer año.

-Ellos son Shiba Yuuki de la clase 1-E y Kobayashi Natsu de la clase 1-H.

A pesar de que Natsu esperaba un desprecio al igual que Yuuki, eso no sucedió, debidamente explicado por Mari, ambos fueron bien recibidos por sus dos senpais.

-Me llamo Tatsumi Kotaro de la clase 3-C, un gusto en conocerlos Shiba, Kobayashi.

-Y yo soy Sawaki Midori de la clase 2-D.

Ambos dieron la mano a sus senpais y salieron del salón una vez terminados sus deberes.

-Ne Yuuki ¿Por qué me hiciste ir contigo?

-Porque tus habilidades de combate son buenas. Tu pelea con Leo me hizo ver que tienes una gran destreza y movimientos fluidos. De hecho, te considero más apto para el puesto del comité ya que siento que podría manejar apropiadamente una trifulca violenta.

-Entiendo. Pero jamás se me ha dado de apaciguador, las veces que lo he intentado, solo lo empeoro.

-Aquí es donde podemos unir fuerzas, tus habilidades de combate y mi habilidad de leer la Secuencias.

-De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz, entonces aceptare con gusto el puesto.

Desconocido para Natsu, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo en el rostro de Yuuki.

Parte 3

Una reunión se llevó a cabo en el salón del Comité Disciplinar de la Primera Preparatoria, Mari presento oficialmente presento a Natsu, a Yuuki y Shun Morisaki de la clase 1-A, las opiniones por los dos primeros fueron divididas, pero aceptadas. El día de hoy se llevaría a cabo un evento donde los Clubes de las escuelas harían promociones de sus actividades e invitar a los estudiantes a unirse a ellos.

Mari entrego un CAD a los de Primer año y envió individualmente a varias a inspeccionar el área en caso de problemas.

-¡Natsu-kun, por aquí!

Erika esperaba a Natsu fuera del edificio, ella había quedado ayer con él para hacer turismo en este día.

-Así que esa 'mujer' te hizo parte del Comité.

Mientras caminaban y charlaban, Natsu noto que Erika no sentía ningún agrado hacia Mari, ya que hablaba de ella en un tono hostil.

-No es tan malo como parece.

-¿De verdad?

-Es peor.

Ambos rieron a pesar de que Natsu no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto cuando dijo eso.

Natsu estaba ajustando su chaqueta ya que llevaba una mini-cámara en ella. Esta camarita se usaría para evidenciar a los que intentaran usar magia en recintos escolares, ya que cuando eso sucedía, no había pruebas concretas para evidenciar el crimen, muchos de los acusados, se fueron sin recibir más que una llamada de atención. Pero esta vez, incluso sino llegaban a lograr una Secuencia, la evidencia quedaría grabada, al ser parte del Comité Disciplinar, Natsu se le permitió el uso de CAD {A pesar de que ya portaba uno} y de magia solo para contingencia.

En el camino, Natsu noto que este festival, más bien parecía una feria. Los Clubes con temáticas mágicas eran un poco más llamativos para todos, ya que al ser una Preparatoria totalmente especializada en magia, esa era la principal prioridades y clubes clásicos como Kendo, Literatura o Arte tenían una relevancia menor.

-¿Erika?

Natsu había perdido de vista a Erika entre la multitud de personas.

-¡Ayuda!

Natsu escucho el grito desesperado de Erika y activando una Secuencia de Activación, impulso su velocidad mientras sellos mágicos aparecían en el suelo. Mientras corría, Natsu cargo su puño con partículas de Psiones y dio un golpe en el concreto enviando una Onda con partículas de Psiones, alterando un poco los sentidos de los que acosaban a Erika.

-¡Rápido Erika!

Gracias a la distracción, Natsu sujeto la muñeca de Erika y comenzaron a correr lejos de la muchedumbre, se detuvieron detrás de un edificio.

Natsu noto lo agitada que estaba Erika y como sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre.

-¿Te encuentras bien Erika?

-Sí, gracias por ello.

Natsu pudo notar el escote de Erika, esta al percatarse grito.

-¡No mires!

Natsu se volteo rápidamente.

-¿Lo viste, verdad?

Natsu suspiro, no tenía sentido para el negarlo a estas alturas.

-Sí, lo siento.

Erika pateo la espinilla de Natsu.

-¡Me acompañaras a donde yo vaya!

-D-De acuerdo.

Natsu se estremeció por la actitud {levemente justificada} de Erika y lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecerla.

-¿Club de Kendo?

Erika {Con su ropa arreglada} llevo a Natsu al club de kendo.

-Que aburrido.

Dijo Erika.

-No digas eso, están esforzando al igual que todo el mundo. Aparte es solo una exhibición.

-Es solo mantener una postura elegante con un ataque ya decidido.

Natsu continúo viendo con Erika las exhibiciones de los kendoistas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Kirihara-kun?!

Natsu vio como una pelea estaba a punto de desarrollarse en una parte apartada. En un lado, una linda chica que sería considerada una Idol encaraba al grupo arrogante de los de Kenjutsu.

Natsu sabía que tanto como el Kendo como el Kenjutsu era el arte de usar la espada, salvo que en este último se implementaba la magia.

-Creo que aún no lo has entendido Mibu. Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, asi que hagan el favor de quitarse de nuestro camino.

Kirihara dijo de forma arrogante.

Erika se encargó de explicar la situación, la chica era una estudiante de segundo año del curso 2, Sayaka Mibu, una gran kendoista que quedo en segundo lugar en una competencia entre preparatorias el año pasado. El chico se llamaba Takeaki Kirihara, campeón del torneo de Kenjutsu que se llevó a cabo hace un par de años. La abierta hostilidad entre ambos, se dejó sentir, Erika veía con mucho interés este encuentro.

Un duelo fue pactado entre ambos, haciendo gala de sus increíbles habilidades, Sayaka mostro una destreza magistral en el arte del Kendo algo que dejo cautivado al pelirosa, ella apunto su Shinai a un región delicada del cuerpo de Kirihara.

-Si esta fuera una espada de verdad, ya estarías muerto con esa herida.

Ante lo dicho por Sayaka, Kirihara comenzó a reírse y haciendo uso de su magia, reforzó la espada, alcanzo a escuchar que la llamo [Sonic Blade].

-Esto ya es pasarse de la raya.

Natsu comenzó a correr, pero algo que sorprendió a Erika fue que no estaba haciendo uso de magia para correr a una velocidad tan increíble. Se puso en medio de ambos y usando su CAD, mando ondas de Psiones, aturdiendo a Kirihara. Natsu aprovecho para sujetarlo del brazo y arrojarlo contra el suelo, reteniendo con estilo.

A Natsu le encantaban las peleas casi tanto como verlas, pero al saber que un oponente estaba haciendo un acto injusto y cobarde sobre su adversario, no lo tolero, ya que le recordaba amargamente como Raven Tail les hizo lo mismo a sus camaradas.

-¡¿Un Weed?!

-¡¿Un perdedor derroto al campeón de Kenjutsu?!

-Aquí Natsu, he arrestado a Kirihara Takeaki por uso indebido de magia y daños a la moral. Lo llevare al salón del Comité.

Natsu decía eso a través de un auricular que le fue entregado por parte de Mari.

Las reacciones del público no se hicieron esperar, pero esto provocó la ira de los demás integrantes de Kenjutsu quienes no dudaron en atacar a Natsu a pesar de que ser un miembro del Comité Disciplinario. Uno de ellos intento golpear a Natsu con su Shinai, pero el simplemente atrapo la espada como si se tratase de algo insignificante, el chico que intento atacar a Natsu intento quitarle la Shinai, pero el fuerte agarre de Natsu equivalía a tratar de jalar a un rinoceronte.

-¡En todo caso, también debes reprender a Mibu!

-Ella no uso su magia indebidamente, algo que no puedo decir sobre Kirihara-senpai.

-¡Maldito!

Muchos de ellos atacaron a Natsu, quien tan solo evadía sus ataques y hacia que chocaran entre ellos. Unos se comenzaron a desesperar e hicieron uso de sus CAD, Natsu noto esto y usando una barrera de aire, cancelo las Secuencias de Activación. Después de ello, Natsu había neutralizado a todos los miembros del equipo de Kenjutsu sin sudar mucho.

-Recibí el llamado ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Yuuki había llegado y vio como los miembros del Club de Kenjutsu habían sido derrotados por una sola persona.

Natsu Kobayashi quien solo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona a Yuuki haciéndola suspirar por ello.

Parte 4

Natsu gracias al consejo de Yuuki, entrego a Kirihara al salón de enfermería para que trataran sus heridas que podría haber recibido.

-¿Natsu-san?

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, Natsu se topó con Miyuki.

-Yo Miyuki, creí que estarías en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Estoy en mi descanso. Estaba a punto de ir con mi Onee-sama a comer a un lado, pero aún sigue haciendo su rutina como miembro del Comité.

Natsu noto como el ambiente comenzó a congelarse y noto que se debía a la magia de Miyuki.

-Sí, ella me dijo que la disculparas ya que ocurrió una situación con el Club de artes Marciales.

-Ah, mi Onee-sama sí que se preocupa mucho.

Parecía más bien una queja de su parte.

-Aun así, hay que reconocer que Yuuki es una chica única, no cualquiera se tomaría esa molestia Miyuki.

-Lo se… ya que no está Onee-sama ¿No le gustaría acompañarme Natsu-san?

-¡Claro!

Natsu respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Ambos se sentaron en una semi vacía cafetería, Yuuki había pedido un postre de chocolate y Natsu un Hot Dog.

-Escuche que venció al Club de Kenjutsu ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, me sorprende que los chismes corran tan rápido, ni siquiera ha pasado un par de horas desde ello.

Natsu suspiro haciendo reír a Miyuki.

-Ahora será un centro de atención para todos.

-Es lo que menos quería.

Miyuki miro con cierta curiosidad al pelirosa.

-Natsu-san ¿Por qué esta en el Curso 2?

Natsu dejo de comer y miro a Miyuki.

-Aunque es una suposición mía todavía, sé que usted tiene un talento en la magia, cuando fue el día del examen de ingreso, en la parte de las pruebas mágicas, note una cierta anomalía en su uso de Psiones, parecían bastante alterados, como si se estuvieran reteniendo por una razón.

-Supongo que puede verse así… si te digo lo que te diré a continuación lo mantendrías en secreto Miyuki, con esto te digo que no puedes decirle ni siquiera a tu hermana.

-Le prometo que no diré nada.

Natsu sabía que podía confiar en Miyuki.

-Me he estado conteniendo, porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención. En mi pasado hubiera dicho que me fascinaba serlo, pero en esta época no es muy seguro ni precavido.

La mirada de Natsu se volvió seria de repente.

-Sé que no inspiro confianza ya que tú y Yuuki me conocen de muy poco, pero si algo tengo que decir es que mi intención de venir a la Primera Preparatoria es para aprender más sobre la Magia Moderna y especializarme en Ingeniera Mágica, eso es todo.

-Ya veo.

Miyuki tenía muchas dudas por lo dicho por el pelirosa que solo le había hecho formular más preguntas, por ejemplo ¿A qué se refería con 'esta época'? y como sabia de la cierta desconfianza que tenían las hermanas Shiba hacia él. Pero al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, opto por darle una oportunidad a Natsu y verlo como un amigo.

-¿Vive con sus padres Natsu-san?

Tratando de cambiar de tema, Miyuki pregunto algo que por accidente, puede ser considerado como muy personal.

-Soy huérfano.

Fue la contundente respuesta que recibió Miyuki.

-Lamento mi pregunta.

Miyuki trato de disculparse con arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué? No hay manera de que supieras eso Miyuki.

Natsu le dio una sonrisa a Miyuki que la hizo relajarse, algo que solo su Onee-sama podía lograr y la hizo sentir extraña a la vez.

-¿Qué piensa de mi hermana Natsu-san?

Una pregunta que Miyuki tenía curiosidad.

-Agradable, genial e inteligente.

Fue la respuesta de Natsu sin duda o titubeo.

-Ya veo, me alegro que alguien más aparte de mí, reconozca el talento de mi Onee-sama, estoy seguro que ella se avergonzaría si escuchara esas palabras.

-¿De verdad? No creo haber dicho algo malo sobre ella.

-Eres más denso de lo que creí Natsu-san.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con ello Miyuki.

-Solo siga comiendo Natsu-san.

Miyuki se reía un poco por la actitud de Natsu, ahora podía entender porque su hermana mayor tenia cierto interés en él. Tanto como Natsu y Miyuki disfrutaron de la tarde.

Natsu ahora se dirigía al salón de Actividades Extracurriculares, ya que Mari le aviso que se dirigiera allí después de clase.

Al entrar y saludar noto a alguien que no había conocido antes, estaban la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Mayumi y la Jefa del Comité Disciplinar, Mari. Pero el chico de gran tamaño se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que Katsuto Juumonji, el Presidente de la Asociación de Clubes y cuya familia pertenece a los Diez clanes maestros.

Natsu se encargó de explicar la situación a los 'Tres Grandes' de la Primera Preparatoria, el cómo comenzó el problema, qué medidas se usaron y las consecuencias, para sorpresa de Natsu, Kirihara admitió culpa y Natsu lo dejo ir al confesar su crimen ya que no había pasado a mayores. Mari parecía satisfecha con el trabajo de Natsu al igual que Mayumi quien en un rápido movimiento le mando un guiño a Natsu.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión Juumonji?

La mirada de Natsu se posó sobre Juumonji y a simple leguas noto el inmenso poder que portaba, Natsu sabía que un caso hipotético, tuviera que pelear con Juumonji, no debía subestimarlo por nada en el mundo, su imponente figura y gesto serio, le recordaba a Laxus.

-Ya que este incidente no paso a mayores y el acusado admitió su culpa total, solo tendré una seria charla con él.

-Una última cosa. ¿Kirihara fue el único que uso magia?

No.

-Así es.

Natsu no quería llevar esto más lejos de lo que ya estaba, esto podría ser considerado como negligencia por parte del pelirosa, pero ya que no hubo heridos, era mejor dejar las cosas así ya que tanto los del Club de Kendo y Kenjutsu admitieron culpa por el altercado.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Juumonji dirigió su imponente mirada hacia Natsu.

-¿Qué sucede?

En ningún momento, Natsu demostró temor hacia Juumonji.

-Testigos dijeron que aplicaste un excelente manejo en combate, así como una velocidad que solo es posible con la ayuda de Magia de Fortalecimiento, y en tus notas de ingreso dicen que tus desempeños eran relativamente malos. ¿Te importaría explicar eso?

-Disculpe por el atrevimiento Juumonji-senpai, pero no puedo contestar a su pregunta.

Natsu se inclinó respetuosamente hacia Juumonji mientras decía.

-Entiendo, disculpa si te presione de más. Puede irte.

-Con su permiso.

Natsu salió del salón.

-Oculta algo.

Juumonji dijo a Mari y a Mayumi.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos obligarlo a decirnos.

Respondió Mari.

-Sus notas en tareas y en teorías, son excelentes, a pesar de que había tenido la peor calificación en el examen de ingreso. Esto huele a gato encerrado.

Mayumi dijo con seriedad.

-Ciertamente Shiba Yuuki y Kobayashi Natsu son un par de estudiantes irregulares.

Fue lo que dijo Juumonji cuando salió del salón.

 **Hola, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Como habrán notado esta es mi nueva historia donde Natsu convive en el mundo de Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Ya que he comenzado a leer las novelas y me encantaron. En cuanto a porque decidí en cambiarle el género a Tatsuya es debido a un experimento, ya que tengo cierto gusto por el Genderbender {culpo a Ranma ½ por ello}, pero no por ello Yuuki {Fem Tatsuya} perderá poder o protagonismo en mi historia, ya que se ira alternando entre Natsu y Yuuki.**

 **Una cosa que quisiera decirle por qué volví a poner a Natsu con Power Up es debido a que Tatsuya {Yuuki} es inmensamente poderoso y quería nivelar eso. Con esto no quiero decir que no me agrade un todopoderoso Tatsuya. Quizás no sea una razón realmente valida, pero así lo veo.**

 **Puede que haya cometido unos cuantos errores en cuanto al uso de la magia en Mahouka, es solo que los términos y hechizos empleados en la serie son algo complejos y rebuscados {Esto es solo mi opinión}, así que decidí escribir de una forma en que yo y ustedes lo entendieran,**

 **La actualización de esta historia podría tardar, debido a que aún me encuentro leyendo las novelas, pero no crean que la dejare solo con un capitulo. Solo pido tiempo. De todas formas, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vol. 2: Divergencia**

Parte 1

Natsu Kobayashi salió del salón de Actividades Extraescolares después de dar su testimonio del incidente que ocurrió entre los Clubes de Kendo y de Kenjutsu, no solo Natsu tuvo que encarar a su Jefa Mari Watanabe, quien era la Presidenta del Comité Disciplinar, sino también a Mayumi Saegusa cuyo puesto es de Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y por ultimo a Katsuto Juumonji, quien es el Presidente del Consejo de Actividades Extraescolares, estos tres eran conocidos como 'Los Tres Grandes' y sus razones estaban más que justificadas. El trio poseía un talento en la Magia que sobrepasaba mucho al de un estudiante de Preparatoria, en su escepticismo, Natsu se preguntó si realmente estos tres deberían seguir estudiando ya que se sabía que estos tres eran indudablemente unos ases en su estilo.

El reloj digital que estaba clavado en la pared indica que son las 6 de la tarde, y Natsu de dispuso a volver a su casa para dar terminado el día. Francamente se sentía bastante agotado, aunque este agotamiento no era debido a cansancio físico, sino mentalmente. En el pasado, Natsu no era muy bueno usando las palabras para explicar ciertos temas, pero tuve que aprender con el tiempo, su cansancio mental se debía a la extensa explicación que dio a los 'Tres Grandes', el pelirosa era más de los que disfrutaba estar en el campo de batalla que llenando papeles, aunque su pasatiempo reciente, que era la fabricación de CAD, así como el estudio de la Magia Moderna podían contradecir lo anterior dicho. La excusa para ello, es que Natsu sintió una verdadera fascinación con la Magia Moderna, en comparación a la usada en su época, la Magia Moderna era un poco más versátil y veloz en muchos sentidos, sin embargo en términos de poder, la Magia Moderna perdía por mucho ante la Magia que solía tener Earthland.

Por ejemplo, los Magos modernos aun no tenían la remota idea de cómo usar o si quiera tener la idea de usar un hechizo como el [Last Ages]. Este hechizo prohibido, pertenecía a la Magia Perdida de [Arca del Tiempo]. El efecto de este poderoso hechizo permitía alterar la línea del tiempo y enviar al usuario al pasado, este hechizo requería de un enorme poder mágico que a veces traía consecuencias enormes. Un ejemplo más seria la [Universe One], la cual permitia alterar las dimensión de un territorio a niveles enormes, si bien, los Magos modernos han hecho algo parecido, palidecían ante la forma en que Irene Belserion la usaba.

-¡Natsu-kun!

En su pensamiento, Natsu fue saludado por una alegre Erika.

-Oh… Yo Erika ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu respondió con un leve tartamudeo que se debía a su profundo pensamiento de hace unos minutos.

-Saldremos un rato con los demás ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Por supuesto, me muero de hambre!

Natsu jamás le diría no a la comida o a un restaurante.

-Jeje, adelante. Vamos.

Erika disfrutaba de charlar con Natsu, a pesar de tan solo haber convivido unos pocos días con él, sabia con tan solo verlo, que es un chico agradable y divertido, e incluso a veces se comportaba como un niño. Algo que contradecía mucho a su amiga, Yuuki Shiba. La Shiba mayor es por el contrario, alguien seria, indiferente e incluso 'fría', pero eso no la hacía ver como una mala persona, ella es amable y respetuosa con sus amigos. Si ella tuviera que clasificar de forma cursi a este par, Natsu Kobayashi sería el sol y Yuuki Shiba sería la luna, ambos tan contrarios, pero de alguna forma compatibles.

Desde una perspectiva más detallada, Erika noto ciertas cosas entre la charla que mantenían Natsu y Yuuki mientras caminaban a la cafetería del otro día. La plática consistía en lo que sucedió al día de hoy en cuestión de seguridad, ya que ambos pertenecían al Comité de Disciplina, Yuuki había sido forzada a integrarse a ellos debido a la insistencia de Mayumi y de Mari. Natsu había sufrido lo mismo, pero la diferencia fue que Yuuki lo arrastro con ella ¿La razón? Ni si quiera Miyuki lo sabía.

-Tuvo suerte de no ser herido por Kirihara-senpai, Natsu-san.

Una vez en la cafetería, estaban comiendo y charlando amenamente como lo harían un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria común.

La que había dicho eso con un deje de preocupación fue Mizuki Shibata.

-Lo sé. Realmente no esperaba que esa simple demostración fuera dar un giro tan desastroso.

Natsu suspiro mientras masticaba un sándwich de carne.

-Al menos no paso a mayores.

Miyuki le dijo con intención de aliviar el estrés por el que paso Natsu en el salón de Actividades Extraescolares.

-Someter a todo el equipo de Kenjutsu no es una tarea que una sola persona podría hacer. Impresionaste a todo el mundo Natsu.

Yuuki dijo de manera condescendiente. Ella incluso dio gracias a Natsu de haber estado en el Club de Kendo en vez de ella, ya que ella no tuvo que lidiar con Mayumi o Mari. Sin embargo, un detalle que no podía pasar por alto tan fácilmente, es que Natsu haya derrotado a los miembros del Club de Kenjutsu sin ayuda aparente. Ya que unas pocas personas en la escuela podían darse el lujo de ello.

-Incluso comenzaron a llamarte 'El Demonio Rosado'.

Este apodo que fue dicho por Erika en un tono que apenas pudo aguantar la risa, hizo que el pelirosa escupiera la bebida que estaba bebiendo sobre Leo.

-Demonios Natsu.

Leo se molestó un poco mientras se limpiaba el líquido de su cara.

-Lo siento por eso Leo, pero no puedo creer que me hayan puesto un apodo tan estúpido como ese. Si me hubieran puesto algo como 'Salamander' o 'Dragón' me hubiera halagado ¡¿Pero Demonio Rosado?! ¡Es una completa ofensa!

La rabieta de Natsu hizo reír a todos e incluso a una seria Yuuki quien no había podido evitar hacerlo.

-Por cierto, escuche que usaste una técnica que permitió romper la Secuencia de Activación de algunos miembros que estaban a punto de lanzar un hechizo ¿Qué tipo de Magia utilizaste?

Yuuki pregunto con curiosidad a Natsu.

-Magia de Viento.

Fue la respuesta de Natsu cuando bebía más de su soda y dijo.

-La Magia de Viento es un poco parecida a la Magia Elemental que usa Miyuki. No rompí o rechace la Secuencia de Activación de los senpais, sino que con la fuerza del aire hice que perdieran la concentración y ustedes mejor saben que perder la concentración en un punto donde el hechizo está por iniciarse, pierde completamente la Secuencia.

-Entonces, en ningún momento usaste antinita. ¿Verdad?

La que dijo eso fue Miyuki.

-No, aparte, no cuento con un valor monetario que me permita el acceso a ese material.

El uso de material de Antinita, es estrictamente regulado. Usado principalmente en las Fuerzas del Ejército, el acceso a este valioso recurso que a pesar de su uso militar, también estaba al público, disponía de un elevado costo monetario que solo una familia de Clase alta podía darse dicho lujo de tener.

Lo dicho por Natsu era una mentira, si contaba con suficiente efectivo para costearse ese material, de hecho. Tiene reservado un poco en su casa, aunque uno llegaría a pensar que se trataba en caso de una emergencia o algo por estilo, la realidad es que Natsu lo tenía más como una reserva que como algo que quisiera usar a corto plazo. Lo anterior dicho equivaldría a tener un montón de adornos navideños y dejarlos en el armario cuando llegue el momento en que las fiestas navideñas lleguen. Si tomamos en base el ejemplo, Natsu solo lo usaría muy raras veces.

Las hermanas Shiba volvieron a casa después de un largo día escolar, el cual había sido considerado bastante agitado y agotador debido al Festival. Yuuki estaba sentada en su laboratorio mientras estaba en el ordenador, la forma en que movía sus delgados y suaves dedos a una velocidad como si tratara de hackear el pentágono de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Ella estaba buscando información a través de una posición privilegiada que tenía gracias a su participación en el ejército.

Yuuki miro con gran detalle los archivos de Natsu Kobayashi, dicha información venía con su foto como estudiante de Preparatoria donde sonríe haciendo un signo de paz. Algo que hizo que Yuuki diera una risita corta, su curiosidad sobre su amigo había llegado a niveles críticos, pero no encontró nada en ellos. Su nombre estaba allí, su edad es de 15 años, la fecha de su nacimiento es el 7 de julio de 2079, en el mismo año en que ella nació. Es considerado un huérfano, la información revela que no tiene ningún familiar cercano, solo un tutor que responde al nombre de 'Yashiro Toujou'.

-¿Onee-sama?

Yuuki noto la curiosa voz de su hermana menor y cerro la ventana donde tenía la información de Natsu.

-¿Qué sucede Miyuki?

Yuuki adoptó una posición donde se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Encontraste algo sobre Natsu-san?

-No mucho.

Yuuki no se molestó en darle la vuelta al asunto, la única persona que sabía cómo pensaba o lo que hacía era su hermana menor. Miyuki era la única persona que conocía a la perfección a su hermana mayor, que hacía, que pensaba, que sentía.

-No creo que debamos seguir manteniendo la guardia con el Onee-sama.

-¿Por qué lo dices Miyuki?

-No sabría explicártelo Onee-sama. Cuando estuviste de servicio en el Comité, Natsu-san y yo charlamos en la hora de descanso. El me platico de ciertas cosas que no puedo decirte ya que prometí no hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, no son cosas maliciosas. Pero puedo decirte aunque con el temor de equivocarme de que Natsu-san no es una amenaza y es un amigo.

Yuuki abrió un poco los ojos ante la declaración de Miyuki. Era raro ver a Miyuki a favor de alguien que no fuera su hermana mayor, ella prefería tener una opinión indiferente hacia los demás.

-Si mi linda hermana menor confía en él. Yo también comenzare a hacerlo como se debe.

Yuuki sonrió.

Conocer a Natsu sin dudas había hecho los días interesantes para las hermanas Shiba, Yuuki pensó que estaba siendo algo injusta con él. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, el pelirosa la había tratado con el respeto que nadie se atrevería a mostrarle, ni siquiera su propia familia {salvo sus primos}. Natsu incluso había ido lo suficiente lejos como para elogiar sus habilidades y su belleza, algo que la hizo sentir extraña, pero no en el mal sentido, si Yuuki tuviera que sincerar, ella diría que sintió algo cálido los cumplidos del pelirosa, ya que eran totalmente honestos y sinceros, y no los dijo para quedar bien con ella o porque le diera una especie de lastima. A pesar de que lleva poco conociéndolo, ella se atrevería decir que el pelirosa no es del tipo de chico que te miraría con lastima o con desdén. Algo positivo que tenía que decir de Natsu es que generalmente es bastante alegre y amable con los más cercanos a él, y las críticas por el hecho de ser un 'Weed' no parecían siquiera importarle un poco.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Yuuki se tocó el pecho y noto que su corazón estaba latiendo de una forma aceleradamente poco común. Ella pensó que se trataría de alguna especie de deshidratación, pero eso no tenía sentido, pero mientras más hondeaba en la causa, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que su aceleración cardiaca sucedió cuando pensaba en Natsu.

-Onee-sama. ¿Me ayudarías a re-calibrar mi CAD?

Yuuki dejo de lado su estado para notar que su hermana menor se había despojado de su bata, revelando su ropa interior.

-Por supuesto.

Yuuki eligió dejar sus pensamientos sobre Natsu a un lado por el resto de la noche, su deber con su hermana menor demanda su atención el resto de la noche {Para calibrar su CAD obviamente}.

…

Natsu estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, era de noche y debía dormir para conseguir una cantidad suficiente de descanso, ya que sus actividades como miembro del Comité Disciplinar demandaban el 100% de su concentración.

El pelirosa se levantó de su cama y comenzó a mirar su habitación como si tratara de encontrar algo en específico, pero no encontró nada. Al lado derecho de su cama, esta una computadora y enfrente esta un armario. En estos momentos Natsu no tenía sueño y deslizo su ventana donde comenzó a escalar hasta el techo donde se recostó y miro las estrellas del cielo.

-Vaya época problemática vine a parar.

Natsu suspiro con pereza mientras decía eso.

El pelirosa jamás imagino que el mundo actual fuera tan problemático en tantos sentidos. Bueno, el uso de la magia fue algo positivo en su opinión, ya que en épocas posteriores fue visto como algo malo, Natsu recuerda que algunas hechiceras habían sido acusadas de brujas y quemadas sin dudarlo. Natsu comprendió que una persona normal temería a lo que es diferente, así que opto por no usar magia en público, pero no de entrenarla y desarrollarla aún más. En su largo camino, Natsu aprendió distintos tipos de magia, cosa que le llevo años ya que no poseía la misma mente que su hermano mayor. Volviendo al mundo actual, Natsu se enteró que durante su largo sueño había ocurrido una Tercera Guerra Mundial y fue a una escala masiva en comparación a la Segunda y se preguntó realmente si la humanidad estaba avanzando.

"Eligieron mala época para despertarme."

Aunque siendo sincero, Natsu prefirió no haber despertado de su ataúd, ya que fue forzado a 'despertar'. Pero en el momento en que se enteró que la magia había vuelto en la vida de los demás, decidió quedarse en esta nueva época. Los avances que la humanidad había logrado alcanzar gracias al uso de la magia, había sido asombroso.

"Esta época no es tan mala."

Dejando de lado lo negativo. El pelirosa estaba más que satisfecho con el re-descubrimiento de la Magia, aunque es muy distinta a la que originalmente usaban en su época. Pero dejando de lado eso, el disfrutaba a pesar de las dificultades y trabas, ser un estudiante de la Primer Preparatoria, el disfrutaba enormemente de charlar con sus nuevos amigos y de las clases {a pesar de no tener un profesor}. Y quien sabe, quizás al final de semestre, Natsu termine dándoles una sorpresa que ni el Curso 1 se esperaría jamás.

-¿Lograste identificarlo Natsu?

-No, pero note que su CAD tenía un patrón de colores bastante interesante.

Al ser miembros del Comité Disciplinar, Natsu y Yuuki tenían el deber de cuidar de la seguridad escolar, así como estar preparados en caso de lo peor. Aunque lo común seria que cada miembro patrullara por cuenta propia, tanto Natsu como Yuuki pudieron detectar la presencia de un intruso y corrieron simultáneamente a intentar capturarlo. El intruso se vio envuelta en una pelea inicial con Natsu que fácilmente pudo manejar a la posible amenaza, al verse abrumado por la fuerza del pelirosa, decidió hacer uso de magia al activar una Secuencia, solo para ser bloqueada con éxito por Yuuki que vino al lado de Natsu. Al verse superado, el intruso huyo.

-Si mi sospecha es correcta, ese patrón de colores pertenece a de Blanche.

Dijo Natsu seriamente, algo que extrañaba a veces a Yuuki ya que era muy raro ver tan serio al pelirosa, solo se ponía así cuando la vida de alguien corría peligro o una amenaza inminente estaba cerca.

-¿Sabes sobre Blanche?

Yuuki pregunto con curiosidad al pelirosa. Ella ya había estado sobre las pistas de esa organización desde hace unos días. Yuuki había visto la misma pulsera del intruso en algunos estudiantes del Curso 2, dando entender que algunos estudiantes estaban a favor de la Organización Blanche.

Pero ¿Qué es la Organización Blanche? Es un movimiento político conocido a nivel internacional que peleaba en contra de las discriminaciones de los magos hacia las personas comunes.

"Pero que imbéciles."

Natsu dio una risa sarcástica.

A pesar del propósito 'noble' de Blanche, Natsu sabía de su verdadero objetivo, que solo ellos se les permitieran el privilegio de los magos y solo ellos usaran magia. A pesar de su movimiento político, estaban fuertemente vinculados más a ataques terroristas.

El pelirosa sabía de los privilegios y pagos extra que recibían los magos, pero eso era debido al riesgo enorme que corren a diario, el oficio de ser un mago podía ser una gran dicha como a la vez una gran desdicha en muchos ámbitos, en especial, en el ámbito militar.

-Sí, he oído hablar sobre ellos. Pero no creí que fueran a llegar aquí.

Respondió Natsu mientras tomaba un guijarro y jugueteaba con él.

-¿A qué crees que se deba su presencia en el campus?

Yuuki en realidad sabía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero estaba interesada en la opinión del pelirosa en el asunto. Nunca estaba de más escuchar una opinión distinta en un asunto tan delicado como el que estaban pasando.

-Buscar reclutas. Los chicos de preparatoria son muy fáciles de manipular, más aquellos cuyo nivel mágico es bajo y viven siendo acosado por un Curso que es superior a ello. Aparte cuentan con la seguridad de que al ser menores de edad, su testimonio pueda ser dudoso así como que sean juzgados como mayores de edad sea bajo. Lo mejor es que le digamos a Watanabe-senpai sobre esto.

-Je.

Yuuki dio una risa seca por lo dicho por Natsu.

-¿Dije algo raro?

Natsu pregunto no molesto por la risa de Yuuki.

-Creí que dirías algo como 'Nos haremos cargo nosotros' o 'Vayamos por ellos'.

Natsu rasco su nuca y dijo con una sonrisa taimada.

-Bueno, me encantaría ir directo a ellos y patearles el trasero, pero aún no tenemos tanta información como para realizar una ofensiva y no podemos poner en riesgo el bienestar de los estudiantes, y de la escuela.

-Entiendo.

Dijo Yuuki complacida.

-¡Natsu-kun, Yuuki-chan!

La que venía corriendo hacia ellos era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Mayumi.

-Presidenta ¿Qué sucede?

Yuuki pregunto educadamente, mientras Natsu hizo una breve reverencia de saludo a Mayumi.

-Me alegra ver que ambos trabajan de forma fluida, pero esta vez vine a hablar sobre algo con Natsu-kun.

Mayumi centro su mirada en el pelirosa.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a la hora del almuerzo?

-Eh... No lo sé, realmente disfruto comiendo con Leo y los demás, Presidenta.

-¡Por favor!

Mayumi haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña, se acercó peligrosamente a Natsu.

Natsu consideraba a Mayumi como una senpai madura, ya que hasta el día de hoy, ha tenido conversaciones muy cortas con ellas, más que un simple saludo y ya. Pero verla actuar de una forma infantil, replanteo si seguir llamándola Presidenta o senpai.

-De acuerdo, iré.

-Que bien. Te esperaremos allí.

Mayumi tarareaba complacida.

-Bien, ya es hora de que reacciones y continuemos con nuestra labor Natsu.

-Oh… entendido.

Natsu siguió a Yuuki mientras pensaba en la invitación de Mayumi. Aunque el pelirosa también noto el ligero cambio de tono de Yuuki, el cual se había vuelto un poco más gélido y serio cuando Natsu cedió al pedido de Mayumi, pero eso se debía a que Natsu encontró más fácil decirle que sí, ya que cuando una mujer quiere o pide algo, lo hará hasta el máximo para conseguirlo.

-¿Yuuki?

-¿Qué?

La forma en que respondió Yuuki, fue levemente grosera y brusca.

-Perdón.

Yuuki se detuvo en su caminata y reflexiono. Ella se había molestado con Natsu y aún no comprendía porque, aunque mejor dicho es que se negaba a aceptar la verdadera razón de ello. El pelirosa no le había dicho o hecho algo que la ofendiera en lo absoluto, pero si sintió algo de incomodidad cuando Natsu hablaba con Mayumi. Ella había hecho una rabieta, algo que jamás espero hacer en su vida.

-No te disculpes, no hiciste nada.

Yuuki dijo aun sin voltear a verlo, ella estaba avergonzada con su actitud y no tenía fuerzas para encarar a su amigo pelirosa.

-¿Entonces no comerás con nosotros?

Natsu estaba caminando junto con Leo, Erika y Mizuki cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse al comedor como era costumbre.

La que pregunto era Mizuki.

-Mayumi-san me hizo prometer que iría hoy. Lamento no acompañarlos el día de hoy.

-No te preocupes por ello. No es tu culpa de todas formas.

Erika dijo de una forma para relajar a Natsu.

-Oi Natsu, nuestra sesión diaria sigue en pie ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

Desde su primer enfrentamiento, Natsu y Leo han entrenado todos los días en su manejo de magia y de combate en el Salón de Practicas.

-¡Disculpa!

Mientras el grupo de Primer año caminaba, fueron detenidos por una dulce voz de una chica. Cuando dieron la vuelta, notaron que se trataba de una estudiante de segundo año, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, la belleza que poseía la hacían más parecida a una Idol. Solo Natsu y Erika sabían de quien se trataba, era nada menos que Sayaka Mibu, uno de los ases del Club de Kendo.

-¿Tu eres Kobayashi Natsu?

La atención de Sayaka recaía sobre Natsu.

-Si ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

-Disculpa mi arrebato. Me llamo Mibu Sayaka estoy en el Curso 2 al igual que tú, solo que asistió en Segundo año. Como ya notaste el otro día, pertenezco al Club de Kendo. Estoy agradecida contigo por habernos ayudado en aquel momento. ¿Crees que podamos hablar un momento?

Natsu tenía que reconocer que esta senpai tenía un encanto único que pondría a hombres comunes a temblar como gelatinas, pero el pelirosa tenía cierta resistencia a los encantos femeninos, ya que había lidiado con auténticas bellezas en épocas anteriores.

-Me encantaría Sayaka-san, pero en estos momentos ya quede de ir al Salón del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Podemos reunirnos después de clase?

-Ya veo. Claro, me encantaría. Hasta después de clases Kobayashi-kun.

Natsu vio a Sayaka alejarse.

-Eh ¿Con que te estas ligando a una senpai? No creo que a Yuuki le guste escuchar sobre eso~.

La opinión de Erika no tardo en manifestarse.

-¡Espera, eso no es cierto! Aparte ¿Por qué mencionaste a Yuuki? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

La respuesta avergonzada y apenada de Natsu, hizo reír con fuerzas a Leo y a Mizuki, quienes muy pocas veces tuvieron la oportunidad de ver al pelirosa avergonzado.

-Así que las chicas lindas son el punto débil de Natsu.

Leo comenzó a reír a cuestas de su amigo.

Natsu no tenía debilidades a las chicas bonitas, solo que una buena parte de las que ha conocido han sido bastantes tercas en conseguir lo que buscan y es más fácil para él, ceder a sus exigencias, siempre y cuando no pidan algo que vaya en contra de las creencias del pelirosa.

Aparte, encontró extraño que Sayaka fuera a buscarlo, ya que prácticamente ella no le debía nada a Natsu. El pelirosa solo había cumplido con su deber como miembro del Comité, no era para agradecerle en lo absoluto, pero tampoco iba a negarse a ir con ella después de haber quedado.

-Es afortunado haber conseguido una cita con una senpai Natsu-san.

Dijo Mizuki en un tono inocente.

-Supongo. Aunque, bueno… lo mejor es que me adelante al Salón, nos vemos Erika, Leo, Mizuki.

-Nos vemos.

Se despidió el trio de Natsu.

Parte 2

Yuuki estaba pasando un momento tranquilo al lado de su hermana menor mientras almorzaban en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil junto con Azusa, Mari, Mayumi y la Tesorera del Consejo Estudiantil Suzune Ichihara o mejor conocida como 'Rin-chan' {Solo por Mayumi}.

-Ya tardo mucho.

Mayumi inflo sus mejillas mientras veía la puerta que daba al corredor.

-Dijo que vendría, entonces debes ser paciente Mayumi.

Quien dijo eso fue Mari mientras bebía su té.

La noticia de que Natsu vendría el día de hoy al Salón del Consejo se supo casi de inmediato.

*Toc*

El par de golpes del otro lado de la puerta sonó.

-Presidenta ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Natsu se pudo escuchar y Mayumi respondió con un 'Adelante'.

Natsu saludo a las chicas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación y Miyuki le hizo un lugar al lado de ella.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir Natsu-kun. Por un momento creí que me dejarías plantada.

-No, no haría eso.

Yuuki miro como Natsu contestaba tranquilamente a los pucheros de Mayumi. Cuando Yuuki sintió una mirada, se dio cuenta de que Natsu la estaba saludando con su icónica y socarrona sonrisa. Yuuki de la misma manera devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa corta, y una parte de ella pudo suspirar con alivio, parecía que el arrebato que le había hecho durante la mañana jamás pasó.

-Detecto cierto coqueteo.

La que dijo eso fue Suzune.

-¿Ah sí? Por cierto… disculpe, me llamo Kobayashi Natsu, recuerdo haberla visto antes senpai, pero aún no se su nombre y usted también senpai.

Natsu se dirigió a Suzune y Azusa.

-Soy Ichihara Suzune, Tesorera del Consejo.

-Na-Nakajou Azusa, soy la Secretaria del Consejo.

Mayumi tenía planeado presentarlas ella misma, pero esta vez, ambas se le adelantaron en esta ocasión. La presentación de Suzune fue un poco fría, algo que recuerda un poco a la forma de Yuuki, por el contrario con Azusa, su presentación fue tímida.

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco pesado ya que después de las presentaciones no hubo ningún otro tema de conversación que alguien quisiera empezar, el que no parecía preocuparse por nada y disfrutaba de comer era Natsu.

Yuuki en verdad sentía una gran envidia a Natsu en ese sentido. Ella deseaba tener ese rasgo de relajarse y no importarle menos las más tensas, y crudas reuniones que ella estaba acostumbrada a asistir desde prácticamente siempre. En un caso donde Yuuki llegase a llevar a Natsu a una reunión con el Mayor Kazama o con su tía Maya, el pelirosa actuara como si tratara algo más.

-Ah cierto, lo olvide. Jefa.

-¿Qué pasa Kobayashi?

Natsu se dirige a Mari.

-Mientras Yuuki y yo tratábamos de someter a un intruso esta mañana, notamos que pertenecía a la Organización Blanche.

El tenso ambiente había sido borrado por uno de seriedad absoluta, incluso Mayumi se puso en una postura más adecuada para escuchar con más detalle lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Natsu junto con Yuuki comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido y las pocas pistas que lograron conseguir del intruso que intento infiltrarse a la Primera Preparatoria. Mayumi al igual que Mari, preguntaron el motivo a ambos y dijeron que se trataba de un intento de espionaje, lo cual solo fue una mera idea de ambos y no algo concreto, aunque también mencionaron sobre los colores de la Organización y de los estudiantes que la usaban. Aunque de momentos, las pruebas dichas por Natsu y Yuuki aún no eran muy sólidas, pero se tomaron en cuenta para futuras referencias.

-¿Crees que esto vaya a pasar a mayores Natsu?

Natsu estaba teniendo una ligera charla con Miyuki, algo que noto novedoso el pelirosa fue que desde que se sinceró un poco con ella, ella dejo de referirse a él como 'usted' a 'tu'. Algo que le gustaba a Natsu, ya que detesta un poco las formalidades.

-Espero que no. Pero es muy difícil asegurar ello, incluso si intentaron algo drástico como un ataque, la escuela cuenta con personal mágico competente. Sería equivalente a entrar a un campo minado, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Eso podría ser un factor, ya que incluso si la escuela contara con guardias de seguridad mágicos, no estarían del todo preparados para un ataque con gran ofensiva, algo que haría tambalear levemente la seguridad de la escuela. Pero tampoco deberíamos preocuparnos por ese detalle, los senpais están para darnos apoyo, aparte contamos con la ayuda de muchos estudiantes que no dudaran en ayudar en este tipo de situación.

-Parece que los has estado pensando mucho ¿no? Natsu.

-Solo es una idea hipotética Miyuki.

"Wah, que cansancio hablar así."

Natsu a veces encontraba cansando hablar de esa forma, pero tuvo que aguantarse ya que estaba en un recinto escolar altamente especializado en magia, ya que las explicaciones son tan largas que incluso el pelirosa había ganado el {mal} hábito de morderse la lengua un par de veces al día.

-Incluso piensas así… ya veo. Dime Natsu ¿No estarás libre este viernes por la noche?

Yuuki le pregunto a Natsu.

-No lo creo ¿Por qué?

-Este asunto podría volverse algo turbio si seguimos ignorándolo. Tengo un conocido que podría darnos cierta información sobre el tema.

Miyuki se estremeció un poco, ya que ella sabía a qué 'persona' se estaba refiriendo su hermana mayor.

-Bueno, eso es algo impresionante de tu parte, aunque estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderme de lo que eres capaz Yuuki… pero ¿Estas segura? No quisiera incomodarte o algo por el estilo.

-Tonterías, nada de eso. Pasa por nuestra casa a las 8 de la noche, te veremos allí.

Miyuki escribió la dirección de su casa y se la entregó a Natsu en un papel de cuaderno.

-Entendido, las veré allí.

Natsu sonrió y se despidió del dúo de hermanas.

-¿Crees que era necesario Onee-sama?

-Eso creo. Aparte, quisiera ver más de cercas como Yakumo-sensei lidie con él, ha estado ansioso de conocerlo desde que se lo mencione.

Desconocido para todos e incluso por la misma Miyuki, una misteriosa aura rodeaba a Yuuki.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Sayaka-san.

Natsu había quedado de ver a su senpai después de clase en la cafetería de la escuela. El atardecer y la forma en que actuaba Sayaka, daba entender a los espectadores que desconocían completamente el verdadero motivo por el cual estos dos están sentados allí, que estaban en una cita. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad que ello {Al menos para Natsu}.

-Te traje un jugo.

-Gracias.

Natsu se sentó en la mesa junto con su senpai. La atmosfera que se veía, era apta sin duda alguna para una cita.

-Kobayashi-kun… antes que nada quisiera agradecerte nuevamente por ayudarnos el día de festival. Gracias a ti ese incidente no paso a mayores.

-No es gran cosa, solo hacia mi trabajo.

Aunque por fuera Natsu respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, por dentro deseaba jactarse un poco de ello.

-Hiciste más que eso. A pesar de que Kirihara-kun y yo peleamos con todo, todavía sigue habiendo pensamientos que le están dando la vuelta a este asunto. Incluso, comienzo a pensar que el Comité de Disciplina quiere sacar algo de ello.

-Bueno, respeto tu opinión Sayaka-san, pero actualmente estoy en el comité, así que me disculpo si te estoy siendo una molestia.

-¡Perdón! ¡No me refería a ti Kobayashi-kun! La gente de ese comité no me agrada mucho, pero…

La reacción avergonzada y linda de Sayaka, hizo que Natsu no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡No te rías de mí!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo Sayaka-san. Te viste tan linda con esa cara roja.

El rostro de Sayaka se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno, volvamos al asunto Sayaka-san. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

El pelirosa decidió dejar respirar a su senpai.

-Entendido. Kobayashi-kun ¿No te gustaría unirte al club de kendo?

-No realmente.

Fue la breve respuesta del pelirosa.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Me gustaría decírtelas, pero creo que la verdadera pregunta aquí seria ¿Por qué deseas que me una?

Sayaka comenzó a explicar a Natsu que ella y otros estudiantes del Curso 2, que estaban hartos de los 'malos tratos' que reciben por parte de la escuela y de los estudiantes del Curso 1. Comento que están formando una asociación estudiantil para tratar con esas 'injusticias' y expresarían sus opiniones al Consejo Estudiantil.

-Ya veo, dime Sayaka-san ¿Qué harán después de explicar sus ideas?

-¿Eh?

Sayaka no supo responder a la pregunta de Natsu.

…

"Carecen de argumentos sólidos."

Natsu estaba de regreso en casa después de haber hablado con Sayaka. Pensó sobre esa conversación y no pudo evitar reír un poco por ello. Ya que tales 'injusticias' no existen realmente, ya que si Sayaka u otros estudiantes del Curso 2 se pusieran a investigar sobre como manejan los presupuestos o el trato de los Clubes Normales y de los Clubes Mágicos, se darían cuenta para su decepción o sorpresa que reciben la misma cantidad. Es decir, el Club de Arte, recibe el mismo presupuesto que el Club de Estudio Cuántico Mágico.

De hecho, el verdadero problema sería la actitud de los estudiantes, pero la solución sería simplemente ignorarlos. A fin de cuentas, estudien en una escuela mágica o no, siguen siendo adolescentes, y los adolescentes son bien conocidos por ser impetuosos y arrogantes algo que para nada extrañaba a los adultos.

Natsu pensó que también hay alumnos problemáticos que irónicamente son casi siempre del Curso 1, ejemplos de ellos son Shu Morisaki y Hattori Gyobushoujo. Él no había intercambiado con ellos ninguna palabra más que unas cuantas miradas de superioridades que ellos le mostraban.

…

-¿Cómo le fue en su cita Natsu-san?

En su trayecto hacia la escuela, Natsu se topó con Mizuki.

-Bastante entretenida.

Dijo Natsu mientras bostezaba.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela sin ningún problema o detalle.

Justo cuando Natsu ingreso a su salón de clase, fue bombardeado por sus compañeros cuando le pidieron explicación sobre la 'cita' que tuvo con Sayaka. El pelirosa explico que tan solo fue una charla amena sin propósitos románticos. Algo que molesto {levemente} a Natsu fue que los chismes corrían como pólvora en la escuela.

-Dicen que tu cita fue híper romántica Natsu-kun.

Erika no hacía más que añadir leña al fuego.

-¿De que hablaron entonces?

Leo parecía tratar de cambiar de tema al preguntar por el asunto.

-Me pidió que si quería unirme al Club de Kendo.

-¿Y qué respondió?

Pregunta Mizuki.

-No. No estaba interesado en el Club de Kendo.

-Supongo que no se puede evitar.

Erika respondió con un suspiro.

Natsu recordaba las expresiones de notable enojo que mostraba Sayaka ayer. Ella estaba muy furiosa al ser tratada como menos por los estudiantes del Curso 1. Pero por más que intentara simpatizar con ella, es que a diferencia suya, Natsu nunca le ha importado lo que los demás piensen sobre él, en especial aquellos que miran por debajo del hombro, aunque de vez en cuando les propinaba una golpiza para ponerles los pies en la tierra.

En el regreso a clase, Natsu recibió una notificación por parte de Asesoría y que fuera a presentarse rápido para una charla de rutina. Natsu cerró su ordenador y salió del salón de clases.

-Buenos días Natsu-kun.

En el camino se topó a Mayumi.

-Buenos días Presidenta.

-¡Mou! No tienes que ser tan formal con tu Onee-san. ¡No fuiste a comer con nosotras hoy!

-Eh… solo quede de comer con ustedes ayer. En todo caso, prefiero comer con mis amigos Presidenta. Aun así ¿Por qué insiste en eso Presidenta? Yo solo soy estudiante del Curso 2, usted no tiene por qué tratar conmigo.

-Tienes un gran potencial, incluso alguien como yo puede verlo Natsu-kun.

La amable respuesta de Mayumi hizo caer lo que había dicho Natsu en cuestión de que es alumno del Curso 2. Natsu a veces se daba cuenta de que podía usar eso como una excusa.

-¡Iras a comer con nosotras a comer todos los días a partir del lunes!

-¿Eh? No quiero.

Los pucheros de Mayumi y las respuestas de Natsu, hacían ver a los estudiantes que pasaban, que se trataba de una pelea de niños pequeños.

-Si no vas, entonces iré a comer contigo y tus amigos.

La amenaza de Mayumi hizo retroceder a Natsu. El sabría que el ambiente pacífico que él y sus amigos tenían, seria destruido con la introducción de Mayumi. El pelirosa sabía que Mayumi era una chica amable y gentil que jamás miraría a nadie con superioridad, en especial a los del Curso 2. Pero su aura así como la mirada de muchos, los pondría inmediatamente en una muy tensa situación.

-¡Entiendo, entiendo, lo hare!

-Que bien.

Mayumi dio una sonrisa satisfecha y se retiró.

Cuando Natsu llego al Salón de Asesorías, encontró a Haruka Ono la cual estaba vistiendo de una forma bastante explosiva.

-Lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente Kobayashi-kun.

-No es gran cosa. ¿En qué me necesita sensei?

Haruka comenzó a hacerle preguntar sin real importancia a Natsu en cuestión de cómo la pasaba en la escuela, pero noto que muchos de los gestos que daba Haruka eran en parte insinuante. Haruka es una mujer con medidas muy provocativas, que le asegurarían tener a un hombre comiendo de su mano, pero no fue el caso en esta ocasión.

-Haruka-sensei, respeto su oficio así como su posición como mi maestra. Pero si sigue haciéndome perder el tiempo con sus tonterías, me iré.

El tono de voz que uso Natsu era claramente de irritación.

-Lo siento. Te diré la razón de la cual te mande a llamar.

Haruka se disculpó con cierta vergüenza y pena con Natsu.

Volviendo al tema principal, Haruka comenzó a hacer una serie de preguntas mas concretas a Natsu en cuanto a su estabilidad en el entorno escolar. Todas las preguntas hechas por Haruka eran bastante simples y explico que debían entrevistar a una cierta cantidad de alumnos.

-Eso sería todo Kobayashi-kun. Pero antes de que te vayas ¿Me contestarías algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con Mibu Sayaka de segundo año?

Natsu negó eso, pero Haruka le pidió que si algo sucedía con Sayaka, se lo contara. Natsu no entendió muy bien porque, pero solo asintió.

El pelirosa había notado cosas muy extrañas con la actitud de Haruka, es como si ella hubiera tratado de sacarle más información de la que realmente estaba respondiendo.

Parte 3

Llegada la hora acordada entre Natsu y las hermanas Shiba. Yuuki estaba vistiendo ropas oscuras al igual que Miyuki. Yuuki miraba cierta información en relación a la Organización Blanche, ya que aún no encontraba una cierta relación entre ellos y los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria, aunque eso sería un poco dudoso ya que Yuuki tiene una idea más o menos solida de lo que pretenda dicha organización, pero esas dudas serian respondidas con la información que Yakumo-sensei le daría. Por no decir que Natsu estaría allí para que sacaran aún más conclusiones sobre dicho tema, el pelirosa también sabia sobre el tema en sí.

*Timbre*

El toquido del timbre de la puerta principal había llamado la atención en la Residencia Shiba, como Yuuki estaba en su habitación, la que estaba más pronta a la puerta fue Miyuki.

-¡Yo Miyuki!

-Buenas noches Natsu. Pasa por favor.

La casa de las hermanas Shiba es notablemente grande y bastante moderna.

-Aún queda unos pocos minutos antes de que tengamos que irnos ¿Quiere comer algo?

-¡Por supuesto!

Miyuki llevo a Natsu hasta el comedor, donde ella comenzó a calentar algo de lasaña que había preparado para ella y su hermana.

-¡Es delicioso, cocinas muy bien Miyuki!

-Agradezco el halago Natsu.

A pesar de la respuesta de Miyuki, su pálido rostro se vio adornado por un leve color rojo en sus mejillas. Muy pocos han tenido la dicha de probar su comida y solo su hermana mayor la había alabado por su destreza culinaria, hasta ahora.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir Natsu.

Yuuki entro en escena y saludo a Natsu.

-Si ¿A dónde iremos? Miyuki me menciono que iríamos a algún lado.

-Así es, pero primero termina de comer.

Yuuki se sentó enfrente de Natsu mientras aguardaba a que acabara de comer.

-¿Sales con Mibu Sayaka-senpai?

La inesperada pregunta de Yuuki hizo que Natsu se detuviera de comer.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No respondiste la pregunta.

La fría respuesta de Yuuki hizo estremecer a Natsu quien respondió rápidamente.

-Solo me pidió que me uniera al Club de Kendo, eso era todo.

Miyuki miraba con gran detalle la escena que estaba viviendo.

Su hermana mayor difícilmente podía mostrar reacciones a cualquiera que no fuera ella. Así que ver a Yuuki haciendo un berrinche del otro día {aunque solo escucho en rumores} o mostrar cierta hostilidad hacia Natsu después de haber tenido una conversación muy corta con Mayumi, la cual es considerada una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, le hacen creer que quizás Yuuki no era estoica del todo.

Miyuki sintió dos cosas: Enojo y alivio. El alivio fue que su Onee-sama mostraba emociones como una chica normal, aunque estas fueran como enojo, irritación y celos. El enojo se debía a que los sentimientos eran provocados por Natsu, quien a pesar de cómo se vea, el pelirosa ha captado el interés de su hermana mayor en muchos sentidos ya sea para bien o para mal {Aunque Miyuki no quería pensar en este último}. Aunque ella no estaba realmente enojada con Natsu, de hecho, lo adoraba en cierto sentido, él no tenía el porte de un joven noble que tantas veces la habían obligado a convivir, el pelirosa era un chico que actuaba como un joven completamente normal, sin preocupaciones o temores, sin una familia poderosa que vigilara hasta el último paso que diera o ser constantemente llamado por la milicia para operaciones que podrían costar la vida y en caso de que fuera descubierto, jamás darían la cara por él. Las conversaciones con Natsu, así como los tratos que recibe de él, eran como mínimo divertidos y relajantes.

-Ya veo, con que es así.

Yuuki respondió sin estar del todo satisfecha.

Cuando Natsu termino de comer, el trio salió de la casa y pusieron rumbo hacia un templo que se encontraba en la colina a solo diez minutos de la casa de las hermanas Shiba. El pelirosa estaba algo perplejo mientras subía los escalones que daban al templo que se encontraba hasta arriba.

"¿Pushion?"

Natsu pudo percibir como en el ambiente había Partículas Espirituales, normalmente esto sería extraño de sentir, ya que un templo es un lugar de meditación y los magos raras veces rondan en ese tipo de lugares.

"¿O será Ninjutsu?"

Aunque generalmente se cree que el Ninjutsu en un arte de combate que es estrictamente usado por ninjas, también se comprobó en estudios basados en magia, que el Ninjutsu es una magia de tipo ancestral o vieja. Usada normalmente para ocultar su presencia, engañar al objetivo e incrementar la resistencia física.

-¿Aquí?

*Slash*

Imprevisto para cualquier que pensara que un templo es un lugar de meditación, un hombre vestido con un traje marcial negro, salió de los arbustos dispuesto a atacar a Natsu. Este hombre es Kokonoe Yakumo, un legendario artista marcial y usuario de Ninjutsu, como a la vez, maestro de Yuuki Shiba y el Mayor Kazama.

-¿Eh?

Inesperado para ambas hermanas, Natsu detuvo la patada de Yakumo sujetando su pierna en el aire, no solo demostrando que sus reflejos eran inhumanamente buenos, sino que es capaz de sujetar a un hombre mayor que el con relativa facilidad aparente.

-Je ¿No eres muy fuerte para ser solo un estudiante?

Yakumo pregunto abriendo levemente sus ojos y con una sonrisa divertida al pelirosa.

-¿Y usted no es muy inquieto para ser solo un monje?

Natsu arrojo a Yakumo a varios metros de distancia, a lo cual, Yakumo logro aterrizar con cierto estilo.

Pronto comenzó una pelea intensa entre el usuario de Ninjutsu y el Antiguo Dragon Slayer, en una pelea que parecía dominar en cierta manera Yakumo. Pero había algo extraño, mientras más duraba el combate, el sudor comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del autoproclamado Shinobi, en un principio del combate la ventaja era toda suya, pero tan pronto comenzó a notar que los ataques del pelirosa habían estado aumentado de velocidad y de fuerza poco a poco. Normalmente Yakumo era alguien que era bastante alegre e incluso durante en combate saludaba a los invitados, pero esto fue una excepción, en ningún momento se detuvo saludar a sus dos aprendices, porque toda su concentración estaba en no ser golpeado por Natsu.

"¿Realmente es humano?"

Yakumo había logrado golpearlo unas cuantas veces y derribarlo jalando de sus ropas, sin embargo, en toda su experiencia, sabía que Natsu al momento de ser atacado, había bajado la guardia, no por descuido o algo así, sino porque lo estaba midiendo. Dejarse atacar para probar la fuerza de un enemigo, era algo arriesgado, pero muy útil en combate y en la guerra, porque así el oponente podía formular varios formas de contra atacar al adversario.

"Rayos."

Cuando Yakumo vio que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por un puño de Natsu, uso una Secuencia Mágica y las partículas comenzaron a manifestarse en el, esto aumento su velocidad y logre evadir el impacto.

-Esta es la primera vez que veo usar magia en un combate a Yakumo-sensei.

-Sí.

Las hermanas Shiba no pudieron haber quedado más que perplejas, un estudiante de 15-16 años {Miyuki dudaba enormemente que Natsu tuviera esa edad}, estuvo a la par o incluso logro imponerse en contra de uno de los guerreros de Ninjutsu mas legendarios que Yuuki ha conocido. Ni siquiera ella había logrado {aun} dicha hazaña.

-¿Ya te cansaste?

Natsu sonreía de forma mordaz hacia el Shinobi, quien estaba jadeando pesadamente. La pelea duro apenas 10 minutos, pero para Yakumo, sintió que fueron horas.

A diferencia de un cansado Yakumo, Natsu sonreía emocionado de la pelea y aun quería más, no se veía cansado o herido como para sucumbir. De hecho, estaba listo para otra ronda.

-Lo dejaremos por hoy Natsu-kun.

El ninja recupero su aliento y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Yakumo Kokonoe, soy un Shinobi.

-¿Un 'Shinobi' usando un traje de monje? Eso es nuevo.

Con algo de sarcasmo, Natsu remarco la palabra como en un tono de burla.

-Miyuki, Yuuki ¿Les importaría explicarme?

Cuando todo se calmó y explicaron a Natsu adecuadamente, el solo entiendo y volvieron su atención a Yakumo.

Se encargó de explicar que el actual líder de la Organización Blanche en Japón, es Hajime Tsukasa, un carismático líder con un nivel bajo de magia aparente. También menciono al capitán del Club de Kendo de la Primera Preparatoria, Kinoe Tsukasa, el cual es el hermano menor adoptivo de Hajime y cuya don es igual al de Mizuki, sensibilidad a las Partículas Espirituales.

-Tendrán planeado atacar la escuela.

Natsu dijo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Le pregunta curioso Yakumo.

-Últimamente nuestros compañeros del Curso 2 usan las pulseras a favor de Blanche, en un principio creí que no tenía mucho sentido, pero ahora lo veo con claridad. Blanche no es más que un grupo de criminales que se encargan de robar secretos mágicos que la Primera Preparatoria tiene en abundancia gracias a su conexión con la Universidad Mágica, así ellos tendrían acceso a una gran fuente de información y provocarían un desastre que solo dios sabe… al final de cuentas, lo que busca Blanche no es igualdad, sino privilegio.

Todos incluso Yakumo se sorprendieron de la deducción del pelirosa.

Pero suspiro.

-Incluso dicho esto, son solo palabras vacías sin evidencia sólida.

-¡Pero, básicamente descubriste todo este enredo!

Dijo Miyuki.

-Aun así, no es nada asegurado. Incluso si decidiera contarle de esto a la Presidenta o a la Jefa sin algo convincente, entraran por un oído y saldrán por otro.

"¿Así me veo cuando me resto importancia?"

Yuuki estaba sorprendida por el poder deductivo de Natsu, sin dudas, ella se sorprendía más con él, que el con ella.

…

Yuuki camina al lado de su hermana mayor como hacen todas las mañanas al ir a la escuela. Como el fin de semanas se había atravesado, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Natsu desde el viernes en la noche. Cuando Natsu se fue del templo, Yakumo lo había invitado a visitarlo cuando quisiera, algo que el pelirosa acepto gustosamente.

Algo que le fascino, fue que Natsu, un estudiante del Curso 2, sin una relación aparente con el ejército o facción gubernamental, tuviera tales conocimientos o habilidades dignas de un buen detective, pero como el mismo lo había dicho, eran solo suposiciones. Yuuki por el contrario, supo que todo lo dicho por Natsu, era cierto.

-¿Onee-sama?

Yuuki miro en dirección a Yuuki.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo pensaba eso es todo.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Eh?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la linda cara de Miyuki quien en acto inusual, comenzó a tararear una melodía suave.

Una vez que ambas hermanas de despidieron, fueron a sus salones de clase. Yuuki saludo a sus amigos y la clase dio inicio, ella estuvo viendo temas que no eran nada nuevos para ella, termino en unos cuantos minutos de leer y recopilar información vital para estudiarlos adecuadamente más tarde.

La semana había comenzado tranquilamente, después de que pasara el Festival de Clubes, sus deberes como miembro del Comité Disciplinar se relajaron en cierta manera, ella ahora podía llegar a casa temprano y relajarse aún más. No tendría que lidiar con alumnos problemáticos el día de hoy, y esperaba no hacerlo en un buen tiempo. En un momento de relajación, Yuuki se recostó en su silla, algo que era inadecuada para una chica como ella.

A pesar de Miyuki robaba las miradas y el corazón de las personas, y generalmente ignoraban a Yuuki, ella pasaba más desapercibida en ese aspecto. Pero, Yuuki no carecía de los dotes de su hermana menor, su rostro estoico completamente terso y con facciones suaves dignas de una 'Onee-sama', su cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, ojos azules como el agua. Y una figura que haría babear hasta al más devoto esposo, cuyas medidas {No oficiales} serian 92-58-90. Pero, aunque suene extraño, Yuuki no era vista así por ningún hombre ni cautivaba a absolutamente nadie como lo haría su hermana menor, a pesar de que es igual de bella que ella. Quizás la razón se debía a la actitud de Yuuki, la cual era completamente seria y estoica a un nivel muy alto, algo que la hacía distinguirse mucho menos que Miyuki.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo."

Yuuki cerró sus ojos y pensó en el pelirosa.

Como no estaban en el mismo salón, era difícil decir que estaba haciendo Natsu en estos momentos, una idea sería que él estuviera viendo un tema en específico aunque en su mente divago que el posiblemente este durmiendo, algo que no le extrañaría.

"Él me dijo que era bonita. Nunca nadie además de Miyuki me ha llamado, la primera vez que me lo dijo no sabía que decir, incluso llegue a creer que se trataba de una broma, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, note que no bromeaba en lo absoluto. También halago mis habilidades, a pesar de que soy una estudiante de preparatoria y no esperaba mucho al venir aquí, no puedo decir ahora que no me la estoy pasando mal con mis compañeros, con Miyuki y con…"

Yuuki no tuvo la fuerza de seguir pensando así, ella se sacudió su cabeza y toco sus mejillas, solo para sentir que estaban algo más cálidas de lo normal.

El día escolar estaba a punto de terminar sin problemas aparentes, justo cuando Yuuki recogía sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse…

-¡Compañeros!

Yuuki y por lo visto, todos en la Primera Preparatoria, escucharon una voz por los megáfonos de la escuela donde el emisor se revelo como alguien del Movimiento estudiantil a favor de la igualdad.

-Justo cuando quería ir a dormir.

Yuuki se levantó de su asiento y se puso la banda que probaba que ella es miembro del Comité de Disciplina. La ubicación de los emisores, era en el Salón de Comunicación. Cuando Yuuki llego junto con Miyuki, vieron a los miembros del Comité, así como Mari, Suzune, Natsu y Katsuto delante de la puerta, como esperando que hacer con la situación.

-Llegas tarde.

Le recalco Mari a Yuuki.

-Vine tan rápido como pude.

Una vez reunidos todos, Mari sugirió que entraran con todo, pero Katsuto dijo que eso sería ir muy lejos, ya que se podía solucionar con una medida pacífica. Yuuki miro a Natsu como si le acabara de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Sayaka-san?

Algunos quedaron sin habla al ver como Natsu, habla con Sayaka por teléfono.

-Soy Natsu ¿Dónde estás? ¿En el salón de comunicación? Ya veo… escucha, seré directo ya que esta situación es delicada. Juumonji-senpai está dispuesto a hacer un trato al igual que Saegusa-senpai, quieren que esto termine de forma pacífica… tienes mi palabra, no habrá heridos… entendido… adiós.

Natsu colgó la mirada y dio una sonrisa apenada.

-Ella saldrá, por favor. No sean tan duros con ella.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de Mibu Sayaka?

Mari no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Ella me lo dio.

Natsu sintió como alguien toco su espalda, era una mano pequeña, pero muy fría.

-Natsu, es interesante que tengas el número de una senpai. Debes contarnos cuando hagas este tipo de cosas.

Miyuki sonreía con dulzura hacia Natsu, pero a los ojos del pelirosa, la mirada de Miyuki estaba ensombrecida de los ojos y un grito de pánico se escuchó la fondo. Algo que hizo sudar de miedo al pelirosa.

-E-En todo caso, una vez que abran, atraparemos a los intrusos.

-Pero dijiste que los mantendríamos a salvo.

-Solo garanticé a Sayaka-san. No a los demás.

Una vez que abrieron la puerta, Mari junto con Juumonji y Yuuki lograron atrapar a los agresores.

-¡Me engañaste!

En un ataque de rabia, Sayaka intentó estrangular a Natsu, pero el tan solo detuvo sus manos fácilmente.

-Él no te mintió.

Juumonji se acercó para explicar la situación y darle una mano a su Kouhai.

Después de que Mayumi llegara, acepto un debate que le harían los del Curso 2 en cuestión de las injusticias.

La situación se resolvió de manera pacífica gracias a la intervención de Mayumi, algo más que admirable. Natsu se contuvo de aplaudirlo un poco, sin dudas, los magos y las personas de la época donde se encontraban, eran bastante interesantes.

Parte 4

El día de hoy ocurriría algo histórico, aunque lo mejor sería decirle una aclaración. Los estudiantes del Curso 2 que normalmente son vapuleados por los estudiantes del Curso 1, tendrían hoy una discusión sobre las injusticias y abusos que comete la Primera Preparatoria en contra de los alumnos del Curso 2. Dicho evento fue marcado como obligatorio a asistir.

-¿Esta segura que no quiere nadie resguardándola Presidenta?

En algo que podía ser visto como poco común, Natsu caminaba al lado de Mayumi.

-Agradezco profundamente tu preocupación Natsu-kun. ¿Pero qué clase de ejemplo daré a los estudiantes con alguien custodiándome? Estoy más que dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir y responder con la verdad, e incluso llevo registros por si no llegan creerlas. Aunque siendo sincera, me sentiría feliz de que superen mis argumentos, así quizás toda esta relación del Curs llegue a cambiar. Aunque si eso llegase a pasar, yo ya no estaré aquí.

-Incluso si así fuese, las futuras generaciones recordaran a la valiente y sincera Presidenta que trato de luchar por la igualdad, de cómo al ser estudiante del Curso 1 jamás se jacto de serlo y trabajo duro para ser un ejemplo de lo que un Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y un Estudiante del Curso 1 debe ser. En mi más sincera opinión Presidenta Mayumi, usted llegara lejos, incluso sin usted no fuera de la familia Saegusa, espero con ansias escuchar de sus futuros logros.

-¡Na-Natsu-kun!

El rostro de Mayumi podía competir en color en contra de un tomate maduro.

-¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa de Natsu hacia que Mayumi comenzara a echar humo por las orejas. El Dragon Slayer solo se le formo un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

…

La hora de la verdad llego.

Yuuki estaba detrás de bambalinas en caso de que cualquier cosa sucediera. Durante estos últimos días, noto el aumento de estudiantes a favor de Blanche e incluso Kinoe intento reclutar a Mizuki, pero fue impedido por Yuuki.

Ella escucho atentamente los puntos de vista de los alumnos del Curso 2, que fueron más que nada lloriqueos y quejas en voz alta que en poner sus puntos de vista, de manera clara y concisa, les quito ciertos puntos a su favor.

Cuando llego la hora de hablar de Mayumi, todo el mundo escucho atentamente e incluido a Natsu quien estaba a su lado. El discurso de Mayumi, así como sus aclaraciones habían dejado sin argumentos y sin habla no solo a los estudiantes del Curso 2, sino a los del Curso 1 quienes no pudieron evitar sentir un poco mal por ello, pero en acuerdo mutuo, todos aplaudieron con satisfacción hacia Mayumi, ella incluida y Natsu también. Yuuki antes había subestimado a Mayumi, pero ahora tenía todo su respeto y no solo porque su familia pertenece a los Diez Clanes.

*BOOM*

Una serie de explosiones en cadena se pudo escuchar afuera del auditorio, dichos sonidos pusieron en alerta a los miembros del Comité Disciplinar, así como los del Consejo Estudiantil.

Algunos estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a realizar las Secuencias de Activación, pero habían sido superados gracias a los esfuerzos mostrados. Pero la cosa no acabo allí, una especie de escuadrón entro por las puertas, fuertemente armados, pero fueron detenidos por Mari. Algunas bombas de fragmentación y de humo fueron arrojadas lejos por la magia de Hattori.

-¡Jefa!

Natsu miro a Mari.

-Iré al Edificio de Habilidades prácticas.

-Entendido.

Yuuki miro como Natsu salió corriendo por la puerta.

Él sabía que el ataque de antes fue una clara distracción, Natsu se abrió paso en medio de los terroristas noqueándolos rápidamente sin compasión alguna. Quizás sea algo drástico ir solo, pero Natsu ya ha tenido experiencia en esta clase de problemas y no quería involucrar a estudiantes inocentes.

-No corras tan rápido.

Mientras corría, Yuuki, Miyuki, Erika y Leo aparecieron al lado suyo.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaríamos caminar solo hasta tu muerte? ¡Te equivocas!

Erika dijo mientras sostenía su CAD y lista para pelear. Natsu no vio a Mizuki con ellos, la respuesta seria que ella no es apta todavía para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Leo decidió quedarse en la entrada principal del edificio de habilidades, su fuerza y destreza en combate había mejorado notablemente desde sus entrenamientos con Natsu.

Dentro del edificio, Erika se quedó a cubrir el salón principal.

Para no perder tiempo, las hermanas Shiba usaron Magia de Aceleración para que sus movimientos fueran aún más rápidos, Natsu solo necesito correr un poco más rápido para igualar a ambas hermanas.

Una vez que llegaron al Cuarto Principal de Investigaciones, la puerta fue destruida por Yuuki gracias a una Secuencia Mágica que utilizo gracias a su CAD especializado. Una vez dentro, tanto Natsu que usaba Magia de Viento y Yuuki usando Ondas de Psiones destruyeron las computadoras y grabaciones deteniendo completamente el hackeo.

-Un mundo donde todos sean visto iguales, sin tomar en cuenta el talento que unos tienen sobre otros, es un error. De existir ese intangible mundo, todos serian tratados con indiferencia.

Esas fueron las duras palabras de Natsu hacia Sayaka quien estaba en la habitación con los terroristas que fueron rápidamente neutralizados por la magia de Miyuki.

Sin embargo, Sayaka seguía sin estar de acuerdo y pregunto porque defendía tanto al Curso 1 si lo han tratado tan mal.

-Te equivocas.

La que hablo fue Miyuki.

-Yo jamás he despreciado a mi Onee-sama ni a Natsu…

Miyuki explico que ella nunca miraría por debajo de ellos dos y que Sayaka solo se había concentrado en las críticas que hacían a su magia, pero olvido los halagos fuera de ello. Miyuki también demostró su admiración hacia su hermana y ahora hacia Natsu.

A pesar de lo dicho, Sayaka huyo, pero no fue algo que apurara a Natsu y a Yuuki en lo más mínimo, ya que alguien la esperaba allí abajo.

Al llegar al atardecer, la situación se había controlado. Los terroristas fueron llevados por la Policía Metropolitana de la ciudad, los estudiantes involucrados a favor de Blanche fueron puestos bajo custodia. En estos momentos, Natsu, Miyuki, Yuuki junto con Mayumi, Mari, Juumonji, Erika, Leo y Mizuki estaban en la habitación de una herida Sayaka que fue puesta así al enfrentarse a Erika.

La familia Chiba es conocida por entrenar y ser practicantes de artes marciales, y de Kendo.

Una vez que Sayaka despertó, les explico su situación así como su descontento hacia Mari un día cuando la reto y la hizo menos, pero esto fue un malentendido que aclaro Mari. La respuesta había sido obvia, Sayaka había sido manipulada por alguien, pero antes de que cayera en un profundo sollozo de tristeza y vergüenza, revelo el lugar donde se esconde Blanche. Natsu halago a Sayaka como una gran Kendoista y una mujer bella, al igual que gran parte de sus amigos del Curso 2.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

Juumonji miraba seriamente a Natsu.

-A patearle el trasero por supuesto.

-¿Tu solo?

-Lo crea o no, no es la primera vez que lidio con estos problemas. Aparte sería mejor que fuera por mi cuenta, no me gustaría involucrar a nadie más y llamar a la policía solo causaría más dolores de cabeza Juumonji-senpai. Estoy seguro que su líder espera a que alguien vaya, así que podemos olvidarnos de un factor sorpresa o algo por el estilo.

-Es demasiado arriesgado enviarte solo a ti Kobayashi.

Mari no estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión.

-No se preocupe Jefa. Estaré bien.

-No te dejaremos ir solo.

Erika, Leo, Miyuki y Yuuki se opusieron enérgicamente a que Natsu fuera por su cuenta.

-Visto desde esta forma, iré con ustedes.

Juumonji se unió al grupo de Natsu. Ya que necesitaban a una figura de autoridad respaldándolos, Natsu supo que sería inútil convencerlo, así que acepto la ayuda de sus amigos y de su superior. Antes de irse, estudiaron la zona donde estaba escondida Blanche, era una bodega abandonada de químicos. En el camino, se les unió Takeaki Kirihara, quien hizo levantar la ceja a Natsu y a Yuuki.

En el camino, se planeó que Erika, Kirihara, Leo y Juumonji cubrieran las salidas, mientras Natsu, Miyuki, y Yuuki entrarían al interior para confrontar a los terroristas que se encontraban dentro y poner fin a los planes Hajime Tsukasa de una vez por todas y hacerlo pagar por haber usado a su propio hermano como uno de sus secuaces y poner en riesgo la vida de muchos estudiantes. Ya que durante la trifulca, se capturo a Kinoe y se descubrió el lavado de cerebro que había sufrido.

Natsu no tenía ni una duda esta vez, el patearía el trasero de Hajime sin ninguna duda y él no era el único que pensaba igual. Al entrar al almacén, vieron a muchos mercenarios, pero uno destacaba de todos ellos, usaba una especie de túnicas y gafas.

-Me alegro de que hayan llegado hasta aquí, Shiba Yuuki, Kobayashi Natsu y la hermosa Shiba Miyuki.

El líder la facción japonesa de Blanche hizo su presentación y pidió a Natsu, y a Yuuki unirse a ellos, algo que obviamente ellos negaron sin dudar. Sin embargo, a modo de distracción Hajime arrojo sus anteojos y usando una Secuencia Mágica, logro impactar a Yuuki.

-Asesina a tu hermana Miyuki y a Natsu.

Yuuki solo se rio de la orden y explico la magia que el usaba.

'[Evil-Eye]'

Es una Magia de Interferencia No-Sistemática que consiste en enviar ondas hipnotizantes a través de sus ojos, una perfecta magia capaz de lavar cerebros y provocar amnesia. Desarrollada antes de la formación de la Nueva Federación Soviética, esta magia era de origen ruso.

Al ser descubierta su magia y viendo la inutilidad de esta ahora, Hajime entro en un gran pánico y ordeno a sus hombres matar al trio de estudiantes. Yuuki corrió a través de los terroristas mientras provocaba grandes heridas a las piernas de los terroristas. Fue un trabajo en conjunto, antes de que los terroristas usaran sus armas de fuego, Natsu se encargó de las armas de fuego, al usar su CAD especializado, uso una magia que es capaz de Desmontar apropiadamente las partes vitales de un objeto, esta acción permitió que las armas se deshicieran. Miyuki haciendo uso de su Magia de Congelación, permitió a los terroristas ser inmovilizados por escarchas y el frio intenso los hizo gritar.

-Pagaran por tratar de herir a mi Onee-sama…

-Basta Miyuki.

Natsu puso una mano en su hombro, Miyuki se estremeció un poco y vio a Natsu con una mirada totalmente seria.

-La amenaza que estos hombres representan ya no existen. Estos hombres no son rivales para Yuuki, aparte… no quiero ver aun como una dulce chica como tú se ensucies las manos.

Las palabras de Natsu junto con una sonrisa triste, hizo que la Secuencia Mágica de Miyuki se detuviera, solo habiendo congelado las piernas de los terroristas.

-Lo siento.

Miyuki se disculpó.

-No es necesario en este tipo de situaciones, ven, vayamos con Yuuki.

Miyuki en ningún momento se despegó de Natsu, es como si un padre llevara a su hijo temeroso por el camino. Cuando llegaron más a fondo del almacén, vieron a Hajime sin su brazo derecho, esto se debió a que fue cercenado por Kirihara en un ataque de ira, ya que habían manipulado a Sayaka.

Cuando las autoridades llegaron y comenzaron los arrestos, Juumonji se encargó de explicar todo a las autoridades. La facción japonesa de Blanche fue derrotada, pero aún quedaban más, esto fue nada más que una victoria pequeña.

Después del evento ocurrido, Natsu junto con las hermanas Shiba habían estado visitando a Sayaka durante su recuperación, debido a su pelea contra Erika, sufrió de una herida en su antebrazo derecho y unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero nada que fuera permanente o a largo plazo. Aunque durante sus visitas se toparon con Erika y con Kirihara, el cual este último se ha estado acercando mucho a Sayaka.

Después de unas cuantas semanas, la salud de Sayaka mejoro y antes de que ingresaran a su rutina de clase, fueron a visitar a Sayaka, allí estaban varios familiares suyos y Kirihara junto con Erika. La pelirroja explico que Sayaka y Kirihara estaban en una relación, algo que sorprendió a las hermanas Shiba y a Natsu. Cuanto a Sayaka se le pregunto si llego a estar enamorada de Natsu, respondió.

-Lo estuve un poco, pero siento que Natsu está a un nivel que no puedo alcanzar por el momento.

-La única que puede seguir el nivel de Natsu-kun es Yuuki.

Erika haciendo burla, señalo a ambos, Natsu solo reía con las jugarretas de Erika, mientras Yuuki miraba hacia otro lado. Este gesto fue notado por Miyuki, quien tan solo hizo un puchero.

-¿Mmm?

El padre de Sayaka, Yuuzou Mibu, pidió hablar con Yuuki. Natsu gracias a sus grandes habilidades físicas, pudo escuchar la conversación entre ambos, pero desistió de curiosear, pero alcanzo a escuchar un nombre 'Kazama'.

Erika también se había vuelto una amiga cercana de Sayaka después del ataque de Blanche, ya que ambas practican el Kendo. Aunque lo curioso es que durante una conversación durante la noche del ataque, Mari menciono que recibía entrenamiento del Dojo Chiba, dándole una especie de relación con Erika que ni Natsu conocía aun del todo bien.

La familia Chiba a pesar de no estar en los Diez Clanes, su nombre es conocido gracias a sus grandes dotes en las Artes Marciales y al uso de Magia de Fuerza, y Velocidad. Formando a grandes soldados o guerreros.

Cuando el fin de semestre se acercaba en la época de junio, lo hacían también los exámenes finales, donde todo el mundo estudio duro.

Los resultados fueron publicados en julio, muchos se juntaron a ver quiénes habían quedado en los primeros veinte y la sorpresa de todo el alumnado de la Primera Preparatoria hizo sacudir a Tokio.

-¡¿Qué?!

El fuerte grito casi hizo estallar los vidrios del campus.

En Habilidades Técnicas y Mágicas quedo así.

Primer lugar: Kobayashi Natsu – 1-H: 100

Segundo lugar: Shiba Miyuki – 1-A: 99

Tercer lugar: Mitsui Honoka – 1-A: 98

Y en teoría mágica.

Primer lugar: Kobayashi Natsu – 1-H: 100

Segundo Lugar: Shiba Yuuki – 1-E: 99

Tercer lugar: Shiba Miyuki – 1-A: 98

Un alumno del Curso 2 acaba de batir el record de calificación perfecta en todas las materias, muchos del Curso 1 estaban más que incrédulos de ver esto. Personas como Hattori y Morisaki simplemente no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Solo Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Yuuki y Miyuki sonrieron con algo de gracia, sin dudas, las cosas con Natsu nunca son aburridas.

-¡Yo minna!

Cuando Natsu saludo a sus amigos, los estudiantes del Curs miraron a Natsu como si fueran robots sin alma, algo que lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Mejor dicho, nos debes una buena explicación sobre esto.

Al voltear, sintió las serias miradas de Mayumi, Mari y Juumonji sobre él.

-Haz el favor de acompañarnos Kobayashi.

Juumonji dijo y Natsu solo pensó mientras maldecía.

"¡Debí haber reprobado!"

Desconocido para el pelirosa todavía, las calificaciones que saco, habían llegado a oídos fuera de la Primera Preparatoria.

…

En una casa que pertenece a la familia Yotsuba.

Una hermosa mujer bebía su té mientras admiraba su jardín.

-Traje lo que me pidió ama.

El nombre de esta mujer es Maya Yotsuba, líder del Clan Yotsuba, una de las familias más poderosas de Japón y quien lidera la lista de los Diez Clanes Maestros.

-Gracias Hayama.

El mayordomo Hayama entrego una foto de Natsu junto con varios papeles suyos.

"Eres un chico demasiado inusual, puedo entender un poco porque Yuuki-san esta mucho a tu lado… sería interesante ver qué tipo de descendencia son capaces de producir, si mi teoría es correcta, quizá se conviertan en el linaje más poderoso de magos que han existido en la actualidad, Kobayashi Natsu-san, Yotsuba Yuuki, espero grandes cosas de ustedes dos."

Maya volvió a beber tranquilamente mientras veía un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

 **Aquí traje el capítulo 2 y de nuevo, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Mi hype por esta sería esta por las nubes, así que adelante capitulo cuando dije que tardaría un poco y así será esta vez. Dejare de escribir un tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a terminar de leer las novelas de Mahouka. Con esto, no quiero decir que dejare morir esta historia o a Date a Fairy, solo que las próximas actualizaciones podrían tardar ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, pero espero que no mucho debido a que mi trabajo de tiempo completo también influye mucho en mí a veces dejándome exhausto y con ganas de dormir solamente. En todo caso, espero que me disculpen por el tiempo de inactividad y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vol. 3: Una competencia problemática (I)**

 **Parte 1**

-¿Te importaría explicarnos estas calificaciones Natsu-kun?

La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Mayumi Saegusa se encontraba sentada en un gran escritorio. A su lado derecho estaba el heredero de la familia Juumonji y Presidente de Actividades Extraescolares, Katsuto Juumonji. La Jefa del Comité Disciplinar, Mari Watanabe estaba sentada al lado derecho de Mayumi. El trio miraba a Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de Primer año, del curso 2 con un gran semblante de seriedad en sus rostros.

-Bueno, eso se deba a… ¡Que estudie mucho!

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa brillante tratando {inútilmente} de aliviar la pesada y densa aura que se cernía en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

El pelirosa no esperaba este tipo de bienvenida cuando se despertó esta mañana.

No, de hecho, si lo esperaba. Pero creyó que no lo tomarían tan en serio, algo que sobrestimó muy seriamente. Ahora estaba dándole explicaciones a los 'Tres Grandes' de la Primera Preparatoria.

"Esto me recuerda cuando era llamado por el Consejo Mágico."

En este crítico momento, Natsu recordó en su época como mago de Fairy Tail cuando era reprendido por el Consejo Mágico. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba rindiéndole cuentas a un grupo de viejos cascarrabias, sino a unos adolescentes. En cierta manera, se sintió un poco más relajado con ello, a pesar de que él era mucho mayor que ellos.

-De acuerdo, hablare con la verdad, pero dejen de verme como si hubiera cometido un homicidio, es incómodo.

Natsu suspiro {Un habito que adquirió desde que ingreso a la Primera Preparatoria}.

El trio relajo sus expresiones.

-Solo quería darles una lección a mis compañeros del Curso 1. Demostrarles que un Curso 2 podría patearles el trasero si los subestiman… lo sé, no suena nada maduro y he mentido mucho, pero en mi defensa, no creí que ese tipo de detalles importaran realmente.

La respuesta sincera del pelirosa en parte complació a Mari y a Mayumi, pero no del todo a Katsuto.

-Entonces, si eres tan bueno y lo eres ¿Por qué optaste por ingresar al Curso 2?

-Realmente no me importa ser el mejor o el peor, solo quería un lugar en esta escuela de magia. Ya que mi meta es convertirme en un Ingeniero Mágico y poder investigar más tipos de magia. En la Universidad de Magia expandiría mis conocimientos apropiadamente, pero para poder ingresar tengo que graduarme de al menos una de las Nueve Preparatorias, al menos esto tengo entendido. Y escogí esta escuela porque me quedaba cercas.

El tono relajado del pelirosa así como su honestidad, le saco un par de gotas de sudor al trio de senpais.

-En ese caso. Debemos transferirte al grupo A, Natsu-kun.

Dijo Mayumi mientras abría un archivo.

-No, no es necesario Presidenta. Deseo seguir en el grupo H como siempre.

-Pero debido a tus excelentes notas, esto meritaría un traslado inmediato al Curso 1.

Replico Mari.

-Jefa. Como lo he dicho muchas veces, no me importan las etiquetas de Bloom o Weed, ni mucho menos el Curso 1 y Curso 2. Mientras me permitan estar aquí, es más que suficiente.

-Eso no está a decisión Natsu.

Katsuto dijo con voz fuerte, pero sin gritar.

-Aunque dijeras la verdad. Eso no implica que te hayas salvado de un castigo por mentir, sean cuales sean tus intenciones. Iras al grupo A, a partir de hoy como reprimenda a tus acciones.

Natsu miro atentamente a Katsuto e hizo una reverencia de respeto.

-Entendido Juumonji-senpai.

-Yo mismo te escoltare.

El pelirosa siguió a su gran senpai por el camino. Hicieron una parada en una habitación donde el pelirosa tuvo que quitarse su chaqueta sin emblema y ponerse una con el símbolo que certificaba pertenecer al Curso 1.

A pesar de que este abrupto cambio podía poner estresado a un estudiante cualquiera, Natsu en ningún momento se mostró molesto, asustado o intimidado, de hecho se vio algo tranquilo, como si se tratara de un simple paseo en parque.

El silencio entre Kouhai y Senpai fue bastante notable.

Pero no se le podía culpar a ningún de los dos. Raras veces ambos cruzaban palabras, Natsu respetaba a Katsuto y viceversa, sin hablar de mas, incluso se podrían decir que son antipáticos, pero eso es una exageración que nació de un rumor de un alumno de Segundo año.

-¿Perteneces a una de las familias de los Diez clanes?

Esa dura pregunta fue dicha sin titubear y con decoro.

-No. Ninguno de mis apellidos lleva un número Juumonji-senpai ¿Por qué llego a esa conclusión?

-Era de esperarse. Tus habilidades mágicas y tus conocimientos en teoría son impresionantes, lograste vencer a Ichihara y a Saegusa quienes tenían el mejor promedio en toda la escuela.

-Ese fue el resultado de estar leyendo y estudiando numerosos tomos de Magia Moderna, Geometría Mágica y Física Cuántica Mágica. No mentiré, mi cerebro sufrió varios cortos al leer esos gruesos tomos, pero si cree que logre esas notas sin sudar mucho o si eso se debió por ser el hijo privilegiado de una familia noble mágica, o ser un agente encubierto militar que está al servicio como guardián de un familiar cercano, se equivoca.

-Ya veo, disculpa si pregunte de más.

El tono en que Natsu dijo sus palabras, se le podría considerar algo brusco, pero eso se debía a que le molestaba la idea de que consiguió lo que tiene sin ningún esfuerzo, desmeritando totalmente su empeño en aprender cosas nuevas.

-No, no pregunto nada malo.

Natsu suspiro y dijo eso con un tono de voz más calmado.

Cuando ambos llegaron al grupo A de Primer año, las miradas de los estudiantes al ver a Natsu, estudiante de Curso 2 que destrozo el orgullo del Curso 1 en su salón portando el emblema de ser estudiante de Curso 1, casi hace que los ojos de casi todos los varones salieran de sus orbitas.

-Soy Kobayashi Natsu, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

-Entendido Natsu-kun. Hay un asiento libre al lado de Shiba-san.

El profesor de la clase dijo a Natsu {Era raro ver a profesores en los salones de clase}.

Natsu camino por los asientos y Miyuki lo saludo con un gesto amistoso.

La clase siguió su curso como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entonces te transfirieron.

-Sí. Es un castigo por parte de Juumonji-senpai.

-Ser ascendido del Curso 2 al Curso 1 es un sueño hecho realidad para muchos Natsu.

-Ah, Miyuki… sabes que esto de las etiquetas me importa un comino.

-Sí, lo sé.

Miyuki se rio bajo debido a las expresiones exhaustas de Natsu. Era la primera hora escolar y el rostro del pelirosa se veía que había salido de una jornada de trabajo con horas extras.

-¡Felicidades por sus notas Natsu-san!

-Es algo increíble lo que hizo Natsu-san.

En un pequeño receso de clases {Cuando termina una materia y empieza otra} Honoka Mitsui y su amiga Shizuku Kitayama fueron a saludar a Natsu, y felicitarlo por las calificaciones obtenidas en el semestre pasado.

-No es gran cosa. Ustedes obtuvieron excelentes notas también, Honoka-san, Shizuku-san.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de que su convivencia con estas dos chicas era poca, se llevaba muy bien con ellas. De hecho, una de las habilidades de Natsu era que podía llevarse bien con cualquier persona que lo estimara o respetara.

-¿Bromeas? Tus notas te pusieron del grupo H al grupo A en tan solo unos minutos.

Dijo Shizuku con su clásica voz carente de emociones, aunque se podía notar cierta incredulidad cuando Natsu dijo su anterior oración.

-Bueno eso… tienes razón.

Miyuki noto que Natsu estuvo a punto de mencionar la verdadera razón por la que llego aquí, pero decidió no decirla.

…

-¿Competición de las Nueve Escuelas?

Natsu pregunto al grupo mientras daba una mordida a su emparedado de carne.

-Son una serie de competencias donde las habilidades de los estudiantes en cuanto a la magia, son probados en su plenitud.

La que respondió a la pregunta del pelirosa, fue Yuuki Shiba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo empiezan?

Pregunta Leo.

-Empiezan el 3 de agosto y termina el 12 de agosto.

La que respondió no fue Yuuki sino Mayumi quien estaba comiendo un flan junto con el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi {Este grupo consiste en Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Shizuku, Honoka, Miyuki, Yuuki y Natsu}.

-Se dividen en dos secciones: 'La División Oficial' y la 'División de Novatos', los puntos ganados por competencia varían, pero en la División de Novatos los puntos ganados son pocos. La División de Novatos es más que nada pruebas para que los estudiantes de primero se adapten en un futuro a la División Oficial una vez que sean estudiantes de Segundo año.

-Ya veo ¿Y qué tipo de competencias son? Antes de que entrara había oído algo sobre la Competencia, pero nada más.

-Bueno, hay varias pruebas, pero las más populares serian 'Monolith Code', 'Mirage Bat' o mejor conocida como 'Fairy Dance', 'Crowd Ball' y 'Icicle Destruction'.

En estos momentos, el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi estaban sentados en la cafetería almorzando como lo harían normalmente, pero de repente fueron sorprendidos con la aparición de Mayumi. Leo, Erika, Mikihiko y Mizuki no sintieron intimidados por la presencia de Mayumi, pero si extrañados.

-Antes de que continuemos… Presidenta ¿Por qué nos acompaña hoy?

Natsu pregunta a Mayumi.

-¡No has ido a comer con nosotras en dos semanas! Te dije que si no ibas, yo iría a comer contigo y con los demás.

La rabieta infantil de Mayumi saco varias gotas de sudor a Natsu.

-Entendido, lo siento… ¿Cuántos participaron por escuela?

Natsu decidió cambiar de tema y volver a hablar sobre la competencia.

-Ahora intenta huir del problema.

Erika dijo burlonamente a Natsu.

-Eso no es verdad, solo quiero saber más de la competencia es todo.

-La debilidad de Natsu son las chicas.

Miyuki dijo añadiendo más leña al fuego, poniendo en un aprieto a Natsu.

-¿N-No creen que nos estamos desviando del tema principal aquí?

El pelirosa estaba tratando de cambiar el tema desesperadamente.

-Mmm. Toma aquí puedes encontrar más información sobre el tema.

Mayuri le entrego un folleto a Natsu que venía la información completa sobre la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas.

…

-Entonces ¿Miyuki participara?

Pregunta Natsu a Yuuki.

Como ambos son miembros del Comité Disciplinar, deben patrullar los recintos escolares en busca de cualquiera que busque quebrantar las reglas o la moral escolar. Normalmente ambos empiezan por solitario, pero después de un par de horas, comienzan a patrullar juntos. Como dicen 'Dos son mejor que uno'.

-Era obvio que la iban a escoger. El talento de Miyuki con la magia es increíble.

Yuuki dijo con orgullo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estaré como Ingeniera Mágica, me encargare de re-calibrar los CAD de las chicas de primer año.

-Puedo notar que no fue por voluntad propia ¿verdad?

Natsu sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. Ya que escucho la voz apagada de Yuuki al decir eso.

Yuuki le contó a Natsu que fue {más o menos} forzada por su hermana menor a participar, debido a la falta de ingenieros mágicos en el equipo de selección para la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas. En un principio, Yuuki intento escabullirse, pero fue rápidamente recomendada por Azusa Nakajou quien le impidió toda oportunidad de escapar al despertar el interés de Mayumi y Mari.

Mientras Natsu escuchaba, había recordado que leyó el folleto que recibió de Mayumi, que por cada escuela enviaran a 40 participantes, 4 consejeros estratégicos y 8 técnicos, que daban un aproximado total de 52 estudiantes, aunque este resultado podía variar, en un total aproximado {mas no preciso} por las nueve escuelas, asistirían un total de 400 estudiantes.

-Eso explica porque estas llevando las Silver Horn contigo.

Las Silver Horn son un par de CAD que pertenecen a Yuuki, ambas CAD tiene forma de pistola con cañón largo, este par provienen de la línea de Silver Taurus un prodigioso ingeniero que está al servicio de la empresa Four Leaves Technology. La verdadera identidad como el nombre real de este investigador es un misterio.

-Así es. Tendré que dar una demostración en unas horas para probar que soy digna del puesto… hablando de otras cosas. No te felicite porque ingresaste al Curso 1, felicidades Natsu.

El elogio de Yuuki fue sincero, ella estaba feliz por el logro de su amigo.

-Gracias. Aunque tú también lo hiciste bien en Teoría Mágica, por una diferencia casi insignificante me superarías.

-Aun así… he notado que no te gusta mucho ser elogiado ¿verdad?

Yuuki lo había notado.

Cuando Natsu hacia algo que era totalmente increíble ya sea una hazaña física o académica, le restaba toda la importancia posible, como si sus logros no significaran nada para él. En cierta manera, ella se parecía mucho a él, pero sintió algo en su pecho al ver al pelirosa restarse importancia, molestia.

-Para nada. Agradezco los cumplidos, pero no son nada del otro mundo. Alguien con una gran inteligencia y destreza física puede igualarme sin problemas.

La verdad es que Natsu le gustaba que reconocieran que él no era un debilucho, pero a la vez no le importaban los rangos, etiquetas o cualquier clase de superioridad, ni siquiera cuando era mago de un gremio.

Natsu sentía que no merecía elogios por sus logros ya que el mismo se veía como alguien antiguo y pensaba que los halagos deberían guardarse para los jóvenes del mañana, y no para alguien que 'ya no debería estar aquí'.

-Te lo diré como tu amiga Natsu. Me molesta que te minimices.

Yuuki dejo de caminar y encaro a Natsu con un ceño fruncido.

Natsu miro atentamente a Yuuki sin perder de vista sus fríos ojos azules.

-Je.

Natsu dio una risa seca.

-¡¿Eh?!

En un acto totalmente inesperado {y vergonzoso}, Natsu comenzó a frotar el cabello de Yuuki con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Lo siento, no volveré hacerlo, pero no te enojes.

-Bien…

Yuuki dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas levemente.

Ella hizo un puchero.

"¿Por qué siempre siento cosas raras cuando estoy con él?"

Yuuki ha pasado por muchas cosas, experimentos que la habían cambiado para siempre. Ella no podía tener emociones, no como una persona normal.

Jamás se dejaría llevar por la ira, ni caería en desesperación, no sentiría envidia, el odio y disgusto no existen para ella, sentiría hambre mas no antojo, no se enamoraría de un hombre.

"Enamorar de un hombre… no, eso no es posible, aunque…"

Yuuki miro a Natsu.

-Vamos, tenemos que terminar el patrullaje o la Jefa nos dará otro regaño.

Natsu tomo a Yuuki de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla con ella.

"Es cálida."

Pensó Yuuki al ser tomada de la mano por un Natsu.

"Es fría."

Natsu pensó al sentir la pequeña mano de Yuuki.

...

Yuuki se dirigió al salón de pruebas técnicas para hacer una prueba de calibración de CAD.

Ya que se necesitaba de un mago para probar el CAD que Yuuki calibraría, hubo muy pocos voluntarios debido al mero hecho de que ella es del Curso 2 y su reputación no ayudo en que confiaran en ella, sin embargo, Takeaki Kirihara se ofreció como voluntario.

Yuuki comenzó a calibrar el CAD de Kirihara usando el anticuado patrón de teclear con sus manos, algunos estudiantes del Curso 1 comenzaron a cuestionar a Yuuki sin piedad, pero esto no la distrajo para nada. Una vez que termino de calibrar, Kirihara trato de actuar lo más natural que pudo al momento de que iniciara una Secuencia de Activación, ya que la confianza entre el mago y el técnico es clave para dar uso a un CAD, si hay desconfianza esto no repercutirá en nada bueno para ambos.

Kirihara utilizo el CAD y comenzó a escribir una Secuencia de Activación para dar paso a la Secuencia Mágica, el portaba su CAD en su mano izquierda y en su derecho tenía su shinai {espada de kendo hecha de madera}, opto por usar Sonic Blade para reforzar las estadísticas del arma de bambú.

-¿Cómo se siente?

Pregunta Juumonji a Kirihara.

-Nada mal, no encuentro ningún fallo.

Contesto Kirihara con una sonrisa.

A pesar de la respuesta positiva del usuario, no dejo satisfechos a varios integrantes del Curso 1 que la calificaron con cosas como 'Nada fuera de lo ordinario' y 'Muy normal', sin embargo fue rápidamente defendida y apoyada por Azusa quien le dio su completa aprobación de participar como Técnica por parte de la Primera Preparatoria. A parte contaba con el apoyo de Juumonji, Mayumi, Mari y de Hattori quien inesperadamente le dio su aprobación para asistir, las decisiones de esos tres fueron inapelables para los demás.

…

-Lamento que no me haya presentado apropiadamente hace unas horas, mi nombre Yoshida Mikihiko, pertenezco al grupo 1-E.

-Y yo soy Kobayashi Natsu, ahora supongo que soy del grupo 1-A.

Natsu se había topado a Mikihiko mientras salía de la escuela, Erika lo había invitado a comer con ellos en el almuerzo, pero debido a la repentina aparición de Mayumi, no pudieron conversar como era debido.

-Tengo entendido que obtuviste una buena nota en Teoría Mágica, felicidades Mikihiko-san.

-Antes que nada, ya que somos estudiantes del mismo año, deberíamos llamarnos sin sufijos Natsu.

-De acuerdo Mikihiko.

Natsu sonrió por la propuesta.

-Bueno, gracias por ello, pero mis notas no son nada en comparación con las tuyas ya que te enviaron al Curso 1.

Mikihiko señalo el botón de flores que se encontraba en el pecho de Natsu.

-Supongo, por cierto ¿Qué tipo de magia manejas?

-Ah… bueno.

De repente, la voz de Mikihiko se volvió algo tímida.

-Tengo entendido que la familia Yoshida aun usa Magia Ancestral y para activar una Secuencia Mágica utilizan la ayuda de sellos y amuletos ¿Es cierto?

-Eso es correcto, pero es algo anticuado si los comparas con los CAD hoy en día.

-Puede ser cierto, pero siempre es bueno contar con un par de sellos más si son de magia Onmyouji.

El Onmyouji es una magia que combina el ocultismo y las ciencias naturales como un medio perfecto, un mago ancestral como los son la familia Yoshida tiene un perfecto vínculo con la naturaleza y pueden usar hechizos en base a ellas.

-Estoy algo sorprendido, no esperaba que Natsu supiera mucho sobre Magia Ancestral, ahora veo porque te trasladaron.

-Si… por cierto, si es cierto que tu estilo de magia tiene un gran vínculo con el medio ambiente ¿También puedes sentir las partículas de Pushion?

-Eso es…

Natsu pudo ver que el rostro de Mikihiko se tornó a uno de incomodidad.

-Lo siento, quizás pregunte de más.

-No, no pasa nada. No tienes la culpa.

Mientras el sol caía, una suave y nueva conversación se llevó entre estos dos, aunque fueron más que cosas simples como los temas vistos en clase, prácticas, lecciones etc.

 **Parte 2**

Durante una noche de sábado, las hermanas Shiba junto con Natsu se encontraban en el Templo Kokonoe-ji.

La razón por la cual se encontraban tan noche, era debido a que Kokonoe Yakumo, un legendario ninja estaba entrenando a Miyuki para la Competencia que será dentro de un par de semanas.

Kokonoe uso Ninjutsu para formar esferas y que Miyuki lograra golpear. Estaba entrenando para el evento de 'Mirage Bat' en el cual consistía en tocar con una vara el un objeto circular, aunque solo hace falta tocarlo y no golpearlo, pero quizás las participantes se sentían más seguras de darles un buen golpe, a pesar de que en la competencia dichas esferas de colores están hechas holográficamente.

-Es un poco impresionante.

Natsu miraba como Yuuki al dar sus saltos, hacia magnificas acrobacias y poseía un estilo impecable, el seudónimo de 'Fairy Dance' le hace honor completamente.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-kun?

Kokonoe noto como Natsu cambio bruscamente su vista hacia los arbustos, el miraba fijamente como si supiera que algo estuviera escondido.

-Hay alguien en esos arbustos.

-Ho~ ¿Y cómo dedujiste eso?

-Fácil, pude oler el aroma de perfume de diseñador, por no decir que puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón así como cuando respira. Ya que no tiene un aura maliciosa, supondré que no se trata de una amenaza.

Las habilidades de Natsu como Dragon Slayer, le permitieron ganar habilidades sobrehumanas, tales como un incremento bruto en resistencia y fuerza física, así como reflejos y sentidos mucho más agudos que el humano promedio.

-Aunque también puedo notar que está usando magia para ocultar su presencia, si bien es una buena idea, también te hace más visible para alguien que conoce cada centímetro de un área en específico.

-¡De acuerdo me descubriste!

De los arbustos salió una espléndida y exuberante mujer de cabello castaño.

Se trata de Haruka Ono, consejera escolar de la Primer Preparatoria, estaba usando una especie de traje negro que da entender que es de tipo espionaje.

-Ah, es usted Haruka-sensei.

Desconocido para casi todos {salvo Yuuki}, se pudo notar cierto grado de decepción en la voz de Natsu.

-Ella también es una estudiante mía Natsu-kun.

-Ya veo.

Natsu no dijo más y se concentró en ver más a Miyuki, la acción desinteresada del pelirosa saco unas cuantas gotas de sudor a Kokonoe y a Haruka.

-¿No te interesa saber que misterios tiene?

Yuuki golpeo levemente con su codo a Natsu.

-Sí y no. Tampoco es que Haruka-sensei le deba explicaciones a un simple estudiante como yo.

-Visto de esa forma tienes razón.

Yuuki estuvo de acuerdo y siguió mirando el espectáculo de su hermana menor, imitando el gesto desinteresado de Natsu.

-¿Tan poco interesante soy?

Una nube gris y deprimente se formó arriba de la cabeza de Haruka.

-Pertenece a la Policía de Seguridad Pública.

Yuuki volvió a mirar a Haruka mientras Natsu aún seguía ignorándola.

Haruka explico que ella fue reclutada poco después de que se convirtiera en Consejera. Así como también decir que estuvo bajo el entrenamiento de Kokonoe por un año completo, debido a su magia de Ocultamiento, Yuuki menciono que ella es una maga BS.

Born-Specialized Magicians son usuarios de magia que nacieron con una habilidad innata y son excesivamente fuertes con la magia que nacieron, pueden usar otras magias, pero nunca serán tan buenos como lo son con su magia de nacimiento.

El término en si no le agradaba mucho a Haruka e hizo un puchero cuando le fue mencionado el término.

-Escuchen, prometo ofrecerles información sobre cualquier cosa que pueda ser riesgosa para ustedes si a cambio prometen no revelar mi identidad ¿de acuerdo?

Las hermanas Shiba asintieron.

-Cuento contigo también Natsu-san.

El pelirosa solo levanto su mano mientras bebía su té, indicando que entendió la indicación de su maestra.

-Francamente quede algo decepcionada.

Yuuki dijo a su hermana y a Natsu mientras hacían su camino de regreso a su casa.

Una vez que termino el entrenamiento de Miyuki, las hermanas Shiba decidieron invitar a Natsu a cenar, ya que era un poco tarde y la distancia entre ambas casas era considerable.

-Pasa Natsu.

-Gracias por la invitación.

El trio entro en la casa después de quitarse los zapatos, Miyuki y Yuuki fueron a sus habitaciones para ponerse ropas más cómodas, mientras Natsu esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal, comenzó a utilizar su teléfono móvil, solo para toparse con una noticia.

"Ichijou-san participara, esto será interesante de ver."

En un artículo relacionado a la Competencia, Natsu encontró que el heredero de la familia Ichijou, que forma parte de los Diez Clanes, Masaki Ichijou participara en nombre de la Tercera Preparatoria.

El muchacho es un proeza ya que cuando estalló la guerra en Okinawa por culpa de la Gran Unión Asiática, Masaki se enlisto en las fuerzas armadas con tan solo 13 años de edad, durante la batalla el chico gano el apodo de 'Príncipe Carmesí' y no precisamente por ser pelirrojo, sino porque su hechizo insignia Rupture, aniquilaba completamente al enemigo.

El hechizo de Rupture es del tipo dispersión, consiste en evaporar los líquidos de un objeto, en un ser humano lo hace explotar formando un roció de sangre que empapa a cualquiera que esté en su cercanía, he de allí su apodo, ya que estaba cubierto de sangre en el campo de batalla. El nivel de Rupture es de clase A, y usar hechizos de ese o más nivel está prohibido en la Competencia debido a su letal resultado.

"Solo tengo que mantenerme en movimiento rápido y fluido, su alcance es individual, solo tengo confundirlo lo suficiente."

Ese fue el pensamiento de Natsu en un hipotético combate contra el Príncipe.

"Aun así, no es como si Ichijou-san y yo fuéramos a combatir, la idea me gusta, pero no la veo como una posibilidad, al menos por el momento."

…

-Buenas noches Mayor.

-Buenas noches Oficial Especial.

En la habitación de Yuuki, la enorme pantalla de su habitación había recibido una llamada privada que hizo saltar los sistemas de seguridad de la residencia Shiba.

El hombre de la pantalla era su superior, el Mayor Harunobu Kazama, líder del Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia 1-0-1, los integrantes con los que cuenta, son en sí, habilidosos magos y militares.

-Su defensa informática es tan fuerte como siempre.

-Nunca se sabe que metiche puede estar hurgando por allí.

La razón por la cual Kazama llamo a Yuuki fue debido a que enviara un CAD en forma de rifle de francotirador llamado 'Third Eye', se lo haría llegar a la compañía de Four Leaves Tehcnology. También le advirtió de los constantes movimientos de un sindicato criminal chino conocido simplemente como 'No Head Dragon'

Yuuki pensó que la conversación había llegado a su fin, pero…

-Por cierto ¿Aun sigues hablando con Kobayashi Natsu?

La inesperada pregunta de su superior, tomo con la guardia baja a Yuuki, pero contuvo la calma y siguió.

-Así es ¿Sucede algo con ello?

-Nada, es solo curiosidad de mi parte. Ya que mientras miraba una noticia local, leí que un estudiante del Curso 2 tomo por sorpresa a las autoridades escolares y estudiantiles al haber conseguido notas perfectas e impecables, siendo que dicho estudiante había obtenido la peor calificación en su examen de ingreso. Ese hecho si bien, no debería ser tan importante, lo cierto es que llamo mucho la atención. Me tomo un poco de mi tiempo para darle una revisión a su expediente y no encontré mucho, no pertenece a alguna familia de las Cien Familias, no se sabe mucho más que su nombre y fecha de nacimiento, la escuela y la secundaria las curso en la ciudad de Kioto, después de su examen de ingreso se trasladó a Tokio, trate de encontrar archivos ocultos, Fujibayashi se encargó un poco de eso, pero no encontró nada… es como si ese chico hubiera salido de la nada prácticamente, aun así, no se ve alarmada Oficial.

A pesar de la información que Kazama estaba compartiendo, Yuuki no mostro ningún gesto de sospecha o interés de su parte.

-Señor, yo no temo y no deseo indagar más en la vida de Natsu. Reconozco que sus acciones han sido bastante misteriosas y sospechosas, pero no lo considero una amenaza.

-¿Qué pruebas o conjeturas tienes?

-Solo doy fe de mi palabra señor. Estoy segura que Natsu no es un enemigo, es un buen amigo mío.

-Ya veo.

Kazama sonrió un poco al punto de parecer burlón.

-Entonces lo dejaremos por hoy Oficial Especial Ooguro Ryuuya.

Yuuki adopto un saludo militar y se despidió de su superior.

…

-¿Mañana iremos FLT?

Pregunta Miyuki a su hermana mayor.

-Así es. El superior Kazama dijo que enviaría un CAD para que lo probara apropiadamente.

-Ya veo.

-Esperen ¿Está bien que hablen de estas cosas mientras estoy presente?

Natsu paro de comer para ver a ambas hermanas.

El sabia o entendía que chicas como las hermanas Shiba no llevaban precisamente una vida normal, pensaba que ese tipo de temas como los que tocaron eran secretos o como mínimo, ser tratados con discreción.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Yuuki respondió tan a la ligera que llego a sorprender a su hermana, ese tipo de gesto era común en Natsu, pero no en ella.

"Natsu está influenciando a Onee-sama."

Miyuki sonrió un poco por esa curiosa actitud de su hermana mayor.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

Yuuki pregunto a Natsu.

-Eh, claro ¿Por qué no?

-Eso es bueno, ahora si me disculpan, iré a hacer unas pruebas no tardare.

Una vez Yuuki termino su cena, se levantó de su silla y bajo hacia el sótano para seguir con un experimento que está llevando a cabo, uno que haría un gran cambio a la Magia Moderna.

-Gracias por ayudarme Natsu.

En estos momentos Natsu estaba con Miyuki en la cocina lavando los platos sucios, realmente no fue tanto trabajo ya que solo eran tres platos, pero el pelirosa insistió en ayudar debido a la generosidad mostrada por las hermanas Shiba. El aun no entendía del todo porque eran tan amables con él, pero decidió no cuestionarlo.

-¿Sabes? Onee-sama jamás invitaría a alguien además de mí a acompañarla a FLT.

-Francamente no sé qué decir Miyuki.

Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa tímida.

-Te entiendo, aun estas en shock porque un par de chicas de preparatoria irán a una importante compañía tecnológica mágica. Pero lo más extraño es que no has hecho preguntas sobre nuestra relación con FLT.

Miyuki podría entender que Natsu hiciera múltiples preguntas en base la relación de la hermanas Shiba con las empresas de FLT, de hecho, estaba preparada para mencionarle la verdadera identidad de Taurus Silver, a pesar de que ella no estaba tan segura de hacerlo, su hermana mayor se lo había pedido en caso de que Natsu quisiera indagar más sobre el asunto.

-Ah, es eso… realmente estoy impresionado por ese hecho, pero como lo dije hace poco con Haruka-sensei y lo diré con ustedes. Miyuki, soy solo un estudiante, ustedes no me deben ninguna explicación de lo que hacen o estén tramando hacer.

La respuesta de Natsu dejo sorprendida a Miyuki, debido al respeto que este mostraba a la vida privada de sus amigos, sin embargo, ella decidió molestarlo.

-Eso también puede traducirse como desinterés de tu parte Natsu. ¿Crees que somos poco interesantes?

Una mirada tétrica se dibujó en el rostro de Miyuki.

-¡N-No, para nada! Creo que tú y Yuuki son chicas misteriosas, y geniales, de verdad.

La asustada respuesta de Natsu hizo reír a Miyuki.

-Es divertido ver tu cara así Natsu.

-Mala.

Natsu hizo un puchero e hizo reír aún más a Miyuki.

-Por cierto ¿Me puedes ayudar con algo Natsu?

-Ah, sí claro.

Miyuki guio a Natsu hasta su habitación.

-Espera aquí por favor.

Miyuki cerró la puerta a Natsu dejándolo fuera.

-Pasa por favor.

Después de un par de minutos, Natsu entro a la habitación de Miyuki y la vio vestida con una especie de vestido de colores blancos y rosas.

-¿Cómo me queda?

Pregunta Miyuki tímidamente.

-Si las hadas existieran, serias su viva imagen. Te ves muy linda Miyuki.

El pálido rostro de Miyuki se tornó en un color rojo brillante ante el halago de Natsu, normalmente Miyuki no se sonrojaría por ser halagada, solo daba un respetuoso gracias y continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero desde que conoció a Natsu, no podía evitar apenarse por sus cumplidos sinceros. Sabía de antemano que Natsu no es un chico común e incluso algunos estudiantes de ambos cursos lo han llamado 'Irregular' al igual que su hermana mayor, de hecho, sin saberlo Miyuki le había cogido una especie de cariño a Natsu por varias razones, pero quizás la más importante es que él era un muy buen amigo con Yuuki y la defendía al igual que ella.

De hecho, en lo que llevaba conociendo a Natsu, notaba que su personalidad tranquila y traviesa es bastante divertida, y sus sonrisas de alguna manera le relajaban al igual que Yuuki, pero Miyuki había notado en un par de ocasiones que varias sonrisas y expresiones que el daba eran un poco huecas, pero ella no quiso darle vueltas a eso. En cierta manera, ella podría decir {a pesar de sus celos de hermana} que el pelirosa y su hermana mayor eran bastantes compatibles a pesar de las visibles diferencias entre ambos, la destreza de Yuuki así como su inteligencia, combinada con la fuerza y percepción de Natsu, los hacia una dúo temible.

"Si Onee-sama y Natsu llegaran a competir juntos, estoy segura que se llevarían la victoria sin dudarlo."

Miyuki después pidió a Natsu que le ayudara con un par de detalles con el vestido.

Por cierto, Natsu en todas sus aventuras, jamás llego a toparse a un hada, pero si existieran, serian igual que Miyuki.

"Pero le faltaría la cola…"

Fue lo último que pensó Natsu sobre el tema.

…

Yuuki estaba preparando los últimos detalles de lo que sería un gran paso en la Magia Moderna así como resolver uno de los Tres Rompecabezas que aún siguen siendo una incógnita en la magia.

La Magia de Tipo Vuelo.

Si bien, volar ha sido uno de los grandes sueños para la humanidad, aun no se ha conseguido que un humano vuele por su propia cuenta sin recurrir a la ayuda de vehículos aéreos.

Yuuki ya había estado trabajando en ese tema desde hace un buen tiempo, buscando una la fórmula perfecta para hacer posible lo imposible, ya que no hace apenas un año en Europa se llevó a cabo un experimento en base al Control Gravitacional, pero termino en un desastroso resultado, si bien, existe una secuencia mágica que permite flotar, termina a la larga con caer al suelo después de unos segundos.

"Ya está todo listo."

Yuuki sonrió.

-¿Onee-sama?

Yuuki volteo para ver que se trataba de Miyuki sosteniendo una taza de café para la pelinegra y atrás de ella estaba Natsu.

-Lindo vestido Miyuki.

-Gracias Onee-sama.

-Así que este es tu laboratorio, es impresionante Yuuki.

-Gracias Natsu.

-¿Acaso aquí guardas…?

Las palabras de Natsu murieron cuando vio que Yuuki estaba flotando con un ayuda de un dispositivo mágico, no, el termino verdadero no es que Yuuki estuviese flotando como si no existiera la gravedad, sino que…

-Estas volando.

-¡Onee-sama! Perfeccionaste la Magia de Control Gravitacional Permanente ¡Felicidades Onee-sama! Has hecho lo imposible, posible nuevamente.

La alegre respuesta de su hermana menor hizo sonreír con satisfacción a Yuuki.

-Gracias Miyuki.

-Eh, siento que estoy haciendo mal tercio, es hora de que me vaya. Felicidades por tu gran logro Yuuki, no cabe duda de que eres una chica genio.

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres probarlo?

Yuuki corrió rápidamente y mostro el dispositivo a Natsu.

-Sí, claro.

Natsu tomo el dispositivo mágico y haciendo uso de una Secuencia de Activación, el Dragon Slayer vio como sus pies poco a poco comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo.

El pelirosa no se asustó en ningún momento, haciendo uso de otra Secuencia Mágica, comenzó a moverse libremente como si fuese una pluma.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste? ¿Te sientes mareado o algo?

-No, estoy bien. No encuentro nada fuera de su lugar.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Solo agregare unos cuantos detalles para que sea un poco más óptimo. En cuanto a que te vayas, es un poco tarde para ello, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, no es seguro que regreses a tu casa a estas horas.

Natsu sabía que tenía razón, a pesar de que las amenazas habituales como criminales de poca a monta o pandillas callejeras habían prácticamente desaparecido, aun se consideraba peligroso y poco seguro salir a altas horas de la noche.

-Está bien. Gracias por la hospitalidad minna.

-¿Estás seguro que no deseas ponerte ropa más cómoda? Creo que en el viejo armario aún queda ropa de nuestro padre.

Dice Yuuki.

-No, está bien.

Incluso la habitación de invitados es bastante grande. Natsu se acostó en la gran cama aun con su ropa casual puesta y durmió.

Cabe recalcar que el pelirosa no tardo en quedarse dormido ya que el prácticamente podía quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar.

 **Parte 3**

Nubes grises y fuertes lluvia fue como comenzó el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, un automóvil de cuatro puertas se movía por las calles de Tokio a una velocidad estable, aunque si bien, ahora los vehículos tienen piloto automático, esto no garantizaba que algo fuera de lo normal ocurriera. Claro, no es como si conducir de manera estándar ya no existiera, es solo que la mayoría opta por el piloto automático debido a la comodidad y facilidad de esta función, solo pones la ubicación que deseas en el GPS y este te llevara sin más.

"¿Con que aquí es FLT?"

Four Leaves Technology es una compañía conocida en todo el mundo, se encargan del desarrollo, producción e investigación de CAD. Originalmente tenían un papel más insignificante, ya que antaño solo se dedicaban a proveer piezas de repuesto que eran destinadas a la Ingeniera mágica.

-Esto también será beneficioso para ti Natsu, ya que también deseas convertirte en Ingeniero, esto te resultara muy entretenido.

Dijo Yuuki con una voz somnolienta.

-¿Eh?

Natsu miro que en medio estaba Miyuki, quien tenía un tinte rojo en sus mejillas y trataba de no mirar a Natsu. De hecho, algo raro había ocurrido en la mañana, cuando Natsu despertó y fue a ducharse {cortesía de las hermanas Shiba}, noto que tenía una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, esa marca tenía la forma de una mano pequeña.

-Mi-Miyuki, lo que haya hecho… lo siento.

-S-Sí.

Ella dijo tímidamente.

Yuuki solo le apareció un signo de interrogación ante estos sucesos.

Se bajaron del vehículo, Yuuki abrió un paraguas para cubrirse ella y su hermana.

-Lo siento Natsu. Solo tenía un paraguas.

-No te preocupes, me gusta disfrutar el agua de la lluvia, entremos.

Las hermanas Shiba y Natsu entraron a las instalaciones de FLT. Cabe decir que las instalaciones futuristas habrían impactado a cualquiera que entrara por primera vez, pero Natsu solo veía con un pequeño deje de aburrimiento en su rostro. Debido a que esta es la primera vez que Natsu estaba en estas instalaciones, tuvo que pasar por un sistema de revisión por parte de la empresa, en caso de que fuera una clase de espía, pero esto se resolvió con unas cuantas palabras de Yuuki con los guardias de seguridad.

El trio bajo en un ascensor hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba la Tercera División de Investigación. Se dice que la Tercera División es donde el famoso ingeniero mágico, Taurus Silver lleva a cabo sus investigaciones extenuantes, uno de sus logros más conocidos en la industria fue desarrollar el sistema Loop Cast, al ser implementado en las CAD, estas redujeron el tiempo que llevaría a cabo realizar una Secuencia de Activación.

Cuando las puertas que daban a la sala de investigación de la Tercera División, se abrió, Natsu vio que numerosos científicos e ingenieros trabajaban concentrados, muchos de ellos de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la presencia del trio.

-¡Bienvenida miss {señorita}!

-Es una alegría verla de nuevo, ama.

-Es un gusto verlos, joven ama, Miyuki-dono.

Los científicos e ingenieros saludaron de una forma muy respetuosa a Yuuki.

-Gracias, igualmente me alegra de verlos. ¿Han visto al director Ushiyama?

De entre el montón de personas salió un hombre de cabello castaño.

-¿Me llamaba Miss?

-Lamento molestarlo cuando esta tan ocupado Ushiyama-san.

-Para nada, usted es nuestra líder, Miss Silver Taurus. Gracias a su apoyo e inteligencia, nos hemos convertido en una parte importante de esta compañía, todos aquí estamos a su servicios…

Ushiyama estaba a punto de continuar cuando noto la presencia de Natsu.

El pelirosa por el contrario se mostró algo anonadado por tal muestra de lealtad y respeto hacia Yuuki.

-¿Es amigo suyo Miss Shiba?

-Sí, él es Kobayashi Natsu, va en la misma escuela que Miyuki y yo.

-Ah, con que él es ese Kobayashi.

Ushiyama dijo y se pudo escuchar ciertos murmullos alrededor.

-Escuche que tus notas pusieron patas arriba a la Primera Preparatoria.

Ushiyama dirigió su atención hacia Natsu.

-No es gran cosa, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-Igual de humilde que la Miss, ahora entiendo porque lo trajo, tengo entendido por parte de la Miss que deseas convertirte en un Ingeniero y ya has fabricado tu propia CAD ¿no? Con esto no quiero decir que Miss Shiba haya abusado de tu confianza, debes entender que nosotros como investigadores, que alguien cree por su cuenta un CAD no es trabajo sencillo. Por cierto disculpa mis modales, soy Ushiyama Kinji un gusto en conocerte Kobayashi-dono.

El hombre extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

Natsu y Ushiyama dieron un apretón de manos.

-No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, solo dime Natsu, no me gustan que sean tan formales conmigo.

-Oh entiendo, disculpa, pero ¿Podrías mostrarnos el CAD que construiste?

-Eh, claro.

Natsu se desprendió de su cuello, el CAD en forma de collar.

-Mmm, no cuenta con las actualizaciones recientes o al menos de las que yo conozco, su estructura es versátil, pero antigua. Espera esto es… un chip de hace treinta años. Tampoco he visto este diseño en catálogos recientes ni pasados, es sin dudas una pieza que no es tan avanzada como tampoco muy vieja, veo que este pequeño puede usar viejas Secuencias de Activación y una que otra nueva, aunque aún no puedo decir que tipo de CAD.

-Es uno especializado, opte por uno de pocos hechizos, si bien, es fascinante tener uno generalizado que es capaz de almacenar al menos unas 99 secuencias, pero creo que tan solo unos pocos y muy efectivos son más que suficientes para mí. A veces creo que menos es más.

"Definitivamente no es un cabeza hueca."

Yuuki miro con atención la discusión entre Ushiyama y Natsu, a veces ella también se sorprendía de las acciones de Natsu, crear un CAD que no era moderno ni antiguo y que funcionara a la perfección, era algo increíble.

-Bueno Natsu, ya hablaremos con más detalle otro día tu y yo. Ahora debo preguntar ¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia Miss Silver?

-Quisiera que probaran este nuevo prototipo.

La siguiente explicación de Yuuki en que era capaz de hacer este dispositivo, hizo que Ushiyama llamara a todo el mundo al salón de pruebas.

Numerosos sujetos de prueba fueron llamadas para probar el dispositivo de vuelo, las pruebas fueron un éxito, solo unos cuantos problemas menores en cuanto mareos, pero nada que fuera preocupante.

-Eso fue… interesante.

Dijo Natsu con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Las hermanas Shiba y el pelirosa están abandonado el edificio.

-¿Me dejarías echarle una mirada a tu CAD un día de estos?

-¡Por supuesto!

Fue la respuesta que recibió Yuuki de Natsu, sin dudas, el CAD del pelirosa junto con las palabras de Ushiyama la habían hecho estar más curiosa sobre él.

Una puerta se abrió y revelo a un par de hombres, uno de ellos portaba un traje formal y el otro llevaba un atuendo de mayordomo.

El hombre de traje se trata del Vice-presidente de FLT, Tatsurou Shiba, el padre de las hermanas Shiba. El hombre a su lado es Aoki, cuarto mayordomo de la familia Yotsuba.

Natsu pudo sentir al aumento de tensión ante la reunión de ambos, Natsu sabia o se daba una idea de quienes eran estos dos hombres.

Por educación, Miyuki emitió un saludo hacia su padre y al mayordomo, mientras ignoraban a Yuuki y pasaban por alto a Natsu.

Sin embargo, el arrogante mayordomo seguía insultando a Yuuki menospreciándola y haciéndola menos, claro que para ella, las palabras como esas no le importaban, esta no era la primera vez que era insultada y está segura que no sería la última.

Miyuki estaba a punto de explotar, ella odiaba cuando alguien despreciaba a su adorada Onee-sama, ella estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero…

*Golpe*

En un acto totalmente inesperado y sorprendente, que dejo a las hermanas Shiba sin habla, Natsu había golpeado al arrogante mayordomo e incluso Tatsurou se sorprendió de este repentino golpe hacia su empleado.

-Escuche, se de antemano que este no es mi asunto, pero, no pienso tolerar que hablen mal de una de mis valiosas amigas así como así. Dice que Yuuki es un perro guardián sin emociones, pero está totalmente equivocado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Aoki que fue derribado se levantó, sin embargo cuando encaro a Natsu vio que la silueta de sus ojos había cambiado, en una especie de ilusión fugaz, pudo ver al pelirosa con un par de enormes cuernos, colmillos crecidos y una cola de demonio, que lo miraba con una expresión tan aterradora que equivalía a ver al mismo diablo en persona.

-¡Por favor cálmate Natsu!

Miyuki tomo uno de los brazos de un enfurecido Natsu.

-Sí, no te molestes. Lo mejor será irnos.

Yuuki también tomo uno de los brazos de Natsu y se fueron de FLT.

Una vez fuera, Natsu volvió a la normalidad, el hizo que ambas hermanas lo soltaran.

-Lo siento. No pude tolerarlo.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-Sé que no es mi asunto, pero todo lo que dijo ese hombre es mentira. Yuuki tú no eres una persona sin emociones. Porque de ser así, no amarías a Miyuki como lo haces, no serias amable y bondadosa con tus amigos, ni cuidaras de esa forma a los que te rodean. Sin importar que tipo de cosas te hayan hecho, sin importar que seas Taurus Silver o Teniente Especial, o de la familia Yotsuba, eso no importa. Para mí, siempre te he visto como una chica amable y gentil.

-Eh…

Las palabras de Natsu dejaron sin habla a Yuuki.

Natsu la veía así.

Como una chica normal.

No un arma, no una herramienta, no una moneda de cambio.

Para el, ella simplemente era Yuuki Shiba una prodigiosa estudiante de preparatoria.

Ella pasó por muchas cosas, muchas de sus emociones se habían perdido, solo las podía sentir cuando se trataba de Miyuki, pero… ¿Solo con Miyuki podía sentir algo?

Al mirar a Natsu vio que ninguna de las palabras que dijo fue sarcasmo o mentira, fueron completamente honestas y dichas de una forma tan dura, pero suave que puso en un aprieto los pensamientos de Yuuki.

*Doki*

Nuevamente Yuuki sintió como los latidos de su pecho se aceleraron de una forma inusual, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban sin razón.

-Toma.

Natsu se había quitado su chaqueta y se la había puesto a Yuuki, la pelinegra no había notado que había sido empapada por la lluvia.

-Regresemos a casa.

-Bien.

-Vamos Miyuki.

-H-Hai.

Cuando regresaban a casa, Natsu se quedó dormido en el viaje, si bien, los Dragon Slayer padecían de cinetosis, Natsu había pasado años entrenando para poder superar esta molestia.

-Nos vemos Yuuki, Miyuki.

El pelirosa se despidió de ambas hermanas.

-¿Onee-sama?

Miyuki miro a su hermana mayor quien tenía una nueva especie de expresión, estaba sonriendo, pero de una forma un poco más alegre que la habitual.

-Han tomado tu corazón.

-E-Eso no es cierto Miyuki.

Miyuki decidió burlarse un poco de su hermana mayor, sus reacciones tímidas, le resultaban lindas de ver.

"Supongo que fue buena idea llevarlo."

Independientemente de que Natsu haya dejado una mala opinión hacia su padre o al mayordomo de la familia Yotsuba, ver al pelirosa golpear a Aoki por defender el honor de su Onee-sama, fue lo más satisfactorio que vio el día de hoy.

…

-¿Así que participaras en la Competencia? Ve a patearles el trasero Kirihara-senpai.

-¡Eso hare!

-Hombres…

Durante el camino matutino hacia la escuela, Natsu se topó con Takeaki Kirihara acompañado de su ahora novia, Sayaka Mibu, ambos de Segundo año, pero de diferente curso.

La relación de Natsu con sus dos senpais ha sido muy buena, desde el incidente ocurrido en abril, el DS había entablado una amistad con Kirihara y Sayaka, a menudo Kirihara reta a Natsu a un combate, que normalmente dura unos pocos minutos.

-Es una pena que no te hayan escogido Natsu-kun, ya que cuando sorprendiste a todos con tus notas del semestre pasado, tendrías un pase directo como concursante en la Competencia.

Dijo Sayaka.

-Ah, yo también quisiera haber visto un poco más de cerca los combates, supongo que será para el próximo año.

Natsu no fue nominado a participar, debido a que los concursantes ya habían sido escogidos meses atrás, en aquel entonces, Natsu era un estudiante del Curso 2 y básicamente solo participan estudiantes del Curso 1, salvo Yuuki que pertenece al Curso 2.

-Sí, espero que podamos participar en el Monolith Code el año que viene, estoy seguro que con tu Magia de Viento tendremos una ventaja.

A Kirihara le entusiasmaba la idea de trabajar con Natsu.

Después de salir con Sayaka, su actitud arrogante y superior había desaparecido por completo.

El pelirosa se despidió de la pareja una vez que entraron a sus salones.

En esa misma tarde, todos los estudiantes fueron convocados para ser testigos de la ceremonia donde los representantes para la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas serian nombrados. Gracias a Erika, Natsu y los demás consiguieron buenos asientos para ver la presentación.

Yuuki miraba esto con cierta incomodidad, ella estaba usando una chaqueta con el emblema de flor a pesar de que es del Curso 2. De hecho, el uniforme que usaba Yuuki no es precisamente el femenino, ella prefería usar pantalones y normalmente usa el uniforme de varón. Esto causo ciertos problemas con el código de vestimenta, pero Yuuki se negaba a usar el uniforme femenino, solo había usado la falda cuando fue su primer día y no le gusto para nada.

La pelinegra vio a sus amigos sentados en medio de una fila donde debían ir estudiantes del Curso 1, ella sonrió un poco debido a ello ya que se trataba de un plan de Erika. Al mirar a Natsu, este le respondió un saludo amistoso, Yuuki sonrió ante el gesto y lo devolvió con una sonrisa gentil.

El evento termino sin incidentes para todos y con aplausos por parte de la audiencia.

…

Cuando el pelirosa estaba realizando un patrullaje de rutina por los pasillos, pudo sentir como una fuerte presencia de partículas Pushion provenía del edificio de Experimentos. Natsu podía sentir cualquier perturbación de magia gracias a su habilidad de Eidos, que permite ver la información de Psiones de un fenómeno, aunque el Eidos de Natsu no está desarrollado completamente como lo haría un mago promedio, le permitía ver cualquier anomalía.

Él se dirigió rápidamente al edificio de Experimentos.

Dicho edificio contaba con los materiales para llevar a cabo experimentos mágicos, el acceso no se le negaba a ningún estudiante, sea cual fuera su curso, sin embargo ya casi es hora de salida, así que no debería ver nadie en el edificio a esta hora.

Para cuando llego, había notado que la anomalía se encontraba en el salón de experimentos farmacéuticos. En el salón se encontró a Mikihiko, Mizuki y Yuuki. Al parecer, Yuuki había manejado la situación debidamente, pero fue gracias a Mikihiko que logro controlar las partículas de Pushion a tiempo. El incidente no paso a mayores y optaron por mantenerlo como un secreto, aunque lo correcto es decir que tanto como Natsu y Yuuki hicieron la vista gorda en este asunto.

...

Hoy es 1 de agosto, los estudiantes que participaran en la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas saldrían hoy al lugar del evento que se llevaría a cabo en el Campo de Ejercicios Fuji, este espacio es propiedad del ejército y en él se encuentra un hotel que normalmente es usado por militares, pero sería utilizado por estudiantes los próximos doce días {Si contamos que la competencia empieza formalmente el 3 de agosto, algunas escuelas salían antes debido a que unas cuantas se encontraban lejos de la Prefectura de Shizuoka}.

Para la Primera Preparatoria, estaban algo atrasados bajo el ardiente sol de verano.

Mayumi aún no había llegado, eso se debía a que tenía asuntos que atender al ser parte de los Diez Clanes, ella insistió en que los demás se adelantaran y se fueran por su cuenta, ella los alcanzaría después, sin embargo, una buena cantidad de estudiantes decidieron esperarla.

Montando guardia estaban Mari y Yuuki esperando pacientemente, gracias a un sistema de refrigeración en sus uniformes, el intenso calor no se sintió tan pesado.

-¡Lo siento!

Una exhausta y sudorosa Mayumi llego corriendo con tan solo dos horas de atraso, ella llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco con un gorro que le ayudaba a que el sol no le pegara tanto en los ojos.

Cuando Yuuki marco la asistencia de Mayumi, se dirigió al camión donde los técnicos viajarían, antes de irse, vio a Natsu a lo lejos, el corrió con rapidez y la saludo.

-Te deseo suerte Yuuki. Demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz a las demás escuelas.

-Así será. Prometo no decepcionarte Natsu.

Muchos estudiantes vieron este espectáculo que protagonizaron ambos, algunas chicas suspiraron debido a que daba la impresión de que era un novio despidiéndose de su novia y los chicos sintieron ciertos celos debido a lo que representaba dicha situación entre ambos.

Yuuki se alejó y se sintió algo cohibida después de hacerlo.

Ya que pasarían al menos varios días para volver a su pelirosa favorito.

"Días…"

-¡Natsu!

Cuando Yuuki intento llamarlo una vez más, noto que ya se había ido.

Ella quería decirle algo, solo puso una cara neutra y volvió al camión donde iría acompañada por un compañero técnico de segundo año perteneciente al Curso 1, Kei Isori. La pelinegra lo había conocido durante la ceremonia, solo habían charlado un poco, de hecho, Yuuki le agrado Isori ya que había en cierta manera, aliviado la tensión durante dicha ceremonia. La apariencia de Isori era la de un muchacho muy guapo, al punto de que podría verse algo andrógino, él es novio de la futura Jefa del Comité Disciplinar, Kanon Chiyoda, quien estaba entrenando bajo el yugo de Mari para que aprenda los fundamentos básicos para el puesto.

Curiosamente, la pareja concursaría en la Competencia.

Yuuki se subió al camión y en menos de cinco minutos, los transportes arrancaron hacia la Prefectura de Shizuoka.

 **Parte 4**

Natsu estaba caminando de regreso a su hogar.

Él había completado su cometido de despedirse de Yuuki.

Aunque no se olvidó de Miyuki, él se había despedido de la Shiba menor un día antes de partir y planeo hacer lo mismo con Yuuki, pero Miyuki lo convenció de hacerlo el día siguiente. El pelirosa no había entendido muy bien porque, pero solo asintió a las indicaciones de Miyuki.

Los siguientes diez días serian de clases normales en la Primera Preparatoria, él tenía planeado tomarse unas ligeras vacaciones durante ese lapso de tiempo. Natsu ya había adelantado materias así como tareas, no tenía deberes pendientes incluso como miembro del Comité Disciplinar, la falta de estudiantes hacia que la institución se volviera un pueblo fantasma, así que en cuestión de estudios y deberes, no tenia de que preocuparse en lo absoluto.

De hecho, tenía planeado ir a pescar a la piscina Yotsuya, un lugar artificial donde se podía pescar varias veces. Y después iría a hacerle una visita a Kokonoe para pasar el rato, el misterioso ninja siempre lo dejaba con ganas de saber más.

"Espero que no tengan problemas."

Pensó Natsu.

Lo cierto es que la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas era un evento de talla nacional y se desarrollaría en propiedad de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, así que era inevitable que peces gordos presenciaran este espectáculo que protagonizaron estudiantes de preparatoria. También era una oportunidad perfecta por parte de las autoridades militares para buscar reclutas excepcionales y tratar de reclutarlos en un futuro próximo, no solo militares verían esto, sino también influyentes magos de distintos estratos sociales. Uno de los que sobresalía mucho es uno de los magos más poderosos del siglo 21, Retsu Kudou que su posición en la lista de los Diez Clanes le permite servir como una especie de mediador, aunque su papel no se limitaba a ese simple termino.

Para Natsu, ignorar a un mago del calibre de Retsu Kudou era algo que no podía darse el lujo de hacer.

El pelirosa se quedó viendo una vitrina de una de las tantas tiendas que le quedaban de camino a su casa, se trataba de una tienda de pesca, Natsu estaba pensando en comprar un poco de sebo, pero desconocido para él, una furgoneta se había estacionado a sus espaldas. El pelirosa seguía viendo, mientras un par de brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo hicieron entrar.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?

Natsu se liberó del agarre del sujeto misterio, la furgoneta cerro su puerta y arranco con prisa.

-Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí Natsu-kun.

En su escepticismo, dentro de la camioneta iban Erika, Leo, Mizuki y Mikihiko vistiendo ropa casual.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Natsu fue directo al grano, el realmente no deseaba preguntar porque lo fueron a buscar.

-Shizuoka. Haremos un servicio por parte de nuestras familias Natsu-kun.

Le respondió Erika.

El pelirosa sabía de los deberes que tenía Erika al ser parte de la familia Chiba, eso y que estaba curiosa por ver de cercas la Competencia, y ayudar en el servicio de hotel donde descansarían los participantes, era una excelente oportunidad.

-Tú también Mikihiko.

Natsu recupero su compostura y se sentó cómodamente.

-Bueno, s-sí.

Respondió con timidez.

Aunque el grupo de amigos se preguntó porque Natsu no puso objeción en ir, se debía a una cosa o más bien a alguien, Yuuki.

De alguna manera Erika, Leo, Mizuki e incluso Mikihiko notaron ciertas actitudes nuevas que Yuuki expresaba hacia Natsu. Sin embargo, el pelirosa era un poco denso en ese sentido como para notarlo siquiera, aunque para muchos, eso saca ciertas venas de irritación, Yuuki solo sonreía por la actitud de Natsu y seguía como si nada.

…

-Al menos llegamos a salvo Onee-sama.

-Sí, pero eso no fue un accidente Miyuki.

Durante el trayecto de Tokio a Shizuoka ocurrió un aparatoso accidente que estuvo a punto de pasar a un desastre mayor. Un conductor que conducía a máxima velocidad, tuvo un choque contra el concreto que sirve como barrera para dividir los carriles. El auto tuvo una volcadura y comenzó a dar fuertes giros a máxima velocidad, el auto de la víctima estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el autobús donde iban los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria, el pánico no pudo evitarse ante esta situación {Y era bastante comprensible}, pero unos cuantos estudiantes entre ellos, Shizuku, Morisaki, Katsuto y Miyuki lograron hacer algo ante esta situación. Mari no pudo hacer mucho debido que no tenía algo en su arsenal que le permitiera ayudar, lo mismo ocurrió con Mayumi. Katsuto logro con su de [Phalanax] una magia defensiva de tipo movimiento que permitía levantar un muro de Psiones, controlar la situación.

-Un ataque terrorista.

Dijo Miyuki amargamente.

Ese accidente no fue realmente un acto de imprudencia por parte del ya fallecido conductor. Fue un atentado terrorista-suicida, un desastre así no hubiera sucedido sin la ayuda de magia, el culpable había utilizado varias secuencias mágicas en el concreto donde el auto golpeaba con los giros y caídas, así como dañar el motor para que sufriera de un incendio. Ese acto fue totalmente calculado y tenía la intención de provocar grandes daños hacia los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria.

-Vamos, deja de darle tanta importancia a ello. Lo mejor que pudiste es no hacer nada.

Una leve discusión ocurrió entre Kirihara y el Vice-presidente del Consejo Estudiantil Hanzo Gyoubushoujo Hattori, ya que durante el accidente, Hattori no pudo hacer mucho y se sintió inútil por ello.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor ¿sabes? Incluso Shiba-san que es de primer año, lo hizo mejor que yo.

-Bueno, es cuestión mágica, Miyuki-san es muy fuerte y lo mismo para Yuuki, no cabe duda que ese par de hermanas son bastante interesantes, me atrevo decir que la hermana mayor ha recibido entrenamiento profesional o ha estado involucrada en asuntos serios.

-¿La has visto pelear?

-No mucho, pero no es una chica que debas subestimar por tu propio bien. Lo mismo va para Natsu.

-Hablamos de Kobayashi Natsu ¿verdad?

-¿Hay otro Kobayashi de cabello rosa en la escuela?

Kirihara dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Hattori sabia del ascenso meteórico que recibió Natsu iniciado el siguiente semestre, él no ha tenido ningún encuentro con el pelirosa, aunque lo mejor es decir que sus interacciones han sido nulas, pero había escuchado {por parte de Mayumi} de las acciones y habilidades de Natsu. Debido a su experiencia con Yuuki, había perdido cierta confianza, es por ello que cuando Natsu se unió al Comité Disciplinar y fue rápidamente llevado al grupo A, no cuestiono esto a sus superiores en lo absoluto.

-Su estilo de combate es bastante misterioso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Varias veces lo he visto combatir contra Saijou Leonhart y puedo decir que su estilo es más de observar y analizar. En primera vista podrías ver que Natsu no puede escapar de sus golpes y ataques, pero alguien como Leo, deja aberturas muy obvias al encadenar una serie de golpes, al menos más de una vez tuvo la oportunidad de asestar un crítico contraataque, pero prefirió no hacerlo. En cuanto recibe los ataques, no veo muchas señales de defensa, como si se estuviera dejando que lo atacara a propósito.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, Kobayashi le gusta medir a sus oponentes.

Dijo Hattori con seriedad.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal de hotel, las hermanas Shiba se encontraron sorpresivamente con Erika y Mizuki. Miyuki pregunto si los chicos habían venido, a los que ambas chicas asintieron, los muchachos se encontraban en la cocina ayudando a los empleados para el banquete de bienvenida que harían los organizadores para los estudiantes de las nueve preparatorias mágicas del país.

Desconocido para todas {salvo Miyuki}, Yuuki se mostró algo emocionada por la presencia de Natsu en el área.

…

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, se llevó a cabo en un gran salón que servía como comedor y espectáculo, ya que contaba con un escenario. Una vasta cantidad de estudiantes de las Nueve Preparatorias estaban reunidos aquí esta noche para escuchar las palabras de bienvenida del legendario Retsu Kudou. Muchos estudiantes deseaban conocerlo, era el equivalente a conocer al Papá Noel de la magia.

"Hay mucha gente."

Natsu caminaba entre la multitud sirviendo como mesero en la cena, solo se estaba encargando de entregarles aperitivos y bebidas {sin alcohol} a los demás. Aunque lo que irrito un poco al pelirosa fue el uso de vestimenta formal, a él no le gustaba mucho usar ese tipo de atuendos.

-Es una sorpresa verte por aquí Kobayashi.

-Viniste Natsu-kun.

-Bueno, estoy sorprendido.

Natsu se topó a Mari, Mayumi y Katsuto.

-Ah, buenas noches ¿desean algo más? Iré a la cocina si estos aperitivos no son de su agrado.

-No, están bien.

El trio agarro un poco de comida de la charola que sostenía Natsu.

-¿Qué tal les fue? Supe que tuvieron una especie de choque de camino acá.

Pregunto Natsu a sus senpais.

-No paso a mayores.

Respondió Katsuto con los ojos cerrados.

-Juumonji y Shiba supieron manejarlo apropiadamente.

Dijo Mari.

-¿Cómo lograste ser ayudante Natsu-kun?

Pregunta Mayumi.

-Véanlo como un servicio comunitario. Con un evento así, las ayudas nunca vienen mal.

Natsu se alejó ya que no debía perder de vista el deber que tenía ahora mismo.

-Mou, iba a preguntarle si realmente está saliendo con Yuuki-chan.

-¿Y eso amén de qué?

Pregunta Mari a Mayumi.

-B-Bueno eso es…

Un sonrojo se pudo notar en las mejillas de Mayumi.

Natsu había pasado por toda el área del salón y pudo ver al Príncipe Carmesí, Masaki con su sequito, acompañado por su amigo y mano derecha Shinkurou Kichijouji o mejor conocido como el 'Cardenal George'.

El motivo por el cual Shinkurou era apodado así, se debía a un gran logro que obtuvo en la comunidad mágica, al descubrir uno de los códigos cardinales.

Los códigos cardinales es el nombre al que se le conocen al menos a las 16 secuencias mágicas que se postulan en la Hipótesis del código cardinal.

El que descubrió Shinkurou es la Magia de Tipo Peso.

-Damas y caballeros, en unos minutos Kudou-sama dará su discurso de inauguración.

Mientras Natsu pasaba entre la gente, saludo rápidamente en el camino a Honoka y Shizuku, intento saludar a Miyuki, pero fue rodeado por una multitud de fans que ella tenía.

-Te ves bien con ese traje.

Yuuki le sonrió sosteniendo su copa de jugo.

-Gracias ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no pasó nada grave. Puedo ver que Erika te obligo a venir ¿cierto?

-No realmente, vine por mi voluntad. Fue una excelente oportunidad para ver las competencias y de que te luzcas un poco.

Con esto dicho, no es que Natsu les restara importancia o valor a los demás integrantes, él sabía de antemano que los estudiantes escogidos por los senpais, poseían un talento excepcional como para ser escogidos, así que por ello, los demás estudiantes de su escuela lo tenían sin cuidado.

-¿A pesar de que no participare como concursante?

-Tu trabajo como técnica es igual de importante que un concursante.

-Tengo entendido que los tres primeros días los tendrás libres.

-Así es, pero iré calibrando para no perder tiempo. No quiero que me vengan con lloriqueos después.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Las luces se apagaron y daría inicio la presentación de Retsu Kudou, Natsu y Yuuki se recargaron en la pared para ver, pero la persona que estaba en el centro del escenario no era un hombre, sino una mujer. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero si algunos estudiantes fueran más susceptibles, se darían cuenta de la anomalía que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, las partículas Psiones revoloteaban levemente como si un hechizo fuera conjugado sin haberse dado cuenta.

Yuuki puso una mirada seria cuando lo noto, pero Natsu que tenía los ojos cerrados, abrió su ojo derecho levemente en señal de aburrimiento.

"Incluso se dio cuenta más rápido que yo."

Con su ojo medio abierto, Natsu vio más allá de la dama en el escenario y vio al señor de edad mayor, este se percató de su mirada y sonrió levemente satisfecho al pelirosa, y a la pelinegra.

Cuando las luces se prendieron de nuevo, la aparición del verdadero Retsu Kudou se hizo.

-Buenas noches jóvenes magos. Si pudieron darse cuenta, acabo de usar una secuencia de nivel menor. Solo era para poner a pruebas sus habilidades, pero por lo visto solo seis personas se dieron cuenta de este truco, pero uno de ellos no mostro ningún interés en este pequeño juego.

La mirada del cabello de edad avanzada fue dirigida hacia el pelirosa, el solo miro con interés al anciano y con su cabeza, hizo un gesto de respeto hacia él.

-En un caso imaginario de que yo fuese un terrorista y tuviera aquí un gas nocivo, o una bomba, tan solo seis personas podrían actuar para impedirles, bueno, eso si la sexta persona decide ayudar. En fin, muchachos, lo que quiero decirles es que la magia no es algo que termina al activar una secuencia, sino algo que debe seguir y no detenerse, la magia es un medio no un fin, no quiero que detengan sus avances con tan solo ganar un gran poder mágico. De todas formas, les deseo la mejor suerte durante la Competencia.

Una ovación de aplausos se escuchó en todo el salón.

-Esa opinión podría meterlo en problemas ¿no?

-Sí, pero estoy segura que no parece importarle.

Yuuki le respondió a Natsu.

La noche cayó en los recintos del área de hospedaje. Al terminar los deberes que le fueron impartidos por los empleados del hotel, a Natsu al igual que sus amigos les fue dado tiempo libre. Natsu caminaba por el lujoso hotel militar. Como aun no tenía sueño y las hermanas Shiba junto con sus amigos ya fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, el pelirosa fue al bar del hotel para beber algo.

El bar del edificio estaba casi vacío, solo ocupado por un grupo de adultos que portaban ropa de estilo militar, pero desestimo la presencia de aquellos operativos. Normalmente Natsu no le gustaba mostrarse antipático, por diversas razones, no podía evitarlo más cuando alguien relacionado con el ejército estaba cercas.

-Buenas noches, deme un jugo de naranja y un vaso con agua y hielos, por favor.

-Enseguida.

El bartender accedió, saco una botella de vidrio y vertió el líquido en un vaso.

Natsu podía pedir alcohol, el realmente ya era un mayor de edad por mucho. Pero creo que no daría una buena impresión que un estudiante de la Primera Preparatoria bebiera alcohol, además, el pelirosa no era muy bebedor que digamos.

Cuando comenzó a beber el frio jugo, sintió comodidad por primera vez en el día. Sin dudas, ha sido un día muy ajetreado, su traslado de Tokio a Shizuoka, así como ayudar a los empleados del hotel, no fue pan comido.

-Buenas noches, deme algo de Macallan por favor.

Una mujer se sentó al lado de Natsu en la barra.

Su cabello es oscuro y sus ojos azules, la vestimenta que usa es del tipo militar. No parecía pasar de los 20 años, tenía un rostro atractivo y cautivador por sí solo, y era levemente aumentado gracias al poco maquillaje que usa.

-Gracias.

La mujer respondió con una linda sonrisa y comenzó a beber, el pelirosa no había notado la presencia de aquella linda mujer o ¿no quiso hacerlo?

-Disculpe mis modales, pero ¿Participara en la Competencia de mañana?

La pregunta inocente hizo voltear a Natsu, esa pregunta no tenía mucha lógica para el debido a que no es concursante, pero debido a que aún portaba el uniforme de su escuela, esa pregunta sea por curiosidad o no, no pudo evitarse.

-No. No soy un participante, solo estoy como espectador.

-Ya veo. Oh, disculpa mis modales, me llamo Fujibayashi Kyouko, mucho gusto.

-Kobayashi Natsu, estudiante de la Primera Preparatoria, pertenezco ahora al grupo 1-A.

-¿A cuál pertenecías antes?

-Solía ser del Curso 2, en el grupo H.

-Eso debería darte gusto no indiferencia Natsu-kun.

-No, realmente me da igual Fujibayashi-san.

Aunque Kyouko trataba de mostrarse amistosa, Natsu se estaba poniendo difícil. Sin embargo para Natsu, el noto esto y decidió relajarse, es decir, esta mujer podía ver lo que trataba de hacer y era mejor dejar las cosas claras, pero sin necesidad de ser hostil.

-Sé que usted fue la persona que intento hackear la seguridad de mi hogar mientras dormía Teniente Segundo.

Esto hizo abrir los ojos a la dama, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-No se altere, no estoy tan enojado por ello. Debo reconocer que sus habilidades en la Informática son increíbles, pero incluso los mejores a veces pueden dejar un pequeño rastro sin darse cuenta. Teniente Segundo, integrante del Batallón Independiente 1-0-1. De hecho, este pequeño chip contiene toda la información de sus misiones, operaciones y agentes encubiertos.

Natsu saco un pequeño chip y se vio la cara de tensión en la teniente Kyouko.

-Tómelo.

Natsu se lo entrego.

-¿Me lo das?

-Ah, esto es sola una lección de humildad Teniente. Eso sucede cuando subestimas a tu oponente, quizás suene arrogante, pero uno de mis gustos es probar de lo que son capaces mis adversarios y no quede decepcionado, solo debe mejor la velocidad de encriptación y dejar cero huellas, pero supongo que ya sabrá como hacerlo. Además, los asuntos del tipo militar no son de mi incumbencia o agrado.

Natsu no pudo evitar decir con algo de resentimiento eso último.

-¿Y eso porque?

Pregunta Kyouko.

-Que mi apariencia no la engañe Teniente. Yo forme parte de las Fuerzas de Inteligencia Americanas. Básicamente lo mismo que ustedes, salvo que en aquella época, la magia aún se mantenía en secreto para el público general. Un día fui enviado a una misión en Kazajistán, ya que el gobierno de ese país pidió ayuda en un asunto delicado. No haré esto más largo, logramos salvar a unos civiles que estaban capturados, se trataban de nuevos reclutas que habían sido apenas raptados de sus hogares, cuando salí un momento para verificar algo, escuche el ruido de disparos y entre para ver qué había sucedido. Mis compañeros habían asesinado a niños y mujeres inocentes… no tenía problemas en quitarle la vida a mis enemigos, pero eso… no era algo que podía permitir. Mi superior a cargo, el Capitán Joseph Barrett, había ordenado abrir fuego contra ellos, según él, eran potenciales amenazas. Cuando regresamos, lo primero que hice fue agarrarlo a golpes tan fuerte que olvide por un momento la racionalidad, mi superior fue llevado al hospital porque destroce su mandíbula y rompí tres costillas de su costado izquierdo. Fui dado de baja sin honores.

La expresión que mostró Natsu al relatar lo sucedido fue de una total amargura y… tristeza.

-Es por eso que no te agrada nada relacionado a nuestro oficio.

Kyouko no fue ajena a ese tipo de situaciones, en su carrera militar había sido testigo de cosas y acciones que la dejaron marcada de manera emocional, así que no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía con el pelirosa.

-No, pero respeto el riesgo que corren día a día. No soy tan ignorante como para no saber eso.

-Lo lamento.

Dijo Kyouko con completa sinceridad hacia él.

-Gracias. No deseo ser su enemigo Teniente o el del resto de su Batallón.

Natsu termino de beber su jugo y el vaso con agua.

-Eso lo puedo ver.

Kyouko sonrió.

-Sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar por alto esta acción tuya Natsu-kun.

-Eso me temía.

Natsu sonrió mientras suspiraba.

-El hecho de hackear y robar nuestra información amerita encarcelamiento inmediato, y una pesada multa, pero creo que puedo dejar pasar esto por ahora.

-Rayos, lo último que quería era deber favores.

-Pues lo pensaste muy tarde Natsu-kun. Tus habilidades pueden ser realmente útiles en nuestro grupo.

-Ah, no lo sé. Solo deseo convertirme en un Ingeniero Mágico y ya.

-Podríamos facilitarte acceso a archivos relacionados a lo que deseas con más facilidad, si es cierto que no eres menor, podríamos arreglar algo y unirte a nosotros. Y lo más importante, me debes un favor.

Natsu estaba acorralado, sabía que contra atacar sería una pésima idea. De no ser por Kyouko, el ya estaría encerrado en una jaula, a veces se odiaba a si mismo por ser un arrogante. Sin embargo, el no temía realmente de las fuerzas de Autodefensa, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era, no seguir metiéndose en más en problemas con ellos, aunque si Natsu tuviera que ser franco, los militares no representaba una gran amenaza para el, si sabía que podían ser un gran dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponen.

-De acuerdo, lo pensare. Puedes decirle lo que quieras a tus superiores de mí, no me importa de todas formas.

-Eso hare. Sera interesante trabajar contigo.

"Oh cielos…"

Natsu solo termino de suspirar y al final opto por pedir una bebida con alcohol que le fue facilitada por Kyouko.

 **Parte 5**

3 de agosto del año 2095.

El primer dia de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, iniciaría con una competencia llamada Speed Shooting, después de pasar por una ceremonia de inauguración, todos los concursantes y público, entraron al estadio. Mayumi sería la primera participante por parte de la Primera Preparatoria.

Natsu estaba entre los asientos buscando uno apropiado.

-¡Por aquí Natsu-kun!

La voz inconfundible de Erika entro en los oídos de Natsu y vio que allí estaban todos los integrantes del grupo Shiba-Kobayashi. Este término fue usado meramente como una broma, ya que tanto Natsu y Yuuki jamás accedieron a utilizar ese nombre para su grupo.

Volviendo al evento, la prueba de Speed Shooting consiste en destruir objetivos en movimientos con el uso de magia, dichos blancos se encuentran a 30 metros de altura y hay un límite de tiempo. No difería mucho de una competencia de tiro al blanco.

-Lamento la tardanza, desperté con un dolor de cabeza.

-No te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Le dice Mizuki con una sonrisa.

Natsu estaba sentado en medio de los chicos -Mikihiko, Natsu y Leo en ese orden- y las chicas un asiento debajo de ellos -Honoka, Shizuku, Miyuki, Yuuki, Erika y Mizuki acomodadas de esta manera-.

Mayumi estaba en todo su esplendor, tenía puesto una vestimenta parecida al de una chica a punto de jugar una sección Tenis.

El evento dio inicio, Mayumi tenía en sus manos un CAD en forma de rifle. Su oponente, es una chica de la Séptima Preparatoria. Aunque la chica de la Séptima Preparatoria tomo ventaja del evento al iniciar, Mayumi sonrió como si una presa hubiera caído en su trampa y una Secuencia de Activación apareció en donde se supone, saldría una bala si fuera un rifle verdadero.

Con una rapidez y fluidez que eran inhumanos para una chica de preparatoria común, los puntos en el marcador de Mayumi se dispararon con gran fuerza.

-¿La presidenta uso Magia Sensorial?

Pregunta Mizuki con curiosidad, su sensibilidad a las partículas Pushion, le estaban impidiendo ver con más detalles las secuencias mágicas empleadas por Mayumi.

-Ella utilizo [Multi-Scope].

Le respondió Yuuki.

La Magia Sensorial Sistemática Visual de Largo '[Multi-Scope]' tiene la capacidad de ver un objeto físico desde todos los ángulos posibles, parecido a un radar. Esto daba entender que Mayumi no tenía puntos ciegos a la hora de disparar.

Natsu solo miraba con interés el espectáculo que ofrecía Mayumi, algo increíblemente digno de ver, por allí escucho que la llamaban 'Elfin Sniper', pero dado el significado de ese apodo, opto por nunca decírselo en su cara.

Otra hazaña de la que fueron testigo fue cuando en la siguiente ronda, Mayumi uso un hechizo llamado [Dry Blizzard].

Ese hechizo pertenece a la Magia de Tipo Rapidez, el proceso consiste en convertir las partículas del aire en hielo y ser usado como proyectiles.

Al finalizar el evento, la victoria fue para Mayumi.

La siguiente competencia consiste en una llamada 'Battle Board' –No confundir con Battle Royal-, los concursantes recorrerían una pista en una tabla de surf, las fuertes corrientes de agua que cubrían el circuito permitían deslizar con cierta facilidad, se pueden usar secuencias mágicas. Es básicamente una carrera, la chica que asistiría por parte de la Primera Preparatoria es Mari.

-Tan arrogante como siempre.

Erika miro con una expresión compleja a Mari.

Natsu noto esto y podía darse una idea clara de la extraña hostilidad que tenía la pelirroja contra la Presidenta del Comité Disciplinar, pero lo mejor era reservarse sus comentarios.

*Bang*

El disparo de una pistola, había dado comienzo a la carrera.

La ventaja fue tomada por una de las chicas al crear una Secuencia de Activación que dio como resultado un violento movimiento en las aguas que hizo tambalear a las demás participantes. Si bien, esto podría ser considerado como una táctica poco ortodoxa {y lo es}, esta acción no iba en contra de las reglas, así que poco o nada tenían que replicar las personas moralistas.

Para Mari esto no represento un obstáculo alguno, ya que su salida de la línea de carrera no fue frenada en lo absoluto.

"La Jefa tiene muchos fans."

Natsu había notado que tanto como Mayumi y Mari tenían sus clubes de fans, eran aclamadas por su belleza y talento mágico.

Mari gracias a utilizar Magia de Refuerzo y Magia de Movimiento, logro entrar en primer lugar al pasar la primera curva de la carrera. La Magia de Refuerzo sirvió para mantener fija la tabla de surf que estaba usando, al hacer esto, el balance y equilibrio entre ambos fuera perfecto, la Magia de Movimiento permitía implementar más la velocidad.

-(¡We Have a Winner!)

La voz del anunciador, se escuchó y la victoria fue una vez más para la Primera Preparatoria.

Durante la carrera tanto Natsu como Yuuki habían notado una gran particularidad en la forma de actuar de Mari, sus movimientos estaban completamente calculados, dándole un estilo de chica estratega.

Las competencias que se llevaban a cabo en la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, tienen varias secciones con un tiempo de descanso, pero sumando las secciones que tiene un encuentro mágico, generalmente no pasaban de una hora, sin embargo, eso significaban que estaban en constante movimiento y manipulación de psiones por parte de los participantes. Usar frecuentemente secuencias mágicas, incluso si no había errores, producía agotamiento a largo plazo, he de allí el tiempo de descanso al finalizar cada sección.

-Tengo que admitir que el Battle Board se ve divertido. Me encantaría participar en ese evento.

-¿A pesar que aun tienes secuelas de cinetosis?

Comento burlonamente Yuuki a Natsu.

Ambos estaban en un pequeño descanso y decidieron ir a comprar unas latas de refresco para la sed, la intensidad del calor era muy fuerte. Natsu podía tolerarlo muy bien, pero Yuuki era otro cantar. A pesar de que el pelirosa había superado su cinetosis, eso no significaba que su incomodidad de montar vehículos haya disminuido.

-Bueno, si llego a marearme, puedo caer a la refrescante corriente de agua.

-¿Aun con el riesgo de que a una velocidad alta, impactarse contra el agua equivale a estrellarse contra el duro concreto?

-No sería tan grave para mí.

Natsu dijo con indiferencia y abrió la lata al igual que Yuuki.

-¿Sabes que los chicos de primer año la tendrán difícil si les toca enfrentarse contra el Príncipe y el Cardenal, verdad?

-Que el señor se apiade de sus almas.

Natsu comento con una risa divertida a Yuuki.

No fue una risa burlona, sino de alguna manera, compasiva.

El pelirosa estaba más que enterado de las increíbles habilidades de Masaki y Shinkurou. Son dos oponentes muy duros.

-Solo espero que Morisaki-san sepa manejarlos.

Natsu dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Crees que tengas una oportunidad si te enfrentas a él?

Pregunta Yuuki.

-No lo sé. Ichijou-san es sin duda un chico prodigio, confiarme me llevaría a mi muerte si fuera un combate real. Tengo un par de ideas de como eludir su [Rupture], pero solo esquivar no será suficiente, sus reflejos son buenos. El entrenamiento militar lo respalda.

Natsu de hecho puede vencer a Masaki, pero debido a las bajas posibilidades que tenían de enfrentarse en un futuro, no se tomó tanta molestia en simular un duelo en su mente en contra del Príncipe Carmesí, lo mismo ocurría con Katsuto. A pesar de la peligrosa habilidad de Masaki, que es [Rupture]. Natsu poseía en su arsenal, varias secuencias que le permitían hacerle frente al Príncipe y en caso de que logre resistirlas, podía alternar los Psiones por partículas de Ethernano para acceder a las Magias Perdidas y derrotar de un solo hechizo a Masaki, pero el mismo consideraba exagerado este último recurso. Usar Magia Perdida contra un estudiante de preparatoria, es ir completamente lejos, al menos para Natsu.

-¿Qué métodos usarías tu Yuuki?

Natsu ahora tenía curiosidad de escuchar a la pelinegra.

-Unos cuantos ases, pero no tiene sentido pensar en ello. Que una chica compita contra el Príncipe esta fuera de toda probabilidad.

No era cuestión de género o inferioridad, Yuuki es una chica. Es prácticamente imposible que una chica se enfrente a un chico en una prueba de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, pero a pesar de ello, estaría lista para planificar su jugada en un caso simulado.

-Shiba Yuuki, Kobayashi Natsu.

Un hombre con uniforme militar, se paró enfrente de ambos.

-El Mayor desea comunicarse con ustedes.

Yuuki se sintió algo desconcertada.

Anoche, ella junto con Mikihiko, habían impedido que las fuerzas hostiles se infiltrasen a las instalaciones. La Magia Ancestral de Mikihiko y la rapidez de Yuuki fue una buena combinación, durante ese lapso, también la presencia del Mayor Harunobu Kazama estuvo allí durante el incidente y le había dicho a Yuuki que se reuniera con él al dia siguiente. Ella no necesitaba que se lo recuerden, pero que alguien fuera personalmente a decirle y que requirieran la presencia de Natsu no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, una ansiedad muy extraña.

-¿Todo bien?

Yuuki sintió la mano de Natsu en su hombro derecho.

-Sí, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

La pelinegra ahora tenía muchas preguntas para el pelirosa.

Ella deseaba saber más sobre Natsu, era lo justo. Yuuki le había hecho saber que ella era una parte fundamental de Taurus Silver, que pertenece a la familia Yotsuba y está dentro de la milicia.

-Pasen.

El hombre que guio a ambos estudiantes a una suite de lujo.

Cuando dicho hombre toco para confirmar la presencia de Natsu y Yuuki, respondió una voz que dijo 'Que pasen'.

-Con su permiso.

Ambos dijeron al entrar a la habitación.

Dentro de ella, había cinco personas con un porte que indicaba que no eran civiles comunes en lo absoluto incluso si sus vestimentas dijeran lo contrario.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido, siéntense.

-No es necesario.

Respondió Yuuki fríamente, mientras Natsu no respondió en lo absoluto y se mantuvo al margen.

-Yuuki-san, no está aquí por su puesto como Ooguro Ryuuya Oficial especial, sino como Shiba Yuuki una amiga confiable.

Las palabras del Capitán Sanada trataban de aliviar el ambiente tenso.

-Entiendo.

-Usted también Natsu-san, no sea modesto.

-Gracias.

Natsu podía sentir la mirada de los integrantes del Batallón 1-0-1 sobre él, pero recibió una fuerte mirada por parte del Doctor Yamanaka, pero el pelirosa no se sintió para nada intimidado por esta acción, más bien, ignoro por completo el gesto.

-Aquí tienes Natsu-kun.

Natsu recibió una taza de té por parte de Kyouko.

-¿Ya se conocían?

Pregunta Yuuki con cierta sospecha a ambos.

-Sí, la conocí apenas ayer en el bar del hotel.

El pelirosa dijo con total honestidad.

-Acompaño a una dama solitaria en una noche de copas.

Dijo Kyouko con un tono coqueto.

-Se supone que los menores de edad no tienen permitido beber.

Comenta el Capitán Yanagi.

-No soy menor de edad. No se deje engañar por esta apariencia juvenil Capitán.

-¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes entonces?

Le pregunta el Mayor Kazama.

-Exactamente perdí la cuenta, ya que los constantes cambios en el mundo, han afectado mi curso del tiempo, pero para que se dé una idea cercana. Presencie el nacimiento de las grandes pirámides de Egipto.

-E-Eso es imposible…

Dice Yuuki, a pesar de lo que ha tenido que pasar. Escuchar esa declaración de Natsu, le resultaba difícil de creer.

-No te culpo, pero es la verdad. Sabes que no miento.

Dijo Natsu con un sentimiento de aburrimiento.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de mí por un segundo y hablan sobre el intento de infiltración ayer por la noche.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Le pregunta rudamente el Doctor Yamanaka.

-Tengo mis métodos, sentí durante mi charla con la Teniente Fujibayashi una perturbación de partículas Pushion afuera. Pero como también sentí la presencia de Yuuki en el área, sabría que ella es capaz de manejar algo tan simple como eso.

-¿Usas [Elemental Sight]?

Pregunta Yuuki.

-No. Mis habilidades me permiten detectar el aura de una persona a través de mis sentidos, puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, así como escuchar sus respiraciones y latidos cardiacos, también detectar la presencia de alguien con el olor que emanan también.

Estas habilidades están completamente ligadas al de la magia de [Dragon Slayer] que Natsu poseía.

Cuando todos los Dragon Slayer prestaron su fuerza al pelirosa para derrotar al Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia, había ganado las demás habilidades de los Dragon Slayer.

Podía usar las sombras de Rogue Cheney, el factor de curación de Wendy Marvell, la habilidad de escuchar de Erick/Cobra, el rayo de Laxus Dreyar, el hierro de Gajeel Redfox y la luz de Sting Eucliffe.

La conversación siguió a pesar de que las interrogantes hacia Natsu no hacían más que crecer por parte del Batallón 1-0-1, en especial Yuuki.

Kazama advirtió a Yuuki sobre no usar sus verdaderas habilidades si llegase a competir, pero ella no creyó que eso fuese a suceder. También se mencionó que las potenciales amenazas de ayer, se trataban de unos mercenarios contratados por el sindicato criminal chino conocido como 'No Head Dragon', una mafia de talla internacional.

Cuando la charla parecía haber llegado a su fin, ambos estudiantes se retiraron…

-Nos gustaría charlar contigo un poco más Natsu ¿podemos?

Dijo Kazama a Natsu cuando este estaba a punto de irse con Yuuki.

-Claro.

-Gracias, puedes irte Yuuki.

-Entiendo.

Yuuki se fue de la habitación dejando a Natsu con sus compañeros de armas. Pero ella no estaba a gusto con la decisión y deseaba replicar, sin embargo una mirada de Natsu le dijo que estaría bien. Así, Yuuki abandono la habitación.

-Sabemos que hackeaste nuestra base.

Dijo duramente el Capitán Yanagi.

El asunto del hackeo había comenzado cuando el Mayor Kazama había pedido a la Teniente Fujibayashi que investigara los archivos que se encontraban en la casa donde vive Natsu Kobayashi, sin embargo durante el pirateo, la base de operación había recibido un hackeo a su instalaciones. Fujibayashi se dio cuenta de inmediato, para ello, tuvo que cancelar el pirateo a casa de Natsu, pero se algo curioso sucedió al momento en que dejo de hackear el hogar de Natsu, el ataque cibernético a la base de operación del Batallón 1-0-1 se había detenido y no se reportaron daños o extracción de información de sus servidores

-Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón. Además, no fue mal intencionado.

-Esta acción te pondría en prisión de inmediato.

Dijo el Capitán Sanada.

-¿Van a arrestarme?

-No. Como nos dijo Fujibayashi, si tus habilidades son tales y como las describen Fujibayashi, y Yuuki. Un operativo como tú, seria valioso en nuestro escuadrón.

Dijo tranquilamente Kazama al pelirosa.

-Tendré que declinar su oferta Mayor. Mis experiencias en la milicia jamás terminan bien.

Dijo Natsu sin dudar.

-Debes entender que no te podemos dejar ir tan fácilmente Natsu-kun.

Dijo el capitán Sanada.

-Pueden, pero no quieren hacerlo. Ya que me ven como una potencial amenaza.

-En parte es cierto lo que dices, pero que te parece esto. Si tu deseo es convertir en ingeniero mágico, podríamos facilitar aún más tu ingreso a la Universidad Mágica.

Eran tercos, pero quizás no sea tan mala idea. Él podía obtener información adicional a la que está acostumbrado.

-Acepto su propuesta Mayor.

Varios de ellos sonrieron complacidos con la respuesta del pelirosa.

-¿Kobayashi Natsu es tu nombre real?

Pregunta Kyouko.

-No, pero prefiero usar ese nombre en esta época.

-¿Y el real seria…?

-Dragneel Natsu.

-Es la primera vez que escucho ese apellido.

Dijo Kazama.

-¿Puedo irme ahora Mayor?

-Oh, sí. Puedes retirarte.

Natsu se despidió del Batallón y salió de la habitación.

-Natsu.

Al lado suyo, Yuuki estaba de brazos cruzados esperando por él.

-Yuuki…

-Me debes muchas explicaciones Natsu.

Dijo seriamente Yuuki.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero darte esto.

Natsu saco del abrigo de su uniforme, un grueso libro con cobertura café, en su portada tenía una palabra que decía 'E.N.D'.

Yuuki tomo el libro y sintió la enorme aura que emanaba de aquel libro.

Se sentía como magia, pero aun no podía decirlo con total certeza.

-Ese libro contestara todas tus dudas Yuuki… y no te culpare si llegas a tenerme odio o repulsión cuando acabas de leerlo.

Con esas últimas palabras Natsu se fue en otra dirección.

 **Parte 6**

Cuando Yuuki regreso para continuar la fase 2 del Speed Shooting, noto la ausencia de Mikihiko y de Natsu.

Al preguntar por ambos, la respuesta fue que Mikihiko no se sentía bien y no habían visto a Natsu desde hace rato.

Yuuki presto atención al espectáculo ofrecido por Mayumi. Sus habilidades habían dejado sorprendidos al público en general nuevamente, pero a pesar de que no perdió lujo de detalle, su mente estaba en otra parte. Yuuki miraba el libro del E.N.D como había decidido llamarlo.

Cuando la noche cayo, la victoria había sido prácticamente para la Primera Preparatoria, tanto como en hombres y mujeres habían obtenido resultados excelentes. Durante una discusión de chicas, Mayumi menciono que necesitaban la ayuda de Yuuki, debido a que uno de los ingenieros tendría una sobrecarga de trabajo si no le daban una mano. Miyuki se puso alegre por la noticia, cualquier cosa que hiciera lucir el ingenio de su hermana es bienvenido.

Yuuki por el contrario, estaba sola en su habitación trabajando en un nuevo CAD en forma de mandoble, ella lo había llamado un 'simple juguete'. El libro del E.N.D estaba a un lado del teclado y ella estaba a punto de abrirlo.

*Toc*

El golpe suave detrás de la puerta se escuchó en medio de la noche.

-¿Onee-sama? ¿Estas despierta?

-Sí, ahora te abro.

Yuuki le abrió la puerta a su hermana menor.

Ella con una sonrisa alegre le dijo que necesitaban de su ayuda los próximos dos días, Yuuki acepto ya que no tenía mucho que hacer.

-¿Onee-sana? ¿Qué ese libro que tienes?

Miyuki noto el extraño libro que estaba sobre el escritorio su hermana mayor y uso eso como una parcial excusa para hacerle compañía a su adorada Onee-sama.

-Natsu me lo dio después de la reunión con el Mayor Kazama.

-Oh, ya veo. Supongo que no pudo evitar llamar la atención.

A pesar de no estar muy enterada de los asuntos militares por parte de su hermana mayor, Miyuki entendía cualquier cosa relacionada con la milicia.

-Este libro dijo que resolvería mis dudas sobre él.

-De acuerdo, eso suena muy raro ¿puedo acompañarte a leerlo?

-Sí.

Yuuki se sentó al lado de la cama con su hermana menor.

La Shiba mayor abrió el libro y…

*Flash*

Una fuerte luz cegó a las hermanas Shiba.

…

Un chico normal vivía feliz con sus padres y hermano mayor en un pueblo cercas de un bosque. El hermano mayor había nacido con un gran talento mágico mientras su hermano menor no, pero eso no le importó. El hermano menor era un niño alegre e hiperactivo, jugaba con los demás niños del pueblo y era adorado por sus padres, todo bien…

Dragones.

Criaturas mitológicas y legendarias, de una apariencia hostil y llamativa, estas gigantescas bestias podían ser benignas o malignas. Su inmenso poder era conocido en toda Earthland en aquel entonces, temidos y venerados por igual.

Un dia, un dragón maligno ataco y destruyó por completo el pueblo del hermano menor, asesinando a todos en el proceso.

Cuando el hermano mayor vio el horror de aquella tragedia, entro una especie de quiebre mental y se negó a aceptar la muerte de sus seres queridos, intento buscar, pero solo quedaban los restos carbonizados de su hermano menor. Negándose a la idea de que él había muerto y haciendo uso de magia prohibida, el hermano mayor creo una nueva especie de demonio que bautizo como Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Sin embargo, el castigo por tal sacrilegio, era una maldición impartida por un Dios oscuro. La mentalidad del hermano mayor se deterioraba al punto de que se volvió una amenaza potencial, en su desesperación reunió a su revivido hermano menor junto con otros niños y pidió a un amigo dragón benigno de fuego, que entrenara a su hermano menor para que pusiera fin a su tormento. Para que este plan tuviera éxito, envió a su hermano menor y a los demás niños al futuro para que entrenaran duramente una magia fuerte conocida como [Dragon Slayer].

El hermano menor fue encontrado en un bosque desconocido por un dragón del fuego, el reptil adopto al hermano menor como su hijo y lo entreno en duras pruebas para demostrar ser digno de usar magia. El hermano menor demostró a través de las duras y extremas pruebas, un valor y coraje increíbles. El dragón de fuego partió un dia y dejo una nota a su hijo de ser más fuerte hasta su reencuentro. Mientras el hermano menor vagaba por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, se topó con un viejo que lo invito a unirse a su gremio y el niño no entendió en un principio los propósitos de aquel anciano, pero acepto debido a su curiosidad. Él fue llevado a un gremio donde encontró todo tipo de magos, excéntricos, amables, rudos, raros, agresivos etc. Pero no eran malas personas. Conoció a muchos chicos de su edad que a pesar de tener personalidades difíciles, el pequeño pelirosa formo una amistad con la mayoría de ellos.

Sus aventuras mientras era mago de un gremio tuvieron momentos alegres y tristes. El hermano menor enfrento amenazas y enemigos que pocos tendrían el valor de hacer frente, e incluso llego a combatir contra su hermano mayor donde al final después de una dura e implacable batalla, el hermano menor logro hacer descansar en paz a su hermano mayor después de una vida llena de errores y sufrimientos.

También el muchacho de cabello rosa enfrento a un dragón que fue quizás, uno de los más poderosos en aquella época, su poder era obscenamente enorme. Para lograr su derrota, los nakamas del chico unieron fuerzas para hacer frente a semejante ser y a pesar de las adversidades vividas, lograron vencer a este gran enemigo.

A pesar de que sus compañeros de gremio se enteraron de la verdad de su origen, no lo odiaron o despreciaron por ello. Una era de paz reino por unos cuantos años, pero desconocido para muchos, un enemigo oscuro que fue el culpable de la maldición del hermano mayor desato el caos al hacer presencia en Earthland, muchos magos valientes cayeron durante esa pelea, una vez, el pelirosa y sus amigos enfrentaron a este enemigo, fue una dura batalla que casi acaba con la aniquilación total de la humanidad, pero lograron manejarlo, sin embargo en su último aliento de odio y de fuerzas, maldijo al causante de su humillante derrota, el hermano menor. Condenado a nunca morir, fue la maldición impuesta por aquel ser oscuro. En un principio el pelirosa ignoro esto y continúo su vida al lado de sus amigos, pero poco a poco su corazón y espíritu se fue quebrando debido a que sus amigos que el mismo había considerado como su familia, comenzaron a fallecer producto de una longeva vida. La pérdida más grande fue ver perecer a su hijo adoptivo que se trataba de una especie de felino parlante con alas y de su amiga rubia quien era la más cercana a él.

La tristeza invadió el alma del pelirosa, pero en sus últimas palabras, su amiga rubia le hizo prometer que sin importar que pase, seguiría buscando la felicidad y que jamás cambiaría su actitud alegre y bondadosa. El pelirosa acepto, ya que no quería que su último deseo fuese en vano. El trato de ser feliz, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y las épocas esto se hacía cada vez más difícil, en su largo viajo para poder sobrevivir, tuvo que aprender distintos tipos de poder para lidiar con posibles enemigos. A pesar de que lo suyo no era leer libros, tuvo que hacerlo y aprender varias cosas de distintas personas para adaptarse a las distintas sociedades y culturas para poder coexistir con el mundo. En un principio tenía planeado ir a vivir a una montaña lejos de toda comunicación con las personas, pero sabía tan bien que no se puede vivir sin el contacto con otras personas.

Fue testigo de muchos horrores perpetrados durante guerras en las que el participo, en cierta manera, para poder lidiar con eso, decidió comprimir todo eso y guardarlo muy dentro de sí. Conforme pasaban los años, las ganas de seguir viviendo disminuían para el pelirosa. De hecho, cada vez que participaba en una guerra, se deja herir a propósito, pero para su pesar, las heridas eran inmediatamente sanadas producto de la maldición de aquel ser oscuro. Él se esforzaba con cumplir con el último deseo de su amiga, sin embargo, entre más tiempo transcurría, más difícil era mantener esa promesa.

El pelirosa había hecho amigos y compañeros, e incluso llego a tener una amante, pero cuando se daba cuenta, las canas y arrugas ya se veían en sus camaradas. Repetir este ciclo más veces de las que se pueden contar, podían afectar levemente la cordura.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente de su superior que ordeno abrir fuego contra inocentes, el pelirosa construyo con ayuda de magia antigua y alquimia, un sarcófago que le permitirá dormir sin ser molestado, llevo el sarcófago a una cueva oculta en el Monte Fuji y en el año 1992, Natsu Dragneel durmió en un sueño profundo sin importarle ya lo que sucediera con el mundo.

Para cuando fue {forzado} a despertar, habían transcurrido casi 70 años.

Los avances tecnológicos y mágicos en el siglo 21 habían despertado nuevamente el interés y curiosidad de Natsu, así que paso ese lapso de tiempo hasta la actualidad {2095} estudiando la Magia Moderna, los acontecimientos históricos ocurridos y la tecnología.

…

-Vaya…

Cuando la luz desapareció, Yuuki fue testigo de cómo había sido la vida de Natsu Kobayashi… no, Natsu Dragneel. Su amigo paso por una interminable senda de sufrimiento y agonía, su espíritu y alma estaban al borde de colapsar. Era increíble que alguien haya aguantado tanto.

-Pobre Natsu.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Miyuki.

"Lo he juzgado terriblemente mal."

Yuuki pensó.

Ella también había sido testigo de que tan poderoso era en realidad Natsu, así como que tipos de habilidades posee, de lo que era capaz de provocar si decide usar todo su poder, algo que ella temió, pero eso no le importaba. Sin importar que tanto daño haya sufrido o qué tipo de cosas vio, en el fondo, el seguiría siendo el alegre y divertido pelirosa que conoció en su primer dia de clases, el que la defendió numerosas veces de ataques verbales y físicos, quien la elogio en todo sentido, que se negó rotundamente a verla como un objeto de conveniencia.

-Onee-sama, yo jamás he visto a Natsu como un monstruo e incluso con esto que vi, pienso mucho menos que él sea eso.

Fue el sincero pensamiento de Miyuki.

-Yo igual.

No le importaba quien fue o que poder tenga, le era imposible odiarlo. Yuuki jamás odiaría a Natsu, jamás lo vería como un enemigo y nunca le mostraría ningún tipo de lastima.

Él siempre la hace sonreír y la cuidaba a su manera, de una forma brusca a veces, incluso ella podría estar…

"Eso no… no, no es posible."

Los latidos de Yuuki se volvieron anormales a cada segundo de pensar en Natsu.

…

-Escuche que su actuación fue increíble Presidenta.

-Gracias Natsu-kun.

Durante la noche, Mayumi había ido a una expendedora por una bebida, en uno de los pasillos se topó a Natsu quien parecía ser un alma errante que caminaba a altas horas de la noche.

-Parece que no tendrán problemas con las competencias Presidenta.

-Aun así, no debemos subestimar a la competencia Natsu-kun. Un solo error basta para que nuestro oponente no saque ventaja.

Mayumi no era de las personas que se jactaba de sus habilidades mágicas y nunca se vio arrogante a magos inferiores que ella. Cuando el Speed Shooting termino con su victoria, Mayumi había dado un saludo con la mano a la participante de la Séptima Preparatoria, probando que es una magnánima.

-¿Qué piensas de las pruebas Natsu-kun?

-Son entretenidas. Y en el mejor de los casos, algo divertidas.

La Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas palidecía en comparación con los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, que también era un torneo en relación a las habilidades mágicas de una persona. La cosa en la que ambas competencias coincidían es que debían planificar bien tus estrategias para imponerte sobre tu adversario, incluso cuando este retome el control de la batalla por un acción que no estaba calculado, el mago que perdió el control de la batalla debe pensar en otras estrategias para volver a escalar en el control del combate.

Natsu creía que sería divertido ver una versión moderna de Pandemónium o de un combate entre parejas, pero debido al riesgo que representan ambas pruebas ya que median el nivel de magia, así como la resistencia y fuerza física por parte del concursante, que el pelirosa viera ambas pruebas en la época moderna, era un sueño intangible.

Además, hechizos de rango A o más estaban estrictamente prohibidos, así como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De hecho, en las competencias no había ni una sola prueba en que ambos participantes usen los puños para pelear, pero quizás lo más cercano seria el Monolith Code, donde pueden atacar con cualquier magia de rango B, el lanzamiento de proyectiles generados con Psiones, así como Magia Ancestral, no estaba prohibido en lo absoluto.

-Ne ¿Puedes ayudarme mañana en mis calentamientos?

-¿No sería mejor si se lo pide a una chica y no a mí?

-No, quiero que seas tú.

"¿De verdad es una senpai?"

Pensó Natsu con humor.

A pesar de que en teoría, Mayumi era mayor que Natsu, su actitud y arrebatos, la hacían parecer más una chica de secundaria.

-De acuerdo.

Acepto y eso puso una linda sonrisa en Mayumi.

Natsu tenía mucho tiempo libre incluso si ayudaba en el hotel como voluntario, acababa rápido sus deberes y tenía el resto de la tarde.

-Hurra, te veré mañana en la mañana Natsu-kun.

Mayumi regreso a su habitación dejando a Natsu sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

…

Al dia siguiente, Yuuki se encontraba calibrando el CAD que usaría Mayumi para la competencia de Crowd Ball.

El Crowd Ball es una competencia donde se arrojan bolas de espuma en el área de competencia utilizando aire comprimido. Los participantes hacen que dichas pelotas caigan en el lado de su oponente haciendo uso de una raqueta o un CAD, Mayumi utilizaría un CAD en forma de revolver.

-¡Por aquí Natsu-kun!

A Natsu se le permitió el acceso a la cancha, el Crowd Ball daba un parecido al deporte de Tenis.

Mayumi vestía un atuendo de color blanco, falda corta blanca y una camisa ajustada. Se podían ver con claridad, las partes que sobresalían de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días presidenta.

Saludo Natsu.

Yuuki se percató de la presencia de Natsu y no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con el ahora que sabía todo sobre el pelirosa.

-¡Yo Yuuki!

Pero tomando la iniciativa, Natsu se sentó al lado de la pelinegra y la saludo como de costumbre.

-Hola Natsu.

Yuuki dijo con un tono neutro.

-¿Así que estas calibrando CAD para la senpai? Increíble, es tal y como me dijo Miyuki.

-¿Hablaste con Miyuki?

-Claro, por mensajes.

El pelirosa saco su Smartphone y le mostro las conversaciones que hicieron.

-Ya veo.

Yuuki se vio algo molesta por ello.

¿Celos? Ella no quería admitirlo, pero lo estaba.

Ella es la más cercana a su hermana menor como lo es con Natsu, pero se dio cuenta que la relación que tenía Natsu con Miyuki era igual de buena que la que tenía con Yuuki, es decir, no eran novios ni un par de enamorados, pero se hablan de forma tan casual que más de uno llegaría a pensar que son pareja, pero Yuuki sabía que eso no era cierto.

-¿Estas tratando de desechar el cache del CAD?

-Así es. Desechar los residuos que quedan producto de las secuencias de activación acelera de manera significativa una secuencia mágica.

-Oigan no me ignoren.

Mayumi los llamo mientras hacia un puchero.

Natsu comenzó a ayudar a Mayumi a hacer flexiones y a estirarse.

También recibieron la visita de una técnica de tercer año llamada Rika Izumi, justo cuando Yuuki iba a ver a ayudar a los demás concursantes con sus CAD, la chica de tercero le dijo que se haría cargo de ello y que mejor viera el partido de Mayumi.

-Ella no suele ser así, discúlpenla.

Natsu y Yuuki notaron cierta molestia de su recién conocida senpai, Mayumi les explico que se debía a que una técnica de primer año 'les estaba arrebatando terreno'.

-No debería ser así. Toda ayuda debería ser bien recibida.

Fue lo último que dijo Natsu antes de dieran por terminado ese asunto, Mayumi se dirigió al escenario mientras y ambos estudiantes de primer año fueron a buscar a sus amigos para ver el partido de Crowd Ball, así como la introducción de Icicle Destruction.

 **Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este capítulo y un agradecimiento si lo leyeron hasta aquí. Las competencia de las nueve escuelas abarcara dos capítulos en mi historia, pienso que sería más cómodo así, ya que si pusiera todo en un solo capítulo, se volvería un poco exhausto de leer o al menos eso pienso. En estos momentos estoy por comenzar a leer el Vol. 8 de Mahouka, pero como soy lector rápido, subí capitulo casi dos semanas después de la última actualización y vaya que más términos de magia siguen apareciendo y me es un poco difícil entenderlos del todo, incluso tengo que releer un párrafo al menos un par de veces para llegar a comprenderlos un poco.**

 **Yuuki descubrió el pasado de Natsu, pero a pesar de eso, su opinión sobre él, no cambio. De hecho, Yuuki piensa que lo que ha vivido, es un camino de rosas en comparación con lo que ha recorrido Natsu.**

 **Como ya notaron, la pareja principal será Natsu y Yuuki {Fem Tatsuya}, pero aun no quiero ponerlos como una pareja, quiero que formen ese lazo poco a poco. Aun debato si debería ser solo esa pareja o un harem, dicho harem incluiría a Miyuki, Mayumi e incluso a Maya Yotsuba, pero aún sigo pensándolo, asi que me enfocare en la pareja principal por el momento.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulara 'Vol. 4: Una competencia problemática (II)'**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vol. 4: Una Competencia Problemática (II)**

 **Parte 7**

Cuando Natsu Kobayashi termino de ayudar a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Mayumi Saegusa con sus estiramientos, dicha chica se dirigió al centro de la arena para su encuentro con una concursante de la Séptima Preparatoria.

Yuuki se había despedido de Natsu ya que tenía asuntos que atender como técnica del equipo y Natsu lo comprendió sin que se lo dijera.

Natsu regreso a los asientos donde el público estaba y se encontró con sus amigos.

-¡Yo minna!

Natsu saludo con una sonrisa a sus amigos, el grupo conocido {No oficialmente} como 'el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi'.

Los amigos del pelirosa devolvieron el saludo, mientras Natsu se sentaba en medio de Leo y Mikihiko.

El evento de Crowd Ball comenzó, Mayumi enfrentaría a una concursante de la Séptima Preparatoria.

Después de una ardua lucha por parte de la chica de la Séptima Preparatoria, su derrota fue inminente y aplastante.

A estas alturas, Natsu ya no se sentía tan impresionado por las habilidades de Mayumi, ella hacia honor a su puesto como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y como miembro de la familia Saegusa.

Un poco más tarde también se llevó a cabo el evento de Icicle Destruction, donde Kanon Chiyoda, estudiante de segundo de la Primera Preparatoria, enfrentaría a una estudiante de la Novena Preparatoria.

Icicle Destruction consiste en que ambos lados tienen grandes pilares de hielo, el ganador sería el primero que destruya los pilares de hielo de su oponente. Este evento había llamado enormemente la atención de Natsu, ya que había solo dos formas de actuar en este evento, estar a la Ofensiva o a la Defensiva. Es obvio que ambos lados harían uso de sus mejores Secuencias Mágicas para destruir los pilares de hielos de sus oponentes, sin embargo, también tenían que usar hechizos para reforzar el hielo para que aguanten los hechizos del lado contrario. No era bueno estar muy a la Ofensiva, como tampoco estar muy a la Defensiva, los adversarios debían equilibrar ambos atributos si querían la victoria.

Cuando la prueba empezó, la chica de la Novena Preparatoria inicio con una Ofensiva en contra de Kanon, hizo uso de una Secuencia de Activación, una especie de magia de rayo. Kanon se puso a la defensiva, pero rápidamente activo una Secuencia de Activación gracias a su CAD en forma de pulsera, en dicho CAD estaba escrita la Magia insignia de la familia Chiyoda, [Mine Genesis].

[Mine Genesis] pertenece a la Magia Sistemática de Oscilación de Materia Solida de Largo Alcance, el efecto consiste en hacer temblar materias sólidas y hacerlas derrumbarse, los movimientos oscilatorios pueden ser considerados como 'Mini-terremotos'.

Los pilares de hielo de la chica de la Novela Preparatoria comenzaron a resquebrajarse, aunque esta intento fortificarla cambiando de Ofensiva a Defensiva, pero fue inútil, Kanon no le dio ninguna oportunidad y termino con la victoria de la futura Jefa del Comité Disciplinar.

"Es una magia interesante."

Pensó Natsu al ser testigo del ataque de su senpai.

Cuando Mari ceda el puesto a Kanon, Natsu abandonaría por completo su deber como miembro del Comité Disciplinar, ya que el acuerdo de que se uniera fue estipulado por la misma Mari y una vez que esta deje su puesto, entonces dicho acuerdo también se desvanecería liberándolo de sus deberes. Sin embargo, Kanon no deseaba que Natsu dejara el Comité Disciplinar, ya que gracias al pelirosa {y a Yuuki ocasionalmente}, la disciplina se ha mantenido, de hecho, Kanon había pedido a Mari si podía convencer a Natsu de quedarse, ella respondió con un 'Tratare'. Lo cierto es que la disciplina había mejorado gracias al pelirosa, al haber ascendido al Curso 1 con las mejores calificaciones que podrían existir y contar con un montón de habilidades que le permitían encarar a quien sea, no muchos estudiantes {en especial los del Curso 1} tuvieron las agallas para contradecir a Natsu.

…

-Así que los senpais están apurados ¿eh?

-Tienen que ganar 4 de 6 pruebas y mantener un perfil alto en la División de los Novatos para poder tener el primer lugar en la bolsa. Las chicas no tendrán problemas, pero los chicos son otro cantar.

Natsu se encontraba en la habitación de Yuuki, él estaba acostado en una de las dos camas que tenía la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Eso suena como si tuvieran la soga en cuello.

-La situación no es tan desesperada Natsu, solo habrá que esperar lo mejor.

Yuuki no deseaba charlar sobre la Competencia en estos momentos, ella deseaba hablar sobre lo que había visto del libro del E.N.D. Yuuki había visto todo lo que Natsu ha tenido que pasar a lo largo de los años, una agonizante senda sin fin que lo llevaba hacia ningún lado. La única época en que el pelirosa fue feliz, fue cuando él era miembro de un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail. Cuando el gremio desapareció producto del tiempo, el pelirosa vago sin rumbo y tuvo que pasar por varios sufrimientos, y la casi destrucción de su espíritu.

-Solo bromeo, todos los demás son sorprendentes magos, sabrán arreglárselas cuando llegue la hora.

-Natsu, basta…

Yuuki se levantó de su asiento y se puso al lado de la cama donde Natsu estaba acostado. La mirada hacia el techo, se vio con la intervención de Yuuki en su campo de visión.

-Eh ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No dirás nada por lo que vi en ese libro?

-Oh… lo olvide.

Natsu dijo chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda, este acto infantil saco una gota de sudor en la pelinegra, ya que a veces encontraba difícil que este chico fuera un adulto ya, aunque a pesar de ello, eso no le molestaba tanto a la pelinegra como uno llegaría a pensar.

-Vi todo lo que viviste, tu hermano Zeref, Igneel, Fairy Tail.

-Ya veo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

En ningún momento, el rostro de Natsu se puso serio, de hecho, comenzó a sonreír como si se tratara de un asunto trivial.

-¿Eres capaz de ejecutar Magia Perdida?

-Sí.

-Según mis cálculos, tu edad oscilaría entre los 12000 y los 15000 años, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Eso creo. Realmente jamás me detuve a contar el tiempo.

Yuuki suspiro, ella realmente envidiaba la despreocupación de Natsu.

-Aunque me alegra que no me mostraras repulsión o miedo Yuuki.

Natsu se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Si esperabas ese resultado después de ver y comprender tus vivencias del pasado? Entonces quedaras decepcionado.

-Je, supongo. Gracias Yuuki.

*Doki*

Natsu sonrió de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Yuuki se acelerara de forma irregular, las sonrisas de este chico la hacían sentirse indefensa a veces sin una explicación lógica en ellas. En estos momentos, ambos habían quedado de frente mirándose a los ojos, los ojos azules de Yuuki miraban los de color oscuro de Natsu sin perder detalle de ello.

Por el contrario, Natsu estaba un poco confundido de que hacer ahora.

Quería iniciar un tema de conversación con Yuuki, pero en el momento en que la pelinegra clavo fuertemente su mirada en él, su mente se puso en blanco y se había quedado sin idea de que hablar ahora. No, no es que se hubiera quedado sin ideas, simplemente sus pensamientos e ideas fueron bloqueados.

Natsu no hizo más que mirar a Yuuki, pude ver su rostro lindo con detalles delicados dignos de una 'Onee-sama', sus labios son de un color normal, pero se veían bastante atractivos, su expresión fría no le quito para nada su belleza, de hecho, no hizo más que intensificarla de sobre manera.

El pelirosa estaba consciente de la belleza de Miyuki, pero Yuuki no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermana menor.

-Natsu…

Dijo Yuuki casi en un susurro.

Ella comenzó a acercar su rostro al del pelirosa, este no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo debido ante la acción de la pelinegra.

-¿Y-Yuuki?

Natsu no sabía que hacer ahora, intentar apartarla o detenerla solo daría a pie a malos entendidos, quizás quería susurrarla algo en el oído, sí, eso debía ser… sin embargo, de ser así, Yuuki se hubiera acercado de lado y no de frente.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Yuuki no estaba mejor.

Fuera como fuera, ver a ambos en la forma en que estaban, daban a entender que estaban a punto de besarse. Yuuki no sabía porque comenzó a hacer esto, ella intento alejarse, quiso decir algo en contra de esta extraña acción suya, está a punto de besar a Natsu. Quería detenerse, pero su cuerpo no obedecía las ordenes de su cabeza, Yuuki desconocía lo que estaba pasando, sea como fuere… no estaba disgustada en lo absoluto.

-¿Onee-sama? ¿Estás aquí?... ¿¡Onee-sama!?

Ambos voltearon ante el estrepitoso grito de una chica.

Se trataba de Miyuki Shiba, hermana menor de Yuuki.

-Llegamos en mal momento ¿eh?

Comenta Erika con un tono travieso.

-¡E-Ellos estaban haciendo…!

Una sonrojada Honoka estaba tartamudeando y echando humo por los oídos.

Shizuku solo vio esto con un rostro estoico, pero de alguna manera se veía un poco satisfecha con lo que veía.

Leo, Mikihiko y Mizuki tenía una expresión avergonzada en sus rostros.

"Justo ahora tienen que venir."

Fue el pensamiento molesto de Yuuki.

Ella estaba molesta.

Sin embargo, recupero la compostura al igual que Natsu y saludo a sus amigos como si lo que hubiera pasado hace momentos atrás, fuera algo normal.

La conversación giró en torno al maletín que estaba en el escritorio de Yuuki, esta se lo arrojo a Leo con cierta rudeza, ella pregunto si quería probarlo. Ya que había notado el gran interés de Leo desde que le echo el ojo.

Por el contrario, Miyuki pasó el resto de la hora haciéndole pucheros a su Onee-sama. Ella sabía que su Onee-sama y Natsu iban a besarse, lo más común seria ignorar esto y pasar de largo, pero Miyuki se irrito de sobremanera al presenciar esto. Miyuki y Yuuki son más cercanas de lo que ningún par de hermanas llegarían a hacer, habían pasado por muchas experiencias, aunque su irritación no solo era con Natsu sino con su Onee-sama igual. Ella debería estar feliz de que su hermana mayor encontró a un chico que le atrajera, pero no solo ella estaba interesada en el pelirosa, también Miyuki lo estaba y no tenía problemas en admitirlo.

Natsu era el único chico 'verdadero' que había conocido en toda su vida.

Desde su niñez, su contacto con los varones no era el mejor, solo había conocido a chicos acartonados y eso francamente le aburría de sobremanera.

-Vayamos a ver como manejas ese CAD Leo.

-¡Por supuesto!

Natsu salió junto con Leo para ir a probar el nuevo CAD de este.

-Onee-sama ¿Me puedes explicar lo que iban a hacer cuando llegamos?

Yuuki suspiro y trataba de encontrar la forma de calmar a su hermana menor, ya que el aire de la habitación comenzó a descender de forma preocupante.

…

Cuando la noche llego, Yuuki junto con Natsu, estaban haciendo los últimos toques para que Leo pudiera entrenar su nuevo 'juguete' y este no podía estar más que ansioso.

El 'Mini-comunicador' es un CAD Armado Integrado en forma de 'espada' cuya hoja puede dividirse para que cambie a modo 'Espada larga'. Esta acción significaba que dicha espada no se 'dividía' sino que se 'extendía'.

Yuuki le conto que hacer esto fue un ligero pasatiempo y había enviado el diseño a Ushiyama que se encontraba en Tokio, pero debido a la enorme lealtad y compromiso con Yuuki, se lo envió al día siguiente, pero dijo que dicho CAD iría mejor con alguien como Leo.

Las pruebas consistían en probar la calidad de la 'espada' y para ello, Natsu ayudo a construir varios muñecos hechos con paja para el entrenamiento.

Los resultados fueron favorables y Leo estaba más que encantado con su nuevo juguete.

…

Al día siguiente, el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi se reunieron para ir a ver el resto de las competencias. Mañana la División de Novatos comenzaría formalmente, estudiantes de primer año darían todo para probar que su escuela es la mejor y demostrar que son grandes magos.

El siguiente evento seria Battle Board.

Los eventos principales del día de hoy eran Battle Board y Icicle Destruction, pocos integrantes de la Primera Preparatoria lograron pasar con suerte, a pesar que no estaba dentro del plan original, seguían estando en la zona verde.

Mari representaría nuevamente a la Primera Preparatoria en este evento.

Sin embargo…

"Algo anda mal."

Fue el pensamiento de Natsu.

Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustó nada al Dragon Slayer.

Más específicamente, Natsu se quedó mirando el agua por un buen margen de tiempo.

El pelirosa no es omnisciente como Yuuki, sabía que algo extraño estaba en el agua, pero no sabía aun que podía ser y tratar de advertir podría desencadenar dos cosas.

O se trataba de una broma de mal gusto y la dos, es que no le creerían sin pruebas sólidas.

*Bang*

El sonido de la pistola dio comienzo a la carrera, quien entro en primer lugar fue Mari, pero justo en ese momento, una chica de la Séptima Preparatoria había sacado las uñas e hizo uso de Magia Tipo Peso para incrementar su velocidad, sin embargo justo cuando Mari seguía en la delantera, la chica perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de colisionar contra Mari.

Mari tuvo la opción de quitarse y seguir la carrera, pero se negó a dejar a esta chica su suerte y decidió hacer uso de una Secuencia para mantener el equilibrio y tratar de atrapar a la pobre chica.

-Eso es…

Justo cuando Mari estaba preparada para el impacto, una extraña perturbación ocurrió en el agua que la hizo tambalear y perder por completo su concentración. Y lo más trágico ocurrió, ambas chicas fueron disparadas lejos de la pista de carrera y se estrellaron contra el concreto.

El pánico no se hizo esperar, Yuuki estaba preparada y lista para ir a auxiliar a su senpai, pero en un acto que desconcertó por completo a todos {salvo a las hermanas Shiba}, Natsu ya estaba al lado del inconsciente cuerpo de Mari. La tomo entre sus brazos y a toda velocidad la llevo a lo que muchos supondrían, es la enfermería.

-Eso no fue un maldito accidente.

Natsu dijo apretando sus dientes con enojo, la perturbación en el agua no fue un accidente, fue provocado a propósito.

El pelirosa dejo a Mari en la enfermería recostándola en una cama.

Pudo notar que tenía unas cuantas contusiones y par de costillas rotas.

[Tenryu no Chiyu].

Natsu decidió alternar y hacer uso de las partículas de Ethernano para curar a Mari con la Magia del Dragón del Viento. Sin embargo, hacer uso de partículas desconocidas como el Ethernano podía ponerlo en un aprieto ya que la Magia Antigua es prácticamente desconocida en la Era Actual y se estaba arriesgando, aun así, tenía la certeza de que muchos no comprenderían al ver las partículas de Ethernano… aunque quizás Mizuki y Mikihiko si…

"No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso."

La mano de Natsu emano una energía de color azul y cubrió el cuerpo de Mari, las partículas de magia de DS comenzaron a reconstruir los huesos dañados de la pelinegra, así como varios hematomas que había sufrido.

Natsu salió rápido de la habitación, él estaba seguro de que su magia había hecho efecto en Mari.

…

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron a la habitación de Mari, sus mandíbulas casi golpeaban el suelo al ver a la susodicha en condiciones perfectas. Como si el aparatoso accidente de hace unos minutos, no hubiera sucedido siquiera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, los médicos aconsejaron que mantuviera el reposo por el resto de la competencia, algo que dejo muy insatisfecha a Mari, pero fue lo suficientemente racional para no replicar la opinión de un medico profesional.

Ella comenzó a tocar las partes que habían sido golpeadas… no sintió ningún dolor, ni el más mínimo malestar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Mari?

En la puerta de su habitación, su amiga Mayumi entro.

El atardecer se podía ver claramente.

-Sí, tuve mala suerte.

-Al menos no termino en algo fatal. El accidente que sufriste tú y la chica de la Séptima Preparatoria fue muy delicado para todos. Aunque estoy sorprendida de que hayas sanado tan rápido, la chica que ayudaste estaba siendo vendada y tratada con medicamentos por lo que escuche, pero tu estas como si nada.

-Yo tampoco entiendo que sucedió, debería sentir dolor, pero me siento de maravilla.

-Aun así no puedes arriesgar tu salud, lo mejor es que abandones el evento.

-Entiendo… espera, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí?

Mayumi sonrió de una forma traviesa y dijo.

-Fue Natsu-kun.

Mari no pudo evitar poner un rostro de total sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-Lo vi muy preocupado. Bajo tan rápido que algunos llegaron a especular que uso un hechizo de Teletransporte, te cargo en sus brazos y te dejo aquí.

-Después llegaron los paramédicos, pero no había sufrido heridas.

Justo en ese momento, ambas chicas se les vino una idea a la mente. Cuando Natsu dejo a Mari, ella prácticamente había sanado. Lo que les llevo a especular que el pelirosa le aplico a Mari una Magia de Curación, pero si así fuese, una magia de curación que cure tan rápido y no deje huellas fue bastante inusual.

Sin embargo, dejaron el asunto de su Kouhai de lado para concentrarse en la anomalía ocurrida en la fluctuación del agua. Ese suceso no fue considerado normal para nadie, más para aquellos con buen ojo para detectar provocaciones en las Partículas Psiones y Pushiones. Este asunto no hizo más que levantar más sospechas a lo que ocurría detrás de bambalinas, pero ambas acordaron dejarlo así por el día de hoy, aunque quisieran, no tenían alguna prueba que permitiera dar pie a una investigación, solo contaban con una simple alteración en el flujo del agua y hasta podría ser considera como algo normal debido a las fuertes corrientes de agua que transitaban por la pista del Battle Board.

 **Parte** **8**

Natsu se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del hotel donde se estaban hospedando los participantes de la Competencia. Después de que termino de sanar a Mari de sus heridas, estaba vagando sin nada interesante que hacer por el día de hoy.

Aunque en el fondo seguía molesto por el 'accidente' ocurrido en la tarde. Alguien había alterado la fluctuación del agua con ayuda de una secuencia mágica, eso fue definitivamente un sabotaje a propósito, el objetivo de esta acción fue dejar fuera del torneo a Mari, ya que sus habilidades mágicas estaban poniendo a la Primera Preparatoria en un puesto alto en el evento.

Este amargo suceso le recordó en aquella época cuando participo en los Primeros 'Grandes Juegos Mágicos'. Miembros del gremio Raven Tail, atacaron a su amiga Wendy Marvell y chantajearon durante una pelea a Lucy Heartfilia. Así que por ello, Natsu decidió ayudar a su senpai sin dudarlo un poco.

Aunque siendo francos, el difícilmente llegaría a considerar a Mari como una amiga. Es decir, Natsu la respetaba y en cierta manera tenía una admiración por esta chica al igual que Mayumi, pero lo cierto es que ambos no convivían mucho más que asuntos relacionados al Comité de Moral Pública. Mayumi es la que hacia un poco más de esfuerzo en tratar de socializar normalmente con Natsu.

Mientras el pelirosa caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Yuuki junto con Miyuki, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Isori y Kanon habían decidido investigar más a fondo la situación que sucedió en Battle Board, dado que tanto Mikihiko y Mizuki eran sensibles a las partículas psion, les era más fácil detectar cualquier anomalía ocurrida. Las conclusiones a las que llegaron fueron dos, algún empleado del evento había colocado un sello para que cuando llegara el momento hiciera un efecto como el que sufrió Mari y que el CAD que uso la participante de la Séptima Preparatoria, fue alterado de alguna manera debido a que fallo cuando intento no chocar contra Mari.

Una vez que terminaran el análisis, las hermanas Shiba fueron llamados por sus senpai para hablar de lo que sucederá en el resto de la competencia.

A pesar del accidente ocurrido, la Primera Preparatoria se mantenía en el primer lugar, pero la Tercera Preparatoria no se quedaba para nada atrás en la tabla general. El evento Mirage Bat de la División Oficial, les daría una perfecta oportunidad a la Tercera Preparatoria para remontar en el marcador y posicionarse en el primer lugar, es por ello que la División de Novatos no importaba tanto.

Miyuki sustituirá a Mari en la División Oficial, debido a que tiene más posibilidades de ganar que cualquiera que tengan en la reserva y su hermana mayor se encargaría de recalibrar para ella cuando llegue el momento.

…

La División de Novatos comenzó oficialmente el día de hoy.

Yuuki estaba haciendo un trabajo en el ordenador mientras era vista por Honoka.

Se encuentran en la base de la Primera Preparatoria. Dicha base es donde los técnicos, grupos administrativos y consejeros estratégicos trabajando para lograr los mejores resultados para la escuela.

Yuuki tenía a cargo a casi todas las chicas de primer año, se encargaría de calibrar sus CAD para las competencias, Honoka quiso que Yuuki intentara calibrar su CAD, pero por el momento no pudo y eso la deprimió un poco. Su tristeza no duro cuando Yuuki le dijo que iría a verla en la competencia que participaría y esa era Battle Board.

Honoka realmente le agradaba Yuuki, quizás al punto de que algún llegarían a pensar que se trata de un interés romántico, pero eso es una falacia. Honoka sentía una profunda admiración por Yuuki y sus habilidades, ya que fue testigo de verlas en plenitud cuando fueron al examen de ingreso unos meses atrás.

…

En unos pocos momentos comenzaría el Speed Shooting donde Shizuku participaría en nombre de la Primera Preparatoria.

-Yuuki-san. ¿No deseas trabajar para mi familia?

Yuuki dejo de teclear para poner atención a Shizuku.

Esta no era la primera vez que Shizuku le ofrecía este trato. Shizuku sabía de los dotes que tenía Yuuki en torno a los CAD, Shizuku le hablo de los beneficios que recibirá si acepta trabajar para la familia Kitayama. La paga que recibiría haría llorar de felicidad a cualquier practicante en Ingeniera Mágica, pero Yuuki no deseaba trabajar realmente para la familia Kitayama.

La familia de Shizuku es de clase alta, pero no eran específicamente una familia que poseyera grandes habilidades mágicas, salvo por la madre de Shizuku y menormente su hermano menor, pero este último no tenía el suficiente nivel como para ser considerado un mago completo. Se podría decir que Shizuku fue como una especie de milagro para la familia Kitayama ya que mostro desde temprana edad, sorprendentes habilidades mágicas.

-Shizuku ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Cuando tenga mi licencia, lo considerare. ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido.

Dijo con un tono de derrota en su voz.

…

Natsu bajo rápidamente por las escaleras ya que el evento estaba por comenzar.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde.

Haciéndole espacio en medio, Leo y Mikihiko se movieron a los lados para que el pelirosa se sentara en medio de ellos.

El pelirosa presencio el increíble talento de Shizuku usando un CAD en forma de rifle, no solo logro asombrar a la audiencia con sus habilidades, ya que también uso un hechizo llamado Minas Áreas Activas. Este hechizo le fue enseñado a Shizuku por parte de Yuuki.

Mientras se preparaba Shizuku para la última ronda, los Tres Grandes discutían sobre las victorias obtenidas por sus compañeros, pero se enteraron que los varones no estaban teniendo ninguna suerte en la Competencia, aunque a pesar de eso, también reconocieron la importancia que hacía en poner más atención a los equipos de técnicos y se encargarían de reforzar ese punto más adelante, esto inicio debido al espléndido trabajo que estaba realizando Yuuki.

Cuando el turno volvió para Shizuku, todo el público noto el nuevo CAD con forma de rifle que tenía, los murmullos incrementaron ya que vieron que se trataba de un CAD generalizado, pero hasta el momento, no existían CAD en forma de rifle. Una vez que el evento dio inicio, el potencial del CAD generalizado que tenía todos los atributos que de un CAD especializado, rompió la mente de todos los estudiantes de las Nueve Escuelas Afiliadas a la Universidad de Magia.

¿Cómo era posible esto?

¿Una CAD generalizado no debería ser capaz de hacer lo que uno especializado?

El furor, la confusión, la incredulidad y el gozo inundo en todo el mundo cuando la victoria fue para Shizuku.

…

-Jamás había visto tantas bocas abiertas desde que los hermanos Wright probaron su avioneta en aquel entonces.

Natsu estaba con Miyuki comiendo en el restaurante del hotel.

-Onee-sama siempre logra hacer cosas increíbles. Miyuki se siente orgullosa de ella.

-Crear un CAD generalizado con todas las propiedades de un CAD especializados en algo que muchos no ignoraran.

-¿Dices que Onee-sama tendrá problemas por ello Natsu?

Miyuki pregunto a Natsu mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-No lo creo, sería demasiado. Además, no creo que eso vaya a ser problema para Yuuki después de todo ¿o sí?

-Natsu… ¡Lo siento!

La disculpa de Miyuki confundió enormemente a Natsu.

Un signo de interrogación podía verse arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Cuando Onee-sama estaba viendo el libro del E.N.D yo también lo mire y…

-Está bien Miyuki.

Natsu la interrumpió mientras sonreía despreocupado.

-No pasa nada, no hiciste nada malo. Confió en ti tanto como Yuuki, no tienes por qué disculparte por nada.

Tomándose el atrevimiento, Natsu comenzó a frotar el cabello de Miyuki. Quizás esto fue un acto que pueda ser muy problemático, ya que daría a pie ideas erróneas en cuanto a la relación entre estos dos. Esto último se debía a que cuando ambos pasaban juntos, casi siempre estaban sonriéndose y riendo todo el tiempo, nada diferente a cuando pasea con Yuuki, pero debido al aura elegante y alegre de Miyuki, y la expresión complaciente de Natsu, daba la idea de que ambos son pareja.

"No me molesta esto."

Miyuki nunca antes se había dejado tocar por nadie que no haya sido Yuuki, pero cuando se trataba de Natsu, hacia una excepción, ya que de alguna manera, la hacía sentir segura.

-Ahora que recuerdo. ¿Participaras en Icicle Destruction, verdad?

-Así es. ¿Por qué le preguntas?

-Es solo que escuche que también la llamaban 'pasarela' o algo así.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que algunas concursantes eligen su atuendo que casi siempre es algo extravagante como un uniforme militar, vestidos e inclusos kimonos elegantes. Yo no seré la excepción, usare un atuendo de Miko {Sacerdotisa}.

Miyuki sonreía con cierto emoción y orgullo, mientras Natsu le salió una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

"¿Se supone que una competencia no una pasarela de moda, verdad?"

Natsu pensó, aunque lo lógico sería que vienen a competir, que conviertan un evento en un desfile de modas le causo una especie de ansiedad, pero no pensaba quejarse, al fin y al cabo, solo es una vestimenta no creo que las chicas que participen hagan algo como lo que hicieron Mirajane Strauss y Jenny Realight cuando fueron los GMG… aunque pensándolo mejor no era tan mala idea, pensó Natsu.

-¿Natsu estás pensando cosas extrañas?

Miyuki pregunto a Natsu.

-¡No! Continuemos comiendo Miyuki.

Miyuki miro sospechosamente a Natsu y continuaron comiendo a pesar de la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

…

Mientras la Shiba menor y Natsu almorzaban juntos, Yuuki se encontraba en la base de operación de la Primera Preparatoria, gracias a sus calibraciones y a los esfuerzos mostrados de las participantes Shizuku Kitayama, Eimi Akechi y Ai Takigawa lograron llevarse el primer lugar en el evento de Speed Shooting. Mayumi no tardo en elogiar a Yuuki al igual que sus senpais y de las participantes que tenía a cargo. A pesar de su frio comportamiento, Yuuki dijo un sincero 'gracias'.

…

A pesar de que todo era de color de rosas por parte de la Primera Preparatoria, la Tercera Preparatoria estaba teniendo un momento oscuro y sombrío. Tanto Masaki Ichijou y Shinkurou Kichijouji descifraran que las victorias obtenidas por la Primera Preparatoria no fueron por sus integrantes o las técnicas empleadas, sino por el trabajo excepcional por parte de sus técnicos o más específicamente 'técnico'.

…

Battle Board comenzaría en unos pocos minutos, Natsu debido a las prisas, se sentó en un lugar aleatorio ya que si bien, encontrar a Erika y a los demás no se le dificultaba en lo absoluto, lo cierto es que el tiempo no estuvo a su favor y tampoco podía darse el lujo de usar su técnica de Tele-transportación sin levantar las sospechas de casi todo el público, en especial de Retsu Kudou. Natsu sabía que no sería nada bueno que tuviera más atención de la deseada.

-¿Está ocupado?

Una dulce voz saco de los pensamientos a Natsu y levanto su mirada hacia una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, se trataba de su compañera de clase Eimi Akechi.

-No. Siéntate.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Gracias!

Eimi se sentó al lado del pelirosa.

De hecho, estas es la primera vez que quedaban solos los dos, Natsu solo conocía a Eimi de vista, solo sabía pocas cosas en base a lo que le dijeron Miyuki, Honoka y Shizuku sobre la linda pelirroja que tenía al lado. Al parecer la familia de la abuela de Eimi es de origen británico, haciéndola una extranjera al menos en una cuarta parte. Natsu no habla mucho con sus compañeros de la clase A, solo con las tres chicas ya mencionadas. Así que no se apuró o trato de desesperadamente en sacar un tema, ya que si bien, son compañeros, pero no amigos. Esto no quería decir que Natsu sintiera desagrado hacia Eimi, todo lo contrario, la veía como una chica adorable y divertida.

-¡Ya va a empezar!

Dijo emocionada Eimi. Sus gestos recuerdan a los de un niño pequeño.

-¡Mira, mira Kobayashi-kun!

Eimi jalaba la manga de Natsu y él estaba mirando.

Vio a Honoka Mitsui usando unas gafas oscuras mientras se sentía extraño que una chica que apenas conocía lo tratara tan a la ligera.

-¿Eh? Honoka-chan está usando gafas ¿Por qué?

Natsu también había notado esto, de hecho, Honoka era la única que estaba usando este accesorio, pero no tardó mucho en deducir porque.

Sin ser visto y con la máxima discreción, Natsu uso la magia de [Re-equipar] e hizo aparecer un par de lentes oscuros idénticos a los de Honoka.

-Es mejor que te pongas estas gafas Akechi-san.

Eimi miro a Natsu con una expresión confundida, pero a pesar de ello, tomo las gafas oscuros y se las puso.

-Por cierto, solo llámame Amy, Kobayashi-kun. No tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo.

Eimi hizo un adorable puchero hacia Natsu.

-E-Entendido.

Dijo Natsu.

La carrera dio inicio y como Natsu supuso, un fuerte resplandor provino del agua haciendo que las demás competidoras se cubrieran los ojos debido a la fuerte incandescencia que este provocaba a la visión. Honoka arranco en primer lugar, pero no paso mucho para que las demás participantes se recuperaran de ese hechizo de magia óptica.

-Como esperaba de Honoka-chan y Shiba-chan. Crearon una increíble técnica. ¿No crees Kobayashi-kun?

Eimi dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí, lo fue.

Una alegre y llorosa Honoka corrió hacia Yuuki, le dijo que estaba tan feliz de conseguir una victoria en su vida de estudiante, al principio Yuuki no entendió muy bien, pero gracias a Shizuku pudo comprenderlo un poco mejor.

Los Tres Grandes junto con Azusa y Hattori discutieron sobre los resultados del día de hoy, en un principio creyeron que los chicos liderarían los primeros lugares en la División de Novatos, sin embargo, esto dio un giro cuando notaron que las chicas estaban arrasando con los primeros lugares y los varones estaban peleando a uñas y dientes por mantenerse dentro de la competencia. Esto a pesar de ser bueno en el sentido de que se mantenían a la cabeza, pronto se dieron cuento que de seguir así, los siguientes años podrían ser derrotados con más facilidad, es por ello que Katsuto propuso poner más atención a los entrenamientos de los varones.

Por otro lado, un aire tenso y pesado se cernía sobre una localización ubicada en el barrio chino de la ciudad de Yokohama, los principales miembros del sindicato criminal chino internacional conocido como No Head Dragon, cuyos miembros principales de la rama japonesas estaban en un serio aprieto, aunque decir 'serio' no hace justicia al verdadero calvario por el que están pasando.

-A este paso, la Primera Preparatoria ganara incluso sin Watanabe.

Dijo Douglas Huang, jefe de la facción japonesa de No Head Dragon.

-Seremos unos perdedores si ellos ganan.

Se pudo escuchar el tono amargo de Gregory.

-Muchos clientes apostaron demasiado dinero esta vez, pagar todos esos dividendos no será agradable, será una terrible temporada.

Dijo James Zhu.

-Si perdemos mucho, el jefe hara rodar cabezas.

Dijo airadamente otro de los cinco miembros presentes en la sala elegante y moderna, o mejor dicho, la base de operación de No Head Dragon.

-Supongo que tendremos que jugar duro.

Dijo Douglas con una cara maliciosa.

A pesar de que sus vestimentas formales los hacia ver más como unos empresarios que como criminales, el termino correcto para estos sujetos seria 'Lobos disfrazados de ovejas'.

…

-Felicidades por sus victorias Shizuku-san, Honoka-san.

Durante la mañana del segundo día de la División de Novatos, Natsu se topó en el camino con Honoka y Shizuku.

-Gracias Natsu-san.

Fue lo que ambas respondieron ante el cumplido de su compañero.

-Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esa jugada de tu parte Honoka. No sabía que te gustaba jugar duro.

La tímida Honoka se avergonzó por las palabras de Natsu mientras Shizuku reía un poco por lo que dijo.

Icicle Destruction o también llamado Pillar Break se llevaría a cabo hoy.

Por parte de la Primera Preparatoria, Eimi sería la primera en concursar, seguida de Shizuku y de Miyuki al final, según los cálculos, si conseguían la victoria tanto Miyuki como Shizuku, tendrían que enfrentarse en la próxima ronda.

"Oh, ya empezó la pasarela."

Pensó Natsu mientras trataba de no reírse, pero no debido a los extravagantes atuendos que utilizo Eimi o su oponente, siendo sincero, el pelirosa pensó que ambas chicas tenían un gusto interesante en la moda, el humor fue debido a la forma en que las chicas se tomaron esta competencia que le causo risa.

La primera ronda fue iniciada por Eimi, para lograr triunfar en este evento, es la Magia de Artillera que proviene del Magia Tipo Movimiento que acelera los objetos a una velocidad increíble en poco tiempo.

La victoria fue para Eimi.

Yuuki se encontraba con Shizuku mientras la ayudaba con los últimos detalles antes de participar en el evento. Más específicamente, le estaba dando una mano con el kimono que estaba usando.

-¿No te sentirás incomoda al usar eso?

-No, estoy bien. A diferencia de Chiyoda-senpai o Eimi esto no es tan llamativo.

"¿De verdad?"

Yuuki pudo sentir como una gota de sudor baja por su mejilla al ver el entusiasmo de Shizuku con el atuendo que llevaba.

Yuuki solo miraba con cierta incredulidad, ella pensó si realmente las participantes se estaban tomando en serio el evento al salir así vestido, no era que Yuuki desaprobara el uso de ropa que fuera cómoda para el usuario siempre y cuando esto le haga sentir bien a la hora de competir, pero cuando vio las vestimentas, Yuuki encontró esto muy exagerado e innecesario, pero lo mejor es que no se lo diga a nadie y mucho menos a su hermana menor.

"Aunque…"

A pesar de su pensamiento, Yuuki se imaginó a si misma participando usando un traje de conejita sexy, ella se ruborizo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidas ocasiones tratando de olvidar esa imagen vergonzosa que estaba en su mente.

¿Por qué imagino eso?

Yuuki no lo sabía y no deseaba hacerlo por el momento.

 **Parte 9**

Cuando el turno fue para Shizuku, la audición grito con furor ante el atuendo que portaba.

"Se ve linda con eso."

Incluso Natsu no pudo evitar decir eso.

La audiencia se impresiono cuando Shizuku hizo uso de Magia No Sistemática y Fortificación de Datos como principales armas para llevarse una victoria aplastante, su oponente, una estudiante de la Quinta Preparatoria se llevó una enorme sorpresa debido a que pensaba que tenía una ventaja sobre Shizuku, pero en menos de un segundo, Shizuku había destruido todos los pilares de hielo de su lado.

Cuando Miyuki siguió, había robado los suspiros de todo con el atuendo de Miko que llevaba consigo, pero no solo fue eso que hizo al público caer de espaldas, lo hizo un poderoso hechizo, [Inferno]

Inferno pertenece a la Magia de media escala de Tipo Oscilación.

Al dividir la zona marcada en dos secciones y disminuyendo la energía cinética y rotacional de todos los objetos dentro de una sección, esta parte podría ser liberada en otra sección en forma de calor.

El lado contrario de Miyuki {O sea el de su oponente} recibió lo que podría describir sin tratar de exagerar, el Fuego Griego que ardía a una temperatura de más de 200 grados Celsius.

La victoria fue nuevamente para la Primera Preparatoria.

Al finalizar el día, los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria fueron al banquete nocturno, los halagos y cumplidos fueron principalmente para Yuuki debido a su eficacia como técnica en la calibración de CAD, aunque no solo se dedicaba a calibrar, también planeaba estrategias y enseñaba una que otra técnica a las chicas que estaban bajo su mando.

Pero a pesar de esto, había alguien que no estaba contento con esto.

Shu Morisaki.

El no soportaba a Yuuki, debido a muchos factores, pero principalmente debido a que ella es una 'Weed' y solo por ello no la toleraba, por no hablar que su desagrado aumento debido a los logros de la pelinegra. El salió furioso de la habitación y declaro a sus amigos que ellos ganarían Monolith Code.

-¿Qué usaste para curarme Kobayashi?

Mari junto con Mayumi se encontraba en un pasillo, ambas estaban encarando a Natsu.

-Magia de curación. Solo sane las partes golpeadas, lo demás fue trabajo de los médicos Jefa.

-Es curioso que digas eso Natsu-kun, debido a que el médico me conto que sus heridas ya habían sido sanadas cuando los paramédicos llegaran a la habitación de Mari.

Él no les diría sobre la Magia de Sanación del Dragon del Viento.

-Es todo lo que use Watanabe-senpai y francamente me siento un poco ofendido ya que ayude a curar las heridas de senpai, y ella en vez de darme las gracias me está viendo como alguien que cometió un delito.

Fue la sincera opinión de Natsu con un tono exhausto.

Aunque no podía culparlas por sospechar.

-Lo siento.

Dijo una levemente apenada Mari.

-Dejare en claro esto para ambas… Jamás usaría mi magia para dañar a mis compañeros de clase o a mis superiores. Como miembro del Comité de disciplina mi deber es que todo esté en orden y no haya problemas.

Tanto como Mari y Mayumi se sintieron culpables de acusar a Natsu sin razón.

-Relájense no estoy molesto. Sería demasiado infantil estar molesto por esto, tampoco culpo a Watanabe-senpai por llegar a una conclusión sobre mis habilidades. Pero dejando de lado eso, me alegra de ver que está bien Jefa.

-Oh, ah ¡Sí!

Contesto Mari con pena.

-Para arreglar esto ¿No quieres venir a cenar con nosotras Natsu-kun?

Pregunta Mayumi.

-No tengo mucha hambre, provecho.

-Vamos, la comida es excelente, no te arrepentirás.

La insistencia de Mari se debía un poco a tratar de enmendar algo.

Natsu lo noto.

-De acuerdo.

Mayumi jalo a Natsu de la muñeca mientras lo guiaba con ellas.

Natsu pasó la noche charlando con Mari y Mayumi.

…

Hoy es el sexto día de competición, así como el tercer día desde que arrancó la División de Novatos.

-Buenos días.

Natsu saludo con un bostezo a las hermanas Shiba.

-Buen día Natsu.

-Buenos días.

Saludo Miyuki y Yuuki al pelirosa con una sonrisa amable.

Las hermanas y Natsu verían los eventos siguientes del día de hoy, mientras caminaban por el pasillo y hablaban sobre nimiedades, fueron de alguna manera emboscados por dos jóvenes de la Tercera Preparatoria.

El aura que ambos chicos emanaban estaba a un nivel que no llegaría a tener un chico de preparatoria normal, quizás la razón se debía a que estos dos no eran cualquier estudiantes de preparatoria mágica. Sino el heredero principal de la familia Ichijou que encabeza la lista de los Diez Clanes Maestros, Masaki Ichijou y su amigo el Cardenal George.

-Mi nombre es Ichijou Masaki, de primer año de la Tercera Preparatoria.

Fue la presentación del Príncipe Carmesí.

-Y yo soy Kichijouji Shinkurou, también de primer año de la Tercera Preparatoria.

Así se presentó formalmente el Cardenal George.

-Yo soy Shiba Yuuki, de primer año por parte de la Primera Preparatoria.

Un aire tenso se respiró en esta casual reunión.

"¿Mmm?"

Natsu suspiro y prefirió mantenerse al margen, él sabía la razón por la que estos dos jóvenes buscaban o trataron de encontrarse con Yuuki y no podía ser para menos. Aunque trato de no meterse, las miradas de Masaki y Shinkurou se posaron sobre el pelirosa como diciendo 'Preséntate tú también".

-Kobayashi Natsu, estudiante de primer año, Primera Preparatoria.

-Hemos escuchado de ti Kobayashi Natsu. Entraste con las peores calificaciones y terminaste el tetramestre con las mejores notas que puede haber. No eres alguien que podamos ignorar.

Fue lo que dijo Masaki sin despegar la mirada de Natsu, desde el punto de vista de Miyuki pudo ver como chispas comenzaron a formarse entre el Príncipe Carmesí y el Rey Dragon.

-Agradezco el halago Ichijou-sama, sino es molestia ¿Podemos saber que desean el Príncipe Carmesí y el Cardenal George?

La respuesta excesivamente respetuosa de Natsu es algo que no dejo muy impresionados a los dos jóvenes, pero Yuuki noto que había algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Ho, es bueno que nos conozcas a George y a mí, eso hará las cosas más rápido.

-Es imposible no conocer al principal heredero de la familia Ichijou, a las personas que descubrió uno de los Códigos Cardinales.

Estar frente de dos personas como Masaki y Shinkurou no es algo fácil, pero algo que los dejo sorprendidos es que Natsu tenía un rostro aburrido y Yuuki una mirada indiferente. En el caso de Natsu se debía a que encontró este 'encuentro' como algo surrealista para su gusto, he de allí su gesto, no porque quería parecer rudo o algo por el estilo.

-Shiba Yuuki, ese nombre no me suena, pero no pienso olvidarlo ahora. Eres quizás la primer genio ingeniera de esta Competencia.

-Es un honor ser elogiado por usted Cardenal George, pero debo decir que esto no es para nada convencional. Miyuki adelántate.

-Entendido Onee-sama.

Miyuki abandono el pasillo.

-Ichijou-sama. ¿No participara hoy?

Natsu pregunto a Masaki, pero la pregunta la respondió su amigo.

-Participaremos en el Monolith Code de mañana. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Yo no soy responsable de eso.

Respondió Yuuki.

-Ni siquiera soy participante.

Fue la respuesta fría de Natsu.

-Ya veo, es una pena. Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ti Kobayashi Natsu o a uno de los participantes de Shiba Yuuki.

Fue la fulminante respuesta de Natsu.

-Gracias por su tiempo… y espero que nos enfrentemos algún día.

Masaki se lo dijo a Natsu eso último.

Tanto Masaki como Shinkurou abandonaron el pasillo.

-Parece que el Rey Dragon ha llamado la atención del Príncipe. ¿No crees?

Dijo burlonamente Yuuki a Natsu.

-Casi olvido lo arrogantes que pueden llegar a ser los humanos, pero no puedo decir que no estoy emocionado por el reto.

Natsu respondió con una sonrisa divertida por las palabras de Masaki.

-Siempre puedes usar [Takeover] y suplantar a Morisaki.

-No es mi estilo hacer eso Yuuki.

Natsu suspiro y camino junto con la pelinegra.

El pelirosa sabía que Yuuki debía estar en el salón mirando junto con los técnicos o asistentes, así que él había optado por ir a los asientos del público con Leo y los demás, pero fue llevado por Yuuki sin dejarlo ir.

Honoka estaba más que lista para seguir.

Debido a la Magia Óptica utilizada por Honoka ayer, las demás participantes llevaron gafas oscuras esta vez.

La carrera dio inicio y esta vez no hubo incidentes, Honoka tenía una ventaja esta vez y no se trataba de magia, sino de ilusiones ópticas generadas por las sombras donde corre el agua.

La victoria fue nuevamente para Honoka.

Una reunión se llevó a cabo por parte de Mayumi, en dicha sala estaban Shizuku, Miyuki, Eimi y Yuuki.

Mayumi explicó que gracias a las puntuaciones obtenidas ayer, los jefes encargados del evento, les dieron la opción de no participar por el resto del día ya que no afectaría mucho en su puntuación, eran libres de decidir en no participar. Eimi fue la primera en aceptar la oferta.

-Yo deseo participar.

Shizuku deseaba participar.

Ella quería medir su fuerza en contra de Miyuki.

-Si Shizuku lo quiere así, no daré marcha atrás.

Miyuki no rechazaría un reto.

El enfrentamiento inicio.

Shizuku versus Miyuki.

Ambas usaron sus mismos atuendos de ayer y comenzaron las secuencias en su CAD.

Shizuku y Miyuki fueron directamente a la ofensiva, Miyuki hizo uso de [Inferno]. Su velocidad en la activación de secuencias fue algo que Shizuku esperaba, no por algo Miyuki era una prodigio en la magia, pero esto no la haría bajar la cabeza y esperar la derrota.

Ella haría uso de todo su poder.

Mientras ejecutaba secuencias con su CAD de tipo pulsera, en una manga, Shizuku saco un CAD en forma de pistola. Esto impresiono a más de uno debido a que el estilo de usar dos CAD es de nada menos que Yuuki.

-¡¿[Phonon Maser]?!

Dijo Mayumi impresionada.

El Phonon Maser es una Magia Sistemática de Oscilación, una magia de alto nivel que eleva el número de oscilación supersónicas para formar un rayo de calor cuántico {Un rayo láser en pocas palabras}. Dicha técnica destruyo uno de los pilares de Miyuki.

Cabe decir que el uso de una técnica tan poderosa impresiono incluso a Miyuki, que a pesar de ser tomada por sorpresa, no entro en pánico. Ella se dio cuenta que Shizuku iba en serio, así que ella también lo haría, sería un insulto a Shizuku no hacerlo.

-¿[Niflheim]?

El Niflheim es una Magia de Oscilación de desaceleración de área amplia, es una magia de congelación de alto nivel. Miyuki uso esta técnica para poner en un serio aprieto a Shizuku cuando la nube cristalina llego al lado de Shizuku, sus pilares estaban derritiéndose levemente, Shizuku usa nuevamente [Inferno] y derroto a Shizuku.

Cuando el evento termino, Natsu había regresado a su habitación o mejor dicho a la habitación de Yuuki. La pelinegra lo había invitado a quedarse con ella durante el torneo, pero Natsu no había dormido con ella en todo ese tiempo, pero el día de hoy se sentía exhausto mentalmente y quiso simplemente llegar a acostarse. Llego al cuarto, cerró las persianas y se acostó en la cama para relajarse apropiadamente.

Yuuki no tardó en llegar e imito el gesto de Natsu.

-¿Día duro?

-Sí.

Respondió Yuuki.

-¿Quieres que traiga algo de comer o beber para ti?

-No, gracias.

Un cómodo silencio ocurrió en la habitación.

No era un silencio incómodo.

Todo lo contrario.

Era relajante y pacífico.

-Yuuki aún no logro comprender. ¿Por qué hiciste que me uniera al Comité de Disciplina? Incluso antes de que supieras de mí, sabias que no era lo mío.

-No lo sé, creo que fue para molestarte o algo así.

Yuuki tenía una sonrisa burlona en su linda cara.

-Lo siento si deje a Miyuki ver tu historia.

Una voz culpable se escuchó de Yuuki.

-No te preocupes, Miyuki ya se disculpó conmigo.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Yuuki debo decir que tu trabajo como ingeniera es increíble, los técnicos de otras escuelas no paraban de insinuar de que eras Taurus Silver.

-Gracias.

Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa complacida.

La tarde siguió tranquilamente para Natsu y Yuuki.

…

Durante la mañana, había arrancado la competencia de Monolith Code.

Monolith Code es el evento más popular de entre las Competencias de las Nueve Escuelas, consiste en que ambos equipos tiene un monolito a su disposición. El equipo A debe hacer frente a la resistencia del equipo B y llegar al monolito enemigo y tratar de escribir un código oculto para hackearlo. La prueba da cierto parecido a 'Captura la bandera' que algunos niños de primaria y miembros del ejército hacen como ejercicio de rutina. Monolith Code es una prueba donde las estrategias y las oportunidades son vitales, el contacto físico así como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo está prohibido y en caso de infringirse amerita descalificación del evento.

Shu Morisaki representaría a la Primera Preparatoria, el terreno donde se realizaban el Monolith Code varía debido a que no es uno fijo, puede ser un campo abierto, un bosque repleto de árboles, un terreno rocoso o dentro de un edificio.

Natsu estaba desayunando en el restaurante del hotel mientras veía el evento, su ceño estaba fruncido debido a que antes de que diera inicio el evento, una secuencia de activación se produjo arriba del techo donde estaban Morisaki y los demás.

[Battering Ram] fue utilizado en un interior.

La forma en que funciona es que esta magia re-escribe los Eidos de un objetivo y aplica una cantidad masiva de Magia Tipo Peso en la parte superior en un solo punto. La técnica no es tan peligrosa en exterior, pero en interior debido a su fuerza descomunal puede llegar a ser rango A en peligrosidad. Por suerte, no hubo nada que lamentar, no hubo víctimas fatales después del colapso del techo sobre Morisaki y los demás, sin embargo las heridas fueron lo suficientemente serias como para dejarlos fuera del evento.

-Es una pena lo que sucedió con tus compañeros Natsu-kun.

Kyouko Fujibayashi, una mujer perteneciente al Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia 101 y conocida como 'Electron Sorceress'.

-Sí, una pena.

A pesar de que no considera a Morisaki un amigo y a regañadientes aceptaba que es un compañero de clase, no le deseaba lo que le ocurrió minutos atrás.

-Parece que No Head Dragon está más que ansioso por dejarnos fuera.

Fue la estoica oración que dijo el pelirosa.

-Natsu-kun. Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en otro lugar.

Natsu acepto la propuesta de Kyouko y la siguió a un lugar apartado.

Ella creía que tocar ese tema en una cafetería donde transitaba gente a diario, no era buena idea.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que son No Head Dragon?

-Son solo suposiciones. ¿Aun quieres oírlas?

Kyouko asintió con seriedad.

-Como mafia, el mundo de las apuestas es un buen negocio que deja buenas ganancias, pero cuando no todo va como debe, las cosas se empiezan a tornar muy incomodas para todos, sobre todo a los corredores de apuestas que tienen que pagar con sus propios bolsillos, eso no es nada bueno para el negocio. Muchas personas apostaron por la Tercera Preparatoria, pero debido a que la Primera Preparatoria sobre esta, esto no les está cayendo nada bien y harán hasta lo último si es necesario, ejemplos de ello sería el accidente de Watanabe-senpai y el de Morisaki. Aunque en el caso de Morisaki fue más que obvio, aun no hay pruebas concretas. Francamente siempre me han asqueado las apuestas.

Kyouko mantuvo su postura, debido a la increíble información que Natsu dijo.

Todo lo que dijo es cierto, a pesar de que para él solo eran 'suposiciones'.

-Sin embargo, esto no es algo que pueda tolerar ya. Si no los detenemos, habrá más accidentes. Investigare más a fondo todo.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Usare todo lo que esté a mi disposición. Cuando tenga algo concreto, se lo haré saber a usted o al Mayor Kazama.

-Entiendo. Si llegas a tener problemas, puedes llamarme a este número.

Kyouko escribió su número telefónico y se lo entrego a Natsu.

El pelirosa volvió a la habitación de Yuuki y utilizo magia de Tele-transportación para llegar a su casa.

Natsu bajo al sótano y prendió las luces de su laboratorio.

La computadora principal se encendió cuando arranco el sistema.

-(Bienvenido de vuelta señor Natsu).

La voz venia del ordenador principal, se trataba de una AI {Inteligencia Artificial} que fue bautizada simplemente como 'VEGA.

-Hola VEGA.

Natsu se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del escritorio.

-Por favor, muéstrame las grabaciones de las ruinas donde ocurrió Monolith Code de hoy unas horas antes de que diera inicio.

-(Entendido… mostrando grabaciones horas antes del inicio del evento)

Natsu no encontró nada raro en las grabaciones… salvo por una leve chispa que ocurrió a las 3 de la mañana, pero nada más.

"Eso no me sirve."

-Vega. Muéstrame las últimas transferencias bancarias de Douglas Huang.

-(En proceso… transferencias hechas a su cuenta ocho días antes de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, todas provienen de un casino ubicado en el barrio chino de Yokohama. Buscando nombres y asociados… he recolectado una lista y un código de los asociados y de los apostadores involucrados.)

Vega es una AI que fue creada por Natsu en el año 2085.

Fue desarrollada como un sistema defensivo contra información, pero Natsu decidió re-construir a VEGA y dotarle de un software avanzado para que pudiera ser capaz de penetrar ingeniosos y complejos sistemas de seguridad, sin embargo no era invisible, pero Natsu también pensó en eso, así que cuando Vega fuera detectada, esta se encargaría de re-dirigir la señal de Vega a una red de satélites donde siempre transitan miles de conjuntos de información por segundo, algo que jamás se llegaría a rastrear sin precisión.

Natsu guardo los datos que consiguió por parte de VEGA y tenía planeado exponer todos los clientes que estaban asociados con esta organización criminal, ya que diferentes políticos y figuras importantes estaban en esa lista que recolecto VEGA.

-Gracias de nuevo VEGA.

Si bien, no consiguió grabaciones sobre los sabotajes, obtuvo toda la información para poner a No Head Dragon en una difícil situación más de la que ya estaban. Natsu publicaría la información en todos los medios de comunicación y vería al mundo arder por ello.

La razón por la que Natsu sabía sobre No Head Dragon se debía a que ellos habían captado el interés de Natsu. Mientras hacia su extensa investigación sobre el mundo actual, recolecto toda información que fuera útil; políticos, gobierno, magos, familias mágicas, sindicatos criminales, investigaciones y avances. En un principio no tenía un real interés por lo que No Head Dragon hiciera, al fin y al cabo, no eran diferentes a cualquier organización criminal que no haya conocido antes, pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que hicieron daño a unos simples estudiantes y eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

 **Parte 10**

El último evento del día seria Mirage Bat o también conocido como Fairy Dance, la competencia consiste en que esferas holográficas son proyectadas en el aire y las chicas tienen que hacer uso de una secuencia para saltar y golpear la esfera holográfica. El evento es solo para chicas al igual que Monolith Code es para varones. Se puede ver algo simple y no tan riguroso como las anteriores pruebas, pero debido a que tienen que estar constantemente usando magia durante un largo periodo de tiempo, esta prueba equivaldría a participar en un maratón.

Honoka Mitsui y una chica llamada Subaru Satomi participarían por parte de la Primera Preparatoria. En dicho evento que se llevara a cabo en la noche debido a que si proyectaban los hologramas en plena luz del día, podrían ser obstaculizados por los rayos del sol.

La victoria fue para las chicas de la Primera Preparatoria.

…

Natsu había vuelto a Shizuoka no hace apenas una hora, se había perdido el Mirage Bat. Pero supo por murmullos del público que la victoria fue nuevamente por parte de la Primera Preparatoria así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que ya se esperaba ese resultado. Había aparecido en la habitación de limpieza, gracias a que decidió usar [Tele-transportación].

Mientras Natsu estaba dentro, la Tesorera del Consejo Estudiantil Suzune Ichihara le había sido encomendada la tarea por parte de Mayumi de encontrar a Natsu Kobayashi, eso es porque surgió algo importante. Suzune había pasado casi una hora buscando sin señales del pelirosa y comenzó a impacientarse. Sin embargo su mal rato acabo cuando vio a Natsu salir del cuarto de limpieza.

-Kobayashi-kun.

Natsu volteo para ver a su senpai.

-Ah. ¿Ichihara-senpai? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

-Entendido.

Natsu estaba totalmente extrañado. ¿Qué podría querer su senpai de él? Ocurría lo mismo que con Katsuto, son contadas las veces en que han hablado.

-Disculpa Ichirara-senpai. ¿Puedo saber que sucede?

-Te diré los detalles cuando lleguemos.

"¿Llegar? ¿A dónde?"

Natsu prefirió aguardar antes de sacar conjeturas, aunque tenía una idea leve de lo que podría suceder.

Suzune abrió la puerta y dentro de ella estaban senpais de Natsu entre ellos serían Kei Isori, Hattori Hanzou, Azusa Nakajou, Mari, Mayumi, Katsuto Juumonji y Takeaki Kirihara, aparte de ellos estaba dentro Yuuki.

Natsu estaba algo anonadado por esta situación, pero no lo aparento en el exterior.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir Natsu-kun. Lamento haberte traído sin explicarte bien de que va esto. ¿Te enteraste del accidente que ocurrió a Morisaki-kun y los demás?

-No es algo que pueda ignorarse Presidenta.

Dijo Natsu de forma contundente.

-En estos momentos nuestra escuela esta en primer lugar, la Tercera Preparatoria está a solo 50 puntos de diferencia en el marcador. Incluso aunque nos retiremos de Monolith Code, seguiríamos ostentando un segundo lugar en la División de Novatos. Creímos que con eso bastaría, pero hemos llegado tan lejos como para tirar la toalla, es por ello que Juumonji-kun hablo con los encargados y llegaron a un acuerdo.

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

-Presidenta, con todo el respeto. Vaya al punto.

-Natsu-kun… ¿Podrias participar en Monolith Code?

Bueno, era tal y como él pensó.

-No.

La respuesta negativa y sin dudar los hizo titubear.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

Pregunto Mayumi algo alarmada, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente y pregunto.

-Más bien la pregunta sería ¿Por qué yo?

Mayumi sonrió algo cohibida y dijo.

-Eso es porque Natsu-kun posee grandes habilidades.

-Tienes experiencia en combate real y eres junto con Shiba-san, uno de los más talentosos de primer año.

Dijo Mari.

-El Monolith Code no tiene permitido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es una prueba de potencia mágica, mis habilidades mágicas no están al nivel de Ichijou-sama o el Cardenal George, difícilmente podría hacerles frente.

Esa era una mentira, había una razón por la que Natsu se negó.

-Pero aun así es más que suficiente.

-No soy concursante y ni siquiera soy una reserva, no me escogieron para participar. Además, aún quedan participantes de reserva que pueden hacer un trabajo más esplendido que el mío.

Ese comentario callo a Mari al darse cuenta que tenía razón.

-Me alegra de que me tengan en alta estima, pero no soy parte del equipo representante de la Competencia, soy un estudiante que empezó en el Curso 2 y escoger a alguien que no está dentro de la lista de participantes, hará un grave daño a la moral de los participantes de nuestra escuela.

Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que Natsu no acepto. Realmente deseaba participar, pero no podía hacerlo a costa de otros miembros que trabajaron duramente para este momento, seria pisotear sobre su tiempo invertido en ello.

Con las palabras dichas, un aire tenso se cernió sobre todos, salvo Yuuki que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Natsu.

-Tienes razón Kobayashi.

La imponente voz de Katsuto hizo que la mirada del pelirosa chocara con la suya.

-Sin embargo, sigues siendo un estudiante de la Primera Preparatoria y un miembro del Comité de disciplina por parte de Watanabe. Cuando nuestra presidenta está pidiendo la ayuda de alguien, el deber de un estudiante es responder al llamado cuando necesitan su ayuda. Puedes que no hayas sido escogido para la competencia, pero nuestra líder Saegusa te escogió a ti como representante del evento, además bajo estas anormales circunstancias no debemos desobedecerla. Así que debes cumplir tu deber que te fue encomendado, sé que no es muy convencional, pero pienso igual que Watanabe, eres el más adecuado para el puesto. Por cierto, no sé porque traes a colación de que eras del Curso 2, ahora eres un estudiante del Curso 1… por ello es que requerimos tu ayuda Kobayashi.

Natsu miro a Yuuki que estaba a su lado y ella asintió como indicando que aceptara.

-Si esa es la orden de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y de mis superiores, no puedo rechazarla.

Todos en la sala suspiraron de alivio.

-¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros de equipo?

Pregunta Natsu.

-Eso será decisión tuya. Decidirás con quien quieres participar, si necesitas tiempo vuelve en una hora.

-De hecho, tengo dos personas en mente y un técnico que quiero que nos respalde. Pero no sé si ustedes acepten.

Natsu estaba sonriendo en todo momento.

-Di sus nombres Kobayashi.

-Saijou Leonhart, Yoshida Mikihiko y de técnico quiero a Shiba Yuuki.

-¡Espera eso es…!

Muchos en la sala {salvo Yuuki} se mostraron algo en desacuerdo con los dos compañeros de Natsu del Curso 2, en especial Hattori, pero fue calmado rápidamente por Mari.

-De acuerdo, así será.

Katsuto acepto los términos de Natsu.

-Natsu-kun. ¿Podemos saber cómo escogiste a esos dos?

Pregunta Mari.

-Fácil. Los he visto en acción y sé de qué son capaces de hacer. Además, no conozco muy bien las habilidades de los participantes varones y con el poco tiempo que dispongo, no me dará tiempo de crear una estrategia aceptable al mismo tiempo que investigo sus habilidades mágicas.

-Ya veo, eso tiene lógica.

Todo estaba decidido.

Natsu Kobayashi {Dragneel}, Leonhart Saijou y Mikihiko Yoshida participaran en el Monolith Code de la División de Novatos.

…

-No creí que fuéramos a participar en esto.

-¿Realmente es así Natsu?

Yuuki, Natsu, Leo, Mikihiko, Erika y Mizuki estaban en la habitación.

-Así es, ahora dejen de suspirar. Mañana discutiremos la estrategia que emplearemos, por ahora hablaremos sobre las posiciones que tendremos en las pruebas. Yo seré la ofensiva, Leo estarás a la defensiva, Mikihiko usara tácticas de guerrilla, Yuuki se encargara de suministrarnos los CAD que usaremos.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga como defensa?

-¿Y yo que hare como táctico de guerrillas?

A este punto tanto como Leo como Mikihiko ya aceptaron participar en el evento, aunque se mostraros reacios al principio, en realidad estaban emocionados.

-El trabajo de la defensa es proteger el área aliada de ataques enemigos. Ya saben cómo se gana en Monolith Code ¿verdad?

-Insertar el código en el Monolith desde una terminal ¿no?

-Mientras uno se encarga de eso, solo basta a estar a 10 metros de distancia para realizar esa ejecución.

Nuevamente, Natsu se mordió la lengua por hablar de cosas complejas.

-Ya veo, solo necesito mantener más allá de 10 metros.

-Sí.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hare? Los ataques físicos no están permitidos y la magia ofensiva a distancia no es mi fuerte.

Yuuki pasó el Mini-comunicador a Leo y le dijo.

-Eso es cierto, pero dentro de las reglas. Está permitido golpear al adversario con el uso de un objeto a distancia.

-Ya entendí.

Leo sonrió.

Y Natsu miro ahora a Mikihiko.

-En cuanto a ti Mikihiko, tu trabajo será de proveer soporte a la defensa como a la ofensiva. A pesar de que no se he sido testigo de tus habilidades, conozco lo suficientemente bien la Magia Ancestral como la Magia Onmyouji además de que Yuuki me dijo las fortalezas con las que cuentas. Yuuki también me dijo que tu magia es redundante, ella te ayudara con una configuración. Si bien, en términos de velocidad, la Magia Ancestral pierde contra la Magia Moderna, en términos de potencia y fuerza, la Magia Ancestral sigue sin ser superada por la Magia Moderna Mikihiko.

-Entendido. Prometo no decepcionar.

Natsu sonrió al saber que sus dos amigos están más que dispuesto a ayudarlo.

En la habitación después de un rato quedaron Natsu y Yuuki.

-¿Me enseñaras [Gram Demolition]?

-Te será de utilidad, ya que presiento que debido a tu capacidad de curación. Te dejaras herir a propósito.

-No es como si esos hechizos fueran capaces de matarme.

-Pero aun así Natsu. Se verá muy sospechosos que recibas tantos impactos y sigas como si nada, eso llamara más la atención de Kudou Retsu y ambos sabemos que no es bueno tener a ese tipo de persona detrás. Se volvería un asunto más problemático para ti.

Yuuki tenía razón y Natsu acepto su consejo.

El resto de la noche varios sonidos de pequeñas explosiones se escucharon en el bosque.

…

10 de agosto del año 2095 – Octavo día de la Competencia.

El evento más popular conocido como Monolith Code se llevaría a cabo en la División de Novatos.

En la enorme pantalla se vieron los participantes.

La Primera Preparatoria se enfrentaría a la Octava Preparatoria en un terreno boscoso.

Natsu, Mikihiko y Leo portaban su equipo de seguridad así como sus CAD que fueron calibrados por Yuuki no hace más de una hora de que iniciara el evento.

-Siempre si participara.

En la tribuna, Masaki y Shinkurou miraban con total atención.

-Estoy sorprendido, tengo que admitir que esto se pondrá interesante. Veremos de lo que está hecho Kobayashi Natsu.

El evento dio inicio.

Mikihiko y Leo se pusieron en posición mientras Natsu comenzó a correr hacia el Monolith enemigo.

-¡Que rápido!

Dijo Erika sorprendida de la velocidad de Natsu.

Las hermanas Shiba solo miraban sabiendo ya de lo que es capaz Natsu.

Uno llegaría a pensar que Natsu estaba utilizando un Magia de Aceleración o algo que permitiera que su peso fuera más ligero, pero eso no era así. Él estaba corriendo usando nada más que fuerza física.

¡

Natsu apareció de frente contra el oponente que estaba defendiendo el Monolith.

El muchacho fue tomado por sorpresa por Natsu y el inmediatamente apunto su CAD en forma de pistola hacia Natsu, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, una Secuencia de Activación apareció en la mano izquierda de Natsu y sin hacer contacto físico, Natsu con su palma lanzo una fuerte corriente de aire que arrojo a varios metros al muchacho.

Magia Tipo Viento.

Es una Magia que era lo más parecido una técnica de firma, consiste en producir fuertes corrientes de aire con encantos mágicos que permitían en algunas ocasiones romper secuencias mágicas así como hacer perder la concentración de un oponente.

Sin embargo el estudiante de la Octava Preparatoria se recuperó e intento atacar nuevamente a Natsu, pero este dirigió su CAD en forma de pistola y usando una secuencia de Activación, demolió por completo la secuencia mágica de su oponente haciendo que todo el público abriera los ojos de la impresión.

-Eso fue… ¿[Gram Demolition]?

Dijo un sorprendido Shinkurou y Masaki compartía su expresión.

-¡¿Él también puede usar [Gram Demolition]?!

Mayumi dijo tratando de mantener tranquilidad.

Ella sabía que Yuuki podía usar esta poderosa técnica, pero ¿Qué Natsu la utilice también? Fue algo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué fue eso Mayumi?

Mari pregunto.

Mayumi se encargó de explicarle a su amiga.

Gram Demolition es una Magia de Tipo No Sistemática que consiste en demoler las Secuencias de Activación así como las Secuencias Mágicas.

Natsu tardo al menos dos horas en aprender a usar [Gram Demolition], el ya dominaba mucho, los fundamentos de la Magia no Sistemática, así que fue sencillo para Yuuki enseñarle.

-¿Onee-sama?

Miyuki miraba a su hermana mayor buscando una respuesta.

-Aprende rápido.

Dijo con cierto orgullo Yuuki.

Natsu por otro lado había logrado abrir el Monolith del enemigo, pero las constantes interferencias no le permitirían introducir el código, si tan solo pudiera dar un golpe, habría noqueado al sujeto que estaba detrás suyo.

Natsu tuvo que correr.

Eso Yuuki podía entenderlo y consecuentemente Miyuki, pero varias personas estaban incrédulas de que Natsu desaprovecho la oportunidad de oro.

Mientras tanto, Leo estaba en su posición y vio a uno de los adversarios muy cercas del Monolith que tenía que defender.

Leo desenfundo el Mini-Comunicador y con su hoja extensible, golpeo el costado de su oponente arrojándolo varios metros. Una vez en el suelo, Leo remato aplastándolo con la gruesa hoja del Mini-Comunicador.

Mikihiko había tendido una trampa para el desafortunado integrante de la Octava Preparatoria.

La visión y los sentidos del chico fueron poco a poco nublándose en una densa y misteriosa niebla.

[Echo Maze].

Fue la técnica utilizada por Mikihiko, es un ataque de onda de sonido a través de los espíritus o mejor conocidos como partículas Pushion.

Por mucho que el joven adversario tratara de buscar al mago que estaba alterando sus sentidos, era imposible en ese estado. En un acuerdo, Leo aprovecho para derrotar al aturdido enemigo.

Natsu se encargó de vencer a su adversario usando Magia de Resonancia, nuevamente enseñada por Yuuki.

El pelirosa logro introducir el código y se coronaron ganadores del encuentro.

-¡Eso fue increíble Kobayashi-kun!

Eimi celebro la victoria de su compañero.

-¡Fue un trabajo esplendido en apoyarlo Yuuki-san!

Honoka quedo impresionada con la victoria de su amigo, así como también del trabajo que empeño Yuuki en ayudarlo.

-Pelea muy bien. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo.

Dijo Shizuku.

-A este paso llegaran a la final.

Dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece George?

Masaki pregunto a su amigo.

-El uso de [Gram Demolition] y de esa Resonancia fue algo inesperado e incluso la Magia Tipo Viento fue algo interesante, además cuenta con una alta resistencia física así como de fuerza, una fuerza así solo sería posible usando al menos Magia de Aceleración o Magia Tipo Peso… pero dejando de lado su [Gram Demolition] no representa algo que no podamos manejar. Solo debemos cuidarnos de las trampas del mago de guerrillas que tienen.

-Entonces no representa una amenaza en un cara a cara, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Solo es cuestión de ponerle enfrente de ti y será pan comido vencerlo.

"Buena suerte con eso."

Natsu pensó ya que había oído la discusión de sus dos 'rivales'.

…

El siguiente enfrentamiento seria entre la Primera y la Segunda Preparatoria.

Obviamente tomaron un descanso antes de entrar a la siguiente fase.

El encuentro fue llevado en unos edificios en ruinas.

-Cuando quieres Mikihiko.

Natsu hablo por el intercomunicador con su amigo.

-Entendido Natsu.

Natsu libero un pequeño ser compuesto de partículas Pushion, se encargarían de encontrar el Monolith de la Segunda Preparatoria.

Natsu solo tendría que esperar a que Mikihiko encuentre el Monolith.

-¡Lo encontré!

Mikihiko dio la instrucción a Natsu mientras corría hacia la esquina de la habitación, en su carrera empuñando dos CAD en forma de pistola, Natsu apunto con su mano derecha a una puerta donde había detectado la presencia. Activo su Magia de Tipo Viento y la fuerte corriente de aire hizo que la puerta se desprendiera impactando a uno de los oponentes que tenía que enfrentar. Una vez en la esquina, Natsu uso Magia no Sistemática para abrir el Monolith y así fue.

El espíritu de Mikihiko sirvió como corriente para que Mikihiko introdujera el código.

Leo encaro a un estudiante de la Segunda Preparatoria, ante esta distracción el oponente trato de abrir el Monolith de la Primera Preparatoria, pero…

-¡[Halt]!

Leo reforzó el Monolith así como vencer a su adversario, la victoria fue nuevamente para la Primera Preparatoria.

Natsu choco su puño con Leo y Mikihiko en señal de victoria mientras recibían una ovación de aplausos por parte de su escuela.

Parte 11

-No lo hace nada mal.

-Al parecer, Yuuki le enseño unas cuantas técnicas o algo escuche.

En una habitación V.I.P, los que hablaban mientras veían el encuentro de hace unos momentos, eran el Doctor Kousuke Yamanaka y la Teniente Segundo Kyouko Fujibayashi.

-No mentía cuando dijo que tenía entrenamiento militar en lo absoluto. Después de todo será un complemente muy útil en nuestro escuadrón.

Dijo Yamanaka.

-Por no hablar que tiene un buen manejo con la Tecnología.

-Incluso puedo notar que Kobayashi Natsu se está conteniendo demasiado, a leguas se ve.

-Lo sé, pero aún no sabemos qué tipo de magias usa además de la No Sistemática y la Magia Tipo Viento. Cuando se una oficialmente al Batallón podemos preguntarles, aunque no creo que vaya a soltar sopa tan fácil.

…

-Natsu, sería mejor que descanses un poco.

-Recuerda que te enfrentaras contra el Príncipe. Deberíamos ver su encuentro para tomar nota de sus habilidades.

-Entendido.

Dijo Natsu mientras comía y caminaba al lado de las hermanas Shiba.

Entre ambas hermanas prepararon un obento para que el pelirosa comiera y recuperara energía.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Ani-ue {Hermano mayor}?!

La voz de Erika hizo detenerse a Natsu y a las hermanas Shiba, vieron a Erika discutir con u joven que estaba al lado de Mari.

El joven era nada más ni nada menos que Naotsugu Chiba.

Conocido como 'Chiba Kirin' es un hombre de 21 años que está estudiando en la Universidad de la Defensa Nacional, es uno de los mejores especialistas en magia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en todo el mundo.

Al parecer Naotsugu es el novio de Mari y el susodicho debería estar en Tailandia, pero se enteró del accidente de su novia y no dudo en venir a ver su estado.

Esto a Erika no le agrado nada debido a que descuido sus obligaciones por 'esa mujer'. No dejo de despotricar en contra de la relación de su hermano con Mari.

"Eso si no lo esperaba."

Natsu aguanto una risa debido a lo que veían sus ojos.

Mas cuando Naotsugu comenzó a regañar a Erika por su actitud y le pidió que se disculpara con Mari, pero se negó rotundamente.

Ella se topó con las hermanas Shiba y con Natsu, ambas siguieron a Erika dejando {sin saberlo ya que pensaron que venía detrás de ellas} a Natsu.

-¿Natsu-kun?

La voz de Mari entro en sus oídos.

-Ah… Jefa, lamento por ver a escondidas, no esperaba encontrarme con esto.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, no te preocupes.

-Disculpa.

Una nueva voz entro y se trataba de Naotsugu.

-¿Eres de casualidad Kobayashi Natsu-san?

-Así es. Es una sorpresa que sepa mi nombre Chiba-dono.

Natsu se presentó educadamente, ya que a pesar de las diferencias de edad, experiencia de combate y poder, en estos momentos tuvo que mostrar sus debidos respetos a sus superiores, ya que en estos momentos no era Natsu Dragneel sino Natsu Kobayashi.

-Es casi imposible no hablar de tus historias por parte de Mari, además de que estas logrando increíbles resultados en el Monolith Code. Escuche también que te enfrentaras al Príncipe Carmesí.

-Así es. Rezare para que no me considere su saco de boxeo.

-Tonterías. Con tus habilidades estas a la par de Ichijou-san.

Dijo Mari confiada.

-Agradezco el apoyo Watanabe-senpai.

Natsu se despidió de ambos.

Y ahora entendía porque Erika tenía resentimiento contra Mari.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que fue un acto infantil lo que estaba haciendo Erika a su hermano mayor, pero bueno, eso es mejor que lo discutan en la cena familiar o algo.

…

Natsu regreso como espectador y se sentó junto con sus compañeros de equipo y las hermanas Shiba.

La Tercera Preparatoria y la Octava Preparatoria tendrían un duelo.

Natsu junto con sus amigos fueron testigos de las increíbles habilidades de Masaki en combate mágico.

El estilo de Masaki era de provocar al enemigo al ir en camino a él.

Los de la Octava Preparatoria no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y lanzaron varias Secuencias Mágicas para detenerlo, pero fueron repelidas gracias una Armadura de Interferencia que había activado Masaki.

Y su principal ofensiva fue [Bias Release].

Consiste en crear una onda de choque explosiva que al entrar en contacto con el enemigo libera un potente bloque de aire comprimido.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencerlo Natsu?

Pregunta Leo a Natsu.

-Solo vimos en acción a Ichijou-san. Aún no sabemos mucho sobre el Cardenal George.

Y le siguió Mikihiko.

Natsu solo se lo formo una gota tener que explicar todo a sus amigos, pero Yuuki decidió hablar por él.

La habilidad principal de Shinkurou sería la [Invisible Bullet].

Invisible Bullet es una Magia Tipo Peso que se basa en el Código Cardenal, consiste en mejorar la fuerza en sí mismo.

La Primera Preparatoria tuvo un enfrentamiento contra la Novena Preparatoria que termino con una victoria más para Natsu y su equipo.

…

-¿Descubriste la base de No Head Dragon, Natsu?

-Sí. Se encuentra en el Yokohama Grand Hotel del Barrio Chino.

Yuuki pidió a Natsu que le diera una mano con el equipo que llegaría en un momento.

-Les haremos una visita ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Yuuki sonrió.

En la entrada del estadio, vieron a la Consejera y miembro secreto de la Policía Metropolitana, Haruka Ono.

Ella se sintió menospreciada al servir como recadera, pero tanto como Yuuki como Natsu no prestaron atención a las rabietas de su profesora y se despidieron con un 'gracias Ono-sensei'.

…

-¿Para qué usaremos esto Yuuki?

En la Base de la Primera Preparatoria, se encontraban unos confundidos Leo y Mikihiko sosteniendo unas curiosas túnicas y gabardinas oscuros hechas de un material especial. Dichas ropas servían para hacer más fácil las Secuencias de Activación gracias a las propiedades que poseían.

Le debilidad de Invisible Bullet radica en que el usuario debe mantener su vista en su objetivo y las túnicas servirían como un camuflaje.

-Se enfrentaran contra Ichijou-kun en un campo abierto y cuya especialidad es la Magia de Bombardeo, no tendrán con que cubrirse. ¿Podrán?

Pregunta sería Mayumi a Natsu.

-Kobayashi ¿Tienes un plan?

"Vaya, es la primera vez que habla conmigo."

Hattori pregunta al pelirosa.

-El Príncipe está más que ansioso de acabar conmigo. Aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor y lo obligaremos a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pero el combate físico no está permitido.

Le responde Kirihara.

-Me las arreglare.

Sonríe Natsu totalmente despreocupado.

Durante los encuentros de la Tercera Preparatoria, Natsu se dio cuentas de los numerosos mensajes indirectos que le había dado Masaki, claramente decían 'soy mejor que tú'.

Natsu estaba entrenando un poco haciendo flexiones y uso de habilidades de combate.

-¿No estas nervioso?

Pregunta Yuuki.

-Un poco, pero no es como si no hubiera hecho esto antes.

-Natsu procura tener cuidado y no excederte. Aunque seas el Rey Dragon no debes sobrepasarte.

Yuuki dijo un poco preocupada, incluso ella tendría unos leves problemas si encarara a Masaki.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y gracias por ayudarme en todo esto.

-Para nada. Estoy más que encantada de ayudarte, más cuando me diste esto.

Yuuki revelo el CAD especializado en forma de collar que le dio Natsu.

-Bueno.

Natsu se levantó del suelo y está listo para irse.

Sin embargo…

-Suerte.

Yuuki le dio un rápido abrazo por detrás y dijo eso con una voz apenada.

"Prepárate Masaki, porque no pienso perder."

Con una vitalidad incrementada, Natsu iba dispuesto a ganar.

…

-Este atuendo es muy raro Natsu.

-¿Por qué no utilizas uno también?

Fueron las voces avergonzadas de Mikihiko y de Leo que estaban apenados con el uso de las prendas que les dio Yuuki para usar.

-Soy la ofensiva y estoy corriendo constantemente, usar algo así me dificultaría. Recuerden usar los trajes como les indico Yuuki y no olviden esto minna… sin importar que yo caiga, ustedes deben seguir con el plan.

-¡Entendido!  
Dijeron ambos.

En los asientos que eran exclusivamente para V.I.P's, una persona inesperada estaba sentada en los asientos mirando detenidamente el evento de Monolith Code.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí Kudou-sama?

-Bueno, es que encontré un joven interesante.

Muchos de los asistentes creyeron que se trataba de Masaki, pero no era así. La vista del viejo caballero estaba sobre el pelirosa.

¡GO!

El partido inicio.

Masaki apunto su CAD a Natsu y activo [Air Bullet]

La Air Bullet son disparos de aire comprimidos que forman una fuerte explosión.

Natsu apunto el CAD de su mano derecha a la Secuencia de Masaki y la destruyo gracias a Gram Demolition.

El Príncipe Carmesí y El Rey Dragon se atacaban sin piedad y sin retroceder en ninguno de sus ataques. Mientras Natsu demolía las secuencias mágicas, contraatacaba con su CAD izquierdo con balas de Psion, pero estas eran bloqueadas por Masaki sin mucha dificultad aparente.

Los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria gritaban eufóricos por el enorme coraje que Natsu mostraba ante Masaki en una lucha igualada, mientras los estudiantes de Segundo y Tercer año miraban sin perder lujo de detalle.

-Es hora de seguir el plan, me moveré.

Dijo Shinkurou a su compañero de equipo.

-De acuerdo George-san.

Shinkurou trataría de acercarse al Monolith que custodiaba Leo.

Natsu se percató de esto y corrió en su dirección.

Sin embargo las insistentes secuencias de Masaki le estaban dando serios problemas al pelirosa.

"Masaki no es alguien que pueda vencer usando solo habilidades simples, tendré que usar mis sentidos para esto."

Natsu se concentró por un breve segundo y logro entrar en Concentración Total, las habilidades de un Dragon eran más eficientes que la de un humano promedio, el sentido de la vista, el olfato, la fuerza, reflejos y percepción aumentaron un 200% en Natsu.

Natsu no podía ver cuando aparecerían las secuencias, pero si podía sentir ya que sus oídos eran más sensibles al momento en que una secuencia se ejecutaba.

Leo se preparaba para interponérsele al Cardenal George y este estaba listo para usar su Invisible Bullet, pero Leo uso su gabardina para bloquear la visión de Shinkurou.

"Bloqueo mi Invisible Bullet."

Shinkurou vio como la hoja extensible del Mini Comunicador se dirigía hacia él, uso una secuencia para evadirlo, mientras lo hacía, una secuencia apareció enfrente de él y arrojo una fuerte corriente de viento, pero logro evadirlo a tiempo. Descubrió a Mikihiko y cuando intento atacarlo…

"¡¿Ilusiones?!"

A los ojos de Shinkurou, tres Mikihiko se dirigían hacia él, nublando sus sentidos, no noto que la hoja iba en caída libre hacia él.

"¡Maldición!"

Maldijo mentalmente y se preparó para el impacto ya que no alcanzaría a esquivar.

-¡Uwah!

El golpe nunca llego, Masaki se había encargado de Leo y Shinkurou había logrado neutralizar a Mikihiko por el momento.

-¿Eh?

Prestando atención nuevamente en el frente, un veloz Natsu se dirigía a Masaki. Este en un apuro activo varias secuencias en direcciones aleatorias, debido a que no alcanzo a ajustar bien las secuencias.

"Demonios. Lo matare con ese ataque. Debo hacer…"

Masaki deseaba derrotar a Natsu, pero no quería matarlo.

"¿Cómo?"

Natsu hizo varias acrobacias mientras demolía las secuencias mágicas de Masaki a una velocidad inhumana, pero…

Calculo mal el tiempo.

Air Bullet descendió como una lluvia y golpeo seriamente a Natsu varias veces.

-¡Natsu-kun/Natsu-san/Kobayashi-kun/Kobayashi-san!

Fueron los gritos preocupados de varios compañeros y senpais de Natsu.

"Natsu…"

Yuuki apretó sus manos de la preocupación al ver cómo fue seriamente lastimado, Miyuki solo cubrió sus labios con sus manos ante el horror que paso a su amigo.

Vieron con horror como los disparos de Masaki habían destrozado varios huesos, así como aplastar varios órganos, uno de esos disparos destrozo completamente el ojo derecho de Natsu y el brazo izquierdo, causando que soltara ambos CAD que portaba mientras daba violentas y dolorosas volteretas.

Pero en una inesperada recuperación, Natsu recupero el control y se puso al lado de un aturdido Masaki.

"¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras a eso? Deberías estar muerto, tu… no eres humano, ningún humano toleraría un daño así sin morir…"

-Esto es por parte de Yuuki y de mí, Ichijou Masaki.

Natsu chasqueo con su mano derecha uno de los oídos de Masaki.

El fuerte ruido fue ensordecedor como mínimo para todos.

Masaki fue derrotado.

Todos vieron con caras de 'no puedo creerlo' la victoria que consiguió Natsu en contra de Masaki, también vieron que su ojo parecía sangrar sin parar, al igual que su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo colgaba como el de una muñeca de trapo.

"Como pensé, no siento dolor. Tendré que desacelerar la regeneración por un momento o jamás alcanzare a explicar cómo ese ataque no me mato. Lo siento Leo, Mikihiko, el resto depende de ustedes. Esfuércense."

Natsu cayó al suelo derrotado también.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?

La que reacción ante el duro silencio fue Mayumi.

-Amplifico el sonido del chasquido, lo suficiente para alterar los sentidos de Ichijou Masaki.

Todos los que estaban con Mayumi no sabían que decir.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que no entiendo es como sigue vivo! ¡Ese ataque debió haberlo matado! ¡¿Cómo sigue vivo Natsu-kun?!

-Cálmate Saegusa. Yo tampoco entiendo cómo está vivo, pero no salió airoso, los ataques de Ichijou Masaki les hicieron un terrible daño a Kobayashi. Solo míralo, lo ingresaran a urgencias después de esto.

Katsuto trato de calmar a Mayumi con éxito.

"Natsu-kun…"

Mayumi miraba con mucha pena el gravemente herido Natsu, en especial el daño sufrido en su ojo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estoy impresionado! Ese chico tiene agallas, me agrada.

Dijo divertido Yamanaka.

-Apenas logro salir con vida doctor.

Le fulmino Kyouko.

De vuelta a la arena de combate.

-Masaki, no puedo creerlo…

-¡Cuidado George-san!

Shinkurou evadió el [Thunder Child] de Mikihiko.

"No puedo perder, no te decepcionare Masaki."

Shinkurou recupero la concentración después de ver la derrota de su amigo y dirigió su atención a Mikihiko.

"Natsu. Derrotaste al Príncipe y sufriste por ello. Si no soy capaz de vencer al Cardenal George, no tendré la fuerza para mirarte a la cara."

Mikihiko reunió valor y desenfundo un CAD en forma de Smartphone y realizo varias secuencias mágicas.

[Earthshaker], [Earth Splitter], [Wild Hair] y [Ant Hell].

El terreno fue sacudido por un terremoto y fue abriéndose, Shinkurou salto, pero fue rápidamente sujetado por las extensiones del césped, sin saberlo. Una última secuencia, Thunder Child estaba justo arriba de él.

El trueno golpeo a Shinkurou y cayo vencido al suelo.

-¡Lo pagaran!

El último integrante se preparó para atacar a Mikihiko.

-¡No lo creo!

Leo recuperado golpeo al último integrante del equipo de Masaki con el Mini-Comunicador.

La Primera Preparatoria gano el Monolith Code.

El Príncipe Carmesí, Masaki Ichijou y el Cardenal George, Shinkurou Kichijouji fueron derrotados.

"El Rey Dragon venció al Príncipe Carmesí"

Sonrió Yuuki con satisfacción mientras una alegre y llorosa Miyuki celebraron el triunfo de sus compañeros, pero ese gusto duro poco, debido a que los paramédicos se llevaron a Natsu directo al Hospital Militar.

Mikihiko y Leo se olvidaron de celebrar y fueron junto con los médicos para ver el estado de su amigo.

Al llegar el atardecer, afuera de la habitación donde estaba internado Natsu.

Estaban todos los integrantes del grupo Kobayashi-Shiba con inclusión de Mayumi y Mari.

El reloj apuntaba a las 6 de la tarde.

La puerta se abrió.

Salió un medico con una expresión complicada.

-¿Cómo esta Natsu, doctor?

-Él está…

El medico trataba de hallar la forma de contarles lo siguiente.

-¡Bien!

Natsu abrió por completo la puerta entreabierta y vieron a un Natsu con sus ojos esmeraldas sin ningún tipo de heridas.

Estaba comiendo un pudding.

-Gracias por la comida.

Natsu salió de la habitación dejando atrás las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos y senpais.

-¡Oye Natsu!

Leo y Mikihiko corrieron a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro. Me sometieron una operación de emergencia, nada que no se pudiera lamentar.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

Pregunta Mayumi.

-Mi padre adoptivo fue un poderoso mago que me entreno tanto en la magia como las habilidades físicas. Me impuso varias pruebas para tolerar el dolor y lidiar con él, gracias a sus lecciones mi cuerpo se recupera más rápido. Aun así estoy terriblemente exhausto. Díganme ¿ganamos?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Leo abrazo a un avergonzado Mikihiko y a un Natsu que comía su pudding sin parar.

-¿Está bien que sea tan relajado?

La explicación resolvió las dudas de Mayumi y Mari… por el momento.

-Por lo general… sí.

Le contesta Miyuki a Mari con una sonrisa alegre al ver el estado de Natsu.

"Eres igual de fuerte que Onee-sama."

Un ambiente relajado se vivió después de salir del hospital.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Un fuerte sonido de una cachetada sonó dejando a Miyuki sin palabras.

Su hermana mayor había abofeteado a Natsu.

Pero para la suerte de las hermanas Shiba y Natsu, sus amigos ya no estaban con ellos.

-Te dije que te cuidaras y no subestimaras a Masaki. Te advertí sobre no dejarte golpear a propósito. ¡¿No entendiste lo que te dije?!

Yuuki golpeaba a Natsu en el pecho sin cesar.

Ella estaba furiosa con Natsu, se desahogó mientras sus ojos parecían a punto de soltar lágrimas.

-Lo siento Yuuki.

Fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu para calmar a la Shiba mayor.

-No lo volveré a dejar que me ataquen, pero ya cálmate.

Natsu abrazo a Yuuki que tan solo se aferraba a él como única opción.

-No lo harás de nuevo, promételo.

Yuuki podría controlar en cierta manera las acciones de Miyuki, pero Natsu era otro cantar.

-Así será. Dragneel Natsu promete a Yotsuba Yuuki no volver a dejarse herir a propósito.

La verdad es que Natsu podía haber evadido el ataque de Air Bullet de Masaki, pero decidió probar la potencia de su hechizo… terrible error, no por las heridas, sino por como reacciono Yuuki.

-Bien, pero abstente de llamarme Yotsuba como yo de llamarte Dragneel.

-Igual nadie conoce mi verdadero apellido.

-De hecho…

Miyuki abrió su terminal para enseñarle una noticia.

Descubrieron una antigua pintura que data sobre el Festival del Rey Dragon que derroto al Dragon del Apocalipsis, solo se le conoce como 'Dragneel'.

Fecha de la noticia; 9 de agosto del 2095 en unas ruinas ubicadas en Europa del Oeste.

La pintura está ubicada en el Museo Nacional de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

-Bueno, eso sí es una auténtica sorpresa.

Natsu no trato de pensar tanto en ello y se fue con las hermanas Shiba, Yuuki lo obligo a dormir con ella todas las noches durante la Competencia a partir de hoy.

 **Parte 12**

-La victoria de la Primera Preparatoria es un hecho a estas alturas.

Declaro Douglas.

-Perderemos un billón de dólares norteamericanos. Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Dijo James.

-¡No podemos aceptarlo! Sería como simplemente esperar la muerte.

Dijo un furioso Gregory.

-La muerte sería un premio para nosotros, pero todos sabemos lo que nos espera por este fracaso.

Todos miraron a las personas que sirven como guardias, en realidad son Generadores.

Los Generadores son magos que sufrieron un cambio en su forma de pensar, obtuvieron una potencia de fuerza y de magia, pero fueron despojados de toda emoción y libre albedrio. Solo son herramientas, ni siquiera se les podía considerar humanos. Un destino peor que la muerte.

-Ya no podemos andarnos con cosas delicadas. Tenemos que actuar ya.

-Sí, aunque se vea sospechoso. Formular excusas para los clientes es mejor que dárselas al Jefe.

-Entonces así será. Un Mensajero se encargara de Mirage Bat de mañana. Si tienen suerte no morirán, pero si lo hacen, que pena.

Douglas dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

…

Mirage Bat de la División Oficial iniciaría con un perfecto cielo nublado.

Keiko Kobayakawa es una estudiante de tercer año que participaría en nombre de la Primera Preparatoria.

-¿Crees que vaya a suceder algo Natsu?

Pregunta Miyuki mientras miraban desde sus asientos del público.

-Sí.

No tenía sentido negarlo, ni hacerse el tonto.

-Ya veo.

Declaro Miyuki preocupada.

Hasta ahora no hubo novedades, pero Keiko tuvo un ligero problema sobre donde aterrizar. Estaba ejecutando una secuencia cuando…

Su CAD fallo.

En medio de una altura considerable, Keiko cayó bajo la mirada de horror del público hacia el vacío, pero fue salvada a tiempo.

-Miyuki. ¿Podrías entregarme tu CAD?

-Entiendo.

Miyuki aun no entiendo como entrego su CAD tan a la ligera a Natsu y se dirigió al lugar donde revisan los CAD de la competencia.

-Parece que pensaste lo mismo que yo.

Yuuki le hizo compañía mientras se dirigía a la Base móvil que era en realidad la Sede de Administración.

-Algo altero por completo el CAD de la senpai. Eso fue demasiado.

-Lo sé, vayamos.

Natsu y Yuuki llegaron y entregaron el CAD de Yuuki.

Ambos no despegaron la mirada del escáner hasta que…

Una alteración, un virus.

Moviéndose mas rápido, Natsu tomo al asistente del cuello y lo estampo contra el piso. Lo inmovilizo poniendo su rodilla en su pecho.

-Un virus muy potente.

Natsu miro el CAD de Miyuki.

-¿Qué opinas Yuuki?

-Nos subestimas.

Con una gélida mirada, Yuuki miro con desprecio al asistente.

El pobre desgraciado vio desde sus ojos lo que parecía ser un demonio de fuego y otro de hielo.

-¿Creíste que no notaria algo irregular en las cosas de mi Imouto? Dime ¿Qué cosa le pusiste a los CAD que revistas? Si no vas a hablar, mi amigo aquí se destrozara la aorta de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar.

-Lo hare lento.

Añadió macabramente Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Retsu Kudou hizo su aparición.

Yuuki relajo su semblante y Natsu quito la rodilla de aquel sujeto.

-Kudou-sama.

Yuuki hizo una respetuosa reverencia al igual que Natsu.

-Buenos días Lord Kudou. Lamento que haya visto algo tan lamentable.

Natsu dijo con sumo respeto al viejo caballero.

-Ustedes son Shiba Yuuki y Kobayashi Natsu de la Primera Preparatoria ¿no? El trabajo de técnico de Shiba-san y la demostración de fuerza de Kobayashi-san fueron esplendidas. Y bueno ¿Qué sucede?

-Lord Kudou. Se han practicado artimañas ilegales en el CAD de una nuestras compañeras de clase. Detecte un elemento anormal en los circuitos del CAD justo cuando este hombre se encargaba de revisarlo.

-Entiendo ¿Me permites inspeccionar dicho CAD?

-A sus órdenes.

Natsu entrego el CAD y el viejo Kudou frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Hay algo aquí que no concuerda.

Kudou explicó a Natsu y a Yuuki, que cuando estaba de servicio en el ejército durante las batallas en el Mar del Este de China, la armada Guangdong utilizo un elemento que denominó Golden Electron Silkworms.

Los Golden Electron Silkworms son elementos que pasan a través de conexiones de dispositivos electrónicos y lo daña de una forma hasta dejarlos inutilizables. Dichos gusanos fueron un calvario para Kudou y su armada en el pasado.

El sospechoso fue arrestado.

-Lamento esta penosa actuación por parte de mi gente chicos. Pueden usar el CAD que deseen para su compañera, no hará falta revisarlo. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo tan deplorable, escuchare sus excusas más tarde.

El miedo en el rostro de los asistentes lo dijo todo.

-Shiba Yuuki, Kobayashi Natsu-kun. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes en otro momento si me lo permiten.

-Así será.

Respondieron Yuuki y Natsu.

-¿Pasa algo Natsu?

Yuuki pregunto al ver que Natsu se detuvo.

-Yuuki iré a hablar de algo con la teniente Fujibayashi. Adelántate.

-Entiendo, regresa pronto.

Yuuki se encargó de explicar y consolar a Miyuki cuando llego la noticia de lo que sucedió con la revisión de su CAD.

Cuando llego el turno de Miyuki, ella hizo uso de Magia Tipo Vuelo, el reciente invento de Taurus Silver. La audiencia solo miraba como una hermosa hada danzaba en el aire en todo su bello esplendor, esa era Miyuki Shiba.

Mientras tanto un curioso y sospechoso hombre miraba todo desde las sombras.

-No creí que tendríamos que llegar a esto.

-No tenemos otra opción.

Los miembros de No Head Dragon discutían sobre la masacre que harían con tal de que la Primera Preparatoria se lleve la victoria de la Competencia.

-Quítenle el limitador al Generador y que sea lo que deba hacerse para que nuestras cabezas no rueden.

Declaro Douglas.

Justo cuando el Generador, un hombre de gran tamaño y musculatura al que llamaron simplemente Numero 17, estaba a punto de golpear a un pobre desafortunado.

A pesar de que Numero 17 no llevaba armas, al ser un humano reforzado. Era capaz de matar fácilmente con sus propias manos.

Pero desafortunadamente, ese estudiante apretó descomunalmente el brazo de Numero 17 y se lo rompió un poco. Después lanzo una potente patada en el torso que pudo escucharse el crujir de varias costillas, numero 17 cayó a una altura considerable.

El estudiante de cabello rosa aterrizo abajo donde yacía el Generador que a duras penas se podía mantener de pie.

El rostro sin emociones choco con los ojos esmeraldas de Natsu.

El Generador no perdió tiempo e intento atacar a Natsu, pero…

-Débil.

A pesar de la evidente diferencia de altura entre Natsu y numero 17 {Natsu es más bajo que el Generador}, Natsu sujeto con fuerza el cuello del Generador con una fuerza que no era humana.

El Generador se retorcía intento zafarse del agarre, pero entre más intentaba más fuerte era el agarre. Fue tan fuerte que las gafas que portaba se rompieron por la presión.

La cara de Numero 17 comenzó a tornarse roja.

-Detente Kobayashi. Está bajo control.

El capitán Muraji Yanagi apareció en escena.

-Así es Natsu-kun. Lo tenemos donde queremos.

Dijo el Capitán Shigeru Sanada tratando de apaciguar a un furioso Natsu que ahorcaba a un casi moribundo Generador.

-Natsu-kun relájate. No vale la pena mancharte las manos con un ser así, déjalo. Nos haremos cargo.

Kyouko llego al lado de Natsu y este solo suspiro.

Soltó a un inconsciente Numero 17.

-Entendido. Les dejare el resto a ustedes.

-Antes de que te vayas. El Mayor Kazama quiere que te presente en la Base Tsuchiura en la Prefectura de Ibaraki, el 25 de este mes para el entrenamiento para ingresar a nuestro equipo.

-Así será, Yanagi-san.

Natsu abandono el área.

-La fuerza de Natsu-kun es menos que divina. Solo miren la marca de los dedos en el cuello de este hombre. Un poco más y le hubiera destrozado la tráquea.

Dijo Sanada.

-Un cuerpo a cuerpo contra él es arriesgado. Tenemos suerte de que las mujeres puedan apaciguarlo.

Dijo Yanagi.

-No comparto su opinión Sanada-san.

Dijo una avergonzada Kyouko.

La noche llego, la fase final de Mirage Bat se llevó a cabo.

Debido a la utilización de la Magia Tipo Vuelo de Miyuki en la tarde, a las demás concursantes les fue dado el mismo CAD para usarlo.

Pero a pesar de ello, no lograron igualar a Miyuki. Cuando una de las chicas llegaba a su límite, el sistema de seguridad se activaba y permitían a las chicas flotar a salvo sin ningún riesgo.

La victoria fue para Miyuki nuevamente.

Mientras las estudiantes celebraban.

Una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en el estacionamiento.

-¿Es tuya?

Yuuki miro el vehículo de dos ruedas de Natsu.

Una motocicleta Softtail Heritage Classic.

-Una clásica ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

Yuuki tenía una fascinación con las motocicletas.

De hecho, tiene una en el garaje de su casa.

-Quiero conducirla.

Dijo Yuuki.

-Entendido.

Natsu le arrojo las llaves a Yuuki mientras se ponía el casco que le dio Natsu y este último se subió al automóvil de Kyouko.

-Natsu-kun. Introduce las coordenadas en el GPS.

Natsu, Yuuki y Kyouko le harían una visita a No Head Dragon.

-Despiértame cuando llegamos.

-Mou no quiero pasar las siguientes horas en silencio.

El trio partió hacia la ciudad de Yokohama.

Por cierto, Kyouko usaba su uniforme de teniente, Yuuki usaba una falda y chaqueta negra y Natsu un traje formal de color negro.

Mientras iban en camino, el Mayor Kazama fue llamado por Kudou para charlar.

El viejo caballero expreso su interés en Natsu y Yuuki como unos magos fuertes.

Kudou sabia un poco sobre Miyuki, es hija de su antigua estudiante, Miya Yotsuba o mejor conocida como la 'Gobernante del Rio del Olvido'. La principal y aterradora técnica que esta mujer porto en vida fue Interferencia del diseño Mental perteneciente a la Magia Externa-Sistemática, un hechizo prohibido.

Lo cierto es que el viejo caballero temía el poder del Clan Yotsuba termine por sobrepasar al resto de los Diez Clanes Maestros así como las 18 casas asistentes,

Yuuki fue reclutada por Kazama cuando esta estaba en sus 12-13 años aproximadamente cuando estaban de vacaciones un día en Okinawa.

-A pesar de que Shiba Yuuki es fascinante por no decir menos, el joven Natsu también es un enigma que no he logrado descifrar.

-No se moleste Su Excelencia. Tampoco nosotros hemos podido saber algo más de él.

-Así que lo reclutaste en tu Batallón. Bueno, eso sí es interesante. Si el joven Natsu y la señorita Yotsuba Yuuki deciden dejar descendencia juntos, veremos el nacimiento de los magos más poderosos de esta generación.

Kazama solo se quedó en silencio por las palabras de Kudou.

Natsu, Yuuki y Kyouko llegaron a la ciudad de Yokohama, para tener una mejor vista del edificio donde residen No Head Dragon. Subieron a lo alto del edificio Yokohama Bay Hills Tower, cuya torre se usa como oficinas o centro comerciales para los civiles comunes, pero lo cierto es que esta fachada sirve realmente como un 'Ojo de halcón' para las embarcaciones que lleguen del muelle, ya que se han reportado casos de inmigrantes ilegales que llegan de otros países, en especial China.

Una vez arriba, Yuuki bloqueo las llamadas del cuarto donde estaban los miembros principales y apunto su Silver Horn Trident en dirección hacia el hotel donde estaban alojados.

-Investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre esos dos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que un par de mocosos no hayan hecho esto?!

No Head Dragon descubrió el origen de sus fracasos.

Yuuki Shiba y Natsu Kobayashi.

Cuyas informaciones no lograron recolectar en la base de datos del estado.

-¡Aggghhh!

Uno de los Generadores chillo de dolor cuando empezó a retorcerse captando la atención de todos los integrantes, vieron que este se evaporo dejando detrás un fuego azul.

Yuuki fue la causante de ello.

Uso [Mist Dispersion].

Es una magia que pertenece al tipo Descomposición, puede básicamente descomponer directamente la estructura física de la información de un objeto. Su uso en seres humanos conlleva a descomponer músculos, tejidos, huesos y cualquier célula viva que este tenga en su cuerpo.

-Hola, No Head Dragon.

Yuuki había llamado a la oficina principal de la operación.

-¿Quién eres?

Hablo temeroso uno de ellos.

-Vine a devolver el favor desde Shizuoka.

Otro Generador murió.

Ante esta situación, entraron en pánico.

Uno de ellos pidió la ubicación de Yuuki y señalo el Yokohama Bay Hills Tower, armado con un rifle de francotirador este pobre hombre logro visualizar a Yuuki.

-¡Uwah!

El ojo del francotirador resulto dañado cuando un disparo de Yuuki perforo la mira y se encajó trozos de vidrio en su ojo.

-¡Ataquen Numero 14 y numero 16!

-Objetivo fuera de nuestro alcance.

Fue la respuesta de los Generadores.

-No lo creo.

La voz de Yuuki se escuchó en el salón y dos Generadores más fueron destruidos.

Uno de los miembros quiso llamar por teléfono, pero fue inútil y esa acción le valió la muerte a manos de Yuuki.

-¿Ahora a quien desaparece?

-Espera por favor.

Le suplica Douglas.

-¿Esperar? ¿Qué tengo que esperar yo de ustedes?

-Ya no meteremos las narices en la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas.

-Eso termina mañana.

-¡A ninguna más! ¡Por favor no nos mates! ¡Saldremos de Japón y nunca volveremos!

El hombre patéticamente suplicaba por su vida.

-¿De verdad tiene ese tipo de autoridad?

Pregunta Yuuki con aburrimiento.

-Soy el más cercano al jefe. Me debe un favor, no me rechazara.

-¿Al menos has visto su cara Douglas?

-No, pero se me ha permitido asistir a audiencias donde el participa.

-¿Su nombre?

Ante el silencio, James Zhu pago el precio.

-¡Oh no!

Grito Douglas.

-Qué pena. ¿Te le quieres unir?

-El nombre de nuestro jefe es Richard Sun.

Las miradas afiladas de sus amigos no le importaban en estos momentos.

-¿Y su nombre?

-Sun Koumei.

Gregory no dijo sus últimas palabras.

-¿Por qué? No matamos a nadie.

-No me importa eso. Ustedes se metieron con alguien que aprecio, ustedes morirán aquí.

-¡Basta Yuuki!

Un furioso Natsu le arrebato de un tirón su Silver Horn a Yuuki.

-¿Qué haces Natsu?

Yuuki estaba totalmente aturdida por el grito de Natsu.

-Fue suficiente Yuuki. Entiendo el daño que pudieron haber causado a Miyuki si hubieran tenido la oportunidad, pero rebajarnos a lo mismo que esta escoria no nos hará mejor. No eres una herramienta, no eres un monstruo, no eres un demonio y me niego que te conviertas realmente en uno… no deseo que te conviertas en una monstruosidad como yo soy, Yuuki.

Yuuki no supo que responder.

-Entren.

Natsu dijo y un escuadrón entro para arrestar a Douglas Huang.

-Bien hecho Yanagi-san.

-¿Llamaste a Yanagi-san?

Le pregunta Kyouko impresionada.

-Por si la cosa se salía de nuestras manos. Conseguiremos información más detallada de él vivo.

Natsu saco una linterna y dio la señal a Yanagi que confirmo con una seña igual.

-Todo está hecho, volvamos ya.

-Gracias.

Kyouko le susurro y el solo asintió con una sonrisa amable.

Una vez de regreso, Yuuki caminaba al lado de Natsu.

-Lamento que me hayas visto así.

Dijo Yuuki apenada.

-No pasa nada. Entiendo lo que tratabas de hacer completamente. Siendo sincero, esos sujetos me importaban un comino de todas formas, pero tomar la decisión de dejarlos vivir nos hace diferentes.

-Natsu, no entendí muy bien con lo que dijiste. ¿A qué te referías con monstruosidad?

Natsu se detuvo quedando de espaldas con Yuuki y dijo.

-Mate a muchas personas que se le merecieron… y a muchas que no. No deseo que te conviertas en lo que yo soy.

No era debilidad.

Ella entendía que había matado y ese era el último recurso.

Eso diferenciaba a los buenos de los malos.

También era por que matar sin cesar no tenía sentido.

Ella tenía tantas cosas que aprender de Natsu.

Cosas que no vio en el libro del E.N.D.

…

Al día siguiente, Natsu tuvo una reunión junto con Yuuki con el Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia, en la habitación de Kazama.

-Buen trabajo ustedes dos. Con Douglas Huang en nuestro poder, pudimos extraer información vital, aunque no fue mucha que digamos, pero aun así es información valiosa.

Kazama les dijo a los dos estudiantes.

-Fue una buena jugada cooperar con el Capitán Yanagi, Natsu. También logramos capturar a varios socios con los datos que nos diste. Esperamos con ansias a que asistas con nosotros en la fecha que te di.

-Sí, Mayor Kazama

Sanada les dijo que debían destruir unos aparatos llamados Sorcery Booster.

El Sorcery Booster es un amplificador mágico que excede las propiedades de un CAD, pero su principal fuente de alimento son los cerebros de los magos. Estas atrocidades son usadas por organizaciones criminales.

Incluso para un ingeniero inteligente como Sanada, las Sorcery Booster representaban una abominación para él.

Kazama los dejo ir por el día de hoy y fueron a ver el Monolith Code de la División Oficial, cuyo equipo que cuenta con la Primera Preparatoria es Katsuto, Hattori y Kirihara. La derrota no conocía a este equipo.

Las hermanas Shiba y Natsu fueron testigos del abrumador poder de Katsuto. En su victoria pareció mandar un mensaje indirecto a Natsu.

-Parece que tienes otro rival Natsu.

Dice Yuuki con una sonrisa burlona y extrañamente alegre.

-Acepto el reto, Juumonji Katsuto.

Natsu sonrió ansioso el día en que enfrente a Katsuto en lo que sería algún día, una lucha sin cuartel y sin límite de tiempo.

 **Parte 13**

Después de la victoria de Katsuto, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de premiación y después se llevaría a cabo el baile de despedida. Este momento era aprovechado por los estudiantes de otras escuelas para conocerse mejor, no era un secreto que algunas parejas salieran de dicho baile después de este día.

Natsu fue invitado al evento por parte de Mayumi.

El pelirosa aumento su popularidad gracias a sus victorias consecutivas en Monolith Code y varias damas de las Nueve Preparatorias pidieron un baile con él.

Yuuki, Miyuki y Mayumi no estaban muy contentas por ello.

-Parece que te diviertes.

Le dijo Yuuki a Natsu.

-No me han soltado desde hace una hora ¿Qué parte de divertido tiene eso?

-Aja, lo que tú digas.

-Kobayashi Natsu.

Natsu vio como Masaki que estaba siendo acompañado por Miyuki dirigió su atención hacia él.

-Me alegra de verlo en buen estado Ichijou-dono. ¿Aun siente malestar?

-En primera, después de lo que te hice no deberías preguntarme por eso. Segunda, no seas tan formal conmigo, somos de la misma edad al fin y al cabo, solo dime Masaki.

-Entiendo Masaki.

-Me alegra de que mi ataque no te haya matado Natsu. Por un momento no sabía qué hacer si eso hubiera pasado, estaba…

Natsu interrumpió a Masaki pasándole una copa de vino sin alcohol, el de Natsu si tenía alcohol, pero nadie lo sabía.

-Estamos en una fiesta Masaki. Relájate y disfruta de la noche como todos aquí.

-Te tomare la palabra.

Masaki dijo algo tímido y choco su copa con la de Natsu.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

Preguntan las hermanas Shiba.

-Por el florecimiento de una prospera relación o la reina o algo así.

Masaki y las hermanas Shiba solo sintieron una gota de sudor en sus rostros.

-Natsu-san.

Honoka llamo a Natsu.

-¿P-Podemos bailar?

-Claro.

Natsu saco a bailar a Honoka, Shizuku, Mari, a Eimi, a Miyuki y a Mayumi por ultimo.

La atención de Masaki estaba en Miyuki quien respetuosamente acepto la invitación del Príncipe Carmesí.

Natsu se relajó un poco en una esquina.

-Kobayashi.

Natsu vio a su senpai enfrente de él.

-¿Qué sucede Juumonji-senpai?

-Acompáñame un momento.

Natsu siguió a Katsuto al exterior.

-Kobayashi, te lo preguntare nuevamente. ¿Formas parte de los Diez Clanes?

-No. No soy parte de ellos.

-En ese caso, permíteme aconsejarte como mago representante y próximo líder de la Familia Juumonji de los Clanes Maestros. Kobayashi, deberías ser miembro de los Diez Clanes Maestros… veamos ¿Qué te parece Saegusa?

-¿Eh?

Dijo Natsu confundido un poco.

-También estas sus hermanas Kasumi e Izumi, aunque todavía están en secundaria, son chicas muy hermosas.

-Se refiere a tomarla como esposa ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Fue la contundente respuesta de Katsuto.

-¿Por qué?

-Ganarle al futuro líder de los Diez Clanes Maestros tiene más impacto de lo que imaginas. Piénsalo, además, lo que hiciste atraerá la atención de los demás clanes. En especial los Yotsuba.

Katsuto dejo solo a Natsu para que pensara.

-¿Todo bien Natsu?

Yuuki llego para verlo con una expresión complicada.

-Ah sí… todo está bien. ¿Qué haces aquí Yuuki?

-Vine a buscarte. Querías que me sacaras a bailar, fui la única con la que no bailaste incluso sacaste a Erika.

Yuuki le reprochó a Natsu tal como una niña pequeña.

Natsu sonrió y tomo la mano de Yuuki.

Ambos bailaron al lado de una luminosa y bella fuente a la luz de la luna.

Yuuki aún no sabía que problemas le esperaban al igual que Natsu, pero ambos contaran con su profunda ayuda mutua en cualquier tipo de peligro. Siempre cuidándose el uno al otro, con un extraño, pero fuerte lazo que formaron sin saberlo.

…

-Ara. Conque Natsu-san venció a Masaki-san. Fufu, esto es muy interesante.

En la residencia Principal de la Familia Yotsuba, su líder, Maya Yotsuba bebía su té mientras miraba una copia de la pintura del Festival del Rey Dragon en su posesión.

"¿Debería comprometerlo con Miyuki-san, Yuuki-san o Ayako-chan?" mmm, me gustaría verlo más de cerca. Cuando ellas vengan a visitarme, les pediré que traigan a Natsu-san con ellas."

Maya trazaba sus planes a medida que la noche reinaba en su esplendor.

…

25 de agosto del año 2095, Base Tsuchiura.

Durante las vacaciones, Natsu asistió a las pruebas de campo.

Sus habilidades de combate, así como en manejo de armas, magias, equipo pesado. Uso de tácticas de guerra, infiltración y estrategias mostradas en pequeñas misiones empleadas bajo su mando. Llevaron a tener numerosas victorias ejemplares.

Debido al valor mostrado en el ejército, fue integrado al Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia con el rango de Sub-teniente.

-Sigo creyendo que los listoncitos de color no sirven de nada.

Natsu dijo al ver sus medallas y condecoraciones que gano gracias a sus increíbles habilidades.

-Te quedan bien.

Yuuki le sonrió y le paso un CAD para seguir con el entrenamiento de rutina.

…

-¿Podrías aceptar seguir con nosotros Natsu-san?

Le pregunta Kanon a Natsu.

-No lo sé Chiyoda-senpai. Realmente deseo pasar mi tiempo investigando los CAD, además el índice delictivo ha bajado.

-No te dejes engañar Kobayashi-kun. Es solo temporal, Kanon en verdad necesita tu ayuda, eres un hábil estudiante y un miembro destacable en el Comité Disciplinar.

Kei Isori también intento persuadirlo.

-Entiendo. Si las cosas están así, entonces acepto seguir sirviendo al Comité, así que espero que cuide de mi Chiyoda-senpai.

-¡Así será Natsu-san!

 **La pareja sonrió complacida por la rectificación de su kouhai.**

 **Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo, un profundo agradecimiento si lo leyeron hasta el final.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulara: 'Vol. 5: Una Tesis de pesadilla'.**

 **Lo sé, no es un título bueno ni original, pero los eventos de la Competencia de Tesis, ocurren un día antes de Halloween he de allí la inspiración el nombre. Por cierto voy en el Volumen 12 y la aparición de Angelina 'Lina' Shields me gusto.**

 **Las candidatas a entrar al harem son: Ayako Kuroba, Angelina Shields, Minami Sakurai, Kyouko Fujibayashi y Maya Yotsuba.**

 **Las que ya están dentro del harem son: Yuuki Shiba {Fem Tatsuya}, Miyuki Shiba y Mayumi Saegusa.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vol. 5: Vacaciones Irregulares**

 **Conociendo al Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia.**

El día de hoy, es 25 de agosto del año 2095.

El reloj apunta a las 6:00 de la mañana.

La localización actual es la Base Tsuchiura en la Prefectura de Ibaraki.

Natsu Kobayashi estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ingresar a la Base militar.

La razón por la que Natsu estaba aquí hoy, fue debido a que fue reclutado por el Mayor Harunobu Kazama. Natsu realmente no deseaba relacionarse nuevamente con cualquier cosa que estuviera ligada a la milicia, pero debido a los constantes accidentes que sucedieron durante la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, así como que Sindicatos Criminales cuenten con armas como 'Sorcery Booster' que estaban principalmente formado por cerebros de magos. Natsu sabía que no podía seguir más inactivo y permitiendo que este tipo de cosas sucedieran. Presentía que lo sucedido con 'No Head Dragón' solo era un preludio de lo que vendría a continuación.

No hacia faltar decirle a Natsu que el mundo había cambiado drásticamente en los 68 años que estuvo dormido.

-Por aquí Natsu.

En la entrada, Natsu reconoció al Mayor Kazama y al Capitán Muraji Yanagi.

-Nos alegra de que hayas venido a pesar de que tuviste que pedir permiso para ausentarte.

El 31 de agosto seria el último día de clases para dar inicio las vacaciones, pero a pesar de que sería una semana corta, Natsu tuvo que perderse de las clases para presentarse en la Base Tsuchiura.

-No se preocupen por ello Mayor, Capitán. Solo tuve que decirles que necesitaba cuidar a un familiar enfermo. Eso nunca falla.

Ambos hombres solo asintieron y Yanagi extendió su mano.

-Me presentare formalmente. Soy el Capitán Yanagi Muraji.

Natsu dio un apretón de manos con Yanagi.

-Y yo soy el Mayor y líder del Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia, Kazama Harunobu.

Natsu repitió el proceso.

-Me llamo Kobayashi Natsu, estudiante de la Primera Preparatoria. Espero contar con ustedes.

-Síguenos al campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras Natsu era guiado a través de la base por Kazama y Yanagi, miro como numerosas tropas entrenaban en lo que parecía ser su rutina diaria. Unos entrenaban físicamente por medio de pruebas de resistencia, un ejemplo de esto sería la carrera de obstáculos, trotar en grupo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas punzocortantes. Los demás entrenamientos consistían en prácticas de tiro con armas desde pistolas a rifle de alto poder. Unos cuantos soldados entrenaban con magia, pero estos estaban apartados de los soldados comunes.

-Natsu. Me gustaría que nos mostraras más de cercas como te desenvuelves en combate. Si bien somos un equipo que cuyo fuerte es la magia principalmente, no debemos olvidar que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es un requisito básico en cualquier cosas relacionada con la milicia o Empresas de Seguridad.

-Entendido Mayor.

Cuando Natsu llego donde los soldados practicaban su lucha.

Se detuvieron y saludaron con respeto a los dos oficiales superiores.

-Buenos días muchachos. Me alegra de que estén dando lo máximo tan temprano y espero grandes resultados de ustedes en el futuro. Lamento interrumpirlo, pero necesito su ayuda con algo. El joven que está a mi lado es un nuevo recluta que traje personalmente, quisiera que practicaran con él. ¿Algún voluntario?

Los soldados miraban con curiosidad a Natsu.

Estos soldados no eran del todo japoneses, tenían rasgos de extranjeros.

Más específicamente estadounidenses.

-Yo lo hare Mayor.

Un sujeto de tez oscura levanto su brazo. Su cabeza estaba totalmente afeitada, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro y tenía una mirada que denotaba cierta arrogancia.

-Oh. De acuerdo cabo Johnson.

El hombre tenía como nombre Moses Johnson, 25 años, rango cabo o también conocido como Soldado Raso.

Todos los soldados hicieron un círculo alrededor de Natsu y Johnson para presenciar el combate.

Algunos comenzaron a sentir pena por Natsu, ya que él no sabía que el cabo Johnson era conocido como un temido oponente y un habilidoso maestro en artes marciales que consiguió varios títulos y campeonatos referentes a ello, así como mantener un record invicto entre los de su rango.

-No pienso contenerme chico. Prepárate.

Natsu mantuvo una expresión desinteresada en Johnson como diciendo 'Adelante y terminemos ya'.

Al no recibir respuesta de Natsu, Johnson se molestó por ello y tomo una posición de combate mientras subía sus puños.

-¡Empiecen!

Uno de los soldados dio luz verde al combate y Johnson se acercó rápidamente a Natsu.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

Johnson lanzo múltiples golpes y patadas con una precisión increíbles y que daban la impresión de que todas darían en el blanco.

"¿Se está burlando de mí?"

Natsu con sus manos metidas en la bolsa de su pantalón, evadió sin ningún problema los ataques de Johnson. Esto frustró a Johnson ya que no había conocido a nadie antes que haya logrado evadir sus golpes como si estos fueran nada. La velocidad y fuerza de los ataques incremento en el lado de Johnson, pero estos poco o nada tuvieron efecto en Natsu que aún mantenía un rostro aburrido haciendo que la paciencia de Johnson se agotara a medida que el encuentro progresaba.

"No lo hace mal, pero esto ya no es divertido."

Natsu en un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera Johnson o los demás pudieron ver, tomo del brazo a Johnson y poniéndose detrás de él, aplico fuerza e hizo caer a Johnson impactándolo contra el duro concreto. Natsu rápidamente aplico un fuerte agarre en el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, era un movimiento de sumisión cortándole la respiración.

-¡Uwah!

"Q-Que fuerza…"

Johnson sintió como sus sentidos se nublaban al sentir la abrumadora fuerza que ejercía Natsu sobre él. No pudo ver o predecir sus movimientos, estaba siendo sometido sin piedad por un oponente que no estaba tomándolo en serio. Su rabia crecía cada vez más, a la vez que el respeto y temor lo hacían ya que la presión que generaba Natsu con su agarre no era la adecuada para un joven como él.

-Me… rindo.

Johnson toco su mano reiteradas veces al suelo admitiendo su derrota.

-El ganador es…

El soldado le fue susurrado el nombre ya que no conocía a Natsu.

-Kobayashi Natsu.

Muchos soldados del rango de Johnson así como unos cuantos superiores, miraron incrédulos como uno de los mejores soldados rasos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue vencido por un estudiante de preparatoria sin mucho esfuerzo aparente.

-Tienes un gran dominio y conocimiento en las artes marciales. Lograste evadir muchos de mis ataques sin sudar e incluso tuviste oportunidad de atacarme, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Quién te entreno?

Johnson le pregunta a Natsu.

-He tenido muchos maestros a lo largo de mi vida. A muchos de ellos les he olvidado el nombre. Lo siento al no darte una respuesta cabo Johnson.

-No importa. Espero que puedas ofrecerme una revancha de nuevo Kobayashi Natsu.

-Si la oportunidad surge, estaré preparado.

Johnson en señal de esto, estiro su mano hacia Natsu y este acepto el gesto de pacto.

-Fue una pelea interesante.

La nueva voz que surgió fue del Capitán Shigeru Sanada.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo Natsu-kun. Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros.

-Igualmente.

Respondió Natsu.

-Se los quitare por un momento Mayor Kazama, Capitán Yanagi.

-Entiendo.

Ambos asintieron.

-Acompáñame por aquí Natsu-kun.

Natsu acompaño a Sanada.

En el camino, Natsu no vio nada muy relevante, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Como se ha mencionado antes, Natsu ha pertenecido con a la milicia con anterioridad y a pesar de que ha pasado más de un siglo desde que perteneció a una Fuerza Armada, no habían cambiado muchas cosas durante ese lapso del tiempo de inactividad por parte de Natsu.

"Justo en estos momentos es que extraño tener a Happy."

Natsu suspiro al recordar a su inseparable amigo Exceed e 'hijo'.

Lo cierto es que Happy acompaño a Natsu por un buen tiempo, lo suficiente como para que ambos vieran el nacimiento de las nuevas civilizaciones, pero desafortunadamente los Exceed no eran eternos. Justo ahora, Happy hubiera convertido este lúgubre viaje en algo más relajante para Natsu.

-Quisiera ver como manejas las armas de fuego Natsu-kun.

Sanada llevo a Natsu a un campo de tiro y en una mesa estaban varios rifles y pistolas con sus cargadores listos para usarse.

Natsu tomo el rifle, pero para el desconcierto de Sanada, no se puso los lentes y audífonos de protección. Cuando los blancos aparecieron, Natsu disparo un par de veces en cada blanco que aparecía. Dichos blancos estaban representados en la figura de una persona, el par de disparos que hizo Natsu en ellos, se localizaron en el pecho donde se supone que esta el corazón y en la cabeza. La velocidad de tiro, de precisión y de carga de Natsu, excedía por mucho al de un soldado raso e incluso un teniente o un capitán no llegarían a igualar ese corto lapso de tiempo.

-Impresionante.

Dijo con sinceridad Sanada.

-No es gran cosa Capitan Sanada.

Uno llegaría a confundir lo dicho por Natsu como un acto falsa humildad o una considerable vanidad, pero ni el mismo se sorprendía con su habilidad en las armas. En lo personal, no le gustaban mucho las armas de fuego, pero a regañadientes sabía lo útiles que eran al final. Aprendió a disparar gracias a sus viejos nakamas de Fairy Tail, Alzack y Bisca Conell, una pareja de magos cuyas magias eran [Guns Magic] y [Magic Sniper Rifle].

-Hay algo que quiero que veas Natsu-kun. Es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando.

Natsu dejo el rifle en la mesa y siguió a Sanada.

Llegaron a un salón donde Sanada tuvo que usar una combinación de números para poder abrir una gran puerta de metal.

"Increíble."

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de los numerosos trajes de combate de color oscuro.

-Son los nuevos suites de combate en los que estoy trabajando. Cuentan con una resistencia a prueba de balas y daños incendiarios, así como una considerable absorción de daño por parte de ataques mágicos. Planeamos que sean usados por nuestros compatriotas próximamente.

-No están mal. ¿Has considerado integrarles la Magia Tipo Vuelo?

-Vaya eso… no lo había pensado. Tendré que agregárselo a la función. Buena idea Natsu.

Sanada tomo rápidamente el teclado del Ordenador principal y tecleo unas cuantas secuencias en la Formula del suite de combate.

-Tienes una buena perspectiva e imaginación Natsu-kun. No cabe duda de que encajaras bien con nosotros.

-Aún es muy temprano para hablar. Ni siquiera he comenzado formalmente mi entrenamiento.

-Ah, no te preocupes por ello. De hecho, ya fuiste probado solo que no te diste cuenta de ello. Básicamente ya estas dentro, solo deseamos probar como trabajas en una operación en conjunto, pero no es algo relevante realmente.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, Natsu regreso junto con Sanada para reunirse nuevamente con Kazama y Yanagi.

-Bien. Por ultimo quiero verte en acción. Aunque sea una simulación no te la tomes como tal, acata las ordenes de tu comandante y triunfaran. El capitán Yanagi te llevara a un locker para que cambies tu ropa por una más apropiada.

Yanagi llevo a Natsu a los locker y le entrego a Natsu un uniforme de combate táctico, así como una pistola 9mm y un auricular. Natsu había llegado justo cuando los varones se estaban cambiando, la regla principal del escuadrón era despojarse de toda vergüenza, no debían apenarse por algo tan 'simple' como verse desnudos. Natsu no se sintió apenado y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa sin temor a que lo vieran, pero algunos hombres {Por no decir todos} miraron a Natsu con envidia.

Natsu junto con 12 soldados raso, fueron llevado bajo la tutela del Sargento Hoshizora.

-Kobayashi. Servirás como tirador en la colina y le dispararas a cualquiera del equipo rojo.

-Entendido.

Esas fueron las últimas instrucciones del sargento y el equipo azul se puso en marcha.

Se llevaría un combate simulado entre el equipo azul liderado por el sargento Hoshizora en contra del equipo rojo comandado por el teniente Kira.

Los terrenos aledaños a la Base Tsuchiura eran perfectos para realizar batallas simuladas.

-Espero que lo haga bien.

La teniente Kyouko Fujibayashi miraba con interés junto con sus compañeros y superiores del Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia el encuentro que se llevaría a cabo.

Natsu no estaba teniendo problemas en servir como francotirador, pero recibió una llamada urgente de su asistencia como ofensiva en el campo de batalla. Abandonando su posición de tirador, Natsu corrió mientras sostenía un par de pistolas 9mm y daba tiros a diestra y siniestra en contra del equipo rojo. Sus movimientos rápidos, agiles y silenciosos, lo hacían un enemigo temible a los ojos del equipo rojo que no sabían cómo lidiar con él. Era básicamente tratar de hacerle frente a una sombra.

-Jaque mate Teniente Kira.

Natsu apuntaba una de sus pistolas al teniente que miraba impresionado a Natsu.

Las balas utilizadas fueron balas de pintura y balas de psion de bajo nivel.

Kira vio tan rápido como un torbellino feroz derroto a sus hombres y solo quedaba él.

Un rey sin tropas no es nadie o al menos así pensaba Natsu cuando los principales defensores de un líder caían.

El equipo azul festejo la victoria que obtuvo gracias a su más reciente integrante que no dudaron en cargarlo entre todos y lanzarlo al aire para festejar esta pequeña victoria.

-Se sabe envolver bien con los demás.

Dijo un sonriente Yanagi.

-No hay dudas de que será un buen integrante nuestro.

Dijo Kyouko complacida con los resultados vistos por Natsu.

Natsu después de ser cambiarse nuevamente de ropa.

Fue llamado por Kazama.

-Te resultados fueron buenos Natsu.

-Agradezco su opinión Mayor.

Natsu hizo una pose militar mostrándole respeto a Kazama.

-Tu integración al Batallón será un secreto que guardaremos. Nuestras acciones se llevan a cabo con la máxima discreción posible, es por ello que debido al estatus actual que ganaste al vencer a Ichijou Masaki, debemos cambiarte el nombre al menos cuando estemos en una operación especial y necesitemos tu ayuda con urgencia. El nombre falso te desvinculara completamente de cualquier sospecha, pero si eres capturado y se llega a saber de tu identidad, nosotros negaremos cualquier lazo contigo, pero debido a tus habilidades no creo que eso sea un problema.

-¿Puedo usar cualquier seudónimo o nombre falso que quiera?

-Siempre que no sea algo muy extravagante claro.

-Kazama Ryuuji.

-Ya veo. Desde ahora, el sub-teniente Kazama Ryuuji se unirá oficialmente al Batallón Equipado en Magia 101 a partir de ahora como Mago Clase Ofensivo.

Desde ese día, Natsu lidero pequeñas expediciones que realizaron en contra de los restos de pequeñas organizaciones criminales mágicas. No eran del calibre de No Head Dragon, pero había sospecha que sabían sobre los 'Sorcery Booster'. Mientras Natsu comandaba algunas misiones, se registraron la menor cantidad de bajas enemigas posibles. Más que nada las pocas muertes fueron hechas a matones criminales de poca monta, ya que las extracciones de líderes criminales era una fuente principal de información valiosa, muertos no servían de nada, solo llenar un hueco en algún terreno olvidado por Dios. Pero lo cierto es que Natsu prefiere matar solo si es necesario y no porque se asqueara o tuviera miedo de matar a más de la cuenta, sino porque la muerte sin sentido, irónicamente no tenía sentido para él.

-Felicidades por sus logros Natsu-kun.

En estos momentos, Natsu estaba cenando con Kyouko en un restaurante formal.

Natsu estaba usando un traje formal mientras Kyouko usaba un fino vestido que la hacía verse como una completa belleza {más de lo que ya era}, que se incrementaba más con el ligero maquillaje que tenía en su rostro.

-Gracias teniente.

Natsu choco su copa con Kyouko.

-Ara, no estamos de servicio ahora. Solo llámame Kyouko.

-De acuerdo Kyouko.

Natsu realmente no disfrutaba de ir a cenas y fiestas formales. Pero Lucy Heartfilia lo había arrastrado a varias en el pasado y lo obligo a aprender las principales etiquetas de un caballero. Su frustración e incomodidad eran internas ya que en el exterior no se notaban.

-No te gustan estos lugares, ¿verdad?

Pero no fue suficientemente convincente, al menos a los ojos de Kyouko.

-No, lo siento. No deseaba estropear esta noche, es decir, te tomaste la molestia de invitarme a celebrar contigo Kyouko y no quería rechazar la invitación de una dama como tú.

-No, tu discúlpame Natsu-kun. De haberlo sabido hubiera escogido un lugar más familiar para nosotros.

El termino familiar al que se refería Kyouko es al de los restaurantes familiares. Natsu disfrutaba enormemente comer en estos restaurantes o en un puesto de comida que se encontraban en las áreas urbanas.

Natsu ahora se sentía culpable.

"¿Eh?"

Natsu noto que la cara de Kyouko estaba ligeramente roja de las mejillas y tenía una sonrisa burbujeante en su rostro.

-¿Cuántas copas has bebido?

-No lo sé. Pero tienes razón, este lugar es aburrido. Vayamos a otro lado.

Kyouko arrastro a Natsu con ella y lo saco del restaurante.

Era 5 de septiembre del año 2095, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche.

-Comamos ramen.

Kyouko guio a Natsu hasta un puesto de ramen.

Kyouko ordeno un par de raciones para ambos y para beber escogió sake.

-Esto está mejor *hip*, es mas divertido.

Natsu miro como una levemente borracha Kyouko comía ramen.

"Me pregunta que diría Kudou Retsu al ver a su nieta así."

Natsu se enteró que Kyouko es nieta de Retsu Kudou. Al saber esto, Natsu se daba cuenta que el mundo era más pequeño de lo que se imaginaba.

Natsu comió sus fideos.

-¡Llévame al karaoke!

Natsu llevo {muy a su pesar} a una alegre Kyouko a cantar un rato.

No hacía falta decir que erro varias notas musicales gracias su estado alcohólico y provoco a Natsu un dolor de oídos, pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto que decidió soportar el insoportable ruido de sus fallas musicales.

Una vez más, Kyouko arrastro a Natsu a una cabina de fotos donde se tomaron varias fotos de ellos sonriendo y una donde Natsu ayudaba a Kyouko de no vomitar dentro de la cabina. Llegados a este punto, Natsu opto por llevar a la teniente Kyouko a su hogar para que descanse.

-¡Bájame Natsu-kun, no soy una niña!

Natsu llevaba cargando entre sus brazos a Kyouko mientras ella forcejeaba como una niña malcriada, estaba entrando al edificio donde se supone que ella vive. Descubrió la dirección de su vivienda gracias a que logro quitarle su licencia de conducir.

Natsu uso magia para forzar la cerradura del apartamento de Kyouko y vio que vivía en un moderno refugio, tuvo que usar más magia para que la alarma no sonara y alertara a la 'HAR' que estaba sentada a un lado de la puerta.

Los Home Automation Robots o sencillamente llamados 'HAR', son robots que sirven para hacer las tareas diarias del hogar. A pesar de que en si son el sueño hecho realidad de una madre perezosa, Natsu vio esto como una arma de doble filo. Ya que no hacer cosas comunes como la tarea diaria, era considerado para el como una excusa para la haraganería y es por ello que no tenía a ningún HAR en su casa.

-¡No tengo sueño, quiero seguir jugando!

Natsu dejo a Kyouko en su cama mientras seguía lanzando rabietas. Se las había arreglado para convencerla de ponerse sus pijamas.

-Lo mejor es que te ayude con esa resaca.

Natsu puso su mano en la frente de Kyouko y de ella se desprendió una aura cálida de color azul.

[Tenryu no Chiyu] servía para aliviar muchos malestar e incluso para calmar una borrachera.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyouko despertó como nueva, pero no tardó mucho en recordar lo que hizo anoche y como su rostro pálido adopto un fuerte color rojo que haría a un tomate sentirse orgulloso de ello.

Al lado de su cajonera estaba una cinta de fotos que se tomó con Natsu y una nota escrita a mano.

'Insististe en quedártelo. Fue una noche divertida, deberíamos repetirle otro día. Descansa Kyouko.'

-Bueno, no puedo decir que fue una mala noche. Eres un buen caballero Natsu.

Kyouko dijo con una sonrisa tímida, ya que paso una velada agradable con Natsu.

 **El bueno, el malo, el lolicon y el dragón**.

14 de septiembre del año 2095

-¡Shiba Miyuki!

Dio un grito doloroso, Masaki Ichijou, estudiante perteneciente a la Tercera Preparatoria y principal heredero del Clan Ichijou.

La Tercera Preparatoria se ubicaba en la ciudad de Kanazawa en la prefectura de Ishikawa.

Pero en fin, la razón por la que Masaki grito fue al hecho de que su amor que no ha sido correspondido, aunque lo mejor es decir es que ni siquiera se le ha confesado como para que se queje.

Miyuki Shiba.

La hermosa doncella perteneciente a la Primera Preparatoria había robado el corazón del guapo muchacho carmesí.

"Jamás creí que vería a Masaki sufrir por amor."

Su mejor amigo y mano derecha, Shinkurou Kichijouji miraba con pena a su amiga. Quería aconsejarlo, pero si hay algo que aún no domina el brillante genio que descifro uno de los Códigos Cardenales es el amor. Además, estaba trabajando en el documento que usaría para la presentación en la Competición Nacional de Tesis de Preparatorias Mágicas, un evento que si bien no es tan popular como la Competencia de las Nueve Preparatorias, su impacto al demostrar hipótesis y teorías mágicas por parte de estudiantes tenía una relevancia mayor, mucha de la información que usaban era beneficiosa para la Universidad Nacional de Magia y el concepto mágico en general que podía causar un giro de 180 grados a lo que hoy en día conocen. Es por ello que la seguridad en el evento es muy estricta ya que han sufrido intento de sustraer la valiosa información para ser usada con propósitos no muy nobles.

Una de las razones por las que Masaki estaba así además de Miyuki, era por la derrota que sufrieron a manos de Natsu Kobayashi y Yuuki Shiba. Natsu en el combate y Yuuki como técnica.

La confianza de ambos antes de enfrentarse a Natsu y Yuuki estaba muy alta, pero después de ser vencidos, violentamente devolvieron sus pies en la tierra. Es por ello que Shinkurou estaba dando todo su esfuerzo en esta tesis que prepararía para la Competencia, estaba más que decidido demostrar su ingenio en contra de sus 'rivales'.

Masaki pensaba que Natsu pretendía a Miyuki y que para ganar el interés de esta última, debía vencer a Natsu. Solo hacia tendría el 'derecho' de cortejar a Miyuki. Esa creencia surgió cuando veía a Natsu en el baile de despedida charlando con Miyuki de una forma bastante activa y 'amorosa'. Pero esto fue una leve exageración por parte de Masaki, pero hasta la fecha él no se sabía que tan confundido estaba en cuanto a la verdadera naturaleza de Natsu con Miyuki

"Lo siento Masaki, pero no puedo ayudarte con tu mal de amores."

Shinkurou volvió a su trabajo y esperaba que la tristeza de su amigo descendiera con el pasar de los minutos.

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde.

-George.

-¿Si, Masaki?

-Ya casi es hora de irnos. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? Estoy seguro que mi madre y mis hermanas se alegraran de verte de nuevo.

-¿Seguro? ¿No deseo causar inconvenientes?

-Para nada. Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa, vamos.

-Entiendo y gracias Masaki.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron las instalaciones de su escuela para ir a la casa de la familia Ichijou.

De la casa de Masaki y a la Tercera Preparatoria estaba a solo 30 minutos de ir a pie, es por ello que avanzaron a paso lento mientras charlaban.

-Masaki, eso no es…

En un puesto de comida, Masaki y Shinkurou vieron a Natsu esperar allí como si nada. Por un momento pensaron que se trataba de una cruel jugarreta al verlo en su misma ciudad, es decir, de Tokio a Kanazawa era un buen trecho de distancia. Si no era una ilusión ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Kobayashi Natsu.

El primer en reunir valor fue Shinkurou, que se acercó al puesto de comida para hablar con Natsu.

-Ah, es usted George-san ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿Cómo han estado usted y Masaki?

-Eh, pues… bien, supongo.

Shinkurou decidió calmar su hostilidad ante un amistoso Natsu.

Él pensaba que después de que le ganó a Masaki y a él, adoptaría una actitud arrogante, pero fue todo lo contrario. Incluso eso tomo con la guardia baja a Shinkurou.

-Me alegro, por cierto. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Natsu pregunta a Masaki y a Shinkurou.

-Pues vivimos en esta ciudad Natsu. Por cierto, es un gusto verte, espero que este bien.

Le contesta Masaki.

-Lo siento, pero la comida se terminó.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si pague una ración doble!

Un molesto Natsu miro al vendedor cerrar su puesto dejando indignada a mucha gente.

-Esa era mi cena.

Masaki sintió pena por Natsu al ver esta injusta situación, al mirar a Shinkurou le dijo con la mirada 'Haz lo que debas'.

-Natsu, justo ahora George y yo íbamos a mi casa para cenar… ¿No quieres unírtenos?

Shinkurou no se sorprendió mucho con la invitación que hizo hacia su 'rival' autoproclamado por el amor de Miyuki. Ya que invitarlo a comer era una forma de 'disculparse' por casi haberlo matado en el Monolith Code.

-¡Claro, me encantaría!

Dijo un emocionado Natsu.

Ni siquiera lo dudo, quizás porque rechazar una invitación era un poco grosero.

Eso pensó Shinkurou… aunque después de ver la actitud de Natsu descarto esa idea.

Sin embargo, Natsu los hizo detenerse cuando entro rápido a una tienda de licor.

Masaki durante ese corto tiempo, aviso que llevaría dos invitados.

Más pronto que tarde, el trio llego a la mansión Ichijou.

Una enorme residencia con un terreno bastante considerable.

-Natsu, de verdad no hacía falta comprar un regalo.

Masaki dijo mientras tocaba el timbre de su casa.

Natsu había comprado un regalo por la invitación a comer de Masaki.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que visito tu casa. No deseo provocarte problemas con mi actitud, como dicen 'La primera impresión cuenta'.

-Bueno, sí, pero…

La puerta se abrió.

Una niña pelirroja de apenas unos 11-12 años estaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta Shinkurou-kun… ah, no te he visto antes ¿Quién eres?

La niña miraba con ojos brillantes a Shinkurou, pero su actitud se mostró temerosa por el misterioso acompañante que traía Masaki.

-Akane, es de la mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien si no has dado el tuyo primero. Pero lo dejare pasar esta vez, este chico es un amigo que hicimos George y yo en la Competencia de las Nueve Preparatorias. Su nombre es Kobayashi Natsu de la Primera Preparatoria, está en el mismo año escolar que George y yo. Lo invite a comer con nosotros hoy.

Natsu se sorprendió un poco con Masaki, no imagino que Masaki lo presentara como su amigo ante su hermana menor.

Akane Ichijou es una estudiante de primaria que cursa actualmente su último año. Es una de las dos hermanas menores de Masaki.

-¡Wah! Mucho gusto en conocerlo Natsu-san, supe que usted le pateo el trasero a mi Onii-san. Mi nombre es Ichijou Akane, estoy en sexto de primaria. Bienvenido.

-¡Akane!

Masaki regaño a su hermana menor, pero esta lo ignoro descaradamente.

-Pasen.

"Es una casa grande. Como se esperaba de una de las familias de los Diez Clanes. Y que hermanita tan divertida tiene Masaki."

Natsu ahogo su risa y procedió a entrar a la mansión que parecía más un palacio.

El estilo de la casa de Masaki era un cruce entre lo Occidental y lo Oriental.

Shinkurou noto que Natsu no se mostró muy impresionado por estar en la casa de su amigo, podía entender que alguien sentiría alguna clase de emoción fuerte al estar en la propiedad de uno de los principales clanes maestros, pero Natsu se mostró bastante tranquilo. Natsu era un chico muy misterioso de por sí, cuando le preguntaron qué hacía en Kanazawa, el respondió con 'Solo paseaba'. Shinkurou pronto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de algún intento de espionaje hacia ellos, ya que a leguas se notaba que no estaba aquí para hacer algo como eso o siquiera otra cosa que pudiera perjudicarlos.

La realidad es que Natsu le fue encomendada la misión de seguir una célula criminal mediana que operaba en esta ciudad, pero acabo rápido, ya que recibió apoyo de Yanagi y este último regreso primero, mientras Natsu se quedó Kanazawa. Decidió pasar el resto del día paseando por la ciudad de Kanazawa.

-Bienvenido a casa Masaki. Un gusto en verte de nuevo Shinkurou-kun… tú debes ser Kobayashi Natsu-kun, es un gusto en tenerte en nuestro hogar, por favor. Siéntete como en tu casa. Mi nombre es Ichijou Midori

Una mujer que no parecía tener más de los veinte, de figura atractiva, cabello pelirrojo y una encantadora sonrisa, les dio la bienvenida en la sala principal.

-Un gusto. Traje un regalo por la intromisión.

-Ara, no debiste Natsu-kun.

Midori abrió el regalo y vio que se trataba de un vino.

-Natsu-kun, en serio no debiste. Este vino es demasiado caro, ni siquiera mi esposo tiene uno así. Te tomaste muchas molestias, no debiste.

Masaki y Shinkurou miraron impresionados el vino que compro Natsu para la familia Ichijou, dicho vino tenía un valor de al menos 7 dígitos. Pero la incógnita más grande era ¿Cómo se lo vendieron si en teoría es menor de edad? En cuanto el efectivo, Masaki y Shinkurou especularon simplemente que los padres de Natsu son adinerados o de clase alta.

-No se preocupe por eso Ichijou-sama. ¿Qué clase de invitado llega sin una ofrenda de gratitud? Usted debe ser la hermana mayor de Masaki ¿verdad?

En el momento en que dijo eso, Shinkurou al igual que Masaki quedaron en shock con la declaración de Natsu. Ya que el halago que Natsu hizo hacia la madre de Masaki, también podía ser considerado como un leve coqueteo.

-¡Ara, ara! Harás que me sonroje Natsu-kun, pero no. Soy la madre de Masaki.

-¿De verdad? Se ve tan joven que cualquiera pensaría que es la hermana de Masaki.

-Fufu~ basta, mira. Hiciste que me sonrojara.

La sonrisa elegante y el ligero tinte de color rojo en las mejillas de Midori, era un espectáculo único y adorable de ver en la matriarca del clan Ichijou.

-Agradezco tu regalo Natsu-kun. Mi esposo disfrutara mucho de él. Por cierto, solo llámame Midori.

-Entendido Midori-san.

Natsu sonrió apenado.

-La cena estará dentro de poco. Mientras puedes ir a jugar con Masaki.

-¡No somos niños!

-Deja de gritar Onii-san.

Masaki arrastro a Natsu lejos de su madre.

"Me niego a creer que le estaba coqueteando a mi mamá."

-Natsu.

Masaki se detuvo mientras su amigo Shinkurou lo miraba con una mirada complicada.

-Te reto.

-¿Eh?

Masaki reto a Natsu a diferentes cosas, Natsu no entendió muy bien porque, pero acepto.

Jugaron videojuegos de pelea y de disparos en primera persona.

Masaki acumulo un total de 100 derrotas en ambos juegos sin una sola victoria.

Pero no se rindió.

Después lo reto a jugar juegos de mesa como Shogi y ajedrez.

Natsu burlaba las defensas de Masaki sin mucho esfuerzo y el rey de Masaki no dejaba de caer.

"Es impresionante. ¿De verdad es humano?"

Shinkurou solo era testigo del como su mejor amigo ya había acumulado cerca de 200 derrotas en un lapso de hora y media.

Natsu sintió pena con Masaki, ya que una nube depresiva se cernió sobre su cabeza.

-Tus movidas son buenas Masaki, pero debes trabajar mejor en tu ofensiva.

Masaki y Shinkurou miraron con atención a Natsu.

-Tu temeridad es buena, digna de un noble guerrero. Pero solo con fuerza no se gana, debes saber cuándo retroceder, mantenerte al margen y consultar a aquellos que están bajo tu mando. Aún más importante, debes desarrollar una manera de no entrar en pánico cuando caes en la trampa de un enemigo e ingeniar una manera de salir de dicha trampa, además debes saber cuál es tu límite, excederte nunca es aconsejable incluso para un mago… bueno, es solo un consejo humilde de mi parte.

Masaki reflexiono las palabras de Natsu al igual que Shinkurou.

-Si tuviera que ser sincero, si no hubiera contado con mis fortalezas que me enseño mi padre adoptivo cuando era niño. Tú me habrías vencido con ese ataque de [Air Bullet] Masaki.

Natsu tuvo una curiosidad.

-Por cierto George-san, mencionaste hace poco una nueva Competencia ¿Cómo es?

El ambiente cambio rápidamente y saco de sus pensamientos a los dos amigos.

-Las Nueve Preparatorias compiten por demostrar una Tesis que permita hacer un cambio en el Sistema Mágico. En esta competencia, pueden participar todos los estudiantes que se puedan para tratar de ayudar a reforzar la Tesis, pero solo tres estudiantes explicaran la Tesis que ellos mismos investigaron. La que gane, se archivara en los registros de la Universidad Nacional de Magia, este evento será de un solo día, el 30 de octubre. ¿Participaras?

-Había escuchado algo que me había dicho Saegusa-senpai. Solo sé que Isori-senpai y Ichihara-senpai estaban trabajando en algo. A lo mucho, aportaría solo como voluntario.

Natsu no es omnisciente, solo sabe de algunos eventos si estos le interesan o sabe de su existencia.

-Ya veo.

-Mira, te dije que no estaba bromeando Ruri.

Las voces de unas niñas sonaron en la habitación de Masaki, era Akane y una niña todavía menor que ella.

-Akane ¿No te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-Solo quería venir a ver a Shinkurou-kun. Ruri quería venir a ver a Natsu-san, no deja de hablar de él desde que lo vio pelear contra ti.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!

Una niña atrás de Akane miraba tímidamente a Natsu.

-Ella es nuestra hermana menor Ichijou Ruri, tiene 9 años y está en tercer año de primaria.

Dijo Masaki mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

-¡Hola!

Natsu se levantó del suelo y saludo a Ruri, que debido a ello, se escondió detrás de su hermana mayor.

-Vamos. Dijiste que querías hablar con el Ruri, es tu oportunidad.

Akane empujo a su hermana menor hacia Natsu.

Ruri tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver a Natsu.

-Mu… Mucho gusto, soy Ichijou Ruri.

La timidez no era común en Ruri. Esto extraño a Masaki al principio, pero después de ver el leve sonrojo de su hermana más pequeña lo noto.

"Primero Miyuki, luego mi madre y después mi hermana menor… Natsu te respeto e incluso te veo como un igual, pero no te aproveches."

Masaki murmuro preocupado en su mente.

"Y tu George. Al menos espera a que Akane entre a la secundaria. Si no empezare a creer que eres un lolicon."

-¿No creen que piensa demasiado las cosas?

Natsu menciono a las hermanas Ichijou y Shinkurou al ver a Masaki en un profundo pensamiento.

-Te acostumbras.

Respondió Shinkurou con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya veo. Así que dime Ruri-san ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

-Ah… este… creo que Natsu-san es un mago increíble. Akane y yo vimos como participo en el Monolith Code, pude ver que era muy fuerte ya que no muchos logran hacerle frente a Masaki Onii-san… ¡Es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros!

Ruri se inclinó con su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Vaya, gracias Ruri-san. No creí que me tuvieras tan alta estima.

Natsu no se pudo resistir en frotar el cabello de Ruri y lo hizo sin importarle como se vería. El ritmo cardiaco de la Ichijou menor se aceleró de sobremanera con la acción de Natsu.

Por una extraña razón, Akane se veía satisfecha con la sonrisa tímida de su hermana menor mientras hablaba con Shinkurou.

-Amo Masaki. La cena será servida ahora.

Uno de los mayordomos de la familia Masaki dijo mientras se encontraba al filo de la puerta.

-Entiendo. Iremos en un momento.

Masaki les dijo que se adelantaran a Natsu y a los demás, mientras él se cambiaba su uniforme por ropa más casual.

Natsu llego con Shinkurou y las hermanas Ichijou al comedor principal, solo para ver lo que era una demostración de una excelente comida preparada por la madre de Masaki.

-¡Itadakimasu!

Fue lo que dijeron todos los que estaban sentados a punto de comer.

-¡Uwah! Esta comida es deliciosa.

-Fufu, gracias por el halago Natsu-kun.

Midori respondió alegre por lo dicho por Natsu.

-Natsu-kun hay algo que quiero preguntare ¿Puedo?

-Sí, adelante.

Natsu respondió.

-¿Es cierto que sales con Shiba Miyuki?

La pregunta formulada por su madre, hizo que Masaki se atragantara con la comida.

Ella sabía sobre el enamoramiento de su hijo por Miyuki.

Gracias a los quejidos de su hijo hacia frente al espejo.

-Miyuki y yo solo somos amigos. No tenemos ese tipo de relación.

Natsu respondió sin problemas. Midori podía entender si Natsu se negaba a contestar o algo por el estilo, la pregunta era muy íntima a fin de cuentas.

-Oh, ya veo. Disculpa si pregunta algo que no debía.

-¡No se preocupe! No es algo realmente tan serio.

Masaki sintió un rayo de esperanza cuando supo por parte de Natsu, que no tenía una relación romántica con Miyuki.

-Es una pena que mi esposo no estuviera aquí hoy. El realmente deseaba conocerte.

Midori dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su mejilla.

Gouki Ichijou es el esposo de Midori y el padre de Masaki, Akane y Ruri.

Gouki es el líder de la Familia Ichijou y al igual que su hijo, es un usuario de la Magia Tipo Dispersión [Rupture]. Además es presidente de una empresa minera de recursos del fondo marítimo que realiza negocios en el Mar nipón. Normalmente es puntual siempre y cuando no esté tratando con negocios importante.

-Entiendo.

Natsu solo dijo eso mientras reanudaba en comer.

-¿Pasa algo Natsu?

Masaki pregunto al ver a un rígido Natsu.

-Es solo que se siente raro ser tratado con amabilidad por parte de la familia de Masaki. Creí que después de lo ocurrido en la Competencia, me guardarían algún tipo de rencor o algo parecido.

-Tonterías. No somos tan infantiles como para adoptar una actitud como esa.

Masaki dijo con una sonrisa mientras las demás integrantes de la familia Ichijou asentían de acuerdo a lo dicho por Masaki.

-Ama Midori. El Amo Gouki ha llegado.

-Ara, esto es una sorpresa volvió temprano. Iré a recibirlo.

El mayordomo llego al comedor para anunciar la llegada del líder del clan Ichijou.

-No hace falta Ama, el viene directo para acá.

En la entrada del comedor.

Un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello corto e imponente mirada entro al comedor.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo Ichijou-sama. Lamento la interrupción.

-Bienvenidos a casa Otou-sama.

-Bienvenido Otou-san.

-Bienvenido Otou-sama.

-Un gusto en conocerlo Ichijou-sama

Shinkurou, Masaki, Akane, Ruri y Natsu se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia a Gouki.

-Buenas noches muchachos. No era necesario que se levantaran, estaban comiendo de todas formas. Me alegro de verte por aquí Shinkurou-kun.

-Me honra señor Ichijou y gracias por su hospitalidad.

Respondió Shinkurou al patriarca Ichijou.

-Tú debes ser Kobayashi Natsu de la Primera Preparatoria ¿verdad?

La atención de Gouki fue puesta totalmente en Natsu.

-Así es Ichijou-sama. Lamento importunar, pero Masaki me invito y no creí que fuera a haber problemas. Pero si represento una molestia me retirare.

-Nada de eso muchacho. De hecho, es un honor contar con tu presencia Kobayashi. Pero me hubiera gustado que me hubieran informado de antemano.

Suspiro Gouki algo exhausto, pero sin perder el tono imponente de voz que lo hacían verse demasiado varonil, eso sin contar con su impresionante físico musculoso, pero no voluminoso.

-Mou. Dijiste que tendrías negocios, no creí que los fueras a acabar tan rápido.

Midori le hizo un puchero a su esposo mientras este murmuraba un 'Lo siento' de su parte.

-Te serviré la comida.

-Gracias Midori.

Gouki se sentó en una silla que quedaba al enfrente de Natsu.

La forma en que estaban sentados era así; en un lado, estaban Masaki, Shinkurou, Natsu, Akane y Ruri. Por el otro; Midori estaba enfrente de Masaki y Gouki enfrente de Natsu.

-Aquí tienes.

Midori entrego el plato de comida a su esposo y recibió una copa de vino.

-¿Compraste alcohol Midori?

-No. Fue un regalo de Natsu-kun.

-Ya veo. Gracias por el obsequio Kobayashi.

-De nada.

Gouki no era precisamente un bebedor, pero no estaría bien rechazar el presente de un invitado.

-¡Wow! Que fuerte.

Gouki bebió un poco del vino y no pudo evitar sentir un leve mareo al hacerlo.

-¿Qué vino es?

-1869.

Le responde su esposa.

-¿Es broma? Este vino es muy caro. No debiste molestarte tanto Kobayashi.

-No es ningún problema Ichijou-sama. Seguro es lo mínimo que pude hacer.

-Para un chico de preparatoria es un poco excesivo. ¿Tus padres lo compraron?

-Eso supongo. Mi padre adoptivo me manda dinero todo el tiempo cuando esta fuera por negocios y no gasto mucho que digamos.

El padre adoptivo de Natsu es una tapadera de su parte para no llamar la atención.

-¿Adoptivo?

Pregunta Gouki.

-Sí. Mis padres me dejaron cuando yo era un bebe, pero mi padre adoptivo me acogió en su casa no mucho después de que me dejaran mis padres biológicos.

Algunos integrantes de la familia Ichijou e incluido Shinkurou sintieron pena por Natsu. Shinkurou simpatizo con Natsu debido a que perdió a sus padres cuando ocurrió la invasión de la Gran Alianza Asiática unos años atrás cuando invadieron Okinawa.

-Como prácticamente esta fuera casi todo el tiempo, se podría decir que vivo solo.

-Entiendo. Lamento si pregunto algo privado.

Gouki se disculpó sinceramente con Natsu.

-No es nada Ichijou-sama.

La historia de Natsu no era del todo falsa.

El muy vagamente recordaba a sus padres biológicos.

Lo más cercano a una figura materna que recuerda es a la maga de Espíritus Celestiales, Anna Heartfilia. Ella se hizo cargo durante un tiempo del él junto con sus amigos Dragon Slayer en el pasado, fue ella la que le bordo su bufanda blanca. La ubicación de la bufanda blanca de Natsu está en un baúl que tiene en su sótano.

En cuanto a figura paterna seria al Rey Dragón del Fuego, Igneel. El poderoso dragón de fuego que lo crio y educo para aprender su magia durante varios años antes de que se marchara.

La cena en la casa Ichijou siguió sin interrupciones.

-¿No desea que la ayude Midori-san?

Natsu le preguntaba a Midori si necesitaba ayuda para lavar los platos.

-¡Para nada! Deja que me haga cargo de esto, gracias Natsu-kun.

A pesar de contar con sirvientas, HAR's y mayordomos, Midori disfruta de hacer los quehaceres domésticos como una ama de casa común.

-Kobayashi. Si no es problema ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Pregunta Gouki.

-Está bien.

Natsu siguió a Gouki por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un estudio. Dentro había un estante lleno de libros y una pecera con peces.

-Por favor, siéntate Kobayashi.

Gouki se sentó en un sillón que era para una persona y Natsu en el sillón doble que tenía enfrente.

-¿Sucede algo Ichijou-sama?

-Kobayashi Natsu. Fui testigo de tus partidos en la Competencia de las Nueve Preparatorias, tus victorias en el Monolith Code fueron sorprendentes. Sin embargo, cuando te toco encarar a mi hijo no vacilaste como muchos lo han hecho al tenerlo cara a cara. Usaste [Gram Demolition] para demoler su [Air Bullet] y tu forma de moverte es como la de un Oficial entrenado profesionalmente. Llegue a buscar información sobre ti, pero no encontré mucho, lo que me lleva a considerar que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas.

Natsu no se perturbo ni un poco por las palabras de Gouki.

-Sobrevivir a una lluvia de [Air Bullet] como la que sufriste, no es una hazaña de la que muchas personas puedan presumir que hicieron ya que hubieran muerto en tu lugar. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Quién eres realmente Kobayashi Natsu?

-Las habilidades físicas y de combate me fueron enseñadas por mi padre, Ichijou-sama. El [Gram Demolition] me fue enseñado por mi amiga que domina Magia No Sistemática y tiene una versatilidad en ella. En cuanto a quien soy yo, no soy nadie importante, simplemente soy Natsu.

-Esa es tu respuesta. Ya entiendo. Si me la hubieras dicho antes de pelear contra Masaki te hubiera creído, pero vencer al principal heredero del Clan Ichijou y sobrevivir a un hechizo fatal, me hace dudar de tu respuesta Kobayashi Natsu.

Natsu suspiro y dijo algo exhausto.

-Ichijou-sama. Esa es la única respuesta que podré proporcionarle por el momento. Otra cosa aparte de lo que dije es algo muy personal y no me siento bien en divulgarlo, incluso si se trata de uno de los líderes de los Diez Clanes Maestros. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que hay cosas que no se pueden decir tan fácilmente, además le agradaste mucho a mi familia y nos compraste un costoso vino sin ninguna mala intención. Por el momento te daré el beneficio de la duda Kobayashi Natsu.

-Lo agradezco Ichijou-sama.

Natsu no estaba realmente molesto por la prudencia de Gouki, de hecho, podía entenderlo.

-Espero que puedas visitarnos de nuevo Natsu-kun.

-Fue bueno verte Natsu.

-Por favor no dudes en llamar.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Natsu-san.

Los integrantes de la Familia Ichijou, se despedían de Natsu.

-Espero que nos encontremos en la Competencia de Tesis, Natsu.

-Que así sea George.

Y por último se despidió de Shinkurou.

Natsu se alejaba de la residencia Ichijou mientras tomaba un taxi para que lo dejara en un hotel.

 **Acertijos de medianoche**

28 de septiembre del año 2095

Era un día normal en la Primera Preparatoria.

Las clases fueron de lo más común, sin ninguna novedad o irregularidad en el horario escolar de casi todos los estudiantes de la institución mágica.

"Bueno, es mejor ahora que nunca."

En los pasillos, Natsu se dirigía al Comité de Moral Publica con un sobre en sus manos.

Era su carta de renuncia al Comité.

El cambio de poder ya había iniciado en la Primera Preparatoria, los 'Tres Grandes' habían cedido sus puestos a sus kouhai de segundo año.

Mayumi Saegusa dejo a Azusa Nakajou como reemplazo para Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Yuuki serviría como Vice-presidenta en abril. Katsuto Juumonji escogió a Hanzou Gyobushojo Hattori como reemplazo como Presidente de Gestión de Clubes Escolares y Mari Watanabe eligió a Kanon Chiyoda como sucesora al puesto de Presidenta del Comité de Moral Pública.

En cuanto a porque renunciaría al Comité, es debido al fin del acuerdo entre Natsu y Mari cuando esta dejara el cargo. El prefería pasar su tiempo libre en casa que estar en el Comité, a pesar de que era eficiente en el puesto.

-Oh, Kobayashi-kun. Buenos días.

Kanon recibió a Natsu.

-Buenos días Chiyoda-senpai ¿Está ocupada?

-Estaba llenando unas formas de regulación, pero pueden esperar ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Necesito hablar con usted sobre mi renuncia como miembro del Comité.

-Ya veo.

Kanon se desanimó un poco por la noticia.

-¡Jefa!

Un agitado Midori Sawaki entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Sawaki-kun?

Pregunta una preocupada Kanon a su subordinado.

-Ocurrió algo en el salón de experimentos mágicos. Necesito el apoyo de otro miembro para resolver esto.

-¿Tan serio es? ¿De qué se trata?

-No quiero precipitarme en nada. Quisiera escuchar la opinión de un segundo.

Natsu vio que algo no andaba bien y opto por ayudar.

-Cuenta conmigo Sawaki-senpai.

Natsu se puso la banda distintiva como miembro del Comité.

-¿Kobayashi-kun? Excelente, sígueme.

Kanon parecía querer decir algo, pero Sawaki se llevó con deprisa a Natsu como para que alcanzara a decirles algo.

En cuestión de unos 5 minutos, llegaron al Salón de experimentos mágicos ubicado en el Edificio de Prácticas.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

Natsu miro que dentro del salón había un completo desastre.

Los tubos de ensayo estaban completamente rotos en el suelo, como si alguien los hubiera arrojado allí. Los diversos materiales químicos estaban completamente regados y varios rasguños de uñas se vieron en las paredes.

-Hay algo que debes ver.

Sawaki llevo a Natsu al salón de Comunicaciones para mostrarlo algo.

-Estas son las grabaciones horas antes de que viéramos el estado actual del salón de experimentos.

El video que registró el día 17 de septiembre del 2095 a las 3:32 de la madrugada, mostro a la sala de experimentos en completa armonía, pero cuando el reloj apunto a las 3:33, los objetos salieron disparados como si una fuerza invisible los estuviera moviendo, las persianas fueron estiradas violentamente por una fuerza invisible. Sin embargo, cuando el reloj apunto a las 3:45, todo movimiento invisible había cesado.

En estos momentos eran las 7:58 de la mañana.

-Es por ello que no quería decir los detalles. El profesor Tsuzura encontró el salón así cuando llego, creímos que se trataba de un bromista aunque eso nos hubiera relajado más.

-Ya veo.

Natsu dijo con seriedad en su rostro.

-Sawaki-senpai. ¿Puedes regresar el video entre las 3:35 y las 3:36.

Sawaki no entendió muy bien porque, pero solo asintió.

El video mostro nuevamente la grabación de esa hora.

-Detente allí.

Sawaki presiono el botón de pausa y Natsu miro algo irregular en una parte del video.

Una extraña figura de neblina apareció fugazmente por dos segundos.

-¿Viste algo?

-¿Alguien más ha visto esta grabación? ¿O sabe de lo sucedido?

-No por el momento y solo sabe de esto Tsuzura-sensei. ¿Sabes que se trata Kobayashi-kun? Es imposible que se trate de un fantasma ¿o sí?

Dijo nervioso Sawaki.

-Sawaki-senpai. Por favor, espera en el salón de experimentos, no tardare. Iré a preguntar algo.

-¡¿Eh?!

Natsu dejo atrás a Sawaki mientras corría al Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Natsu uso las escaleras del Comité para llegar al cuarto del Consejo.

-Buenos días Natsu.

Miyuki saludo a Natsu mientras hacia su trabajo como secretaria.

-Buenos días Miyuki ¿Qué tal?

Natsu saludo a una amable Miyuki.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?

-Vine a hablar con la Presidenta.

-¿Conmigo?

Una confundida Azusa dijo tímidamente.

En estos momentos el consejo estudiantil estaba casi vacío con excepción de Miyuki y Azusa.

-Presidenta, buenos días. Quisiera preguntarle si existe un permiso que permita a un estudiante pasar aquí la noche.

La petición inesperada y extraña de Natsu, levanto extrañeza en las dos chicas.

-Por normas de seguridad, no se debe permanecer en las instalaciones después de la hora de salida a menos que sea algo realmente necesario ¿Qué ocurre Kobayashi-kun?

Natsu se contuvo de suspirar y dijo.

-Una pequeña situación surgió en una de las instalaciones de la escuela. No puedo dar muchos detalles sobre ello aun, ya que podrían causar errores y malentendidos, y existe la posibilidad de que nos equivoquemos con lo que tenemos en estos momentos. Es por ello que quisiera que la Presidenta clausure el acceso al salón de experimentos mágicos por todo el día de hoy, así como permitir que un compañero del comité y yo pasemos la noche aquí.

-Kobayashi-kun. Debo saber que sucede como para que me pongas esas condiciones tan inusuales.

Dijo preocupada Azusa.

-Nakajou-senpai. No deseo preocupar todavía a nadie, solo le pido que me apoye con lo que pido, le prometo que no intentare causarle problemas. Es solo que esta situación debe ser tratada con cierta discreción.

Azusa miro como Natsu le hizo una reverencia de súplica.

-Entiendo. Llenare unas formas y tratare de convencer al personal de seguridad así como al director Momoyama. Pero no creo que haya problemas con tus pedidos Kobayashi-kun.

-Lo agradezco Presidenta.

"¿Qué le sucede?"

Miyuki pensó preocupada por la extraña actitud de Natsu.

"Debería mencionárselo a Onee-sama."

-¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí?!

Grito Sawaki.

-Así es. Solo por esta noche, debemos comprobar si lo que vimos en la cámara es cierto o si es un truco de algún tipo de Magia de Tipo Movimiento.

-Pero quedarse tan noche es…

Sawaki estaba algo temeroso.

-Estaremos bien.

-Natsu, dime ¿Qué viste en esa grabación?

Natsu finalmente suspiro y dijo.

-No encontré rastros de Pushion, así que se debe tratar de algún Poltergeist.

-¿U-Un fantasma?

\- Un Poltergeist no necesariamente tiene que ser un fantasma o un espíritu en pena. Pueden ser fenómenos como electricidad estática, campos electromagnéticos, ultrasonidos y aire ionizado. Vimos que algunos focos estaban rotos ¿verdad?

-De hecho sí.

-Solo comprobaremos eso.

-¿Y si se tratara de un fantasma?

Pregunta Sawaki.

-Traeremos a un cura o una sacerdotisa para que llenen de incienso el salón.

Natsu dijo con sarcasmo.

Mientras Sawaki solo asentía con cierto miedo por la idea de Natsu.

Miyuki estaba caminando al lado de su hermana mayor.

-¿Natsu pidió quedarse toda la noche?

Pregunta Yuuki con perplejidad.

-Así es Onee-sama. Cuando Nakajou-senpai quiso preguntarle más, Natsu no dio más detalles.

-Ya veo, no es normal que Natsu actué de esa manera. Le preguntare que sucede.

-Sí, me dejo con mucha duda.

Eran las 10 de la noche, solo Natsu y Sawaki eran los únicos presentes en la Primera Preparatoria y se encontraban fuera del salón de experimentos mágicos montando guardia. Natsu tenía una mirada concentrada mientras el pánico invadió levemente a Sawaki.

-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

Natsu se sorprendió con la voz de Yuuki.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuuki?

Su pregunta fue contestada por otra.

-Yo debería decir eso Natsu. Miyuki me dijo que tú y Sawaki-senpai aun actuado extraño todo el día. ¿Puedo saber que sucede?

Natsu se rindió y dijo.

-Sospechamos que un Poltergeist causo varios destrozos en el salón de experimentos mágicos.

Yuuki arqueo sus cejas con interés.

Los fantasmas, youkai, demonios, espíritus errantes eran prácticamente un mito hoy en día, así que era difícil que alguien aun creyera en ellos.

-¿De verdad?

-Solo es una sospecha. Sawaki-senpai me mostro los videos de grabación de la noche que ocurrió el incidente.

-Ya veo. Trataste de que no se divulgara esto para que los demás no entraran en un pánico innecesario. Buen trabajo Natsu.

-No es gran cosa. Lo mejor es que te vayas tú también, debes descansar.

-Claro que no. No todos los días soy testigo de un Poltergeist. Me quedaron con ustedes. Mientras podrías mostrarme los videos de grabación para ponerme al día Natsu.

-Claro. Sawaki-senpai cúbrenos.

Sawaki solo dijo antes de perderlos de vista '¡Dense prisa!'

Lo cierto es que Sawaki estaba algo temeroso de la situación. Él era un miembro del Comité desde hace más de un año, fácilmente era capaz de lidiar con una trifulca generado por sus compañeros, pero nunca antes estuvo en una situación como la que estaban lidiando en estos momentos, sus opciones sobre cómo actuar y sobre que creer se estaban limitando.

Natsu llevo a Yuuki al salón de comunicación y le mostro las grabaciones.

-No es algo que veas todos los días.

Dijo Yuuki.

-Sea un fantasma o no, por ahora el término de Poltergeist es el termino adecuado en estos momentos.

-También note esa extraña neblina entre las 3: 35 y las 3:36 de la madrugada.

-En un caso hipotético de que se trata de un fantasma, no creo que tu [Mist Dispersion] pueda afectarle en algo.

Yuuki dijo eso con un suspiro, ella es una prodigiosa ingeniera y es secretamente 'Miss Silver', así que se sintió un poco frustrada al no tener algo para combatir con un fantasma. Ella francamente no creía que se tratase de un fantasma..

-Tienes razón. ¿Tienes algo en tu arsenal para lidiar con ello?

-No mucho. Mi contacto con fantasmas es muy limitado por no decir casi inexistente, habrá que ver cuando todo suceda.

Natsu le había hecho frente a muchos seres que no eran de origen humano, pero con el que menos había tenido contacto eran los fantasmas.

-Entendido.

Tanto Natsu como Yuuki estaban en una situación donde sus opciones eran limitadas en caso de que se trate de un fantasma.

El reloj apunto a la 1 de la mañana, Natsu, Yuuki y Sawaki esperaban con ansias a que el Poltergeist hiciera su aparición a pesar de que aún faltaban un poco más de dos horas para ello.

-¿De verdad estas tan nervioso Sawaki-senpai?

-No es mi culpa. Dime Kobayashi-kun ¿Has pasado por algo similar?

Natsu no tardó mucho en contestar.

-No realmente, pero tampoco me dejo llevar tan fácilmente por este tipo de situaciones Sawaki-senpai. Pero supongo que lo más tétrico e incómodo que me ha sucedido, fue cuando estaba de viaje en Europa hace unos años. Conocí a un interesante comerciante de espejos, el sujeto tenía algo que no me agradaba del todo.

"¿Comerciante de espejos? ¿En serio?"

Yuuki pensó mientras alzaba una de sus cejas con confusión.

¿Qué clase de comerciante de espejos seria como para que Natsu haya tenido un mal momento?

-Estuve investigando tu CAD Natsu.

Yuuki quien estaba al lado de Natsu, le dijo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Usar viejos componentes con nuevos y fusionar ambos software es algo bastante interesante para un CAD especializado. Además cuenta con un metal que no aparece en la tabla periódica, su capacidad para crear Secuencias de Activación así como Secuencias Mágicas, excede al de un CAD especializado común.

-Fue el primer CAD que hice. Probé varias formas de hacer una convergencia entre lo mejor de los CAD de antaño con lo mejor de los CAD actuales.

-¿Has fabricado más CAD?

-Actualmente hice dos hace unas semanas atras.

-Podría mostrarme tus avances un día de estos.

-¡Claro!

Yuuki había hecho un gran análisis con el CAD de Natsu.

Quizás en un futuro le pida ayuda con los 'Tres Grandes Rompecabezas'.

3:30 de la madrugada.

-Ya casi es hora ¿Preparados?

Natsu pregunta a Yuuki y a Sawaki.

-Sí.

Ambos dijeron mientras sostenían sus CAD por una razón.

*Crash* Extraños ruidos procedieron del salón de experimentos, al mirar la hora por última vez, eran las 3:33.

Armándose de valor, Natsu abrió la puerta y prendió las luces solo para ver más objetos dentro del salón de experimentos revoloteaban en el aire como si tuvieran hilos atados.

-Espera.

Natsu tomo un tubo de ensayo y miro el cordel delgado que tenía atado.

-Son hilos. No hay fantasmas aquí.

-Que decepción/¡Qué bien!

Fueron las respuestas de Yuuki y Sawaki.

-Pero aguardo. Si esto se trata de un bromista… debe estar cercas.

Dijo Sawaki.

-¡Y no te equivocas!

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¿Quién eres?

Al verlo, vieron que se trataba de un hombre alto como de 180 centímetros, un físico muy delgado y llevaba puesto una especie de traje de mago de espectáculos. Estaba usando una máscara que se dividía entre una expresión alegre y una triste.

-Ma~ ma~. Es grosero pedir el nombre de una persona cuando no das el tuyo primero.

Decía el extraño.

-Estas invadiendo y dañando propiedad escolar. Serás sometido por el Comité y llamaremos a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo de ti.

-¡Atrápame primero~!

El extraño arrojo una especie de polvo al suelo y al hacer esa acción, un fuerte resplandor.

-Atrapémoslo.

Al pasar la ceguera Natsu, Yuuki y Sawaki salieron del salón de experimentos y comenzaron a buscar al extraño invasor.

Natsu utilizo su olfato para dar con él.

Para hacer esto más rápido, Yuuki acompaño a Natsu mientras Sawaki se fue por su lado, ya que su miedo ya había pasado.

-No pude ver su hechizo con claridad. ¿Yuuki?

Pregunta Natsu.

-No utilizo ninguna secuencia mágica que yo conociera. Hay que estar alertas.

Natsu siguió el aroma del sujeto.

El rastro los llevo hasta el edificio principal donde tuvieron que entrar.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos tratando de encontrar al extraño.

-¡Me encontraron!

Natsu y Yuuki vieron al extraño al filo de las escaleras, se encontraba sentado y por una extraña razón, ambos sintieron que debajo de esa mascara, el extraño estaba sonriendo.

-Los tiempos han cambiado mucho, al igual que la magia.

El extraño se levantó poniendo a Natsu y a Yuuki listos para el combate.

-No me digas que tú eres…

Natsu dijo sin perder la calma.

-Shh, por el bien de tu amiga. No diría ni una palabra más Dragneel Natsu. De todas formas, solo vine aquí de visita y me topé con esta interesante red de escuelas mágicas no solo en Japón, sino en cualquier punto importante del planeta.

-¿Por qué allanaste el salón de experimentos?

Pregunta Yuuki al extraño.

-Por nada en especial. Ya que ustedes dos están aquí, me divertiré un poco con ustedes ¿les parece? Si logran descubrir el acertijo que les diré, prometo nunca más aparecer en este mundo y no me verán jamás, pero si no logran descifrar mi acertijo en menos de una hora… no creo que les vaya a gustar lo que sucederá.

El extraño dio un par de aplausos y la puerta principal se cerró, la luz de la luna, cambio a una de color sangre, dando una apariencia tétrica a la escuela.

-Parece que no tenemos opción Yuuki.

Natsu apuntaba su CAD al igual que Yuuki al extraño.

-¿Cuál es el acertijo?

Pregunto Yuuki con seriedad.

-'Con todos los seres y cosas tengo relación, mas algunos me evitan y odian sin compasión. Tócame y mírame con deseo, hasta volverte loco, ningún golpe me causa dolor ni me lastima tampoco. Los viejos me tienen miedo, los niños gozan conmigo, las bellas doncellas bailan y cantan con regocijo. Solloza y llorare,, bosteza y dormiré, sonríe y otra sonrisa te devolveré.'

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Yuuki frunció el ceño y apuntaba su CAD lista para disparar.

-Ustedes díganmelo… ¿Quién soy?

El extraño desapareció y dejo perplejos a Natsu y Yuuki.

-Había escuchado de acertijos antes, pero esto es ridículo.

Natsu dijo.

-Debemos movernos. Si él nos dejó atrapados en el edificio principal, significa que la respuesta al acertijo debe estar aquí.

-Buena idea, vamos.

Así que como ambos se aventuraron en el ahora tenebroso edificio escolar.

-¿Usaste [Elemental Sight]?

-No puedo ver la información de Eidos más que de nosotros en estos momentos Natsu.

Natsu y Yuuki siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al comedor principal.

-Veamos, no puede ser la vida ni la muerte.

Dijo Natsu.

-Tampoco creo que sea alguna etapa de la vida o alguna faceta de ella.

-¿Recuerdos, quizás?

-No coincido de todo con el acertijo.

-Mira eso.

Al final del comedor, vieron un columpio allí y se extrañaron ya que eso no debería estar aquí.

-Definitivamente no es eso.

Yuuki enseguida descarto al columpio.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, el edificio se ponía más tétrico, los colores de sangre se hicieron más fuertes y constantes ruidos y susurros se escucharon por todas las aulas.

Sin embargo eso no distrajo a Natsu y a Yuuki, que se mantenían concentrados en su labor, a pesar de que solo tienen 10 minutos de sobra para completar el acertijo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué puede ser?

Natsu se detuvo cercas de una ventana.

Yuuki estaba tratando lo más rápido de descifrar el acertijo, pero aun no pensaba en nada concreto.

Yuuki miro a un frustrado Natsu y no podía culparlo, estaban a pocos minutos de que el extraño les fuera hacer algo que prometía ser escabroso.

"Espera… si me sonríes, te sonreiré. Los niños gozan conmigo, mientras los ancianos me temen."

Yuuki pensó mientras veía el reflejo de Natsu.

-¡Lo tengo!

Yuuki dijo y aparto a Natsu de la ventana, y creyendo o quizás que podía hacerlo. Estiro sus brazos hacia el reflejo y estos traspasaron el cristal solo para sujetar al extraño.

-Espejo, eres un espejo o en todo caso un reflejo.

-Nada mal, Yotsuba Yuuki.

Yuuki se sorprendió de que el extraño supiera su verdadero nombre, el extraño chasqueo sus dedos y los devolvió al edificio original.

-Un espejo… ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?

Dijo Natsu mientras frotaba su cabello, pero después recordó la respuesta de Yuuki y le causo ansiedad.

-Nada mal. No esperaba menos de ustedes. Pocos han logrado descifrar mi acertijo, lo prometido lo cumpliré. Adiós, Dragneel Natsu y Yotsuba Yuuki.

Solo pudieron escuchar la voz del extraño.

-Natsu.

Yuuki miro seriamente a Natsu.

-Ese era el comerciante de espejos que me hablaste hace poco ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Natsu dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo pudo hacer todo eso? Vi que utilizo magia, pero ninguna que yo conozca.

-Yuuki.

Natsu la detuvo de seguir.

-Se ha ido y créeme. Es mejor que no volvamos a hablar de ese sujeto ni de este incidente de nuevo.

Más preguntas siguieron apareciendo en la cabeza de Yuuki entorno al extraño comerciante de espejos, pero al ver a Natsu tratando de disuadirla para no seguir, solo asintió.

-Ya veo. Entiendo, no diré nada más sobre el asunto.

-Me alegro.

-¡Kobayashi-kun, Shiba!

Vieron entrar a Sawaki.

-No logre encontrar al extraño. ¿Ustedes si?

-Se ha ido.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa socarrona a Sawaki.

-¿Se nos escapó?

-No te preocupes Sawaki-senpai. Dudo que vuelva molestarnos en mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero que le diremos a la Jefa?

-Digamos que fue un intento de simulacro por parte del Comité Disciplinar.

Yuuki solo sonrió hacia un despreocupado Natsu.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, para Natsu y Yuuki no tenía sentido volver a sus casas, así que fueron a desayunar al Café Einebrise, el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi frecuentaba este restaurante. El dueño era un hombre en sus treinta años con rasgos de extranjero, este Café estaba de paso hacia la Primera Preparatoria.

Ambos volvieron a la Primera Preparatoria para seguir con el día a día escolar. Apenas era miércoles.

-¡Kobayashi-kun!

Mientras Natsu iba de camino al comedor para reunirse con sus amigos, fue detenido por Kanon y su prometido Kei Isori.

-¿Chiyoda-senpai, Isori-senpai? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, quedo pendiente sobre tu estancia en el comité. ¿Hay una forma de que sigas apoyándonos Kobayashi-kun?

Natsu saco el sobre y lo rompió enfrente de sus senpais.

-Debo admitir que estar en el comité es interesante, espero que pueda seguir cuidando de mí, Chiyoda-senpai.

-¡Así será!

Kanon estaba encantada de contar con Natsu como miembro y abrazo a su novio Kei mientras este reía nerviosamente.

"No negare que mi vida como estudiante de una Preparatoria mágica es entretenida."

 **Un día en la playa**

9 de septiembre del año 2095.

Era el día en que las vacaciones escolares iniciarían, así como el cierre del verano.

Natsu estaba en el laboratorio de su casa trabajando en la fabricación de dos CAD especializados que lo ayudarían en contra amenazas futuras.

'Blanche', 'No Head Dragon' solo eran la punta del iceberg para lo que venía y debía prepararse adecuadamente para ello.

-(Terminando el análisis. Formula integrada en los CAD especializada, espere… proceso completado. Comenzando la construcción del CAD especializado 'Force Edge', iniciando… tiempo aproximado, 5 horas con 33 minutos… iniciando el proceso de construcción de 'One-shot' tiempo estimado, 8 horas con 45 minutos.)

Natsu suspiro y simplemente se sentó a esperar en su laboratorio.

Al unirse al Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia, su tiempo se había acortado severamente, pero se había ganado un fin de semana libre.

"Falta mucho para ver el resultado."

Natsu ya se había encargado se ensamblar los CAD por su cuenta, lo que estaba haciendo VEGA era construir el software que tendrían los CAD.

"¿Qué hare hasta esa hora?"

Natsu se levantó y abandono el laboratorio que estaba ubicado en el sótano.

Activo el sistema de seguridad y subió al primer piso.

Natsu se sentó en el sofá y abrió su terminal para ver un tema que lo había fascinado últimamente. Se trataba sobre 'Los Tres Grandes Rompecabezas de la Magia Sistemática de Peso'.

Los Tres Grandes Rompecabezas de la Magia Sistemática de Peso son tres hechizos que son posibles con la Magia Tipo Peso, pero de momento son imposibles de lograr. Se dividen en tres; 'Dispositivos de Movimiento Perpetuo', 'Magia de Vuelo Generalizado' este último ha sido posible gracias a los continuos esfuerzos de Taurus Silver y por ultima 'Reactores Termonucleares de Secuencias Mágicas de Control Gravitacional'.

Muchos científicos y magos han intentado recrear sin éxito estos tres hechizos.

*Ring*

El sonido de un llamada entrante ocurrió en la sala principal.

Natsu vio que cercas de la pared, donde estaba el identificador de llamadas, estaba el nombre de 'Kitayama Shizuku'.

"Cierto, le di mi numero después de que me transfirieran al grupo A. ¿Me pregunto qué querrá?"

La única manera de averiguarlo era contestando la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Es la casa de Kobayashi Natsu-san?

Pudo escuchar la voz de Shizuku.

-Sí, soy yo, Shizuku. ¿Qué tal?

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. Te llamaba para avisarte de que invite a los demás a ir a la isla de mi familia, es una forma de concluir el verano antes de que entre el otoño. Si no estás ocupado, nos gustaría que vinieras con todos Natsu-san.

Natsu no negaría una invitación de una amiga.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

-Uno de los choferes pasara por ti mañana. Adiós Natsu-san.

-Sí, adiós Shizuku.

Natsu solo sonrió con algo de emoción y se preparó para el día de mañana.

…

"Debo guardarlos."

Natsu estaba guardando sus nuevos CAD en unos estuches especiales de acceso cifrado por código por seguridad. Las Force Edge eran un par de CAD especializados en forma de pistolas. El One-shot es un CAD especializado en forma de rifle de francotirador pesado.

*Ding*

Natsu escucho el timbre de su puerta y se apresuró en terminar los sistemas de seguridad correspondientes. Subió al primer piso con su mochila en sus hombros y en la entrada de su casa, vio al chofer de la familia Kitayama.

-¿Señor Kobayashi?

El chofer pregunta para confirmar si está hablando con la persona indicada.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy el chofer de la familia Kitayama, por favor sígame.

Natsu siguió al chofer hasta el vehículo elegante que estaba aparcado enfrente de su casa.

Un auto como ese es bastante llamativo incluso en la zona residencial donde Natsu reside, lo bueno es que no tenía vecinos chismosos o metiches.

-Por favor.

-Gracias.

El chofer abrió la puerta del coche a Natsu y este entro en él.

Una vez dentro, el chofer fijo rumbo hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

-Llegamos.

Solo fue un traslado de apenas 20 minutos en coche.

El chofer bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Natsu.

Natsu agradeció nuevamente y se dirigió al punto de encuentro que había quedado con Shizuku ayer.

Antes de que Natsu se fuera a dormir el día de ayer, Shizuku le había mandado un correo electrónico indicándole donde sería el punto de reunión con sus amigos.

-¡Natsu-kun!

Natsu miro que en el centro estaban todos los integrantes del grupo Shiba-Kobayashi, la que llamo a Natsu era Erika.

-¡Yo minna!

Natsu saludo a sus amigos.

-Sabía que vendrías Natsu. Ahora págame.

Mikihiko entrego de mala gana un par de billetes a Leo.

-¿A qué horas saldrá nuestro vuelo?

-Justo ahora. Solo te estábamos esperando.

Dijo Shizuku y a su lado estaba una aeromoza junto con lo que parecía ser un piloto.

-Síganme por aquí.

Natsu acompaño a sus amigos, pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran empleados de la familia Kitayama y fueron guiados a un avión privado aparcado en irónicamente, el hangar privado de la familia Kitayama.

"A simple vista, no pareciera que Shizuku sea una Ojou-sama."

Natsu pensó con humor, mientras Shizuku estornudo repentinamente.

Los integrantes del grupo Shiba-Kobayashi subieron al avión y se acomodaron dentro de él, Natsu estaba en el asiento que daba al pasillo, Miyuki estaba a su lado justo donde estaba la ventana y Yuuki estaba enfrente de Natsu.

-El Mayor me dijo que recibiste el rango de Mago de Clase Ofensiva. Felicitaciones Natsu.

Yuuki elogio a Natsu, la razón por la que apenas lo sabía era debido a que Yuuki solo es contactada por el Batallón Equipado en Magia cuando es una emergencia, así que no tenía la capacidad de saberlo, hasta que le fue dicho por Kyouko un par de noches atrás después de sufriera un mala pasada con el alcohol.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto. No importa cuántos años pasen, los protocolos militares siguen siendo los mismos desde los últimos dos siglos.

Natsu dijo mientras bebía jugo de naranja de un vaso.

-Natsu ¿Has pensando en inscribirte en la Academia de la Defensa Nacional?

Miyuki opino sobre el tema que estaba oyendo. Ella sabía que Natsu se había inscrito en la Primera Preparatoria como un medio para que tuviera acceso a la Universidad Nacional de Magia. Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki, Natsu encajaría mejor en la Academia de Defensa que en la Universidad de Magia.

-No realmente. Lo pensé un poco antes de que me inscribiera en la Primera Preparatoria, además el plan de estudios y estilo de vida de un estudiante es demasiado aislado, me gusta poder moverme a donde yo quiera cuando quiera, en la Academia de Defensa eso será cosa del pasado. Con eso no quiero decir que la Academia sea mala, pero prefiero tener el menor contacto con la milicia gracias.

-Pero aun así te uniste a nosotros.

Yuuki dijo burlonamente.

-No estaba en posición de rechazar la propuesta. De no ser así, no hubiera aceptado unirme.

-Te entiendo.

Dijo Yuuki.

Natsu había tenido suficiente sobre todo lo que rodea al ejército, pero entre más deseaba alejarse o mantenerse al margen, mas eran los que se acercaban a reclutarlo.

El viaje hacia las islas Ogasawara donde se encontraba la casa de verano de la familia Kitayama estaba a solo unos pocos minutos de terminar.

Cuando bajaron del avión, sintieron el aire cálido pegar en sus rostros.

Un empleado de la familia Kitayama se hizo cargo de llevar los equipajes del grupo de estudiantes y una limosina se encargó de llevarlos a la casa de verano de la familia Kitayama.

-¡Wah! ¡Increíble!

Dijo Mizuki cuando vio la impresionante propiedad de Shizuku.

-Bienvenidos, espero que hayan tenido buen viaje.

La mujer enfrente de los estudiantes no parecía tener más allá de 20 años.

-Nos fue bien Kurosawa-san, gracias por preguntar.

Le responde Shizuku.

Kurosawa es el ama de llaves y maid de la familia Kitayama.

El viaje en avión duro apenas unas dos horas como mínimo, si tomamos en cuenta el traslado y reunión en el aeropuerto, así como el camino que hicieron hasta la casa de verano, en total seria de tres horas máximo.

-Por favor, síganme a sus habitaciones.

Las habitaciones en la casa de verano eran enormes, así que tuvieron que dormir dos personas por habitaciones, solo Natsu, Leo y Mikihiko dormirían en la misma habitación.

-Como si fuéramos a hacer eso.

Leo dijo con molestia ya que Erika les dijo.

'¡No se atrevan a espiarnos mientras dormimos!'

-Relájate Leo. No te lo tomes tan en serio.

Le dijo Natsu tratando de calmarlo.

-Natsu tiene razón Leo, cálmate.

-Ah, tienen razón chicos.

-¿Vamos ya a la playa?

Pregunta Natsu.

-Claro, vamos a cambiarnos.

Los dos respondieron y así, el trio de varones se despojó de sus ropas para ponerse sus trajes de baño.

-Parece que ya están listos ¿vamos?

Una vez cambiados y fuera de su habitación, Erika los esperaba mientras sujetaba un bate en su mano derecha y Mizuki sostenía una sandía en sus manos. Ambas estaban usando sus trajes de baño, dichos trajes hacían resaltar muy bien sus figuras, el traje de baño de Mizuki estaba robándole suspiros a Mikihiko quien tan solo se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de ello, Leo se veía normal al igual que Natsu al ver a sus dos compañeras de clase y amigas usando trajes de baño.

-Por supuesto.

Dijo Natsu.

Llegaron a la playa después de bajar unos cuantos escalones y la primera en ofrecerse en romper la sandía, fue Mizuki.

La sandia fue puesta enfrente de Mizuki, el juego de golpear la sandía consiste en vendar a alguien de los ojos y romper la sandía sin la posibilidad de ver, los demás pueden ayudar al jugador, pero casi siempre era para hacerlo fallar el reto.

-¡Pégale allí!

Erika había estado riendo mientras daba malas instrucciones a Mizuki.

-No seas así Erika.

Le dijo Mikihiko.

-Bu~ ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-El objetivo es romper la sandía ¿no?

-Pero así es más interesante.

Le responde Erika a Leo.

"Supongo que fue más divertido de lo que pensé."

Había pasado tiempo desde que Natsu se divirtió con un grupo de amigos, a pesar de que no son de su edad. pero igual disfrute de este relajante y entretenido ambiente.

-Tu turno Natsu-kun.

Erika paso la banda a Natsu, este se puso la banda en sus ojos y tomo el bate.

El juego comenzó y a pesar de que Erika estaba dando malas instrucciones a Natsu para que falle, el olfato de Natsu era superior al promedio, así que buscar el aroma fresco de una fruta como la sandía fue pan comido.

-Mou, yo quería romperla.

Erika hizo un puchero hacia Natsu.

-Traeremos otra sandia, no te quejes.

Natsu tomo un trozo de la sandía rota al igual que los demás.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Onee-sama?

-Sí.

Yuuki sonrió a su hermana menor.

Miyuki estaba usando un lindo traje de baño de color azul cielo, mientras Yuuki tenía un traje de baño de color negro, pero no se le veía ya que estaba usando una chaqueta para cubrirse contra el sol.

-Parece que Natsu-san se está divirtiendo también.

-Espero que tengan más sandias para nosotras.

Honoka y Shizuku miraron como Natsu trajo una nueva sandía, y la que seguía de golpear era Erika. Una forma de venganza fue hacer girar a Erika diez veces, no hacía falta decir que apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-Deberíamos ir a jugar con ellos.

Propuso Miyuki.

Honoka, Shizuku y Yuuki asintieron de acuerdo.

Cuando el grupo estuvo completo, jugaron un rato más a golpear la sandía.

Ahora jugarían voleibol de playa.

El grupo se dividió así.

De un lado estaban Honoka, Miyuki, Shizuku y Erika.

Del otro estaban Natsu, Yuuki, Leo y Mikihiko.

Mizuki serviría como árbitro del encuentro.

-¡Comiencen!

Quien saco primero fue Erika y dio un fuerte golpe que logro frenar Leo y devolverlo al otro lado, esta vez fue el turno de Miyuki cuyo disparo fue dirigida a su hermana mayor. Yuuki sonrió y juntando sus manos voló alto el disparo dejando al balón en medio. Natsu y Shizuku corrieron y saltaron para tratar de golpear el balón, sin embargo la ventaja fue para Shizuku y dio el golpe, pero Mikihiko se lanzó hacia el balón que iba a caer de su lado y logro golpearlo a tiempo. Honoka se armó de valor y juntando sus dos manos dio un fuerte golpe al balón.

-Tiempo fuera, ambos equipos empataron.

Sin que los concursantes se dieran cuenta, había transcurrido más de una hora desde que empezaron a jugar, se avergonzaron un poco ya que se estaban dejando llevar. Ninguno de los integrantes de ambos equipan querían ceder ante el otro.

Después de recuperar la compostura, la gran mayoría se metió al agua del mar, salvo Natsu y Yuuki.

-¿No quieres meterte?

-Estoy bien así.

Le responde Yuuki a Natsu.

-Ver este ambiente tan relajante es más que suficiente para mí.

-Pero es mejor que te unas al ambiente, es mejor y harás feliz a Miyuki.

Natsu se levantó y tendió su mano a Yuuki.

-Tienes razón Natsu.

Yuuki se quitó su chaqueta y se pudo ver el traje de baño de color negro. La figura de Yuuki era simplemente despampanante, dejando de lado las notables cicatrices de su cuerpo, lo demás haría babear a cualquier hombre que la viera. Ver a Yuuki de esa manera, hizo que Leo y Mikihiko voltearan a verla y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Yuuki no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermana menor.

Natsu llevo a Yuuki de la mano hasta que entraron al agua.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

Natsu le pregunta mientras sonríe hacia Yuuki.

-Nada mal, tenías razón Natsu.

-Es bueno verte que te hayas metido Onee-sama.

Miyuki nado hasta estar al lado de Yuuki.

-Sí, lamento si te preocupe.

-Para nada. Ahora que estas aquí, solo eso importa.

"¿Debería preocuparme del que ya vea esto como normal?"

La relación entre las hermanas Shiba es muy unida, al punto de ser demasiado dulce. Pero Natsu entendía el profundo amor de hermana que Miyuki tenía hacia Yuuki.

Si tan solo él y Zeref hubieran tenido una relación parecida, pero no igual, sería demasiado raro ver a dos hermanos varones actuar como las hermanas Shiba, quizás Natsu haya tenido un buen hermano mayor. Natsu aún recuerdo con incomodidad como su hermano mayor llego a su corazón de una forma bastante literal.

-Eh…

Natsu sintió como alguien lo salpico de agua.

-No te duermas en medio del mar Natsu.

Miyuki le dijo a Natsu este sonrió apenado.

-Por cierto, no has dicho como nos vemos con nuestros trajes de baño.

Natsu miro los trajes de las hermanas Shiba y dijo.

-Se ven muy lindas las dos.

Miyuki se sonrojo mientras Yuuki apartaba la mirada algo avergonzada.

El grupo siguió jugando en el mar mientras la noche caía.

Salieron del agua para cenar.

Después de darse una ducha y ponerse sus pijamas, fueron a dormir.

Natsu estaba caminando afuera en la playa, aun no tenía mucho sueño.

-Veo que tampoco lograste dormir Natsu.

Natsu miro a Yuuki quien tenía un short y una playera sin mangas.

-Aun no tengo sueño ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No puedes dormir?

-Algo así, vine aquí para tratar de que me de sueño.

Natsu sentía algo de duda en Yuuki.

-Se lo que se siente, caminemos un rato.

Así es como ambos emprendieron una caminata en la desértica playa nocturna.

-Se siente raro venir a una playa después de tanto tiempo.

Dijo Yuuki.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Natsu pregunto.

-Si… pero es una historia larga y no deseo aburrirte con ella.

-Tonterías. Tu viste y escuchaste toda mi historia, además, no creo que haya algo de ti que me aburra Yuuki, pero si no quieres hablar de ello no te forzare.

-Si lo dices de esa manera, no puedo resistirme a veces. Pero supongo que es justo, cuando fue el incidente en que la Gran Alianza Asiática invadió Okinawa hace tres años, Miyuki, Haha-ue {Madre} y su Guardiana Sakurai Honami estuvimos vacacionando cercas del área. Fuimos evacuadas a una base secreta, me ofrecí como voluntaria para pelear contra las fuerzas invasores y allí es donde conocí al Mayor Kazama y al resto del Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia. Me equiparon con lo suficiente para el combate, el capitán Sanada me dio un CAD en forma de rifle para destruir las flotas enemigas que llegaban por mar. Pero en aquel entonces, el alcance de mi [Material Burst] se limitaba a solo 20 kilómetros, tenía que esperar a que las naves {barcos} llegaran a ese punto, pero tan solo eso bastaba para lanzar sus misiles. Cuando llegaron, use [Material Burst] para destruir las flotas de la Gran Alanza Asiática, pero ya habían disparado sus misiles. Sin embargo, Honami-san había llegado como refuerzo y se encargó de levantar un muro defensiva para que los misiles no me dañaran, pero usar tal hechizo en un área tan extensa, fue algo que su cuerpo no tolero.

Natsu escucho y sin perder detalle sobre el relato de Yuuki.

-Lo lamento.

-Gracias… aun me siento mal por Honami-san.

Yuuki dijo con algo de tristeza.

Natsu lo único que pudo hacer es poner un brazo alrededor de Yuuki para consolarla mientras estaba inclinaba su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

Lo cierto es que Yuuki se siente culpable por lo que le sucedió a Honami y la extraña un poco. Honami fue de las pocas personas que siempre trato bien a Yuuki, en aquella época Miyuki no sentía tanto aprecio por Yuuki como ahora.

-Yuuki. Sin importar que pase, puedes contar conmigo.

Natsu dijo con una fiera determinación.

-Lo aprecio.

Yuuki sonrió y disfrutaron la noche mientras estaban sentados en el muelle.

Al día siguiente, Natsu y compañía hicieron un viaje al centro turístico de la isla.

Había tiendas de todo tipo.

Las chicas recorrieron las tiendas de ropa en un grupo y los chicos fueron en otra dirección, se reunirían con las chicas en un par de horas en la fuente de soda.

Natsu y Mikihiko miraban ciertos arreglos locales como amuletos, medallones y sellos que una espiritista local vendía, mientras Leo miraba con interés artículos deportivos.

Natsu caminaba junto con sus dos amigos, hasta que topo e hizo caer a alguien.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, fue mi culpa, disculpa.

Natsu ayudo a levantarse a la chica que había derribado.

-No es tu culpa. Debí haber tenido cuidado ¿Te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Natsu no se había detenido a analizar a la chica que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Es rubia y tenía su cabello atado en coletas, sus ojos son azules y su cara era muy bella. Contaba con un físico igual que el de Miyuki, de hecho, era casi igual de linda que ella, salvo que esta rubia tenia rasgos extranjeros así como japoneses.

-Tu cabello es rosa… es la primera vez que veo a un chico con semejante color en su cabello.

La chica rubia ahogo una risa, pero en el fondo, admitió que el color hacia verse lindo al chico que tenía enfrente. De hecho, era un muchacho guapo en su opinión.

-Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Angelina Shields, puedes llamarme Lina si quieres.

Natsu noto que esta chica habla bien el japonés y se presentó como lo harían en Occidente, pero aun así no se dejó sorprender por eso.

-Soy Kobayashi Natsu. Mucho gusto en conocerte Lina.

-Igualmente.

En vez de inclinarse, ambos estrecharon sus manos en un clásico saludo occidental.

-¿Lina? La forma correcta de llamar a las Angelina ¿no es 'Angie'?

-Eh.

Natsu se dio cuenta cuando Lina se tensó cuando el nombre de 'Angie' fue dicho y él no sabía porque.

-Perdón si dije algo que te ofendiera.

-No es nada, no te preocupes por algo así.

-Mayor Lina ¿Esta aquí?

"Sylvie, te he dicho que no me llames así en público."

-Lo siento Natsu, pero debo irme, nos vemos.

-Sí, adiós Lina.

La rubia desapareció en la multitud de gente, cuando giro para ver a sus amigos, estos ya se habían ido.

"Que chica tan curiosa."

Fue el pensamiento de Natsu sobre Lina.

Natsu se rencontró con sus amigos en la fuente de soda y pasaron una tarde agradable.

 **Hola y como siempre, gracias por leer hasta el final.**

 **Quizás los ilusione pensando que este era el capítulo que abarcaría la Competencia de Tesis, pero lo siento, lo pospuse. La razón seria, que ocurre un buen lapso de tiempo entre el fin de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas y la Competencia de Tesis, y quise rellenar ese tiempo con estas mini-historias que hice en base a lo que vivió Natsu durante las vacaciones o su día a día como estudiante y como reciente recluta del Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia.**

 **No se preocupen, la próxima actualización será esta vez sobre la competencia de tesis… ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vol. 6: Tesis de Pesadilla**

 **Parte 1**

Octubre de 2095.

Una noche pacifica se respiraba en la ciudad de Yokohama, Japón.

En la era actual, las instalaciones portuarias habían mejorado sus servicios automatizados al punto de que no hacía falta tener a nadie presente en la noche.

Sin embargo, no era una noche tranquila en los muelles de Yamashita, unas personas misteriosas estaban merodeando en dichos muelles. La identidad de los sospechosos eran las de simples inmigrantes altamente armados.

–Pero que fastidio. Desearía estar en mi cama en estos momentos o en un bar por lo menos.

No muy lejos de la ubicación de los inmigrantes, un par de hombres corrían a una alta velocidad gracias al uso de la Magia de Aceleración.

El hombre que mostro abiertamente sus quejas, es Toshikazu Chiba, un detective por parte de la Policía Metropolitana de la Prefectura de Kanagawa y el heredero del Clan Chiba así como uno de los hermanos mayores de Erika Chiba.

– ¡Este no es momento para quejarse, inspector!

El que reprendió a Toshikazu fue el inspector auxiliar y menor en rango, Inagaki.

–Si sabes que soy tu superior ¿verdad?

–Pero soy mayor que usted inspector.

–Como digas.

La personalidad de Toshikazu es la de una persona relajada y despreocupada, muy a diferencia de la actitud seria y decidida de su compañero Inagaki. Es por ello que Toshikazu decidió ceder ante el en esta ocasión, tenían trabajo que hacer.

– ¡Alto ahí!

Inagaki y Toshikazu lograron visualizar a los inmigrantes, estos al ver a las fuerzas de la ley, abrieron fuego sin dudarlo.

–Pero que problemáticos.

Toshikazu no llevaba un arma de fuego o un CAD especializado en sus manos, llevaba una katana en su mano derecha listo para usarla. Toshikazu lograba evadir sin dificultad la lluvia de balas que estaba recibiendo de sus enemigos, Toshikazu logro neutralizar a los atacantes reforzando mágicamente el mango de su katana la cual todavía no había desenfundado para mostrar su filo.

–Inspector. Nos falta aquel barco.

Toshikazu e Inagaki vieron como un barco zarpo en huida del muelle, quizás se trataba de los demás inmigrantes.

–Está bien. Adelante, acaba con ese barco.

Una expresión incomoda se vio en el rostro de Inagaki.

–Lo más probable es que lo hunda.

–El jefe se ocupara de esos detalles, no te preocupes.

Inagaki tenía sus dudas, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Con su CAD especializado en forma de pistola de tipo revolver, apunto a la embarcación y disparo una bala de psion hacia el navío.

El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar el barco.

–Mi turno.

Toshizaku desenfundo su espada y el filo ahora es visible.

Haciendo uso de una de las técnicas secretas de la familia Chiba, Toshikazu corto el navío en dos con [Zantetsu].

Dicha técnica consistía en aplicar magia de Tipo Movimiento para el movimiento de corte con ayuda de una secuencia mágica.

Toshikazu aterrizo dentro el navío.

"Mierda. ¿A dónde habrán ido?"

Toshizaku gruño molesto al ver que los inmigrantes habían logrado escapar.

– ¿Hubo suerte inspector?

Inagaki pregunta.

–Escaparon justo después de que atacamos. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar ahora.

Toshikazu dijo amargamente por el suceso.

Con las manos vacías, ambos abandonaron el lugar y reportaron los sucesos a su superior.

…

No muy lejos del área donde ocurrió una batalla contra fuerzas hostiles, otro curioso suceso estaba pasando en el Barrio Chino de Yokohama.

Cercas de un restaurante chino, un joven con un traje elegante y de buen aspecto miraba con una sonrisa complacida como la pared del pozo de agua se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

Del pozo, un total aproximado de 15 hombres salieron del allí.

Pero el último hombre que salió con ellos, parecía estar en sus 40 años.

–Todos, por favor vayan a cambiarse. El desayuno espera por ustedes.

El joven recibió a sus 'invitados' con un respeto admirable. O al menos así se veía en el exterior.

–Agradecemos su ayuda señor Zhou.

A pesar de las palabras, el hombre de mediana edad cuyo nombre es Chen Xiangshan, originario de China, no mostro gratitud por la hospitalidad del joven llamado Zhou, pero este no parecía importarle mucho eso. De hecho, el hizo una reverencia ante Chen y su acompañante y mano derecha, Lu Ganghu. Estos dos no le dieron importancia, pero en la forma en que Zhou sonreía, hacía creer que dicha reverencia era más como un signo de burla o de sarcasmo hacia ellos.

…

10 de octubre del año 2095.

La Primera Preparatoria empezaba su día a día con normalidad aparente, sin embargo quedaban pocos días para el inicio de la Competencia de Tesis de este año.

La Competencia Tesis es una competencia que consiste en mostrar hallazgos de investigación mágica e Ingeniera Mágica hecho por estudiantes de preparatoria.

A diferencia de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, cuyos participantes debían ser un total de 52 personas aproximadamente, en la Competencia de Tesis solo hacían falta 3 integrantes. Sin embargo, como la tesis consiste en llevar a cabo experimentos para comprobar la certeza de que dicha tesis sea buena, muchos clubes escolares así como una buena cantidad de estudiantes ayudaban con los experimentos.

Por cierto, el nuevo Consejo Estudiantil ya ha sido escogido, la Presidenta es Asuza Nakajou, la Vice-presidenta es Miyuki Shiba, Honoka Mitsui es la secretaria y Kei Isori es el tesorero.

– ¿De verdad? Nunca se les ocurrió usar ese artefacto como un componente mágico.

–No realmente, Adam y yo veíamos la piedra filosofal más como un componente químico que como uno mágico, Yuuki.

Miyuki estaba caminando hacia el cuarto de referencia para encontrarse con su hermana mayor. Cuando entro, pudo escuchar la voz de su adorada 'Onee-sama' y de Natsu charlando seriamente.

Natsu y Yuuki se encontraban en el cuarto de referencia.

En dicho cuarto había 'información clasificada' que por ninguna razón, ningún civil que no fuera mago o si dicho mago no estaba afiliado a una de las Nueve Preparatorias adjuntas a la Universidad Nacional de Magia no se le permitía ver los documentos clasificados. La información contenida en los ordenadores del cuarto de referencia eran copias digitales que fueron enviadas por la Universidad de Magia, extraer dicha información fuera del cuarto estaba totalmente prohibido.

– ¿Onee-sama, Natsu? ¿De qué hablan?

Miyuki se acercó a su hermana y a Natsu, los vio que estaban discutiendo algo.

Miyuki sintió curiosidad de lo que hablaban los dos, no era porque se sintiera celosa. Cuando su Onee-sama se ve inmersa en algo que es de su total atención pondrá todo su esfuerzo en comprenderlo.

–Estábamos investigando registros de 'Emerald Tablet'.

Le responde Yuuki.

– ¿Onee-sama y Natsu desean ser alquimistas?

Miyuki dijo.

–Nada de eso. Bueno, yo si soy alquimista, pero estábamos checando algo más. Yuuki quiere saber la naturaleza y la creación de la 'Piedra Filosofal'.

El que respondió fue Natsu.

La Piedra Filosofal es vista como uno de los objetivos finales de la alquimia, dicha piedra tiene propiedades de convertir metales bases como el plomo en oro o plata. Unos cuantos llegaron a creer también que dicha piedra podía rejuvenecer a las personas.

–Transmutación… irían tan lejos ustedes dos, no creo que sea buena idea.

Miyuki dijo preocupada.

La transmutación consiste en la conversión de un elemento químico a otro, lo cual es imposible químicamente.

–No te preocupes. No planeamos eso de ninguna manera.

Dijo Yuuki sonriéndole.

–Eso no fue lo que me dijiste-…

Yuuki se puso detrás de Natsu y le puso sus manos en su boca impidiéndole hablar.

–En el sentido más limitado, la Piedra Filosofal difiere de la medicina y es el catalizador que transmuta metales pobres en metales preciosos. Ahora mismo, el material del que esta creado el catalizador es secundario a su propósito como la herramienta para activar conjuros. Resumiéndolo un poco, creo que la Piedra Filosofal posee la capacidad de almacenar secuencias mágicas.

–Ya veo.

Dijo Miyuki.

–Bueno, eso se debe al éxito que fue la Magia de Vuelo, ya que además de lograr que un ser humano vuele, Yuuki estableció la clave para la activación continua de Magia Tipo Control Gravitacional.

Dijo Natsu después de ser liberado por Yuuki.

–Bueno, dejemos esa conversación para otro día Natsu. ¿Me necesitabas para algo Miyuki?

– ¡Ah, ya recordé! Ichihara-senpai desea hablar contigo sobre la competencia de tesis.

– ¿Dónde está?

–En el cuarto de preparación de Geometría Mágica. Dijo que te esperaría junto con Tsuzura-sensei.

–Entendido. Natsu, por favor regresa las llaves por mí.

Natsu tomo las llaves y antes de que se fuera, Yuuki se había despedido de su hermana y de su amigo.

– ¿Está bien que estés pasando el tiempo conmigo? ¿No deberías estar en el Consejo ahora?

Cuando Natsu y Miyuki salieron del cuarto de referencia, ella había seguido a Natsu.

–La Presidenta Nakajou está haciendo casi todo el trabajo, yo la asisto en veces. Además estamos recibiendo la ayuda de Honoka y de Isori-senpai. Estamos bien.

–Ya veo.

–Por cierto Natsu. ¿Me puedes dar más detalles sobre la Piedra Filosofal?

Miyuki preguntaba con curiosidad. Ella quería estar al día con Yuuki y Natsu.

–Hace unos años, un viejo compañero de estudios que se llamaba Adam y yo, investigamos los principales componentes y fundamentos de la Piedra Filosofal. Siendo sinceros, solo investigamos la composición química y la transmutación que esta producía hacia los metales bases.

–Entonces ¿es verdad que convierte los metales bases en oro?

Natsu asintió ante las palabras Miyuki.

Adam era un viejo amigo de Natsu que conoció cuando viajaba por Praga hace un poco más de dos siglos atrás. Adam era un alquimista que deseaba investigar la Piedra Filosofal como un componente que ayudara a escalar un peldaño más en su trabajo como alquimista. Natsu decidió echarle una mano al alquimista y ambos investigaron como hacer dicha piedra. El número de intentos fue bastante grande, pasaron al menos un par de décadas para que lograran concretar la formula química que fuera capaz de crear una Piedra Filosofal, sin embargo la avaricia de Adam preocupo a Natsu y un día sin el consentimiento de su amigo Adam, tomo el fruto de veinte años de estudios e investigación así como las formulas correspondientes y se marchó lejos. Natsu temía lo que haría Adam con sus oscuras intenciones.

–Así que Ichihara-senpai desea que Yuuki suplante a Hirakawa-senpai. Entiendo.

Koharu Hirakawa es una estudiante de tercer año del Curso 1, ella fue la ingeniera de Keiko Kobayakawa cuyo incidente que sufrió en el evento de Mirage Bat fue brutal, ya que debido a eso, Keiko ya no podría usar magia de nuevo. Ese incidente provocó un sentido de culpa en su técnica Koharu.

–Onee-sama hará un espléndido trabajo.

Miyuki dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así Natsu?

Miyuki sintió la fuerte mirada de Natsu.

–No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

Natsu sonrió e hizo una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Lo cierto es que Natsu sabía que Miyuki era diferente de las demás chicas de la Primera Preparatoria con excepción de su hermana mayor claro.

Miyuki es una habilidosa maga con un gran dominio en Magia de Interferencia Mental que heredó de su ya fallecida madre. Pero además de las cualidades mágicas que poseía, ella también tiene una impresionante y angelical belleza que era muy irregular por así decirlo, además de contar con actitudes y modales dignos de una chica perfecta. En pocas palabras, Miyuki es una chica sin defectos. Aunque esto suene bien, para Natsu fue algo preocupante.

Lo que Miyuki poseía no era algo que una persona común fuera capaz de igualar sin importar que tanto se esforzara en mejorar su etiqueta.

"¿De verdad Miyuki es humana?"

Fue algo que Natsu se planteó más de una vez cuando estaba al lado de Miyuki, no era algo que le molestara o lo hiciera sentir incómodo, pero si sentía un poco de curiosidad con ello.

En su propia opinión, Miyuki es una chica linda y agradable.

"Aunque no debería decir esto ya que soy en parte demonio."

Natsu admitió en su mente mientras suspiraba.

Por otro lado, Yuuki había llegado al Salón de preparación de Geometría Mágica.

Fue recibida por Suzune Ichihara, Kei Isori y el profesor Kazuo Tsuzura.

Suzune quería que Yuuki se les uniera como el tercer miembro del equipo que representara a la Primera Preparatoria en la Competencia de Tesis. Yuuki estaba algo desubicada al saber que Suzune la quería en su equipo, ella enseguida sugirió a otros integrantes e incluso menciono indirectamente a Isao Sekimoto. Pero Suzune se negó a la idea de trabajar con Sekimoto, Yuuki no estaba muy convencida de trabajar con sus dos superiores, pero cuando escucho que Suzune dijo el tema de sus tesis 'Posibilidad de desarrollar un reactor de fusión termonuclear con Magia Tipo Control Gravitacional', Yuuki acepto con gusto en participar como el tercer integrante en el proyecto de Suzune, ya que Yuuki también estaba investigando dicho tema.

–Eso explica porque Natsu y yo sentimos una mirada desde atrás.

Yuuki dijo con un ligero tono burlón en sus palabras.

–No me gusta ese término. Por favor, refiéranse a eso como observar con interés.

–Como diga Ichihara-senpai.

Yuuki dijo con sarcasmo, pero con una sutileza lo suficientemente alta como para no se notara a simple vista, pero Suzune para la mala suerte de Yuuki, lo noto.

–El evento será de dentro de tres semanas a partir de ahora, se llevara a cabo en Yokohama, esperamos trabajar bien contigo Yuuki-san.

Dijo Kei en un intento de disminuir la leve hostilidad que ambas chicas se estaban mostrando.

–Así será Isori-senpai.

Yuuki hizo una reverencia respetuosa a sus superiores y estos continuaron explicándole los detalles restantes sobre la Competencia de Tesis.

…

–Yuuki. ¿Te eligieron para participar en la Competencia de Tesis?

Pregunta Mikihiko a Yuuki.

En estos momentos, el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi se encuentra comiendo en el café Einebrise.

–Sí.

Responde Yuuki.

–Que poco te emociones Yuuki-chan.

Le comento Erika.

–Para Yuuki no debe ser nada complicado.

Declaro Leo.

–Pero aun así es impresionante. Escuche que la tesis ganadora será publicada en la revista 'Super Nature', mientras una considerable atención será dirigida hacia el Segundo lugar y los que siguen.

La revista 'Super Nature', es una revista británica de investigación que se dice, tiene la mayor autoridad en magia moderna. Pero dicha revista también contiene temas de índole militar inapropiados para estudiantes de preparatoria. Natsu, Yuuki, Miyuki y Mikihiko eran de los que han leído dicha revista del resto de su grupo de amigos.

– ¿No le dirás nada tú también Natsu?

Erika dijo con cierta malicia a Natsu quien estaba bebiendo su limonada en paz.

Él había decidido ignorar la provocación de Erika, pero cuando noto que todas las miradas estaban siendo dirigidas hacia él, tuvo que decir algo.

–No esperaba menos de ti Yuuki. Estoy seguro que harán algo impresionante como siempre.

Yuuki sonrió por la respuesta de Natsu.

La charla entre amigos continuo, Yuuki también menciono que solo quedaban 9 días para entregar el trabajo, Honoka demostró su preocupación por el poco tiempo que le habían dado, pero Yuuki no se preocupó por ello, ya que estaba al día con el tema que presentarían en la competencia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los amigos se fueron a sus casas. Las hermanas Shiba estaban siendo acompañadas por Natsu a quien habían invitado a cenar para seguir charlando sobre el tema que habían estado hablando en la tarde.

"¿Un invitado?"

Natsu vio que había un coche estacionado en el garaje de la familia Shiba. Natsu no sabía de quien podría ser el dueño del vehículo. Natsu noto la incomodidad en el rostro de Miyuki, así como Yuuki se había puesto seria inmediatamente. Natsu especulo que quizás se trate de algún familiar de ellas.

–Lo mejor es que me vaya. No quiero molestar a su invitado.

Natsu pensó que lo mejor, sería que se fuera a su casa por el día de hoy. Natsu sabía que si los demás familiares de las hermanas Shiba eran como el mayordomo Aoki o su padre, Natsu no resistirá el ver como insultaban a Yuuki y solo haría las cosas más difíciles para las hermanas Shiba.

–No, quédate.

Dijo Miyuki de forma contundente mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

Natsu no se perturbo por el hecho de que Miyuki se aferra a él.

–No hagamos esperar a Sayuri-san.

Dijo Yuuki mientras se aferra al brazo derecho de Natsu.

Yuuki a diferencia de Miyuki presiono un poco más el brazo derecho de Natsu, haciendo que su brazo derecho quedara atrapado entre sus pechos. Miyuki vio lo osada que fue su hermana, pero más aún, vio a Natsu que estaba levemente avergonzado por eso y ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Natsu no soporto más el estar entre dos chicas, que son muy atractivas y tienen un aroma único, sus sentidos lo traicionaron. Sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas.

–Te ves lindo avergonzado, Natsu.

Dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa alegre.

Estar con Natsu, ayudaba a que las hermanas Shiba se olvidaran por un momento de cosas lúgubres y ganaran un cierto vigor para seguir adelante.

Sin perder más tiempo, las hermanas Shiba y Natsu entraron a la casa.

–Bienvenidas, veo que se llevan bien como siempre… ¿eh? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Quién es él?

Sayuri Shiba es la actual esposa de Tatsurou Shiba quien es padre biológico de las hermanas Shiba, haciendo que Sayuri sea su madrastra.

–Buenas noches Sayuri-san. Es un placer verla esta noche.

–Buenas noches Sayuri-san.

–Lamento la interrupción Shiba-san.

Miyuki, Yuuki y Natsu saludaron a la mujer en ese orden.

Sayuri se impresiono de ser saludada con buen humor por las hijas de su esposo, normalmente la miraban con desprecio o simplemente la ignoraban.

–Sayuri-san, la cena estará dentro de poco, puede acompañarnos si gusta. Si lo desea, puedo prepararle un té.

Miyuki impresiono a Sayuri con sus buenos modales.

–E-Eh, no, estoy bien. No planeo quedarme mucho, gracias Miyuki-san.

Dijo una anonadada Sayuri por la actitud de Miyuki.

–En ese caso iré a cambiarme. Natsu ven conmigo.

Miyuki jalo a Natsu sin darle oportunidad de responder.

– ¿Es su novio?

Pregunta Sayuri con curiosidad.

–No.

La forma en que respondió Yuuki fue de una manera bastante gélida, incluso más de lo normal.

–Entonces. ¿De que desea hablar Sayuri-san?

–Francamente no esperaba ser bien recibida por ustedes. ¿Quizás se deba a que querían quedar bien con ese chico?

Después de que Miya Shiba muriera, su esposo Tatsurou se casó seis meses después de su muerte con Sayuri, la cual durante un lapso de 15 años había sido su amante en secreto incluso antes de comprometerse con Miya.

–Se equivoca. Kobayashi Natsu es un amigo cercano, no necesitamos actuar enfrente de él. Con todo respeto, ¿a qué debemos su presencia hoy?

Sayuri explico que ella y Tatsurou querían que Yuuki abandonara la Primera Preparatoria para que enfocara su atención en FLT, sin embargo Yuuki negó hacerlo ya que tenía un deber con Miyuki como su Guardián. Sayuri demostró su malestar al ver que Yuuki 'jugaba por allí'. Pero Yuuki contraataco algo molesta por lo dicho por su madrastra.

– ¿Jugar por ahí? Creo que también he estado cumpliendo mi deber con la compañía Sayuri-san. Hace unos días, la compañía recibió una orden por parte de la armada de la USNA para una enorme cantidad de dispositivos de vuelo, lo cual ha disparado las utilidades trimestrales en un 20% comparada con el trimestre anterior.

La USNA es como actualmente se le conoce a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, cuya extensión de territorio aumento después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Actualmente el territorio de la USNA ocupa lo que anteriormente era México, Canadá y América Central.

Sayuri miro con derrota como las palabras que Yuuki dijo son ciertas, pero esa no era realmente la razón por la que ella había venido a la casa que habitaban sus hijas en ley.

–Al menos, ¿podrías ayudar a analizar este objeto por mí?

Sayuri saco un joyero de su bolso y abrió la tapa.

Dentro del joyero estaba un cristal carmesí con una forma bastante curiosa.

El objeto se trataba de una reliquia de clase Magatama.

Este tipo de reliquias contienen una naturaleza mágica con componentes artificiales no identificables y aun así formados de naturalmente bajo condiciones muy extremas.

Yuuki estaba impresionada de que su madrastra tuviera esa clase de objeto en su poder, ella dedujo que le fue entregada por las de Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Ellos exigieron a FLT que investigaran más a fondo la reliquia.

Sayuri creía que con la magia de Yuuki tendrían éxito en la misión impuesta por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Yuuki estaba interesada, pero no lo suficiente. Su desinterés llevado de la mano con que ella pidió que la reliquia fuera estudiada en la Tercera División la cual fue llamada en forma de burla por algunos como 'Capitán Taurus y sus compinches'. Eso había acabado la paciencia de Sayuri y se fue molesta de la residencia Shiba.

– ¿Onee-sama?

Miyuki entro a ver la situación.

–Lamento preocuparte. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no pasó nada importante… ¿Y Natsu?

–Él fue afuera por un momento, justo después de que Sayuri-san se fuera.

"Olvide que él puede escuchar todo."

–Miyuki, te explicare todo cuando vuelva. Debo alcanzar a Sayuri-san y a Natsu.

–Entiendo, ten cuidado Onee-sama.

Natsu se encontraba corriendo a una alta velocidad que superaba casi los 100 kilómetros por hora para alcanzar el vehículo de Sayuri.

Un poco más adelante logro visualizar el auto de Sayuri, pero este había sido interceptado por una camioneta. Natsu tenía que mantener la discreción ya que aún estaban en una zona residencial y llamar la atención a estas horas no era prudente en lo absoluto.

Natsu dirigió su atención a los maleantes, uno de ellos tenía un CAD especializado y realizo una Secuencia Mágica que dio como resultado un tipo de Magia de Interferencia. Pero dicho hechizo no le hizo nada a Natsu.

Con la velocidad insana de Natsu, lanzo un contundente derechazo a uno de ellos y al restante le dio una fuerte patada al estómago que lo dejo inconsciente.

"Creí que al menos esperarían hasta que saliera de la zona residencial."

Natsu miro a una inconsciente Sayuri en su auto, las bolsas de aire la habían salvado de no sufrir lesiones serias.

Natsu escucho como una bala fue disparada desde una distancia lejana, por el sonido y la corriente de aire que esta generaba, sabía que iba en dirección a él. A pesar de que en este momento no tenía un CAD a la mano, Natsu aun podía hacer uso de secuencias mágicas sin la necesidad de un CAD, pero sus movimientos ya eran suficientemente veloces sin necesidad de usar Magia de Aceleración o Magia Tipo Peso. Natsu simplemente se hizo a un lado esquivando el disparo del francotirador.

"¡I-Imposible!"

El tirador estaba ubicado a varios kilómetros de distancia y miro por la mira con terror como un disparo que tenía pocas probabilidades de fallar, fue evadido fácilmente por aquel chico de preparatoria. El hombre se relajó y volvió a cargar, pero al mirar a su mira de nuevo vio a Natsu mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa.

Natsu levanto su mano hacia él y una especie de sello mágico de color rojo apareció en su palma.

– ¡Uwah!

El francotirador fue envuelto en una especie de fuego carmesí, el hombre se retorcía del dolor mientras rodaba para apagar las calientes flamas que estaban rostizándolo. En menos de un minuto, el hombre fue consumido hasta los huesos.

"Se escaparon, maldición."

En su descuido, Natsu se dio cuenta que los maleantes que habían intentado asaltar a Sayuri escaparon.

Natsu no perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta del vehículo de Sayuri para ayudarle.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

En una motocicleta eléctrica, apareció Yuuki.

–Por favor.

Natsu y Yuuki lograron estabilizar a Sayuri, ella entro en pánico debido a los sucesos y entrego dócilmente la reliquia a Yuuki diciendo que no quería saber más del asunto. Ambos volvieron a la residencia Shiba, Yuuki decidió avisarle al Mayor Kazama lo sucedido, así que dejo a Natsu a solas en la sala principal para que le de los detalles de lo sucedido, Yuuki había llegado cuando todo termino y lo más apropiado es que Natsu explicara por su cuenta.

–Atacaron a Shiba Sayuri-san debido a que tenía en su poder una reliquia Magatama. Logre neutralizar a dos de ellos y abatir a uno. Sin embargo, los dos que neutralice lograron escapar, pero no lograron apoderarse de la reliquia.

–Entiendo y no te preocupes por las cámaras de la calle, Fujibayashi se está encargando de ello.

Natsu se puso en posición militar y dijo.

–Gracias Mayor.

–Pero que enemigo tan problemático. No esperaba que utilizaran a un francotirador para este tipo de trabajo.

–Nada que no fuera capaz de manejar por mi cuenta.

–Que un tirador consiga un disparo limpio a más de 1000 metros y en mitad de la noche, no es muy común, así como las organizaciones que suelen emplearlos son pocas. Averiguar quién está detrás de esto se reduce mucho.

–Entendido Mayor.

Kazama estaba a punto de despedirse, pero un email le llego.

–Oh, espera. Parece que logramos dar con el vehículo de esos sujetos. Nos haremos cargo de ellos, ¿algún problema?

–Haga lo que tenga que hacer Mayor.

Natsu le respondió sin interés y ambos se despidieron cortando la llamada.

Natsu volvió a la sala junto con las hermanas Shiba y discutieron sobre lo sucedido y analizaron un poco la reliquia.

 **Parte 2**

– ¿Fracasaron?

En un escondite cuya ubicación no es del todo clara, un equipo que monitoreaba con sus equipos de informática, los movimientos de sus socios. Habían recibido la noticia de que el intento de sustraer la reliquia Magatama fue un fracaso. Los planes que estaba trazando Chen estaban yendo por buen camino, hasta que recibió la noticia de la reliquia.

Una de las razones por la cual Chen y sus subordinados habían llegado a Japón, era debido a que si lograban apoderarse de la reliquia Magatama, esta representaría una importante fuerza para la Gran Alianza Asiática de la cual Chen y los demás pertenecen.

–Esa reliquia es un bien valioso para nuestra nación. Consigan esa reliquia a como dé lugar.

Lu Ganghu sonrió emocionado por el reto.

…

Natsu había asistido a la escuela como siempre y sin irregularidades.

Sin embargo, le había sido encargada una tarea cuyas referencias podría encontrar en la biblioteca. Natsu decidió ir rápido a la biblioteca e irse a casa. Estaba llegando a la biblioteca y se topó a una conocida.

–Natsu-kun.

De uno de los cubículos de lectura salió la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil y superior de Natsu, Mayumi Saegusa.

–Buenos días Saegusa-senpai.

–Es bueno verte Natsu-kun. De hecho, es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

Natsu se ofendió un poco, el pasaba una buena parte de tiempo aquí para recabar información importante al igual que Yuuki. Sin embargo, solo suspiro y se mordió la lengua un poco.

–Ya veo. ¿Qué hace por aquí Saegusa-senpai?

–Vine a estudiar para el examen de admisión para la Universidad de Magia.

Los alumnos de tercer año estaban pronto a graduarse, así que además de los exámenes que aun debían presentar en sus preparatorias de origen, también debían prepararse para el examen de admisión de la Universidad de Magia o al de la Academia de la Defensa Nacional para otros.

– ¿De verdad? Creí que usted tendría una recomendación para no que no hubiera necesidad de presentar un examen. Es decir, sus notas son excelentes y fue presidenta del consejo de estudiantes

–Rechace esa recomendación. Es una tradición no escrita que los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil declinen la recomendación.

– ¿Por qué?

Natsu pregunto con curiosidad.

–Eso se debe a que nuestra escuela tiene el mayor índice de aprobación en el examen de admisión. Cada escuela puede recomendar un total de 10 estudiantes a la Universidad de Magia.

–O sea que los estudiantes que estén cuesta abajo, reciben las recomendaciones.

–Eso es duro, pero así es supongo.

Natsu pensó con un humor en Leo, quizás necesite una de esas en el futuro.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?

–Estoy aquí para terminar una tarea y me pidieron que sacara la información de aquí.

–Ya veo. No estoy sorprendida del estudiante número 1.

Natsu no le gustaba ser llamado así.

–Pero si nos seguimos quedando aquí y hablando de esta manera, molestaremos a los demás. Entremos.

–E-Entendido.

Mayumi arrastro a Natsu a un cubículo de lectura.

Normalmente es espacioso para una sola persona, con dos sería un poco estrecho, tres estaba fuera del límite.

– ¿No se siente incómoda Saegusa-senpai?

– ¡No~! ¿Y tú?

–No realmente, solo pensaba que este tipo de lugar sería muy estrecho para una chica como usted.

Mayumi después comenzó a conversar con Natsu acerca de su preocupación por su amiga Suzune, ella deseaba ayudarla, pero Mayumi no era muy buena con 'temas complejos' según ella. Pero se alegraba de haber recibido la ayuda de Yuuki en su lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo Natsu-kun?

Mayumi inflo sus mejillas y miraba a Natsu con cierto enojo.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

Natsu respondió calmadamente. El no hizo nada que la hiciera enojar.

– ¿O prefieres tener a Yuuki-chan o a Miyuki-san a tu lado?

–Saegusa-senpai. Hable claro por favor.

Normalmente Natsu le sigue el juego a Mayumi, pero hay veces en que la linda chica lo llegaba a impacientar.

–Lo que quiero decir es que tienes a una linda chica como yo a tu lado y no pareces planear un movimiento conmigo, ¿acaso soy demasiado infantil para ti? ¡Pues lo siento, disculpa a tu Onee-san!

Natsu se contuvo de suspirar, ya que presentía que si suspiraba, Mayumi solo se enojaría más.

–No tengo un fetiche exhibicionista. Así que no movería ficha con una chica con las cámaras vigilándome.

Natsu señalo la cámara que estaba grabando a todo momento el cubículo. Mayumi se avergonzó al notar las cámaras en el cubículo.

– ¿Qué harías si no estuvieran esas cámaras?

Natsu sonrió con malicia y dijo mirando a Mayumi, dicha mirada en el rostro de Natsu hizo temblar ligeramente a Mayumi.

–Solo digamos que usted no saldría de este cubículo hasta año nuevo.

– ¡¿Eh?!

Mayumi sonrojada y avergonzada, se levantó y se alejó de Natsu.

Natsu comenzó a reírse por la actitud de Mayumi.

–Saegusa-senpai es demasiado inocente todavía.

– ¡Cállate Natsu-kun, no es cierto!

Natsu salió del cubículo y regreso a casa.

Como era costumbre, limpio y termino los quehaceres domésticos. Tomo una ducha y bajo a su laboratorio. Encendió el ordenador principal.

– (Estamos siendo hackeados.)

– ¿Qué demonios? VEGA, activa los sistemas de defensa y libera algunos troyanos para el gracioso que esté haciendo esto.

– (Sistemas defensivos, activados… espere… liberando troyanos, efectuado.)

–VEGA triangula la posición y haz uso de todo lo que puedas para rastrearlo.

– (Efectuando búsqueda… triangulando posición… localización, ciudad de Yokohama, distrito 'xxxx', calle 'xxxx'…)

Mientras la ubicación está siendo revelada, el grupo de Chen está pasando un mal momento.

– ¡Han triangulado nuestra posición!

– ¡Rápido, desconecta el servidor!

– ¡Nuestros sistemas defensivos fallaron!

Chen miraba con enojo como alguien había sido capaz de burlar su hackeo y de haberlos rastreado.

– ¿Lograron identificar al que nos rastreó?

Chen estaba haciendo lo imposible por no estallar en furia.

–Solo descubrimos su dirección. Se encuentra en la ciudad de Tokio, en el barrio 'xxxx', numero 'xxxx'.

–Es una zona residencial. Lu, encárgate de los dueños de esa casa y asegúrate de que no quede nada de ellos.

–Entendido.

El gran hombre asintió.

Lu Ganghu era conocido como el 'Tigre devorador de personas' y unos de los ases con los que contaba la Gran Alianza Asiática. Su magia y su combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo hacían uno de los mejores en el mundo, así como uno de los más peligrosos. Sería un suicidio pelear contra el si no se tiene idea de cuáles son sus habilidades e incluso si se saben, no hay garantía de que esto represente algo a favor de aquel que se atreva a retarlo.

Mientras en la residencia Kobayashi, Natsu había recibido una llamada.

– (¿También te hackearon Natsu?)

–Justo ahora, pero logre dar con su ubicación, pero.

– (¿Pero?)

–No es un enemigo común Yuuki, no pude averiguar su identidad, pero lo mejor es andar con cuidado. Es obvio que desean la reliquia, asegura las defensas de tu hogar y la de la Tercera División.

Natsu dijo eso con un tono preocupado por las hermanas Shiba.

– (Aguarda, ¿en dónde están situados?)

–Cercas del Barrio Chino de Yokohama.

– (Debe tratarse entonces de la Gran Alianza Asiática.)

A pesar de que Yuuki dijo eso, Natsu la calmo un poco diciéndole.

–Podría ser, pero es demasiado pronto para adelantarnos a los hechos. Por el momento, vamos cuidar nuestra retaguardia, ¿de acuerdo?

– (Entiendo Natsu. Ten cuidado.)

Natsu y Yuuki colgaron terminando su llamada.

Natsu pensó que quizás estos sucesos que estaban pasando los últimos días, estaban relacionados con los incidentes de inmigración ilegal que estaban sucediendo en Yokohama y Yokosuka. Si el enemigo es la Gran Alianza Asiática, entonces debían ir duro contra ellos esta vez. Natsu supo lo sucedido cuando invadieron Okinawa hace tres años, pero el evento no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino el despliegue de una poderosa magia que uno de los soldados japoneses había usado para destruir una flota de barcos de guerra. Natsu se enteró que Yuuki había sido la causante de la aplastante derrota de la Gran Alianza Asiática ese día.

"De seguro enviaran a alguien a ocuparse de mí. Bueno, eso servirá para que desvíen la atención de Yuuki por un momento."

Natsu tomo su taza de café con leche y bebió mientras nuevamente mordía su lengua, pero no por el hecho de que su café estuviera caliente.

…

Yuuki estaba charlando junto con Isori sobre lo sucedido ayer en la noche. Numerosos hackeos fueron registrados en el área y conmociono a todo aquel que fue víctima. Yuuki se enteró gracias a la asesora Haruka Ono, que también Maximilian y Rozen sufrieron robo de información.

Maximilian Device y Rozen Magicraft son dos importantes compañías que manejan el mercado de ingeniería mágica, la influencia que estas dos compañías es enorme ya que son conocidos en todo el mundo. Maximilian Device tiene su sede principal en USNA y Rozen Magicraft se encuentra en Alemania.

–Kei, lamento la demora.

A la habitación entro Kanon acompañada de Mari.

Kanon no perdió tiempo en demostrar su cariño a su prometido.

–Yuuki, cuanto tiempo.

Mari saludo a Yuuki.

"Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que nos vimos."

Yuuki pensó mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su mejilla.

–Sí. Me alegro de verla Watanabe-senpai. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Mari no perdió el tiempo y hablo con Yuuki sobre el tema de seguridad. Mari explico que la seguridad del recinto donde se llevara a cabo la Competencia de Tesis será resguardada por magos de la Asociación de Magia. Mientras que los miembros del Comité Disciplinar servirían como guardaespaldas para los participantes que representaran a la Primera Preparatoria. Suzune será respaldada por Kirihara y Hattori, Isori recibiría la protección de Kanon.

–Ya veo. En ese caso quiero que Natsu se encargue de mí.

Dijo Yuuki. Si iba a tener un guardaespaldas, tenía que ser alguien que ella quería.

–La verdad no me sorprende.

Respondió Mari con una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras la tarde caía en la Primera Preparatoria, Natsu fue llamado al Comité de disciplina.

–Buenas tardes.

Natsu entro al salón para ver a Kanon y a Mari.

–Hola Kobayashi-kun.

Kanon saludo a Natsu.

–Su mensaje parecía urgente, ¿Qué sucede Chiyoda-senpai?

–A partir de hoy serás el escolta de Yuuki hasta que llegue el día de la Competencia de Tesis. Tu trabajo será cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

La que respondió a la pregunta de Natsu, fue Mari.

–Entiendo, así será.

Natsu hizo una reverencia y se despidió de sus superiores.

Natsu sabía que Yuuki no necesitaba ninguna protección contra nadie, pero debido a los constantes ataques por parte de Organizaciones que están en las sombras, podía entender porque. Una de esas organizaciones, de las cuales, Natsu sospecha se trata de la Gran Alianza Asiática, están tras la reliquia que posee Yuuki. Por otro lado, agencias que están vinculadas con el ejército también desean con ansias la información que los estudiantes presentan en la Competencia de Tesis, en dicha competencia se ven ideas y experimentos tan fascinantes que llegan a ser censurados por los altos mandos del mundo mágico. Natsu escucho una vez que un participante hizo una tesis que trataba sobre el uso de secuencias mágicas almacenadas en armas, un invento así haría que los magos no tuvieran necesidad de participar en la milicia, dicha tesis de aquel estudiante fue confiscada.

– ¿No temes que también te hayan rastreado?

Las clases habían terminado, Natsu estaba acompañando a Yuuki en una librería cercas de la escuela.

–Si lo hicieron, ya hubieran enviado a alguien por mí ese mismo día.

Natsu respondió con discreción a Yuuki.

–Aun así, Mizuki menciono esta mañana que noto la presencia de un sospechoso en la zona.

Dijo Yuuki.

–No se tratan de los sujetos que nos hackearon aquel día. Deben pertenecer a otra organización, pero no tienen intención de hacer daño alguien. De lo contrario, ya lo hubieran hecho.

–Empiezo a creer que ya estás acostumbrado a esto o de plano no te importa.

Yuuki suspiro ante la tranquilidad de Natsu.

–Un poco de ambos. Además, si ese sospechoso hubiera tenido intención de algo perverso hacia nosotros, me hubiera encargado de él hace mucho.

–De eso no me cabe duda.

Natsu y Yuuki salieron de la librería, Yuuki seria escoltada por Natsu hasta su casa. Miyuki tiene asuntos pendientes en el Consejo Estudiantil y no regresaría hasta un poco más tarde.

–Alguien nos sigue.

Natsu susurro lo bastante bajo como para que Yuuki lo escuchase.

–Detecto que se trata de un hombre adulto y una chica de nuestra edad. ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de despistarlos?

–No quiero pelear con todos esos detectores y cámaras en el área. Actuemos como si fuéramos pareja. Acércate a mi Yuuki.

–De acuerdo.

Natsu pensaría que Yuuki se molestaría con su propuesta, pero no fue así.

Yuuki se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

La altura de Yuuki era solo un poco más baja que la de Natsu, así que ella para aumentar la credibilidad, Yuuki apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

Desde el punto de vista de un tercero, Natsu y Yuuki parecían ser una pareja muy acaramelada, pero ambos solo estaban siendo cuidadosos con los que estaban siguiéndolos. En estos momentos ambos no estaban avergonzados por estar en una situación comprometedora, sabían que cualquiera cosa podría ocurrir. Estaban listos en caso de una contingencia. Como ya habían salido de las indemnizaciones de la Primera Preparatoria, era poco probable que se toparan con sus amigos o conocidos en el trayecto.

–Se han ido.

Natsu dijo a Yuuki.

Natsu sintió que las pisadas y las presencias que estaban siguiéndolos habían desaparecido.

–Así es. Su Eidos ya no está en mi rango de mira.

Natsu llevo a Yuuki está su casa.

–Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Natsu.

–No te preocupes. Lo haría incluso si no fuera tu escolta.

Yuuki sonrió un poco ya que pensó que diría 'Es mi deber como guardaespaldas'.

–Nos vemos Yuuki, descansa.

–Sí.

Yuuki entro a su casa y Natsu puso rumbo a su casa.

Yuuki tomo una ducha y se puso ropa más cómoda cuando se sentó en la sala principal mientras bebía un café negro.

"Eso fue muy precipitado de mi parte."

Un suave color rojo adornaba las pálidas mejillas de su rostro.

Tener a Natsu tan cercas, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco tremendo. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no avergonzarse por ello, la última vez que algo parecido había sucedido, fue cuando fueron a la casa de verano de la familia de Shizuku.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana menor llegara a casa.

Calmo sus pensamientos y emociones a un nivel manejable. Ella aun no entendió como podía sentir vergüenza, si ella se le había sido despojada de todas sus emociones. Dicha emoción volvió cuando empezó a ser cercana con Natsu, es como si Natsu hubiera restaurado ciertas emociones de Yuuki. Ella pensó que quizás Natsu uso una especie de magia en ella, pero no fue así. Natsu simplemente había sido amable y bondadoso con ella, y eso hace más efecto que un hechizo.

Yuuki decidió consentir a Miyuki hoy y preparar la cena ella misma.

Dejaría todos esos pensamientos 'complicados' para otra ocasión.

…

– ¿Así que te convertiste en el escolta de Yuuki-san? ¡Es increíble Natsu-san!

–Se te otorgo la tarea de proteger a mi Onee-sama, Natsu. Mi Onee-sama está en buenas manos.

–Esfuérzate Natsu-san.

Honoka, Miyuki y Shizuku se enteraron del nuevo trabajo de Natsu.

–Gracias.

Dijo Natsu avergonzado.

– ¿No han ocurrido incidencias?

Shizuku pregunta sin rodeos.

–No por el momento.

A pesar de que Natsu dijo eso, miro con seriedad por la ventana del salón de clases.

Honoka, Shizuku y Miyuki lo notaron también.

El día escolar de Natsu paso sin ninguna novedad, vieron las clases programadas al calendario escolar. El otoño había entrado, así que los días son más cortos ahora.

El 'Grupo Shiba-Kobayashi' salió de la escuela y caminaban de regreso a sus hogares, pero la fuerte presencia de alguien siguiéndolos fue bastante evidente incluso para los menos aptos.

– ¿Qué tal si paramos para comer?

Natsu sugirió detenerse en el Café Einebrise.

Leo, Erika, Mikihiko y Yuuki lograron entender lo que intento Natsu.

–Sí, me muero de hambre.

– ¡Por supuesto!

–Me haría bien un poco de té.

Dijeron Leo, Erika y Mikihiko.

El grupo Shiba-Kobayashi entraron al café.

– ¿Así que harán la competencia en Yokohama? ¡Qué bien! Mi padre tiene un bar por esa zona.

El dueño del café que no pasaba de los 30 años, charlaba animadamente con el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi. La razón por la que el dueño sabía información respecto a las preparatorias mágicas, se debía a que muchos estudiantes vienen a su restaurante y conversan sobre esos temas.

Natsu estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo en la barra junto con Miyuki, Yuuki y Honoka. Natsu noto que había una presencia extra además del sujeto que los venía siguiendo.

"No están siendo discretos chicos."

Natsu miro como Erika repentinamente fue al baño, Leo tuvo que contestar una llamada y Mikihiko comenzó a pintar sobre un papel. Natsu supuso que se trataba de una secuencia mágica lista para ser usada. Sin embargo, hacer este tipo de acciones a la vez, podría poner en alerta al acosador ya que se daría cuenta que fue descubierto. Pero ese acosador que tenían a sus espaldas era un problema menor, estaba atento al otro sujeto que venía siguiéndolos, Natsu noto que una fuerte mirada fue dirigida exclusivamente hacia él.

"Al mal tiempo darle prisa."

–Chicos debo irme. Mi Otou-san dijo que debía llegar temprano hoy.

Natsu se despidió de sus amigos dejándolos extrañados, en especial Yuuki.

Mientras Natsu se alejaba y regresaba a su casa, Leo, Erika y Mikihiko hicieron frente a un sujeto que se identificó como Jiro Marshall, un espía que proviene de la USNA. El motivo por el que estaba en Japón, era debido a que no quería que se filtrara información de la competencia, al bando del Este y obtuvieran información que los perjudicara. Ante el descuidado de Erika y Leo, Marshall logró escapar a duras penas. Estando en una zona segura, Marshall noto que estaba siendo seguido y paro a ver de quien se trataba.

– ¡¿Lu Ganghu?!

Marshall miro con terror a quien tenía como oponente.

Marshall no dudo en sacar su pistola, pero fue rápidamente bloqueado por Lu Ganghu, quien procedió a asesinarlo brutalmente. Lu se limpió la sangre de sus manos con unos papeles y estos los arrojo al suelo, dichos papeles se encendieron en llamas carbonizando el cadáver de Marshall.

"Aún queda ese sujeto."

Lu procedió a correr con prisa hacia su siguiente objetivo.

…

Natsu estaba a solo unos minutos de llegar a su casa, ubicada en una zona residencial.

–Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Sal de ahí, sé que me has estado siguiendo todo el día. No tiene sentido que te escondas, tu mero aroma te delata.

Lu decidió no perder el tiempo y salió de una de las esquinas estando a una distancia de al menos 10 metros entre él y Natsu.

–Hueles a sangre ajena. Supongo que mataste a alguien de camino hacia a mí.

Lu no contesto y miraba con una mirada decidida a Natsu.

–No eres de muchas palabras por lo que veo. No me importa realmente, pero ¿crees que es prudente intentar matarme en frente de las cámaras y detectores? Si fueras un poco más listo, usarías un rifle de francotirador para matarme o enviarías matones a hacer el trabajo.

Lu no escucho las palabras de Natsu, pero fue impresionado al deducir que había matado a una persona.

Lu se puso en posición de ataque y corrió con una gran velocidad para atacar a Natsu. Pero algo que noto extraño Lu Ganghu fue que Natsu no hizo ninguna posición defensiva o intento huir, pensó que quizás se había resignado. Lu Ganghu miro directo a los ojos a Natsu y noto que el color de sus ojos había cambiado de café oscuro a un color amarillo y su pupila había se había hecho igual a la de un reptil. No solo fue eso, Lu Ganghu sintió como el aura de Natsu aumento de golpe, dando una sensación muy abrumadora, Lu Ganghu dio un salto hacia atrás para retroceder.

"¡¿Qué demonios hizo?!"

Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Lu Ganghu decía que ese chico de preparatoria era peligroso, que un solo error bastaba para que Lu Ganghu muriera a sus manos. El sintió miedo hacia él.

¿Qué clase de chico era?

– ¿No pelearas? Estoy listo, adelante.

Natsu dijo con una cara aburrida y levanto su puño izquierdo listo para un combate.

Lu Ganghu decidió olvidar su miedo y cargo de nuevo hacia Natsu, lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas demoledoras a Natsu quien tan solo se limitaba a esquivar sin problema alguno.

Lu Ganghu decidió utilizar [Steel Qigong], cuyo efecto mágico consiste en cubrir su cuerpo con una armadura mágica. Además incrementa la fuerza de sus ataques así como la defensa, como si su cuerpo si hubiera convertido en acero.

Lu Ganghu cargo con todas sus fuerzas en su mano derecha, un ataque devastador hacia Natsu. Dicho ataque marcaria la muerte para cualquier individuo normal o mejor dicho, mago normal.

"¡¿Eh?!"

Lu Ganghu miro impresión y pánico como su puño fue detenido en seco por Natsu con su mano izquierda. Lu Ganghu comenzó a transpirar de los nervios.

–No cabe duda de que eres un individuo peligroso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Lu Ganghu.

–Ya veo, eres chino. Mi nombre es Kobayashi Natsu, un gusto. Pero estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabias ¿no?

Lu asintió.

–No te matare Lu Ganghu, pero quiero que le envíes un mensaje a tu jefe. Diles que no vuelvan a intentar molestarme a mí o las hermanas Shiba.

–Como si te fuera… ¡UWAH!

Lu Ganghu recibió sin darse cuenta o estaba absorto por las palabras de Natsu, un fuerte codazo en su estómago. La fuerza física de Natsu, derribo el Qigong de Lu Ganghu con facilidad.

El abrumador dolor dejo en shock a Lu Ganghu y sin poder sostenerse más, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Pero antes de quedar inconsciente, Lu Ganghu se preguntó como un chico común y corriente como Natsu fuera capaz de tener una fuerza tan abismal, era claro que no era humano del todo.

¿Un humano reforzado mágicamente quizás?

Natsu arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente de Lu Ganghu y lo dejo en un callejón, sería demasiado problemático tener un cuerpo inconsciente muy cercas de su casa.

Natsu cambio de rumbo en esta ocasión, no fue a su casa esta vez.

Decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa a alguien.

–Qué bueno es verte por aquí Natsu-kun.

–Espero no llegar en mal momento.

–Para nada.

Natsu visito el templo de Kokonoe Yakumo, un usuario de ninjutsu y un autoproclamado 'Shinobi'.

–Siéntate, hare un té.

Natsu se sentó cercas de la entrada del templo con Yakumo, este se encargó de servir ambas tazas con té.

–Gracias.

–De nada. Dime, ¿Qué te trae aquí el día de hoy?

–Quisiera preguntarle la identidad de una persona. Normalmente buscaría la información en la red, pero prefiero contárselo a usted primero.

–No quieres preocupar a Yuuki-kun, ¿verdad?

Natsu asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

–Entiendo, dime el nombre del individuo.

–Lu Ganghu, al menos así me dijo que se llamaba.

La expresión de Yakumo se puso repentinamente seria a la usual personalidad serena y relajada.

– ¿Peleaste contra él?

–Hace unos veinte minutos. Lo deje en un callejón después de terminar.

– ¿Lo mataste?

–Hubiera sido demasiado problemático asesinarlo con todas esas cámaras, además no sabía cuáles son las intenciones de su organización. Matarlo solo porque si lo considere innecesario.

–Ya veo. En ese caso, te contare sobre ese sujeto, así que pon atención.

–Lu Ganghu pertenece a la Gran Alianza Asiática, es un activo de clase S. es conocido por ser uno de los mejores especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que hay en el mundo. Las oportunidades de ganarle son muy pocas.

Natsu termino de beber su té y miraba el hueco de la taza.

–Que hayan mandado a alguien como el a hacer un trabajo, significa que la Gran Alianza Asiática está más que decidida a cumplir sus ambiciones. ¿Debería reportar esto al Mayor Kazama?

–Sería lo más apropiado.

Le sugirió Yakumo retomando su actitud serena.

 **Parte 3**

Natsu regreso a su casa después de visitar a Yakumo y se sentó en su sala para relajarse, el día de hoy fue bastante agitado.

"¿Eh?"

Una llamada entrante sonaba en el transmisor de comunicación de la sala principal. Natsu vio en que el identificador de llamadas decía 'Numero Privado', esto acciono las defensas informáticas de Natsu a través de VEGA. Natsu presiono 'responder'.

En la pantalla vio a una mujer mayor con uniforme militar, la mujer parecía estar en sus 50 años.

–Aquí habla el General Saeki comunicándose con el Oficial de clase Ofensiva, Kazama Ryuuji.

–Aquí Kazama Ryuuji, a su servicio General Saeki.

La mujer en la pantalla es la superior del Mayor Kazama, Saeki.

–Descanse soldado.

–Sí.

Natsu relajo su postura ante la orden de Saeki.

–Oficial. Recibimos una grabación de un enfrentamiento que ocurrió en su vivienda dos horas atrás. Fue interceptado por Lu Ganghu.

–Así fue General. Tuve que defenderme de mi agresor.

–Eso lo sé. Pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

Saeki deseaba preguntar más cosas a Natsu, fue testigo de su abrumadora fuerza al derrotar al Tigre Devorador de hombres, es un hecho que solo una minoría de personas podría presumir. Pero se contuvo y pregunto otra cosa.

–No creí que fuera prudente General. Matar a una pieza clave de un ejército extranjero en nuestro territorio, no creo que la Gran Alianza Asiática se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados. Además dicho incidente no paso a mayores.

–Viéndolo así tiene razón Oficial. Quisiera agradecer personalmente por su servicios a nuestras operaciones, es un buen elemento Oficial Ryuuji.

–Lo agradezco General.

–Eso sería todo por hoy. La grabación ha sido borrada de los registros públicos, así que no te preocupes porque alguien te haya visto. Pero tuve que avisar a tus compañeros del Batallón sobre lo sucedido.

– ¿A todos? ¿Incluso el Oficial Ooguro Ryuuya?

–Así es.

"Demonios."

Natsu tendría que darle una buena explicación a Yuuki.

…

"Maldito."

Lu Ganghu había vuelto a su escondite.

Después de despertar, opto por retirarse y no seguir buscando más a su presa.

– ¿Tan fuerte era ese muchacho Lu?

Le pregunta Chen.

–No, fui descuidado. Prometo no fallar a la próxima.

–Entiendo. El sujeto que te hizo esto, ¿es el mismo que averiguo nuestra ubicación?

–Sí. Su nombre es Kobayashi Natsu.

La razón por la que Lu Ganghu sabía de Natsu, era debido a los frutos de su investigación solitaria.

Chen miro a sus técnicos y dijo.

–Busquen cualquier información sobre Kobayashi Natsu, ahora.

Los técnicos de Chen no tardo en mostrar en sus ordenadores, toda información que lograron encontrar.

– ¿Es una broma?

No había ninguna información en especial.

Básicamente, solo estaba su nombre y a la escuela a la que está asistiendo actualmente. Más no hay nada relevante.

…

El ambiente en la Primera Preparatoria fue muy activo.

Múltiples estudiantes de distintos clubes estaban asistiendo al proyecto que estaba liderando Suzune.

– ¿Algún inconveniente?

Natsu pregunta a Yuuki que estaba en su lado utilizando el ordenador para realizar la demostración.

–Ninguno por el momento.

En estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una demostración al aire libre. Los estudiantes podían ver libremente el experimento sin ningún problema.

Como Natsu se le encargo ser el escolta de Yuuki, su rol actual solo se limitó a cuidar de Yuuki.

Natsu miro entre el público a una chica que movía sus dedos hábilmente mientras manipulaba una especie de dispositivo electrónico que estaba en su mano. Natsu había sentido la presencia de aquella chica cuando acompaño a Yuuki a la librería para conseguir materiales para el proyecto con el cual estaba asistiendo a Suzune e Isori.

"¿Debería hacer algo?"

Natsu quería preguntar por las acciones de aquella chica, pero no podía dejar a Yuuki en estos momentos.

–Ignórala.

Natsu miro a Yuuki.

–No es una amenaza real, no te molestes tanto.

Yuuki le dijo con un tono despreocupado a Natsu y este asintió.

Sin embargo, Sayaka Mibu noto la acción sospechosa de aquella chica y junto con su pareja Takeaki Kirihara, intentaron detener a la chica. No solo la pareja fue tras la chica, también se les unió Erika y Leo. Al verse acorralada, la chica se identificó como Chiaki Hirakawa, la hermana menor de Koharu.

Sayaka y Kirihara intentaron convencerla de que no siguiera, pero Chiaki no cedió. Ante la negativa, decidieron neutralizarla, pero fueron aturdidos por un bomba de gas, sin embargo fue embestida por Leo dejándola inconsciente.

Llevaron a Chiaki a la enfermería donde fue atendida por la doctora Asuka. Kanon llego no mucho tiempo después de lo sucedido, reprendió a Kirihara por abandonar su puesto como escolta de Suzune, pero también pregunto sobre la situación ocurrida.

–Oye Shiba-san ¿Qué ocurre?

Kanon volvió a su puesto como escolta de Kei y noto la discusión que estaban teniendo Erika y Leo con Sekimoto. La razón por la que Sekimoto estaba discutiendo con Erika y Leo se debía a que no le gustaba que estuvieran 'vagando'.

–Sekimoto-senpai no quiere a Erika ni a Leo viendo la demostración.

Miyuki contuvo su risa al ver como su hermana mayor hablo sin rodeos.

Miyuki sabía que su hermana mayor decía las cosas como son, pero con Natsu al lado de ella, su honestidad y sinceridad aumentaba mucho más.

– ¿Quiere que me encargue Chiyoda-senpai?

Natsu pregunto.

Lo cierto es que no le gustaba que nadie molestara a sus amigos.

Pero también sabía que Erika tiene una costumbre de provocar a los demás.

–No hace falta. Yo me hago cargo Kobayashi-kun.

A pesar de la diferencia de un año edad así como de grado, Kanon es ahora la jefa de Sekimoto. Esta le llamo la atención por la actitud mostrada hacia los espectadores y que tanto los estudiantes del Curso 2 tenía derecho de ver la demostración como los estudiantes del Curso 1. Pero Kanon no solo reprendió a Sekimoto, sino a Erika, pero ella solo le devolvió una mirada burlona.

"A veces me recuerdas un poco a mí, Erika."

Natsu cree que con la personalidad que Erika tiene, ella hubiera encajado a la perfección con Fairy Tail.

–Nos vemos mañana Yuuki, Miyuki, Natsu-kun.

–Hasta mañana chicos.

–Adiós.

Les respondieron Natsu y Yuuki a la vez a Erika y a Leo.

Natsu noto que la actitud que estaba demostrando Sekimoto era muy extraña, así que le estaría echando un ojo durante un tiempo.

–No creas que se me olvido nuestra discusión de esta mañana. Me hablaras con más detalles cuando salgamos de la escuela.

Natsu solo suspiro ante la 'discusión' que dejo pendiente con Yuuki en la mañana cuando venían de camino a la escuela.

Sin saber el tema que discutían, un signo de interrogación apareció al lado de Miyuki.

En la enfermería, Kanon acompañada de Isori llegaron para visitar a Chiaki.

Después de liberar de un agarre de Asuka, la interrogaron por su actitud sospechosa.

Chiaki confeso que deseaba sabotear el proyecto para molestar a Yuuki. No quería robar información a pesar de que secretamente estaba aliada con Chen. Chiaki fue reclutada por Zhou. Zhou prometió ayudar a Chiaki con la condición de informarles sobre los movimientos que estaban haciendo en la Primera Preparatoria.

– ¡¿Pero cómo se supone que haga algo si ese sujeto siempre está a su lado?!

Kanon e Isori sabían que ese 'sujeto' es Natsu.

Mientras en otra ubicación, Erika estaba viajando con Leo.

Estaban discutiendo sobre si Leo tenía una técnica letal en su arsenal, a lo que este respondió que no.

Después de la advertencia de Marshall sobre otros espías que rondaban por el área, Erika decidió entrenar a Leo para desarrollar una técnica que fuera capaz de matar a un oponente. Leo acepto a regañadientes el entrenamiento de Erika. Habían decidido ausentarse unos días para entrenar en el Dojo Chiba.

En Barrio Chino de Yokohama, Zhou aseguro que no habría riesgo con la captura de Chiaki, ya que no compartió ninguna información que los comprometiera. A pesar de que Chen lo acepto, Lu Ganghu se mostró desconfiado hacia Zhou.

…

–Erika y Saijou-kun, ¿están saliendo?

Dijo Honoka.

En estos momentos, el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi con excepción de Erika y Leo, estaban almorzando en la cafetería.

Yuuki sonrió y respondió.

–Eso parece.

–Dejando de lado su aversión entre ambos, hacen buena pareja.

Dijo Shizuku en un tono divertido.

– ¡¿De verdad?!

Dijo una tímida Mizuki.

–Mizuki, no es necesario espantarse por algo así. No es como si las relaciones fueran algo anormal ¿o sí?

Le contesto Natsu.

–P-Pues no.

Dijo Mizuki con pena.

–Para una chica, eso es muy interesante. No deberías restarle importancia Natsu-san.

Le dijo Honoka a Natsu.

Natsu pensó las palabras de Honoka mientras veía a unos avergonzados Mikihiko y Mizuki.

–No lo estoy haciendo. Solo pienso que ustedes aún son muy jóvenes para entender eso.

Natsu dijo mientras se burlaba un poco de sus amigos.

– ¿Has estado en una relación Natsu-san?

La que le pregunto fue Shizuku.

–Sí.

– ¡¿En serio?!

En un acto inesperado, se acercaron más a Natsu como tratando de escuchar con más atención a lo que diría.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– ¿Aún siguen juntos?

– ¿Tienen planes de casarse?

Miyuki, Honoka, Shizuku le preguntaron en ese orden a Natsu.

Incluso Yuuki estaba interesada en escuchar las respuestas que daría Natsu, es por ello que disimulo su atención para que no se notara a simple vista.

Natsu suspiro.

–Su nombre era Lucy. No seguimos juntos. Nunca hablamos sobre el matrimonio, nuestra relación no había progresado a ese punto como para hablar sobre ese tema.

Natsu respondió en el orden en que le hicieron las preguntas.

Natsu había salido con varias mujeres, pero la que más recuerda de ellas es a Lucy Heartfilia. Solo habían ido a citas un par de meses, pero Natsu pensó que lo mejor era que ambos siguieran como amigos, no quería estropear su amistad si la relación llegaba a fracasar. Además, creía que no era el tipo de hombre que Lucy quería por no hablar del miserable destino que le había sido otorgado por aquel ser oscuro, lo cual era un impedimento extra.

–Lamento si pregunte algo privado.

Se disculpaba Shizuku ya que ella había presionado a Natsu al igual que Miyuki y Honoka tenían un rostro de culpabilidad.

–No se preocupen. Fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

Natsu volvió a comer su emparedado tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

…

– ¡No me pegues!

Leo se quejó al ser golpeado por el shinai de Erika.

–Es que no lo entiendes a palabras.

– ¿Y crees que con golpes, si?

Desde muy temprano, Leo era entrenado por Erika.

Sin embargo, ocurrió una situación embarazosa cuando Leo trato de buscar a Erika por su casa. Al ser ayudado por la 'hermana' de Erika, Leo logro dar con la habitación de Erika, pero para su mala suerte, la encontró con solo una toalla puesta sobre su cuerpo, indicando que se había acabado de duchar. Lo último que Leo recuerda fue ser bofeteado, pero él no se quejó, fue su culpa a fin de cuentas.

–Aunque no puedo culparte. En esta situación lo puedo entender.

–Lo estás pensando mucho. Ven, vamos a descansar.

Mientras bebían té helado, Erika y Leo hablaban sobre la forma de mejorar la técnica de Leo.

–Si le preguntamos a Natsu-kun o Yuuki-chan, quizás puedan ayudarnos.

Sugirió Erika.

–Me niego. Se supone que estamos haciendo esto para no depender de ellos. Lo intentare nuevamente.

Leo volvió a ejecutar la técnica aplicando partículas psion a la banda de tela que tenía en su mano y siguió ejecutando la acción. La determinación de Leo dejo impresionada a Erika.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Erika sonrió ante la actitud de Leo.

…

– ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto Yuuki?

En estos momentos, las hermanas Shiba y Natsu se encontraban en el templo de Kokonoe. Normalmente las hermanas Shiba vienen en las mañanas para entrenar, pero en esta ocasión, Yuuki había llamado a Natsu para que se les uniera. La razón de esto, es que Yuuki estaba ansiosa en tener un combate contra él.

Yuuki estaba usando ropa adecuada para entrenar, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y su sudor se filtraba después de un arduo entrenamiento mágico debajo del campo de entrenamiento que estaba en el templo. Ahora estaban en el exterior.

–Sí y no quiero que te contengas Natsu. No te perdonare si lo haces.

–De acuerdo.

Natsu sonrió hacia Yuuki y esta se puso en posición de ataque.

A diferencia de Yuuki, Natsu estaba portando su uniforme escolar.

– ¡Comiencen!

Kokonoe grito.

Yuuki corrió impulsándose con magia.

–Esfuérzate Onee-sama.

Miyuki no tardó en dar sus ánimos a su hermana mayor.

Natsu realizo una postura defensiva y comenzó a recibir los impactos de Yuuki.

Los golpes de Yuuki eran una combinación perfecta y precisa de artes marciales, pero ya que fue entrenada por Kokonoe, el término de que estaba utilizando un poco de Ninjutsu era también visible para Natsu.

Natsu a pesar de que estaba visiblemente impresionado por las habilidades de combate de Yuuki, no tuvo complicaciones a la hora de bloquear varios de sus golpes y patadas que estaba recibiendo. Yuuki comenzó a aplicar un poco más de fuerza en sus golpes y aplico un barrido de piernas en un intento de derribarlo, pero Natsu dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evadir el movimiento.

"Es como si fuera capaz de ver mis movimientos."

Yuuki estaba jadeando en estos momentos. A pesar de que sus ataques estaban aterrizando en Natsu, no lograron el objetivo principal que era dañarlo.

"¿Eh?"

Mientras Yuuki pensaba detenidamente, pude ver la alteración de movimiento que estaba en su visión y miro como Natsu avanzo a paso veloz hacia Yuuki. Era el turno de Natsu de atacar. Natsu lanzo con una fuerza tremenda y una velocidad insana una serie de golpes certeros a Yuuki, dichos golpes consistían principalmente en puñetazos, Natsu prefería guardar sus patadas para noquear a personas.

"Q-Que rápido."

Estaba vez fue el turno de Yuuki de retroceder, Natsu no estaba haciendo uso de magia para reforzar sus ataques, eso Yuuki lo sabía. Es por ello que tuvo cuidado de no ser golpeada por Natsu, intentar bloquear sus golpes con la fuerza que él estaba demostrando no era precisamente una buena idea y se limitó a evadir. Yuuki evadió con éxito un golpe de Natsu y le dio una fuerte patada a las costillas. Yuuki creyó inocentemente que este golpe aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirlo seriamente, serviría para aturdir aunque sea un segundo a Natsu, pero al sentir el agarre de sus manos en su pierna izquierda, Natsu tomo de la pierna a Yuuki y la arrojo a varios metros de distancias, pero logro estabilizarse a tiempo.

"Demonios."

Yuuki no tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando vio en el aire a Natsu a punto de darle una patada que ella logro evadir, pero el fuerte impacto de la patada creo un cráter en el área donde estaba Yuuki.

–Onee-sama.

Miyuki susurro preocupada.

Sabía que su hermana mayor era fuerte, quizás una de las personas más fuertes que haya conocido, pero al lado de Natsu su fuerza era levemente inferior. Esto se hacía real, ya que a pesar de saber el origen y un poco de la fuerza de Natsu, aun desconocían el alcance real de su poder.

El combate prosiguió por unos diez minutos más, Yuuki tuvo que usar constantemente magia para poder intentar igualar la fuerza de Natsu. Durante dicha pelea, Natsu había logrado acertar un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Yuuki y uno en su mejilla. Los golpes sufridos hicieron que Yuuki estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero solo utilizo [Restauración] para sanar sus heridas.

Yuuki cayó al suelo exhausta mientras jadeaba pesadamente, mientras Natsu cuyo uniforme estaba cubierto de la suela de los zapatos de Yuuki, se acercó a la Shiba mayor para darle una mano.

–Nada mal. Tu estilo es mortífero, digno de un guerrero si me lo preguntas.

–Vaya forma de halagar a una chica.

Yuuki sonrió sarcásticamente mientras tomaba la mano de Natsu y la ayudo a levantarse.

Natsu miro como Yuuki se estaba sujetando sus costillas, Natsu recuerda haber dado un fuerte golpe a ellas. La [Restauración] de Yuuki es una de las habilidades que tenía exclusivamente, consiste en rebobinar en un máximo de 24 horas en el pasado para copiar y reescribir el Eidos de una persona antes de hacerse daño, sin embargo, al parecer una técnica milagrosa, el efecto secundario más severo de dicha técnica, permite experimentar el dolor nuevamente multiplicado más veces que el dolor original.

Pero el daño de los golpes de Natsu fue severo, haciendo que la restauración estuviera tardando un poco más de lo normal.

–Déjame curarte.

Natsu puso su mano derecha en Yuuki y un aura de color azul emano de aquella mano. En cuestión de tan solo un segundo, las heridas y dolor de Yuuki desaparecieran.

–Gracias.

Yuuki dijo.

–Buena pelea ustedes dos.

Kokonoe se les acerco con su personalidad despreocupada.

–Pero creo que te excediste un poco Natsu-kun. Dañaste una parte de mi humilde templo.

Kokonoe señalo el cráter hecho por Natsu.

–Eso es poco si lo comparo con los destrozos que hice en el pasado.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Déjenme limpiarlos Onee-sama, Natsu.

Miyuki uso su magia para limpiar la suciedad en la ropa de ambos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Kokonoe junto con las hermanas Shiba y Natsu, se sentaron a beber té.

–Escuche que conseguiste un artefacto interesante Yuuki-kun.

–Digamos que la reliquia es prestada realmente.

–Lo mejor es que la devuelvas. Esa reliquita tuya está llamando mucha la atención.

Yuuki hizo una reverencia y asintió.

–Pero no han intentado ir por la reliquia, salvo el día en que nuestra madrastra fue atacada.

Replico Yuuki.

–Eso es porque están siendo cautelosos, pero a la mínima oportunidad irán con todo. Solo pregúntale a Natsu-kun, fue atacado por Lu Ganghu hace un par de días.

–Eso no lo sabía.

Dijo Miyuki mirando con cierta preocupación a Natsu.

–Cuando vean al enemigo cercas, tengan cuidado y estén atentos a su posición.

–El precio será más alto si siguen preguntando.

Natsu no comprendió muy bien las palabras de Kokonoe, pero intento creer que no era nada malo, además estaba un poco fascinado al ver que Kokonoe abrió sus ojos.

…

Mientras tanto en el bosque artificial que forma parte de la Primera Preparatoria, estaba siendo usando como un campo de entrenamiento por varios estudiantes. A estos estudiantes se les encargo usar su magia para tratar de combatir a Katsuto Juumonji. Katsuto serviría como comandante supremo de todo el personal de seguridad de las nueve escuelas mágicas. Esa es la razón por la que estaba entrenando en el bosque artificial, ya que trabajaría con los representantes de otras escuelas. Necesitaba practicar para guiar a los demás que tendría bajo su cargo y aumentar su moral lo más posible.

"Relájate Mikihiko, aun no te ha visto."

Mikihiko fue invitado a participar en el entrenamiento de Katsuto, su pánico crecía poco a poco al ver que los demás compañeros de Mikihiko estaban cayendo como moscas. El [Phalanax] de Katsuto era muy fuerte.

"Allí estas."

Juumonji noto la presencia de Mikihiko en los arbustos y camino en su dirección.

"Viene hacia mí. Debo darlo todo en un movimiento. Es una simulación al fin de cuentas, no es como si mi vida corriera peligro."

Mikihiko relajo su postura y preparándose mentalmente, Mikihiko presiono su mano en contra del suelo. La magia viajo a través del suelo en dirección a Katsuto.

De repente en el suelo donde Katsuto caminaba se desmoronaba atrapándolo en un túnel de tierra.

Mikihiko había usado [Pozo Terrestre] que sirvió meramente como un hechizo para contener a Katsuto por un momento. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Mikihiko se alejó a un lugar seguro.

–Nada mal.

Katsuto sonrió ante el poderoso hechizo que le fue aplicado, había logrado salir ileso gracias a su [Phalanax]. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento no quedo allí. Mikihiko fue derrotado varias veces a manos de Katsuto. Jadeaba de cansancio y de un leve dolor que sintió al encarar al futuro líder de la familia Juumonji.

"Se supone que es un entrenamiento, no una cacería."

Fue lo que dijo Mikihiko mientras daba un suspiro cercas del gimnasio donde varios chicos estaban siendo alimentados por parte de las chicas.

–Agradecemos tu cooperación Yoshida-kun.

–No es nada realmente. Si me necesitan nuevamente, ayudare con gusto.

Mikihiko fue invitado por parte de Midori Sawaki.

–Es mejor que me vaya.

–Quédate a comer con nosotros. Fue un día largo y debes estar hambriento.

Entre las chicas que llevaban comida, Mikihiko vio a Mizuki que tímidamente lo saludo.

–Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Sawaki invito a Mikihiko y este acepto de buena gana.

Se sentó a comer al lado de Mizuki.

…

"Lo que faltaba."

Justo en estos momentos, las hermanas Shiba estaban en un viaje en moto hacia FLT.

Era una visita programada que consistía en devolver la reliquia a industrias FLT.

A pesar de que era domingo, aun debía asistir a la escuela para seguir con los preparativos para la Competencia de Tesis.

– ¿Qué sucede Onee-sama?

Miyuki podía fácilmente saber lo que sentía Yuuki con tan solo mirarla detenidamente.

–Nos siguen.

Dijo Yuuki sin rodeos.

– ¿Es un automóvil?

–Un cuervo.

–Debe ser un familiar.

–Sí. Y también con congregación química.

Una forma interesante de observación, consiste en aplicar Magia Ancestral en animales o congregación química en aves.

La congregación química son objetos que se han materializado gracias a las partículas espirituales pushion.

–No parecen ser japoneses. ¿De qué país son?

Pregunta Miyuki.

–No lo sé. Si Natsu o Mikihiko estuvieran aquí, nos lo dirían. Pero suponiendo que este seguimiento esté relacionado con el hackeo y Lu Ganghu, debe tratarse de la Gran Alianza Asiática.

– ¿Quieres que me encargue de destruir al familiar?

–No Miyuki. Exponer nuestras habilidades al enemigo no es buena idea.

–Entendido Onee-sama.

Yuuki acelero su motocicleta y lograron llegar a FLT.

– ¡No me importa como haya sucedido! No deben robar nada de nuestros archivos, desconecten todo y activen los sistemas defensiva.

En estos momentos, la Tercera División de FLT no estaba pasando un buen momento, estaban siendo hackeados.

Al escuchar el ruido de una puerta, Ushiyama se percató de la presencia de las hermanas Shiba.

–Señorita.

– ¡No se detengan! ¡Sigan trabajando!

Yuuki dijo para que no perdieran la concentración a los demás empleados.

– ¿Nos están hackeando?

Yuuki pregunta a Ushiyama o mejor conocido como 'Mr. Taurus'.

–Sí. A pesar de que están usando numerosos hackers, aún no sabemos que están buscando.

Los empleados lograron contrarrestar el hackeo.

–No bajen la guardia. Sigan atentos a cualquier anomalía.

Ushiyama dijo a sus subordinados.

–Lamento mi rudeza señorita. ¿Qué la trae por aquí hoy?

–Quiero que cuiden algo por mí.

Yuuki entrego una mochila que dentro de ella, estaba la reliquia.

–Entendido señorita. Aunque debo decir que es una petición extraña.

En el exterior, el familiar se posó sobre el techo de FLT.

Yuuki noto su presencia y mirando hacia arriba, activo sin necesidad de usar un CAD, el hechizo de [Mist Dispersal].

El cuervo fue descompuesto, haciendo perder uno de sus 'ojos' a Chen y a los suyos.

–Perdimos la señal señor.

–No importa. Ya vimos suficiente.

Chen hablo con Lu Ganghu sobre la situación. Ellos dijeron que Yuuki jamás dejaría la reliquia en un laboratorio tan inseguro, es por ello que especularon que ella tendría la reliquia para sí misma. Así que ingeniaron una forma de conseguir más información sobre la reliquia de los laboratorios de FLT.

–Por cierto. Zhou ira a visitar a esa chica. Encárgate de ella antes de que llegue, Lu.

–Entendido.

 **Parte 4**

–No puedo créelo. Esta vez fueron demasiado lejos.

Natsu dijo mientras seguía a Yuuki a través de los pasillos de la escuela

–No paso a mayores. Así que no hubo nada que lamentar.

–Supongo. Por cierto ¿Qué harás en el Club de Robótica?

A pesar de que era un día sin clases, gracias a su encargo de escolta. Natsu debía respaldar a Yuuki mientras hiciera cualquier cosa relacionada con la competencia.

–Calibrare las Secuencias de Activación. Solo eso me queda pendiente, Ichihara-senpai e Isori-senpai ya hicieron su parte.

–Ya veo.

Natsu y Yuuki fueron al exterior y vieron que un fuerte aguacero estaba sucediendo justo ahora.

–Con este clima, no dan ganas de hacer algo.

Dijo Natsu.

Natsu y Yuuki corrieron al salón del Club de Robótica.

Gracias al sistema operativo de los uniformes, ofrecían una función que consiste en secar así como dar ventilación.

Yuuki uso esas funciones mientras miraba como vapor salía del cuerpo Natsu y lo seco de inmediato.

–Bienvenidos.

Al entrar, Natsu y Yuuki miraron que en la entrada a una 3H. Pero esta autómata tiene un nombre propio '3H Type P94', pero era mejor conocida como 'Pixie'. Su apariencia física se asemejaba al de una chica en sus 20 años.

"Por un momento creí que no era un robot."

Natsu miro a la autómata con curiosidad, si le quitaran su uniforme de maid y lo reemplazaran por el uniforme de la escuela, fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por una estudiante.

Yuuki sonrió mordazmente y dijo.

–Shiba Yuuki, de primero E.

Natsu había venido aquí una vez con Mari, así que lo habían registrado en la lista de visitantes.

–Kobayashi Natsu, de primero A.

–Autentificación aceptada.

Dijo Pixie.

–Pixie, espera en modo suspensión.

–Entendido.

Pixie se sentó en la silla nuevamente.

–No creo que sea adecuado tener a un robot así en este lugar.

Natsu pensó mientras entraba con Yuuki al cuarto principal.

–Comparto tu opinión, pero es propiedad del Club de Robótica y no podemos pedirles que se deshagan de ella.

Para Natsu, la apariencia de Pixie es demasiado llamativa.

–Tienes razón.

Natsu se sentó en una esquina mientras observaba a Yuuki trabajar.

Para no incomodarla o distraerla, saco su teléfono móvil y se puso a ver cualquier cosa que fuera interesante.

Yuuki trabajo en una paz relajante, pero ya había pasado una hora desde que comenzó y se empezaba a sentir exhausta.

"No debería presionarme demasiado."

Yuuki trato de no bostezar, pero afortunadamente, termino.

–Vámonos Natsu.

"¡¿Eh?!"

Natsu se puso en alerta al olor el gas somnífero, en alguien como Natsu, dicho gas no tenía efecto, si pudo tolerar el veneno de Cobra, un simple gas somnífero no era rival para él, pero con Yuuki fue otra cosa.

–Pixie, enciende los ventiladores.

Natsu ordeno a Pixie.

–Activando ventiladores.

Los ventiladores dispersaron el gas con éxito.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Natsu estaba sosteniendo a Yuuki.

–Sí, estoy bien.

Yuuki pudo haber utilizado [Descomposición] para anular el gas, pero con los detectores de magia, no era buena opción. Ella no deseaba mostrar su habilidad a nadie que no fuera a los que ya la sabían.

–Pixie, entra en modo de vigilancia y graba cualquier situación de esta sala.

–Entendido.

Pixie volvió a su lugar.

–Le pondremos una trampa ¿verdad?

–Así es Natsu. Vuelve a tu asiento y finjamos que estamos inconscientes.

–De acuerdo.

Natsu volvió a su asiento y Yuuki regreso al tablero para prepararse.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, un estudiante entro al salón del Club de Robótica, la forma en que entro fue demasiada coincidencia. Cuando el estudiante pasó de largo con Pixie, ella comenzó a grabar sus acciones.

– ¿Shiba, Kobayashi? ¿Están dormidos?

Natsu y Yuuki quienes fingían estar dormidos, notaron el falso tono de preocupación de aquella voz. Mientras tanto, el estudiante estuvo a punto de conectar su dispositivo en la ranura del tablero.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

Las luces fueron encendidas de golpe, el estudiante volteo para encarar a la culpable. El estudiante Sekimoto era quien había aplicado el gas somnífero en la habitación del Club de Robótica, pero fue atrapado por Kanon.

– ¡Chiyoda!

–Estoy decepcionada de usted Sekimoto Isao. Nunca creí que cooperaria que nuestros enemigos, ¿Qué opinan de esto Shiba-san, Kobayashi-kun?

Sekimoto al ver a los dos en buenas condiciones y no haber sufrido por el gas, Sekimoto entro en pánico.

– ¡Chiyoda!

Cuando Sekimoto iba utilizar su CAD, fue rápidamente neutralizado por Kanon.

Con un poco de ayuda del Comité de Disciplina, Kanon llevo a Sekimoto al Centro de Guía Estudiantil. Natsu y Yuuki permanecieron en el laboratorio sin hacer un solo movimiento.

–Pobre desgraciado. ¿Le daremos la grabación al Comité o la conservaremos para nosotros?

–Lo último. Pixie, cancela el modo monitoreo, copia los registros visuales y auditivos a partir del momento en que la orden fue dada. Transfiérelos al cubo de memoria y una vez hecho, borra todos los archivos del registro.

–Procesando petición.

Natsu y Yuuki se retiraron de la habitación después de terminar.

…

En el hospital afiliado a la Universidad Nacional de Magia, Mari había llegado acompañada de su novio Naotsugu Chiba para interrogar a Chiaki sobre lo sucedido estos días, pero lo que la pareja no esperaba fue que una bomba estaba a punto de explotar en estos momentos.

Lu Ganghu estaba buscando la habitación donde estaba recluida Chiaki, pero a la vez Zhou pasaba por allí. Notando la presencia de Lu en el edificio, Zhou acciono la alarma de seguridad y huyo del lugar.

El ruido de la alarma, alerto a Mari y a Naotsugu que no tardaron en descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Naotsugu corrió hacia el piso 4 y vio alguien que no esperaba encontrarse.

– ¡El Tigre Devorador de personas, Lu Ganghu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Lu volteo para encarar al hermano de Erika.

–La Espada Fantasma, Chiba Naotsugu.

Naotsugu saco su espada corta y sin siquiera pestañar, ambos se vieron envueltos en un combate duro e igualada. Se decía que Naotsugu y Lu tenían la misma fuerza, justo en estos momentos se está viendo una clara igualdad.

El intercambio de ataques estaba haciendo a Naotsugu retroceder, sus ataques con su espada corta estaban siendo bloqueados fácilmente por Lu gracias a su Qijong de acero.

Sin embargo, la suerte se terminó para Naotsugu en el momento en que su espalda toco la pared, viéndose acorralado opto por una movida peligrosa. Lu cargo un ataque y lo lanzo contra Naotsugu, pero con un esfuerzo y dolor tremendo, logro bloquear su ataque, ante el descuido, Naotsugu corto con su espada el costado de Lu, dejando una herida muy severa.

– ¡Uwah!

Pero no termino allí, Lu también fue atacado por Mari. Ante la superioridad de 2 contra 1 y la herida que lo hacía sangrar notablemente, Lu opto por huir.

"Es la segunda vez que huyo maldición."

Lu pensó con gran coraje y enojo al verse obligado a huir.

…

– (¡Hola Natsu~!)

Cuando Natsu regreso a su casa, recibió una llamada privada y resulto ser Kyouko.

–Ah, teniente. Buenas noches.

– (No me llames teniente, no estoy en servicio.)

Por la forma de hablar, Natsu se percató de que Kyouko había estado bebiendo alcohol.

–Está bien Kyouko. ¿Qué sucede? Estoy seguro de que Yuuki ya te informo de lo sucedido en la tarde ¿no?

Normalmente si no están en servicio, Natsu llama a Kyouko por su nombre de pila.

– (Por supuesto y lamento lo sucedido.)

El tono de Kyouko se volvió serio.

–Como dijo Yuuki, no paso a mayores así que no hay nada que lamentar.

– (Tu y ella se llevan muy bien~ ¿sabes?)

El tono de Kyouko cambio de ser serio a ser insinuante.

–Asistimos a la misma escuela y trabajamos juntos constantemente, así que es normal que nos llevemos bien.

– (Deja de jugar al tonto Natsu-kun. Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo.)

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

–Yuuki y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

– (Quizás para ti, pero con Yuuki sucede otra cosa. Incluso yo lo noto a leguas.)

Natsu se estaba impacientando un poco.

– (Pero si crees que Yuuki no es para ti. Siempre podemos salir a beber para hablar sobre el asunto y puede que algo más.)

Kyouko le lanzo un guiño coqueto a Natsu.

–Gracias por el consejo, ya debo irme a dormir. Y creo que no deberías hacer esperar más a su cita ¿no crees?

Natsu señalo al hombre fuera del auto esperando.

– (Tienes razón. Hablaremos otro día Natsu-kun.)

Kyouko colgó la llamada y abrió la puerta de su coche a Toshikazu.

El inspector Toshikazu había aceptado ayudar a Kyouko con la labor de buscar a los inmigrantes y cualquier acción sospechosa en torno a ello.

…

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de Chen. Lu Ganghu había regresado con Chen, Chen comenzó a preocuparse por Lu, eso debido a que en sus dos últimas misiones había vuelto herido seriamente y comenzó a replantearse que tan fuertes son los magos de Japón. Pero no había tiempo para esas cuestiones, otro asunto los apremiaba.

–No te preocupes por esa chica Lu. En estos momentos nos enteramos que Sekimoto fue capturado y la información está a punto de ser comprometida. Lo tienen encerrado en la correccional de Hachiouji. Elimina a Sekimoto.

–Entendido.

…

–No.

En la habitación del Comité de Disciplina, Yuuki estaba pidiendo permiso para dirigirse al Centro Correccional de Hachiouji para interrogar a Sekimoto, el permiso le fue negado por su superior a cargo, Kanon.

Yuuki no estaba sola en la habitación con Kanon, también estaban Mari y Natsu.

Yuuki insistió en saber la respuesta negativa de Kanon, ante tal insistencia Kanon dijo que sería problemático para todos ya que según ella 'Yuuki atrae los problemas'.

–Esa es una tontería Chiyoda-senpai. Tampoco es que Yuuki se esté buscando problemas porque quiere.

–Kobayashi-kun, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.

–De acuerdo. Relájense todos, están enfocando su enojo en la dirección equivocada.

Mari trataba de disipar el aura hostil que rodeaba la habitación.

–Mañana, Mayumi y yo iremos a visitar a Sekimoto. Quizás Natsu-kun pueda acompañarnos ¿no?

Natsu se asombró por la petición de Mari.

–Según Ichihara, Yuuki ya termino su parte, pero creo que debería enfocarse en prepararse para la Competencia. Así que tomare a Natsu-kun.

– ¿Qué? Yo no.

–El acepta.

Yuuki respondió por Natsu.

–Esplendido, te esperamos mañana Natsu-kun.

Natsu solo suspiro.

– ¿Es necesario? Ya sabemos todo sobre el asunto.

Natsu estaba comiendo con Yuuki en la cafetería.

–Puede ser, pero nunca esta demás información extra.

–Si tú lo dices.

Cuando el resto de sus amigos llegaron, escucharon sobre la visita que haría Natsu con sus superiores. Erika, Leo y Mikihiko deseaban ir, pero el entusiasmo de Erika se apagó al escuchar que Mari iría, al igual que Leo y Mikihiko de acompañar a ambas chicas de tercer año.

De hecho, esta era la primera vez en días que habían visto a Erika y Leo. Ambos explicaron que se encontraban entrenando en el Dojo Chiba.

…

Martes 25 de octubre del año 2095.

Mari, Mayumi y Natsu llegaron al Centro de Detención Especial Hachiouji donde Sekimoto se encontraba recluido. Gracias a la 'voluntaria' participación de Natsu en ir en vez de Yuuki, Yuuki se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en casa.

Natsu no estaba realmente interesado en estar aquí, preferiría estar volviendo a casa ahora mismo, el asunto de Sekimoto lo tenía sin ningún cuidado al igual que Chiaki. Natsu sabía que ambos a pesar de sus acciones, no hicieron gran cosa como llegaron a esperar, incluso si hubieran hecho algo, Natsu rápidamente se encargaría de ellos. Así que su entusiasmo era relativamente bajo en estos momentos.

–Natsu-kun, nosotros entramos aquí.

Natsu siguió a Mayumi a una habitación.

Al entrar, vieron un cristal que mostraba la habitación donde se encontraba Sekimoto. Mari se encargaría del interrogatorio. El Centro de Detención no tenía permitido el uso de magia para sacar información.

Sekimoto se sorprendió de la presencia de Mari y este se negó a contestar las preguntas de Mari. Pero esta no vacilo, ella de alguna manera había hecho algo que hizo doblegar a Sekimoto, Natsu lo noto gracias a su olfato.

–Está usando esencias para hacerlo hablar. Debo admitir que no esperaba esto de Watanabe-senpai.

– ¿Ya habías visto esto antes Natsu-kun?

Le pregunta Mayumi.

–Sí.

Natsu respondió sinceramente dejando anonadada a Mayumi, pero prefirió reservarse preguntas y miro el interrogatorio. Lo cierto es que Natsu había sido testigo de distintas formas de hacer hablar a alguien, desde las más simples a las más inenarrables que puede haber. El método de Mari lo encontró como el más pacífico de todos.

Sekimoto confeso que la razón por la que deseaba robar la información de Yuuki, se debía a que deseaba robar una 'reliquia'.

– ¿Sabes algo al respecto Natsu-kun?

–Dudo que Yuuki tenga algo así en su poder Saegusa-senpai.

La voz de Natsu se tornó un poco oscura.

"¿Eh?"

Natsu y Mayumi escucharon como las alarmas de emergencia sonaron en todo el recinto. Era la indicación de que había un intruso indeseado en las instalaciones.

– ¿Qué sucede Natsu-kun?

Mari salió de la habitación de Sekimoto.

–Tenemos invitados Watanabe-senpai. ¿Sera ese hombre de allá?

A lo lejos del pasillo, Lu Ganghu caminaba a paso lento dirigiéndose a la dirección donde Natsu y sus superiores se encontraban.

– ¿Lu Ganghu?

Dijo Mari.

"El de nuevo, genial."

Natsu suspiro mientras veía a la amenaza que intento liquidarlo hace unos días.

Una mirada feroz se dibujó en el rostro de Lu, quien tenía un aura asesina emanando de él.

–Supongo que correr ya no es una opción.

Natsu intento hacerle frente de nuevo.

–No Natsu-kun. Protege a Mayumi, me encargare.

–Sé que es fuerte Watanabe-senpai, pero usted sola no podrá vencer a ese hombre.

–No me subestimes.

Mari desenfundo su espada corta y se preparaba para una pelea dura.

El combate inicio, Mari logro bloquear a Lu con su espada, pero en un ataque sorpresa dicha espada se extendió para intentar herir a Lu. Dicho ataque fue evadido por Lu, Mayumi utilizo una secuencia mágica y ejecuto [Dry Blizzard] para dañar a Lu con sus ataques de hielo, pero fue esquivado sin problemas.

Ante este panorama, Lu reforzó su cuerpo con Qijong de acero para tolerar los ataques que recibía. Lu corrió con velocidad hacia Mari y esta se prepara, pero Mari lo pierdo de vista y ante la distracción Lu se dirigió a atacar a Natsu.

Natsu quien veía a Lu dirigirse contra él, había ejecutado sin que Lu se diera cuenta una secuencia mágica, [Gram Demolition]. Dicho hechizo demolió el Qijong de Lu, haciendo que su herida fuera abierta nuevamente. Natsu se contuvo de ir a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que se vería extraño que un chico de preparatoria iguale a un soldado altamente entrenado.

Un Lu Ganghu herido y debilitado, recibió más ataques por parte de Mayumi, hasta que Mari corrió y levanto su espada. Las dos hojas extensibles cortaron profundamente los hombros de Lu.

No tardaran en llegar las Fuerzas Especiales para llevarse a Lu Ganghu. Natsu salió del Centro de Detención y se fue por su cuenta.

– (Hola Natsu-kun, ¿Qué sucede?)

Natsu había decidido llamar a Kyouko.

–Kyouko, no, teniente. Estoy regresando del Centro de Detención Hachiouji, Sekimoto Isao-senpai sufrió un intento de asesinato a manos de Lu Ganghu.

– (No puedo creerlo. ¿Te encuentras bien?)

–Sí, lo estoy. Llamaba para decirle que le enviare los códigos donde se encuentra el escondite de Xiangshan Chen.

– (Entiendo. Enviaremos un escuadrón a hacer el trabajo. Gracias por la información Oficial.)

Natsu y Kyouko colgaron al mismo tiempo.

…

–Ya veo. Eso es lo que sucedió.

Natsu había llegado de visita a la residencia Shiba.

–Así que Sekimoto-senpai deseaba quedarse con la reliquia. Que despreciable.

Miyuki no oculto su hostilidad, no por la reliquia, sino por el hecho de que alguien intentara lastimar a su hermana mayor.

–Al menos no sufriste a manos de Lu Ganghu. Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada.

Dijo Yuuki con una voz aliviada.

–No fue nada preocupante, pero tuve que contenerme de no ir por más.

Natsu adoraba los combates, pero recientemente tuvo que contenerse debido a las cámaras que filmaban toda acción. Las veces donde pudo darse rienda libre, fue cuando entrenaba con Leo y recientemente con el combate que tuvo con Yuuki en el templo de Kokonoe. Él quería tener un combate divertido con Lu Ganghu, pero debido a lo anterior dicho, no podía gozar de ello.

–Aquí tienes Natsu.

–Gracias Miyuki.

Natsu recibió una taza de café con leche de Miyuki.

Natsu fue invitado a cenar y el acepto.

Cuando termino, se sentó en el sofá por un momento para descansar. Natsu se encontraba exhausto, pero no físicamente. Gracias a las habilidades de Natsu, el cansancio físico no existía para él, pero debido a su longevidad, su cansancio mental había aumentado considerablemente. Si se encontraba exhausto, era por cansancio mental y emocional. Había veces en las que deseaba dormir por días y no salir para nada de su hogar, pero no podía hacer, tenía prioridades que hacer, además no era una vida saludable e incluso lo admitía.

"Que sueño."

Natsu estaba conteniéndose de no caer dormido en estos momentos, así que comenzó a morderse la lengua para resistir.

– ¿Por qué no descansas un momento?

Miyuki se sentó a su lado mientras señalaba su regazo.

–No, estoy bien. Sera mejor que me vaya, gracias por todo Miyuki.

Natsu se quiso levantar, pero fue detenido por Miyuki quien lo jalo poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

–Incluso el Rey Dragón no debe presionarse demasiado. También debes descansar Natsu.

La última persona que había ofrecido su regazo a Natsu, fue Erza cuando lo acompañaba en los trenes. Pero esta sensación en Miyuki fue muy diferente a la de su vieja amiga, sus piernas eran muy suaves y su aroma era muy dulce. El regazo de Miyuki era una sensación completamente nueva, incluso muchos llamarían a esto, un privilegio.

Natsu cayó dormido.

Miyuki escucho los ronquidos suaves que Natsu emitía.

Al verlo de esa manera, se veía tan inofensivo que pareciera que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Ella creía que se veía lindo de esa manera.

Nunca antes Miyuki había realizado esta acción más que a su hermana mayor cuando se cansaba demasiado.

Miyuki permaneció buen tiempo mirando el rostro de Natsu sin apartar la mirada y dio gracias de que su hermana mayor no estaba aquí en estos momentos. Yuuki había bajado para continuar con una investigación que estaba realizando entorno a las constantes amenazas.

"Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que nos quedamos totalmente solos."

Generalmente Natsu y Miyuki no permanecían tanto tiempo a solas, ya que comúnmente siempre estaban acompañados de sus amigos o de Yuuki y casi nunca estaban solos los dos. Aunque claro, Yuuki seguía en la casa, pero en estos momentos, no era incorrecto decir que solo se quedaron Natsu y Yuuki en la sala principal.

"¡No Miyuki! Aparta esas ideas de tu mente."

Las mejillas de Miyuki se pusieron rojas mientras sus ojos parecían espirales.

Miyuki recordó en aquella vez en la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas cuando su hermana mayor y el, estuvieron cercas de besarse. Sin embargo, la idea de besar al chico en su regazo estaba apareciendo en su mente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucede esto cuando estoy cercas de Natsu?"

Miyuki giro la cabeza un par de veces en un intento de ver que no había nadie más en la habitación. Ella desconocía porque hizo esto, ya sea para que nadie la vea así de avergonzada, era lo más cercano.

"No es tan raro ¿o sí?"

Miyuki miro en las puertas que conectaban la sala para ver que no entrara nadie.

"E-Es un simple roce, nada más."

Miyuki acerco su rostro a Natsu y podía sentir su respiración.

El corazón de Miyuki latía con mucha fuerza y el calor de su rostro se incrementaba cada vez más.

– ¿Miyuki?

Miyuki abrió los ojos para ver a Natsu mirándola un poco avergonzada.

Un silencio incomodo siguió de que ambos chocaron sus miradas sin saber que decir para salir de este ambiente incómodo.

– ¡Discúlpame!

Miyuki se levantó de golpe y huyo a su habitación.

"Si Yuuki se entera que hice llorar a Miyuki me matara."

Natsu no quería que Miyuki llorara, porque no era bueno para ella ya que técnicamente no hizo nada malo y la otra es que Yuuki lo haría pagar.

Natsu fue hasta la habitación de Miyuki.

Quedo enfrente de su puerta.

"¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer?"

Miyuki golpeo sus mejillas con sus manos, mientras el color rojo adornaba su rostro.

– ¿Miyuki?

Natsu golpeo un par de veces la puerta.

– ¡Sí!

–Disculpa si te incomode. ¿Podrías abrir para que hablemos?

En su defensa, Natsu no hizo nada malo, pero por lo general, los hombres se disculpan con las mujeres a pesar de que no tienen la culpa la mayoría de las veces.

–Pasa.

Miyuki le abrió la puerta.

Natsu sonrió aliviado, pero noto como las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Miyuki. Claramente estaba avergonzada por su 'actitud infantil' mostrada a su amigo.

–Oye no llores.

Natsu se le acerco y se tomó el atrevimiento de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos suavemente.

–Lamento preocuparte Miyuki. Sé que tú y Yuuki tienen también sus propios problemas, lo último que quería era darte eran más de que preocupaciones, lo siento.

Miyuki solo miraba a Natsu sin nada que pudiera decir. Su preocupación hacia ella y su amabilidad la había conmovido mucho.

Natsu no deseaba estar en conflicto con Miyuki.

A pesar de que conoció a Yuuki primero, Miyuki fue la primera persona con la que Natsu había decidido confiar y eso no lo había olvidado.

–Cuídate mucho y despídeme de Yuuki. Nos vemos mañana.

Miyuki asintió.

–Y Miyuki. Gracias por haberme escuchado ese día.

Natsu dejo la residencia Shiba aquella noche.

Una Miyuki feliz se tocó sus mejillas.

"Tengo una oportunidad con él."

Con eso en mente, Miyuki durmió tranquilamente.

…

–Señor Zhou, le agradezco mucho su considerable ayuda. Ha sido muy importante para mí y los míos.

Durante la noche del 29 de octubre, Chen se encontraba charlando con Zhou.

–Me honra sus halagos.

–Nuestro país desplegara sus barcos mañana. No lo hubiéramos conseguido sin usted.

–Es un honor serles de ayuda.

–Pero desafortunadamente capturaron a uno de los nuestros.

Chen se refería a Lu, quien está siendo llevado a una Prisión de extranjeros en Yokosuka en estos momentos. Chen pidió casi de rodillas, que si podría ayudarlo con el asunto de Lu, ya que representa una fuerza bélica importante para la Gran Alianza Asiática.

–No se preocupe señor Chen. Le prometo que el señor Lu le será devuelto a tiempo para mañana, pero a cambio quiero pedirle un favor.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–Sé que las batallas y los disturbios serán inevitables, pero, tan solo le pido que este barrio sufra el mínimo de daños posibles.

–Hare lo que pueda para que este barrio no sufra daños severos, señor Zhou.

El segundo objetivo de la Gran Alianza Asiática además de robar la reliquia, era atacar la rama de Kanto de la Asociación de Magia y causar problemas en la Competencia de Tesis.

 **Parte 5**

Yuuki se encontraba en su salón de clase.

Fue abordada por Erika para preguntarle a qué horas expondría la Primera Preparatoria. Yuuki explico a detalle los horarios y dejo mareando a Erika.

– ¿Qué traman?

Yuuki pregunto a Leo.

–Es solo que hemos practicado mucho y… deseamos ayudar en caso de contingencia.

Leo tomo valor y le dijo eso a Yuuki.

Yuuki sonrió y dijo.

– ¿Seguros? No es un trabajo obligatorio, pero si insisten, son bienvenidos. Pero quiero creer que no ocurrirá nada fuera de lo común, así que no se emocionen demasiado.

– ¡Entendido!

Dijo Erika.

– ¿Podemos ir nosotros también Yuuki?

Pregunta Mizuki con Mikihiko a lado.

–Por supuesto.

Yuuki sintió alivio al contar con sus amigos, ya que Chen a pesar de haber perdidos a sus espías, aún seguía libre.

Mientras el día pasaba, Toshikazu había invitado a cenar a Kyouko a un lugar de lujo. Ella trato de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, la última vez que estuvo en un restaurante, termino bebiendo más de la cuenta. En la discusión, Toshikazu agradeció a Kyouko y ella estaba más que encantada, pero algo inusual sucedió cuando ella toco el tema de la Competencia de Tesis y pidió una reunión con Toshikazu en una estación cercana. El accedió aun sin saber muy bien los detalles.

…

30 de octubre del año 2095

La ciudad de Yokohama estaba en constante movimiento actualmente.

La razón de ello se debía a que la Competencia de Tesis daría inicio hoy.

La Competencia de Tesis se celebraría en Yokohama en esta ocasión. Aparte de Yokohama, en Kioto también se realizaba.

Yuuki junto con la Primera Preparatoria habían salido antes para preparar todo para la exposición.

El Centro de Conferencia Internacional de Yokohama seria la sede donde se llevaría a cabo la Competencia.

Numerosos estudiantes de las nueve preparatorias mágicas se encontraba en el edificio de conferencias. Había estudiantes que servían como guardias de seguridad aparte de los guardias que la Asociación de Magia proporcionaba.

–Hay algo raro en el ambiente.

Natsu y las hermanas Shiba se encontraban en la Sala de espera de la Primera Preparatoria.

–Sí, hay algo que no está yendo muy bien.

Dijo Yuuki con pesar.

–Habrá que prepararnos en caso de problemas.

Dijo Miyuki.

–Es por ello que traje estas.

Natsu desabrocho su chaqueta para revelar un par de CAD especializadas en forma de pistola. El color de dichas CAD era de color negro con fisuras rojas.

– ¿Esas son las CAD con las que trabajaste?

Yuuki no oculto su curiosidad al ver ambas CAD que fabrico Natsu.

–Parecen una versión malvada de mis Silver Horn.

Dijo Yuuki con humor.

– ¿Puedo verlas?

–Las llame 'Force Edge'.

Natsu desenfundo ambas CAD para que Yuuki las viera mejor.

Mientras charlaban Kyouko recorría el edificio de conferencias para encontrarse con las hermanas Shiba. Uno llegaría pensar que Kyouko estaba aquí para animar a su antigua escuela, la cual fue la Segunda Preparatoria. Sin embargo, estaba recorriendo el área de la Primera Preparatoria.

"En poco tiempo Minoru-kun será un estudiante de preparatoria."

Kyouko pensó con nostalgia sobre su primo.

Kyouko entro al salón de espera y saludo a las hermanas Shiba y a Natsu.

Les hizo saber que los Trajes Móviles de combate llegarían esta noche, y entrego a Natsu y a Yuuki los códigos para usarlos. Además advirtió sobre los posibles problemas que vayan a surgir el día de hoy.

"Este será un día largo."

Pensó Natsu mientras suspiraba mentalmente.

Yuuki miro la ansiedad de Natsu y sabía que cuando Natsu hacia eso, algo muy seguramente iba ocurrir. Así que imito su gesto un poco.

Natsu sintió una vibración en su pantalón y saco su teléfono celular.

Un mensaje de Yanagi decía así 'Más vale que estés preparado'.

…

Natsu y las hermanas Shiba salieron del salón de espera para dirigirse a los asientos del público.

–Shiba-san, Natsu.

En el camino se toparon a Masaki Ichijou, acompañado de Hagane Tomitsuka.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

Masaki saludo amigablemente a ambos.

–Yo también me alegro de verlo de nuevo, Ichijou-san.

–El gusto es mío.

Masaki actuó tímido enfrente de Miyuki, aunque normalmente él era tímido.

–Es bueno verte por aquí Natsu.

Masaki charlo animadamente con Natsu.

–Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo se encuentra George y tu familia?

–Bien de hecho. Te envían saludos por cierto.

Las hermanas Shiba y Tomitsuka se sorprendieron de que Natsu hablara de manera informal con Masaki. No recuerdan haberlos visto charlar mucho durante la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas.

– ¿A qué te refieres con su familia, Natsu?

Pregunta Miyuki con curiosidad.

–Ocurre que Natsu estuvo de visita en la Prefectura de Ishikawa. Lo invite a cenar a mi casa hace un poco más de un mes.

Masaki explicó a Miyuki.

–No nos dijiste sobre ello Natsu.

Dice Miyuki.

–No preguntaste.

Respondió Natsu sacando un gota de sudor al trio que estaba a su alrededor.

Miyuki agradeció el esfuerzo de Masaki al actuar como personal de seguridad al igual que Tomitsuka y se dirigieron al salón principal.

Natsu conocía muy poco sobre Tomitsuka, solo sabía que era un subordinado de Sawaki. También que fue llamado 'Rango Cero' y la familia Tomitsuka forma parte de las Cien Familias.

Natsu y las hermanas Shiba llegaron al salón principal y se sentaron.

Sus amigos no tardaron mucho en hacerles compañía.

Sin embargo Kyouko recibió un mensaje importante donde le informaron sobre la fuga de Lu Ganghu cuando estaba siendo trasladado. La situación empeoraba cada vez más, Sanada comunico a Kyouko que llegaría con la caballería a las 3 de la tarde.

Mientras en el salón de seguridad, Katsuto notaba también una sensación extraña y pregunto a Hattori y a Kirihara si han notado algo extraño. Ambos asintieron que habían visto mucho movimiento de extranjeros últimamente. Katsuto tomo nota y dio orden a los guardias de seguridad de usar chalecos antibalas.

…

Las presentaciones fueron interesantes para Natsu, se sorprendió de las profundas investigaciones de otras escuelas, pero cuando el reloj apunto a las 15: oo, era el turno de la Primera Preparatoria.

Natsu tenía sus ojos cerrados y amplios sus sentidos para detectar anomalías en el área. Numerosos elementos hostiles, así como la presencia de artillería pesada en distintos puntos del área fueron visibles para él. Sin embargo, la fuerza más fuerte provenía de los barcos anclados a los muelles.

– ¿Qué sucede Natsu-kun?

Pregunta Mizuki con preocupación.

–Están cercas.

Respondió Natsu seriamente.

– ¿Quiénes?

Pregunta Mikihiko.

–No lo sé, pero se acercan y con prisa.

Las palabras de Natsu alertaron a Erika y a los demás.

–Cálmense. Aún no sabemos que harán, hay que mantener la calma y evitar el pánico.

–Pero se tratan de fuerzas hostiles ¿verdad?

Dijo Erika levemente emocionada.

–Sé que están impacientes, pero no se trata de un pequeño grupo como Blanche, se trata de un gran ejército que está afuera. Así que tómense esto en serio y prepárense para cualquier cosa.

Leo y Erika entendieron la gravedad de las palabras de Natsu y asintieron.

Natsu podía entender el entusiasmo que sentían Erika y Leo, pero no solo sus vidas están juego, sino la de varios estudiantes de las nueve escuelas. Natsu sabía que hay muchos magos en el salón dispuestos a pelear, pero una parte considerable no son magos especializados en combate, ni mucho menos han asesinado a alguien.

La presentación de la Primera Preparatoria dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno. El Reactor de Fusión Termonuclear Tipo Control Gravitacional forma parte de uno de los Tres Rompecabezas de la Magia Sistemática de Peso, así que más de un juez se llevó una sorpresa al ver que profundizaron el tema. Cuando la presentación termino, los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar en lo absoluto.

–Buen trabajo. Permíteme felicitarlos por una excelente demostración, Shiba Yuuki.

Tras bambalinas, Shinkurou elogio a Yuuki por el tema expuesto por la Primera Preparatoria.

– ¿Debería dar las gracias?

Shinkurou negó con la cabeza y dijo.

–No, no esperaba nada a cambio de todas formas. Solo quería recordarte que no pensamos perder esta vez.

Yuuki sonrió por la declaración de guerra.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Una fuerte explosión provino del exterior del salón de Conferencias.

"Ya empezaron."

…

En el exterior, el inspector Toshikazu había pedido ayuda a su padre, Jouichirou Chiba para que desplieguen al ejército de la defensa nacional, además de que les enviara un par de espadas a él y a su hermana Erika; 'Ikazuchimaru y Orochimaru'.

Toshikazu era consciente de un buque oculto estaba dirigiendo varios enfrentamientos que estaban sucediendo en Yokohama, Toshikazu puso rumbo al Centro de Conferencias donde un coche bomba explotó minutos atrás.

…

–Miyuki, Natsu.

Yuuki bajo del escenario para reunirse con su hermana menor y amigo.

–Fue una fuerte explosión como para tratarse de una simple granada de fragmentación.

Dijo Natsu mientras miraba el entorno y el rostro preocupado de varios estudiantes.

–Lo sé, pero debemos confiar en que nuestros senpais sabrán resolver esto.

Los alumnos fueron asaltados por varios hombres que cargaban consigo rifles de alto poder consigo. Tanto Natsu como Yuuki notaron que estos tipos no eran soldados del todo, ni siquiera llevaban puesto uniforme como para distinguirlos, de hecho ni siquiera eran japoneses, parecían provenir de distintos países.

Los Rifles de Alto Poder son armas de fuego que son capaces de perforar la magia gracias a su gran potencia de fuego. Armas de fuego común no pueden igualar las habilidades mágicas, pero un Rifle de Alto Poder bastaba para someter a un mago.

Shinkurou intento contraatacar, pero fue aturdido por un poderoso disparo de aquel rifle.

Todos los estudiantes entraron en pánico.

– ¡Que nadie se mueva!

– ¡Entreguen sus CAD ahora!

Sin la oportunidad de oponer resistencia, los estudiantes cedieron a la petición de los terroristas.

– ¡Oigan, ustedes también!

Uno de ellos, apunto a las hermanas Shiba y a Natsu.

Sin embargo, Natsu cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras Yuuki estaba usando [Elemental Sight] para ver la situación. A diferencia de Elemental Sight de Yuuki que le permitían 'ver', las habilidades de Natsu le permitían 'escuchar' dichas habilidades parecían las de un sonar.

"Un máximo de siete personas."

Pensaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Yuuki.

– ¡Tiren sus CAD o disparo!

Yuuki estaba pensando seriamente en usar [Descomposición].

– ¿De verdad dispararas a menores de edad desarmados? Que valiente eres.

Natsu dijo burlonamente y poniéndose delante de las hermanas Shiba.

– ¡Te lo advertí!

El terrorista disparo, pero sin preocupación. Natsu ejecuto una secuencia que envolvió en fuego carmesí la bala antes de que llegara a la mitad del trayecto derritiéndola completamente sin llegar a Natsu.

[Last Flame] es un hechizo de convergencia donde las partículas Psion y las partículas de Ethernano dan a luz una nueva magia de combustión que da como resultado un fuego tan caliente como el sol mismo. Natsu en este momento no le importaba ocultarse, era mejor que sospecharan de él que de Yuuki.

– ¡Maldito seas!

El terrorista disparo varias veces, pero el fuego derretía tan rápido las balas que estas caían al suelo hechas líquido. Ante la desesperación, el terrorista saco un cuchillo e intento atacar a Natsu. Natsu bloqueo fácilmente el brazo del atacante y arrebatándole el cuchillo, Natsu clavo el cuchillo en su pierna.

– ¡Uwah!

Ante las habilidades de Natsu, varios terroristas quedaron anonadados por aquellas acciones. Durante esa distracción, los estudiantes aprovecharon para inmovilizar a los terroristas.

–Te debo una Natsu.

Dijo Yuuki sonriendo aliviada.

–No es nada, no te preocupes.

Natsu respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¡Natsu-san! ¿Las balas no le hicieron daño? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Honoka junto con los demás llegaron a socorrer a Natsu.

–Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Natsu dijo sacudiendo la mano.

–No sabía que fueras capaz de ejecutar un hechizo así Natsu.

Le dice Mikihiko.

–Es solo para emergencias y creo que esta cuenta como una.

Mikihiko y Mizuki notaron varios anomalías en las secuencias mágicas que ejecuto Natsu, pero este no era el momento adecuado para interrogarlo.

– ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Erika mira a Natsu y a Yuuki.

–En la entrada, los guardias siguen peleando contra los terroristas. Para salir, hay que hacerse cargo de ellos primero.

Respondió Yuuki con una voz monótona.

–No pensaras decir algo como 'iré sola, esperen aquí' ¿verdad?

Natsu y Yuuki se miraron para suspirar un poco.

–En ese caso lo mejor es seguir juntos, a dividirnos y que nos ataquen.

La respuesta alivio al grupo y emprendieron marcha hacia la entrada principal del edificio de conferencias.

– ¡Espera un momento Natsu!

Natsu volteo al igual que sus amigos para ver a Shinkurou en el escenario.

– ¿Qué sucede Shinkurou?

Natsu pregunto tranquilamente.

–Había algo normal en las secuencias mágicas que realizaste. Pude notar dos partículas, la primera era psion y la otra fue completamente desconocida. Esa segunda partícula que usaste, no está registrada en la Magia Moderna o en la Magia Antigua. ¿Qué acabas de utilizar?

Toda la magia que coexistió cuando los gremios mágicos existían, está considerada pérdida. El termino correcto para denominar la magia que funcionaba a base de partículas de Ethernano, se considera 'Magia Perdida' {Lost Magic}.

–Eso no es relevante en estos momentos Kichijouji Shinkurou. En estos momentos debemos enfocarnos al problema que tenemos enfrente.

Yuuki ayudo a Natsu en contra de Shinkurou.

El grupo Shiba-Kobayashi se dirigía a la entrada principal.

…

El pánico fue notable en la sala de exposición, Azusa estaba también asustada, pero rápidamente fue calmada por Mayumi. Mayumi se encargó de decirle que ahora que Azusa es la Presidenta del Consejo, debía calmar a todos.

Azusa entendió e inhalo para sacar un CAD en forma de pendiente de su cuello. Una vara mágica apareció entre sus manos y tiene equipado un conjuro muy fuerte.

[Azusayumi] es un sonido alucinógeno que calma el estrés de la mente humano, el miedo en la mente de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón de exposición así como los civiles comunes, se vio relajada en gran parte gracias a los esfuerzos de Azusa.

Mayumi se encargó de explicar la situación, así como la ruta de escape que usarían para llegar a los refugios subterráneos. Dichos refugios no eran seguros para ataques mágicos, los refugios subterráneos funcionaban para situaciones de desastres naturales, pero debido a las pocas opciones, optaron por ir a refugiarse allí.

…

El grupo Shiba-Kobayashi analizaba el entorno, un emocionado Leo estaba más que listo para hacer frente al enemigo.

–Leo, el enemigo está usando armas que son capaces de herirnos. Ni siquiera tú eres a prueba de balas.

A pesar de la clara diferencia de alturas, Yuuki no tuvo problema de sujetar del cuello de la chaqueta a Leo para devolverlo a la zona segura. A pesar de que a simple vista, Yuuki no parece poseer una gran fuerza física, fue desmentido al sujetar con facilidad a un chico grande como Leo.

–Que cruel Yuuki.

Le dijo Mikihiko.

–Miyuki, bloquea la munición del enemigo.

–Lo intentare Onee-sama, pero en mi estado actual no creo poder hacerlo.

–Ya lo sé.

Yuuki sonrió y dio su mano a su hermana menor.

Miyuki sujeto su CAD y con un poco de concentración, utilizo [Freeze Flame].

[Freeze Flame] es una magia conceptual de área extendida que previene que cualquier cosa entrase en combustión. Básicamente podía suprimir la temperatura de los objetivos dentro de cierto umbral.

Las balas de los rifles de alto poder de los enemigos, fue congelado.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Natsu y Yuuki salieron de su escondite seguidos de Leo, Erika y Mikihiko.

Yuuki logro realizar cortes severos con sus manos a los enemigos.

Natsu usando el cuchillo que le arrebato al terrorista, comenzó a realizar cortes perfectos en el cuello de los enemigos.

Erika y Mikihiko se hicieron cargo de los demás con sus estilos personales de combate.

Lograron neutralizar a los enemigos, pero Natsu noto los rostros consternados de Honoka y Mizuki.

–Lamento que hayan visto eso. Sé que no es fácil.

Dijo Natsu a Honoka y Mizuki

–Estoy bien.

–Yo igual.

Respondieron ambas.

–Que bien. Ya que estaremos viendo cosas así el resto del día, así que espero que puedan tolerarlo.

Natsu no intento endulzar las cosas o mentir, ya que sería completamente falso que ya no vieran más muertes el día de hoy. Natsu siempre prefería hablar con la verdad, incluso si esta aplastante.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Pregunta Leo.

–Principalmente conseguir información. Si vamos de aquí para allá sin ningún plan, terminaremos en los obituarios de mañana.

Dijo Yuuki.

–En ese caso, ¿Por qué no usamos la sala de reuniones de VIP?

La sala de reuniones de VIP del Centro de Conferencias, es una habitación exclusiva para políticos u organizaciones importantes. En dicha habitación hay cámaras de vigilancia, así como un ordenador con mucha información disponible. La sorpresa de todos, salvo de Natsu, fue que Shizuku supiera de una habitación como esa. Shizuku explicó que su padre suele consentirla demasiado. Cabe recordar que el padre de Shizuku es un pez gordo en el mundo de los negocios.

Con Shizuku liderando el camino al salón de reunión, el grupo Shiba-Kobayashi llego y lo que vieron no fue nada alentador.

El mapa virtual que vieron en la pantalla de presentación, mostraba el área donde se encontraban actualmente. Numerosos puntos rojos rodeaban las costas de Yokohama, así como numerosos soldados en tierra.

–Estamos rodeados.

Natsu dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Los puntos principales de evacuación están en la zona roja, el área que rodea el centro de conferencia es una zona de guerra en estos momentos.

– ¿Nos dirigimos al refugio?

Pregunta Yuuki a Natsu.

–Sería un buen plan, pero tendríamos inconvenientes.

Natsu señalo que el refugio subterráneo que normalmente sirve en caso de inundación.

–Lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es ir a la superficie y esperar lo mejor, pero antes de eso. Deberíamos eliminar los registros de la presentación del Reactor.

El grupo asintió y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del escenario principal del edificio de conferencias. La sorpresa fue grande cuando se toparon a Suzune, Mari, Mayumi, Isori, Kanon, Sayaka y Kirihara.

–Parece que tuvimos la misma idea.

Yuuki dijo eso al ver a sus superiores dentro de la habitación. Suzune e Isori se estaban encargando de los datos de su experimento de los ordenadores.

–Kobayashi, Shiba, Saegusa.

Natsu vio como ingreso Katsuto acompañado de Midori y de Hattori.

–¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Katsuto pregunta al grupo.

–Estamos borrando los datos.

La que responde a la pregunta de Katsuto, es Mayumi.

– ¿Y para eso necesitan a tanta gente?

Katsuto no dudo en expresar su escepticismo ante la situación.

Hattori pregunto por la ubicación de Azusa y el resto de estudiantes y civiles que se habían ido con ella a los refugios subterráneos. Natsu al saber eso, mostro una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

– ¿Qué pasa Kobayashi-kun?

Midori es el único que se anima a preguntar por la reacción de Natsu.

–Es solo que… si Nakajou-senpai y los demás se topan con fuerzas enemigas en el refugio subterráneo, bueno. Las cosas no serán nada fáciles para ellos.

Katsuto entiende a lo que Natsu se refiere.

–Una pelea es a lo que te refieres.

Hattori dice.

–Y con la fuerza que está usando el enemigo, existe el riesgo de que el techo se derrumbe sobre ellos.

Sentencio Natsu.

Katsuto mira a Hattori y Midori.

–Sawaki, Hattori. ¡Vayan tras Nakajou, ya!

Ambos asienten y se dirigen a la ubicación de Azusa para ayudarle.

Katsuto se asegurara de que no quede ningún rezagado en el edificio.

Una vez que terminan de borrar los datos, todos se reunieron en la Sala de espera para evaluar la situación.

La cosa empeoraba a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, las rutas de escape por tierra y mar están bloqueadas. Un barco que se encargaría de llevar a las personas a una zona segura llegaría en 10 minutos, pero no habría suficiente cupo para tantas personas.

–Lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar huir a l refugio de la estación.

Propuso Mari, pero las caras consternadas de todos indicaban que tendrían que hacerles frente a los enemigos una vez que estuvieran en las calles.

–Natsu olvídalo. Se lo que estás pensando, no lo hagas.

Yuuki susurro a Natsu que tiene al lado de declinar su idea.

–Fácilmente puedo sacar a todos de aquí. La situación es más seria de lo que imaginamos Yuuki.

–Lo entiendo. Pero también debes pensar en mantener las apariencias.

Para suerte de ambos, la discusión no parece ser escuchada por nadie.

–No habría problemas Yuuki. A mí no me pueden relacionar con nada, salvo que estoy en el Batallón 1-0-1, pero a ti te podrían relacionar por ser parte de la familia Yotsuba o ser Miss Silver de FLT.

Yuuki chasqueo la lengua al saber que tiene razón en lo que dice Natsu.

–No lo hagas.

Yuuki le insiste con una expresión preocupada.

Lo que Natsu está pensando es en usar [Tele-transportación] para sacar a todos del edificio de conferencias y ubicarlos fuera de Yokohama. Sin embargo, debido a que son muchas personas, Natsu no podría mantener su magia en el anonimato al usar una gran cantidad de magia. Seria completamente visible a los ojos de todos. Yuuki temía eso.

–¿Natsu?

Yuuki miro como Natsu miraba seriamente la pared, pero no era así. Pronto, Yuuki también lo pudo ver. Un camión de carga que contiene explosivos se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de conferencias donde se encontraban Natsu y los demás. Natsu suspiro y desabotonando su chaqueta, saca una de sus [Force Edge] con la mano izquierda. Natsu apunta su CAD especializado hacia la pared.

– ¡¿Qué sucede Kobayashi?!

Pregunta Mari preocupada.

– ¡Natsu-kun!

Mayumi se prepara con su CAD.

Natsu dispara.

[Last Flame] con velocidad de activación de 0.32 segundos.

Una poderosa flama carmesí envolvía el camión con explosivos, visto desde una perspectiva mejor, combinar explosivos y fuego no era la mejor idea, pero mientras el camión, el conductor y los explosivos eran derretidos a una velocidad como el hielo en un horno, una fuerte explosión fue escuchada. Pero dicha explosión fue comprimida por las mismas flamas carmesí absorbiéndola, el radio no paso ningún solo centímetro.

Todos miraron a Natsu sin saber que decir. La intensidad de su ataque fue mucho mayor y al igual que su efectividad. Mizuki y Mikihiko vieron con más detalle las partículas que rodeaban la secuencia mágica de Natsu y vieron que había una partícula no identificada. Mikihiko sabía que aquella partícula no identificada, no pertenecía a la Magia Moderna, ni mucho menos a la Magia Antigua. Esa partícula no identificada fue algo que Mikihiko grabo en su cerebro.

– ¿Qué fue eso Natsu-kun?

Mayumi pregunta.

–Nada importante, no le de relevancia.

Todos notaron que esa secuencia mágica era totalmente desconocida y nada que fuese registrado antes en la Magia Moderna o la Magia Antigua.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse fue escuchado, la que entro fue Kyouko usando el uniforme militar de combate.

–Lamento la demora.

Natsu no sabía si debía alegrarse de tener a Kyouko con ellos ahora o angustiarse por ello.

– ¡¿Kyouko-san?!

Mayumi estaba sorprendida.

–Me alegro de verte de nuevo Mayumi-san.

La familiaridad entre ambas chicas se podía explicar gracias a que Kyouko quien está afiliada a la familia Kudou y Mayumi a la familia Saegusa. Las reuniones realizadas por los líderes de los Diez Clanes Maestros, era inevitable un encuentro entre ellas.

No poco tiempo después, ingreso Kazama.

"Esto no augura nada bueno."

Natsu sintió una leve migraña al ver a sus dos 'camaradas' del ejército de defensa.

–Oficiales. El control de información queda cancelado por el momento.

Natsu y Yuuki hacen un saludo militar, haciendo que sus compañeros de clase se consternen un poco.

– ¿Shiba, Kobayashi?

Katsuto regreso a la sala de espera, después de encargarse de unos misiles sónicos que fueron disparados por un buque de guerra no muy lejos de allí.

–Soy el Mayor Kazama Harunobu perteneciente a la 'JSDF'.

Katsuto se presentó ante Kazama como el futuro líder del clan Juumonji.

–Fujibayashi. Explica la situación.

–Las fuerzas del ejército de defensa están peleando en contra de los invasores, las ciudades de Tsurumi y Fujisawa enviaran refuerzos a Yokohama. La sede de la Asociación Mágica de Kanto está en alerta roja.

Cuando Fujibayashi termino de explicar, Kazama miro a Natsu y a Yuuki.

–Oficiales. Debido a la situación actual, mi escuadrón que se encontraba en otra misión fue traído de emergencia hacia aquí. Es por ello que mi orden es que ustedes también se movilicen con ellos.

Las expresiones de todos se veían como algo que no podían creer. Miyuki era la única que tenía una expresión de pesar.

–El Ejercito de la Defensa Nacional les pide que mantengan en secreto la identidad de nuestro Oficial Especial y del Oficial de Clase Ofensiva.

–Oficiales.

La voz de Sanada fue escuchada por todos, Natsu y Yuuki voltearon a ver.

–Los trajes móviles están aquí.

–Les proporcionaremos cobertura.

Declara Fujibayashi levantando la carga de los hombros de sus compañeros.

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

–Ya escucharon a la Teniente. Huyan de aquí mientras puedan, quedar atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado es la peor cosa que les podría suceder.

Yuuki estaba preocupada por la expresión que tenía Natsu, no estaba mostrando emociones.

–Espera Onee-sama.

Miyuki detiene a su hermana mayor.

Yuuki parece entender y se inclina ante su hermana menor. Miyuki pone sus manos en el rostro de Yuuki para depositar un beso en su frente.

– ¿Q-Que?

Una fuerte presión mágica se siente en la habitación.

"¿Un sello que funciona con la cooperación de ambas personas? La persona que pensó en esto sin dudas quería mantener a Yuuki controlada a toda costa."

–Pelea a gusto Onee-sama. Y ten cuidado tú también Natsu.

–Gracias.

Natsu sonríe y camina al lado de Yuuki.

 **Parte 6**

En el camión donde se encontraban los trajes móviles, Natsu y Yuuki fueron escoltados por Sanada y Kazama. Aunque el hecho de desnudarse y cambiarse era algo normal, Kazama y Sanada optaron por dejar a ambos estudiantes cambiarse a solas.

Natsu se desvistió completamente sin tratar de mirar a Yuuki.

Por el contrario, Yuuki ya había visto antes el físico de Natsu, pero había irregularidades. El torso de Natsu, así como su espalda habían severas cicatrices que la hicieron parpadear un par de veces antes de mirarlas detenidamente. No solo en el torso, en su cuello, en la mejilla derecha y una en el ojo izquierdo causada por un corto horizontal. Natsu no tenía ninguna de esas heridas antes cuando lo veía cambiarse en la base o cuando fueron a vacacionar a la casa de verano de la familia Kitayama.

– ¿Y esas heridas?

Yuuki pregunto con seriedad mientras terminaba de ponerse el traje móvil, dicho traje era demasiado ajustado y las partes atractivas del cuerpo de Yuuki se vieron con más claridad que nunca.

–Heridas del pasado.

Natsu respondió con una cara de póker al igual que Yuuki hace continuamente.

–No te dejes herir, recuérdalo.

Dijo Yuuki casi en un susurro que no podía ser escuchado tan fácilmente.

–Lo prometí ¿no?

Yuuki se avergonzó un poco por ello.

–La razón por la que estabas molesto hace rato, fue porque no querías dejar a nuestros amigos a su suerte ¿verdad?

Yuuki encaro a Natsu y al igual que ella. Natsu ya se había puesto el traje móvil.

–Sí.

Natsu admitió y fue sorprendió al ser abrazado por Yuuki.

–Ellos estarán bien. Por si solos son muy fuertes, además cuentan con la ayuda de Fujibayashi-san. Ten un poco de fe en ellos.

–Lo sé. Lo siento.

–No te preocupes. Ahora concentrémonos en acabar con el enemigo para ir a festejar Halloween mañana. Dijiste que iríamos Natsu.

Natsu sonríe y asiente.

Cuando terminan de cambiarse. Natsu y Yuuki se ponen el casco.

Los ojos del casco de Yuuki parpadean en un color azul y los de Natsu en color rojo.

–El Sistema de Vuelo está en el cinturón, fue idea de Natsu-kun el integrarlo en la ecuación. Es perfecto contra balas, calor y una gran absorción en daño general. Por cierto, recuerde que fue diseño suyo Oficial Ooguro.

Lo dice Sanada.

– ¿Por qué el mío es el único con luz roja?

Pregunta Natsu.

–Esa fue idea mía. Fue un poco de mi parte, creí que te quedaría mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dice Yuuki.

–Me siento como un maldito G.I Joe.

Kazama, Sanada y Yuuki se les forma un signo de interrogación ante el extraño nombre que utilizo Natsu.

Una vez fuera, Natsu y Yuuki activaron la Secuencia de Vuelo que tenían en sus cinturones.

– (Me hare cargo de los drones del este. Tu encargarte de los drones del oeste.)

Yuuki se comunica con Natsu a través de transmisiones que tenían el traje móvil.

– (Entiendo.)

Natsu fue al lado izquierdo. En estos momentos, Natsu estaba empuñando ambas [Force Edge]. Con su mano izquierda, Natsu uso [Last Flame] para derribar unos cuantos drones. Yuuki había hecho su parte usando [Descomposición].

…

– ¡Señor! Nuestros drones fueron derribados.

– ¡Hemos perdido nuestra conexión con el avión no tripulado!

En un buque de guerra que pertenece a la Gran Alianza Asiática, el comandante miraba con gran furia como las cosas se están tornando.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios hicieron?!

…

En el estacionamiento del edificio de conferencias, la Tercera Preparatoria estaba pasando un mal momento. Varios estudiantes estaban peleando en contra de los invasores, la razón por la que aún no habían escapado, era debido a que una llanta del camión fue dañada y necesitaron de mucho tiempo en reponerla.

Masaki suspiro al ver la situación. Masaki avanzo hacia el enemigo mientras cada uno de los invasores era asesinado despiadadamente gracias a [Rupture]. Los que estaban ayudando a Masaki al igual que varios estudiantes de la Tercera Preparatoria {con excepción de Shinkurou} pusieron expresiones nauseabundas ante el baño de sangre que estaban viendo, incluso algunos llegaron a vomitar por ello.

–No es necesario que te arriesgues tanto Masaki.

–Es mi deber como un miembro de la familia Ichijou, George.

Masaki le había dicho a George que debía dirigirse a la Asociación Mágica de Kanto para servir como refuerzo. Los principales miembros de los Diez Clanes Maestros debían prestar sus servicios siempre que la situación lo requiriera.

–Solo te pido George. Que nuestros compañeros y tú, escapen a salvo. Y solo confió en ti para la tarea.

–Entiendo Masaki. Ten cuidado.

Masaki se dirige a la Asociación sin ninguna preocupación.

…

La situación para Miyuki y los demás no está yendo por buen camino.

La entrada al refugio subterráneo fue bloqueada totalmente gracias a un derrumbe. Las preocupaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero Mikihiko alivio la carga gracias que al usar su magia, dijo que Azusa y los demás estudiantes y civiles se encontraban a salvo.

Así que sin no podían huir por tierra o por mar, huirían por aire. Gracias a la influencia de la familia Saegusa, Mayumi pidió un helicóptero a su padre, Koichi Saegusa. Shizuku pidió también un helicóptero a su familia. Sin embargo, para que ambos vehículos lleguen a donde se encuentran, es un buen margen de tiempo que tendrían que esperar. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, el ejército invasor dejo salir a sus Tanques Bípedos por la ciudad.

El grupo Shiba conformado por Miyuki, Leo, Erika, Mikihiko y Mizuki junto con otro grupo que tenía al Inspector Toshikazu, Kanon, Sayaka, Isori y Kirihara se encargarían de las oleadas de enemigos que vinieran a su posición. Montarían una defensa hasta que lleguen los helicópteros.

Como peculiaridad, Toshikazu entrego a su hermana menor, Erika, una espada de al menos 2m de longitud. La había llamado 'Orochimaru'.

Los Tanques Bípedos son enormes máquinas de combate con artillería pesada capaz de acabar con un pequeño grupo de enemigos con facilidad.

Lo cierto es que ambos grupos no tuvieron dificultad para imponerse sobre los Tanques Bípedos del ejército invasor, pero aun así no bajaron la guardia. Hasta que los helicópteros no lleguen, no podían relajarse solo porque no han venido más enemigos.

…

–Me alegro de verlos Oficiales.

Natsu y Yuuki aterrizaron en donde se encontraba Yanagi. En sus manos, Yanagi sostenía una de las infames Sorcery Booster, con esto como evidencia. El enemigo era indiscutiblemente la Gran Alianza Asiática.

–Recibimos la orden de dar cobertura a los civiles mientras esperan la llegada de helicópteros de rescate. Nos dirigiremos hacia allá, pero muchos de los nuestros fueron heridos.

Yuuki sabia esto, vio a varios soldados heridos que se retorcían. Ella usaría [Regrowth] para sanar a los heridos, pero Natsu puso un brazo para impedirle aquella acción. Con el CAD de su mano derecha, Natsu apunto a los heridos y una especie de aura verde salió de aquel CAD impregnando a los heridos y sanando sus heridas completamente.

–No sabía que tuvieras esa habilidad Oficial.

Yanagi miro con interés la técnica de Natsu.

–Un mago jamás revela sus secretos capitán.

Cuando se disponían a irse, Natsu susurro a Yuuki.

–Prometí que no me dejaría herir a propósito. Pero tampoco puedo tolerar ver que aguantas tanto dolor al sanar a los demás. Déjame eso a mí.

A pesar de que no podía verse nada a través del casco, Yuuki estaba sonriendo y siguió a Natsu en el aire.

…

Un helicóptero llego a la ubicación de los estudiantes que se encontraban cercas de la estación, pero dicho helicóptero comenzó a ser rodeado por un enjambre de langostas. Pero poco fue aquel tétrico acto cuando dichas langostas fueron 'descompuestas' rápidamente por una mujer en un traje de combate avanzado de color negro.

Mayumi y las demás sonrieron al ver aquella mujer y a aquel hombre cuyo color brillante rojo irradiaba temor, pero compasión a la vez.

Al irse, Mayumi lanzo una mueca al sujeto rojo mientras se iba por aire. Así, la evacuación de civiles y estudiantes por aire fue un éxito.

– ¿Ahora estas más tranquilo?

La mujer pregunta al hombre.

–Por ahora. El día aún no termina.

–Entiendo. (Aquí Oficial Ooguro, la señorita Saegusa Mayumi y varios civiles y estudiantes fueron extraídos con éxito del peligro. Parece que solo se detendrán si ven más estudiantes en la superficie. Esperamos instrucciones, cambio.)

Mientras Yuuki transmitía, Natsu se había encargado de un sujeto que apuntaba con un lanzacohetes a los helicópteros de rescate, el pobre tipo fue incinerado hasta los huesos.

– (Aseguren que los VIP escapen completamente. Una vez terminada esa labor, reúnanse con los demás.)

Natsu pudo escuchar las órdenes de Kazama por el intercomunicador del casco.

…

Mientras tanto, Katsuto se encargó de levantar el valor de sus camaradas de la Asociación Mágica en contra del ejército invasor. El [Phalanax] de Katsuto fácilmente podía aplastar a cualquier enemigo que se le opusiera.

El ejército invasor tenia magos ancestrales que usaban 'ilusiones' para atacar a los magos aliados. El [Rupture] de Masaki no estaba haciendo el mismo efecto en las 'Ilusiones' que en personas de carne y hueso. Masaki sabía que las 'Ilusiones' no pararían de aparecer y de atacar hasta que encuentre al mago que está usando dicho hechizo. Masaki no tardó mucho en descubrir a los magos ancestrales y asesinarlos. Los invasores entraron en pánico y retrocedieron al Barrio Chino.

…

En el helicóptero donde viajaba Mayumi estaba cubierta con una especie de Magia de Cubertura que impedía ver el helicóptero con la vista humana.

– ¿Saegusa-senpai?

El grupo Shiba quienes esperaban la llegada del helicóptero, recibieron una llamada de Mayumi diciendo que subieran al helicóptero, pero estaban asombrados ya que no lo vieron, pero de inmediato notaron las cuerdas que lanzaron desde arriba.

– (Suban.)

Dijo Mayumi por el teléfono móvil de Miyuki.

El grupo Shiba subió al helicóptero. Dicho helicóptero también estaba por recoger al grupo de Mari.

El grupo de Mari conformado por Kirihara, Isori, Kanon y Sayaka estaban logrando contener al enemigo, pero estos fueron diezmados gracias al [Dry Blizzard] de Mayumi. Al ver que la situación fue puesta bajo control, bajaron la guardia, pero la cosa no había terminado allí. Inmediatamente un nuevo grupo de enemigos apareció tomando por sorpresa al grupo de Mari. Tanto como Kirihara como Isori, protegieron a sus respectivas parejas de la lluvia de balas que se avecinaba. Kirihara había logrado bloquear unos cuantos disparos, pero uno de ellos logro cercenar su pierna derecha.

– ¡Kirihara-kun!

Grito Sayaka angustiada al ver a su novio ser herido de gravedad.

– ¡Uwah!

Isori recibió una herida de bala por la espalda. Dicha bala perforo severamente el cuerpo de Isori poniendo en una situación de vida o muerte.

– ¡Kei!

La vida de Kirihara y de Isori pendía de un hilo muy delgado. Si no recibían un tratamiento médico urgente, no lograran sobrevivir a sus heridas y como en estos momentos se encuentran en medio de una Zona de Guerra, las probabilidades de que encuentren un médico que atienda las heridas de ambos estudiantes de Segundo Año eran relativamente bajas por no decir nulas.

Miyuki no tolero ver esto y bajo del helicóptero. Usando su Magia logro congelar a los enemigos invasores con demasiada rapidez.

Natsu y Yuuki llegaron al lugar del incidente. Natsu se acercó rápidamente a ambos superiores que se encontraban muy cercas de su lecho de muerte.

Natsu apunto su CAD de la mano derecha a Isori.

– ¡¿Qué harás?!

Dice Kanon mientras lloraba y se preocupaba aún más. Natsu aún no se había retirado el casco como Yuuki, así que el temor aumento aún más.

–Acabar con su agonía.

Dijo Natsu con una voz distorsionada.

"Demonios. Eso se escuchó mal."

Natsu se mordió la lengua. Ya que no lo dijo de una manera convincente. Es como si fuera a rematar a Isori.

Natsu disparo y un brillo resplandeciente rodeo el cuerpo de Isori. Dicha magia no tenía ninguna sola partícula Psion, era solamente partículas de Ethernano. En solo tres segundos, Isori había sido sanado completamente. Después apunto a Kirihara y la brillante luz había restaurado la pierna de Kirihara, y el dolor había terminado para ambos estudiantes que estaban a segundos de morir.

– ¿Qué fue eso Natsu?

Miyuki pregunta.

–La Primera Maestra llamo a este hechizo como: [Miracle Sunshine].

El [Miracle Sunshine] era un hechizo que Mavis Vermillion, la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail y una de sus principales fundadores, poseía secretamente en su arsenal. Esta magia tenía la etiqueta de divina, podía sanar cualquier herida sin importar que tan severa fuera y restaurar las partes dañadas. Dicha magia milagrosa no tenía efecto sobre Maldiciones o enfermedades, ni mucho menos podía devolverle la vida a los muertos. La razón por la que Natsu sabe usar este hechizo, fue debido a que antes de que abandonara Fairy Tail, un libro le fue obsequiado por un 'Mensajero Anónimo'.

–Natsu.

Natsu volteo para ver a Yuuki.

–Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

–Entiendo, vámonos.

Natsu se fue detrás de Yuuki.

…

De vuelta al campo de batalla. Militares con trajes móviles estaban causando un severo daño a los vehículos pesado del ejército invasor. No importaba cuantas veces el ejército invasor hiriera y 'matara' al ejército aliado, estos 'volvían de entre los muertos' muchas veces gracias a un resplandor brillante que los cegaba por un lapso de tres segundos.

Natsu se estaba encargando de 'sanar' a sus compañeros de batalla. Yuuki se encargaba de exterminar a todos gracias al uso continuo de [Descomposición]. A la vez, un fuego carmesí envolvía los Tanques del ejército invasor devorándolos hasta hacerlos líquidos. El 'Demonio del Fuego Carmesí' fue llamado a aquel soldado de brillo rojo que hacia arder en un infierno al ejército invasor, pero no estaba solo en esta cruzada, la legendaria y temida 'Mahesvara' traía el fin a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

…

– ¡Señor! ¡Nuestros pelotones fueron erradicados completamente. Informes no oficiales dicen que esto es culpa de Mahesvara y de un soldado al que han llamado 'Demonio del Fuego Carmesí'!

En el buque de guerra que está anclado en el muelle de Yokohama, pertenece a la Gran Alianza Asiática. Las imágenes de la pantalla revelaron a un soldado de brillo rojo incinerando en una ardiente flama carmesí a los tanques y soldados que eran derretidos como el hielo cuando es lanzado directamente al fuego.

–Demonios.

Dijo amargamente el comandante de la Gran Alianza Asiática.

…

Por un lado, Masaki estaba enfrente de las puertas que daban al Barrio Chino de Yokohama ya que varios enemigos corrieron dentro de sus murallas.

– ¡Si no abren la puerta, se les considerara también aliados del enemigo!

Para su sorpresa, las grandes puertas fueron abiertas y los enemigos invasores estaban atados gracias a las fuerzas del Barrio Chino. En medio de ellos, Zhou estaba liderando este equipo.

–Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Como verán, no estamos con el ejército invasor. También somos víctimas de esta batalla. Mi nombre es Zhou Gongjin.

– ¿Cómo el del cuento?

–Así es.

Masaki no le daba buena espina este hombre llamado Zhou. Dicho hombre tiene una extraña aura misteriosa alrededor de sí mismo, pero no tenía tiempo de juzgar esas cosas. Las acciones hablaron más en esta ocasión.

–Entiendo y disculpe mis modales. Me llamo Ichijou Masaki.

–Esperamos que al capturar a estos enemigos. Hayamos dejado en claro que no estamos de parte del enemigo.

–Agradecemos su ayuda señor Zhou.

"Niño ingenuo. Aun no has visto nada."

Pensó Zhou mientras sonreía amablemente hacia Masaki.

…

En el helicóptero, el grupo Shiba y el grupo de Mari viajaban a salvo.

Pero la duda persistía en la mente de todos. Natsu sano y salvo de morir a Kirihara y a Isori. Ellos aún no podían creer lo que pasaron, ambos deberían haber muerto por sus heridas. Kirihara e Isori lo sabían mejor que nadie, pero en cuestión de tan solo tres segundos, sus heridas y el dolor desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran sucedido en primer lugar.

–Si me dijeran que eso fue una ilusión me lo creería fácilmente.

Dijo Kirihara.

–Pero no lo fue. Tú y yo fuimos asesinados. Esa es una verdad.

Dijo Isori duramente y sin dudar.

–Shiba. ¿Qué clase de magia uso Natsu?

Mari pregunta a Miyuki. Eso es porque ella junto con su hermana mayor, eran las más cercanas a Natsu.

– ¡Mari! ¡Preguntar la magia de otros es de mala educación!

Dijo Mayumi molesta.

Miyuki suspiro y dijo.

–Solo sé que esa magia la llamo [Miracle Sunshine]. Eso es todo.

Era verdad. Miyuki solo sabía el nombre, el cómo está compuesto dicho hechizo y si dicho hechizo contiene partículas psion lo desconoce completamente. Si Natsu hubiera usado algo parecido al [Regrowth] que usa Yuuki, le hubiera sido más fácil explicarlo. Pero el [Miracle Sunshine] era algo del nivel del [Regrowth] de Yuuki.

Mizuki y Mikihiko notaron la presencia de la partícula no identificada con más intensidad que nunca. Pero eligieron guardarse esa información.

…

–Señor Lu. Por favor, trate de abstenerse lo más posible en vengarse. Ir tras una reliquia tan problemática fue un gran error desde el principio. Es por ello que el Plan 2 remedara este error.

En un camión grande, Chen junto con Lu Ganghu y varios soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiatica están por llegar a la Sede Magica de Kanto.

–Entendido.

Lu Ganghu respondió mientras tenia puesta su armadura de Tigre Blanco.

…

– ¿Qué sucede Mizuki?

El repentino espasmo que Mizuki hizo alerto a todos en el helicóptero.

–Una fuerte magia se dirigía a la Sede de la Asociación Magica.

Mikihiko confirmo esto.

Al acercarse más al combate que está sucediendo cercas de la Sede, vieron que se trataba de Lu Ganghu siendo escoltado por varios soldados enemigos.

–Erika, Saijou. Necesitaremos de su ayuda.

Mari pidió ayuda a su 'cuñada' y a Leo.

–No necesitas preguntarlo.

Dijo Erika sonriente.

…

Lu Ganghu encaro a un viejo enemigo y a tres nuevas amenazas.

Lu Ganghu cargo fuerza en intentar atacar a Mari, pero fue atacado por la Orochimaru de Erika y por Leo. Lu podía manejar fácilmente a ambos estudiantes de primer año, pero el continuo ataque del [Dry Blizzard] de Mayumi le impidió rematar a sus oponentes. De un fuerte golpe al torso, Lu mando a volar a Leo estrellándolo contra un automóvil. La fuerza de Lu también logro herir a Erika, pero solo para dejarla fuera del juego. En su racha de bajas, Lu logro golpear fuertemente a Mari.

Ahora estaba encarando el [Dry Blizzard] de Mayumi, cuando Lu se disponía a golpear el fragmento de hielo este se evaporo en dióxido de carbono. El [Dry Blizzard] se convirtió en [Dry Meteor]. Esta magia consiste en una onda de choque de dióxido de carbono envenenado. Dicho veneno paralizo a Lu cayendo derrotado con una técnica sutil y fina.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mari dio su mano a Erika para que se levantara.

–Yo debería decir eso.

Erika acepto de buena gana la ayuda de Mari.

La lucha había terminado, Lu Ganghu fue derrotado nuevamente.

…

Dentro de la Asociación Magica, Chen caminaba por sus pasillos. Su objetivo era robar todo tipo de información que tenía asegurada el edificio. El acceso estaba restringido, pero Chen llevaba consigo a los 'Golden Electron Silworms'. Lu Ganghu era perfecto en cuanto ganar tiempo se refiere. A pesar de que las alarmas sonaron en todo el edificio, no podía importarle menos a Chen.

– ¿Así que es el [Ghost Walker]? Siempre se aprende algo nuevo todos los días.

Miyuki apareció enfrente de Chen.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo avanzar más.

–Shiba Miyuki… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Chen estaba algo sorprendido por la presencia de Miyuki. La magia que había empleado para que nadie lo encontrara fue anulada por aquella chica de tan solo 15 años.

–Solo debo cuidarme de los vectores. Eso me advirtieron. Pero eso no importa ahora Chen-san. Ha causado muchos problemas a mi hermana mayor y a mis amigos. Es por ello que el castigo por ello es que… se duerma.

Chen antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue congelado.

–Buenas noches Chen-san.

Miyuki abandono el edificio de la Sede.

…

Natsu y Yuuki estaban junto con sus compañeros militares, acabando con las últimas fuerzas enemigas.

El objetivo actual propuesto por Yanagi era atacar las fuerzas enemigas que estaban en el mar, pero fueron detenidos por el llamado de Kazama y Kyouko de que no atacaran a la nave principal de enemigo.

– ¿Y porque no?

Pregunta Yanagi.

– (La nave enemiga contiene baterías de Hidrazina. Destruirla afectaría seriamente la calidad del agua de forma preocupante.)

–Entiendo.

Kazama dio la orden de retirarse, pero a pesar de la negativa de Yanagi, Kazama tenía un plan en mente. Hizo llamar a Natsu y a Yuuki para que se reunieran con ello en el techo de Bay Hills Tower.

–Después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Los dejaremos ir.

Dice Natsu a Kazama.

–Claro que no Oficial. Solo estamos tomando las medidas adecuadas para no perjudicar nuestro medio ambiente.

Kyouko dijo que la nave principal en Sagaminada y va en dirección al Sur.

–Libere el Third Eye.

Kazama ordeno a Sanada.

Natsu sabía que usarían [Material Burst] para erradicar el navío.

– ¡¿Qué hace Oficial?!

Kazama grito al ver a Natsu apuntando en dirección donde huye el navío.

– ¡Es una orden Oficial Ryuuji! ¡Baje el arma!

Natsu sin escuchar a Kazama disparo de su CAD izquierda.

…

– ¡Me las pagaran!

Dijo el comandante de la Gran Alianza Asiatica.

Las señales de alerta fueron escuchadas por el barco.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Una pequeña esfera negra de energía se cernió sobre aquel buque. La pequeña esfera en un acto que raya en lo irreal, absorbió el navío haciéndolo desaparecer sin el menor rastro. Las caras de incredulidad, impresión y temor se vieron al ver como una pequeña esfera absorbía el enorme navío. La barco no fue 'descompuesto' ni sufrió de 'Rupturas' simplemente fue 'devorado'.

–N-No hay riesgos de tsunamis. El barco y sus señales desaparecieron.

Dijo Kyouko temerosamente.

–Oficial. Escucho sus explicaciones.

Kazama miraba fuertemente a Natsu.

– [Abyss Walker] permite distorsionar el espacio-tiempo succionando el objetivo a otra dimensión.

Fue la simple respuesta de Natsu mientras los ojos de todos se ensanchaban.

–Esa magia pertenece a la Magia Perdida. Es todo lo que diré Mayor Kazama.

–Natsu. Creo que cometiste un serio error aquí. No solo nosotros vimos tu hechizo, ese ataque ha sido registrado y visto por todo el mundo. Los magos alrededor del mundo no se quedaran de brazos cruzados al ver esto.

Le dice Sanada con seriedad y preocupación.

–Es mejor que dirigían su mirada hacia a mí, que lo hagan con el Oficial Ooguro. El Oficial Ooguro es un valioso miembro del Batallón, no es bueno que los magos alrededor del mundo tengan un ojo en él.

Yuuki solo podía apretar su puño derecho al saber lo que Natsu hizo por ella.

–Hemos recibido la autorización para atacar la base naval del enemigo. Todos iremos a la Base Tsushima.

Natsu y Yuuki corrieron a las naves aéreas. Natsu fue el último en subirse.

–Fue algo muy imprudente de tu parte.

Yuuki golpeo el pecho de Natsu.

– ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar así?!

Volvió a golpearlo. Yuuki estaba gritando desesperada.

– ¡¿No te das cuenta que otros países pueden enviar a personas a liquidarte?!

–Lo siento.

Natsu dijo en un tono de niño regañado.

–A veces no sé qué hacer para que me escuches.

Yuuki suspira y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

– ¿Por qué te molestas tanto en defenderme?

Yuuki necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta. Necesitaba entenderlo completamente.

– ¿Por qué no? Eres una persona muy preciada para mí. Eso es todo lo que necesito para enfrentarme a todos los magos del mundo.

Natsu sonrió mordazmente. El corazón de Yuuki latía fuertemente y esta vez no había dudas en sus pensamientos sobre Natsu.

–Bakaryu {Dragón tonto}.

Dijo Yuuki a Natsu.

 **Parte 7**

–Pero que interesante.

Zhou miraba desde su azotea, la destrucción del buque principal de la Gran Alianza Asiática gracias al temible hechizo de uno de los oficiales de las Fuerzas de Autodefensas de Japón. Zhou no sintió ni la más mínima pena por la derrota de sus compatriotas, tiene planes más importantes en mente como para preocuparse por algo tan banal, según él.

Zhou dio un sorbo de su taza con té que tenía en una mesa enfrente de él.

–Mahesvara y el Demonio del Fuego Carmesí. Uno puede usar magia de clase estratégica y el otro puede usar 'Lost Magic'. Sin dudas, esos dos serán un problema en mis planes.

Treinta años.

Durante ese periodo Zhou fue perseguido, el jamás olvidaría ese suceso. Juro tomar venganza sobre aquellos que le dieron tanto sufrimiento a lo largo de su vida. La Gran Alianza Asiática eran unos y el clan Yotsuba los otros.

…

Cuando llegaron a la Base Tsushima, Natsu fue llevado rápidamente a la sala de control.

–Oficial Ryuuji. Hemos recibido informes que las fuerzas enemigas tienen su base en la Península de Zhenhai. Tiene luz verde para destruir la base y a las flotas enemigas.

La orden de Kazama era esa. Destruir la base enemiga.

–Entendido.

Natsu apuntando con su CAD de la mano izquierda, apunto hacia el suroeste y disparo.

[Abyss Walker].

Una esfera negra de energía se puso sobre en medio de la base y succiono los edificios y barcos que rodeaban los alrededores. Es como si fueran arrancados desde su raíz. Los enemigos no tuvieron de correr ya que fueron 'succionados' hacia el agujero negro.

La península de Zhanhai que estaba ubicada en Corea, fue borrada del mapa de una forma rápida, sutil y aterradora. El mundo fue testigo de aquel aterrador hechizo que quedo en memoria de las principales naciones del mundo.

–Buen trabajo Oficial Ryuuji.

Kazama le dice a Natsu.

–Sí.

Natsu saludo a Kazama en respeto.

Natsu no sintió orgullo por lo que hizo, pero tampoco sintió culpa por sus acciones en lo más mínimo. Ya que si él no lo hacía, alguien más lo haría. Era mejor que lo hiciera el, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto antes.

"Supongo que tendremos que posponer el Halloween hasta el próximo año."

Natsu pensó mientras se mordía la lengua.

…

–Hemos confirmado la ubicación del objetivo señor.

En una base secreta en Rio de Janeiro. Las fuerzas militares y mágicas brasileñas estaban trabajando duramente para saber la identidad de aquel ser que destruyó completamente las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza Asiática. Hizo uso de Lost Magic como si fuera cualquier cosa.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Miguel Díaz, uno de los magos más importantes del mundo. Un mago de clase estrategia perteneciente a los 13 apóstoles.

–Reducimos el nivel de búsqueda hasta Tokio, señor Díaz.

–Envíen a agentes de reconocimiento a Japón y averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre cualquier sospechoso. No usen fuerza letal a no ser que la situación lo amerite.

–Entendido señor.

Para Miguel Díaz junto con los demás magos en el mundo, creían que la 'Lost Magic' era un simple mito sin fundamentos, pero ahora acababa de saber que no era así. Un individuo que semejante poder, pone en peligro el balance del mundo actual. Ese evento fue llamado el 'Halloween Incandescente'. Un hecho que cambio el mundo de los magos para siempre, desde ese día, los magos demostraron que gracias a sus habilidades, son mucho más poderosos y destructivos que cualquier arma nuclear que se haya inventado.

…

La base principal de las fuerzas militares y mágicas de la USNA se encuentran en Nuevo México.

En una oficina con las persianas cerradas, una mujer que parecía estar en sus veinte años, llamada Virginia Balance estaba sentada esperando la llegada de dos personas. Virginia tiene el rango de Coronel, en los 'STARS'. Los Stars son la principal fuerza militar y mágica de la USNA.

La puerta se abrió y revelo a una chica que no parecía tener más de 15 años. Es rubia, de ojos azules y aspecto lindo. El nombre y rango de esta chica es Angelina Kudou Shields, ocupa el puesto de Mayor en los Stars, pero también es conocida como Angie Sirius, mago de clase estratégica y una de los 13 apóstoles.

–Mayor Sirius reportándose.

Lina saludo a Virginia como normalmente haría un soldado a su superior.

–Lamento haberla llamado tan de repente Mayor, pero es algo que necesita saber.

–Si señora.

–Como vera, nuestros informes han descubierto más sobre aquel mago de Clase Ofensiva que causo la destrucción de la península de Zhenhai ayer. Según nuestros informantes, lograron reducir la búsqueda hasta la Primera Preparatoria ubicada en Tokio. Mayor Sirius, se le pedirá que al entrar el siguiente año asista como estudiantes y averigüe la identidad de aquel mago de clase Ofensiva. Capture si puede o mátelo si represente una amenaza.

–Así será Coronel.

Lina asintió. Ella usaría todo para capturar a aquel mago. Un ser que use Lost Magic debe ser extraído y estudiado adecuadamente.

…

–Me alegro de que estés a salvo Miyuki-san.

La noche del 30 de octubre. Miyuki había vuelto sola a casa. Había recibido una llamada de su tía, Maya Yotsuba.

–Agradezco su preocupación Obaa-sama.

– ¿Yuuki-san no está contigo?

–Onee-sama está cumpliendo su deber. No se preocupe por ello.

Maya sonríe y dice.

–En ese caso tengo un mensaje para ambas. Quisieran que ambas vengan a visitarme el próximo domingo, hace tiempo que no las veo.

–Así será Obaa-sama.

–Por cierto, iba a pedirle a Miyuki-san un favor de invitar a cierta persona, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. Nos vemos.

– ¿Eh?

Miyuki no le gusto como sonó eso. Solo pensaba en Natsu cuando las últimas palabras de su tía fueron dichas.

"No sé si preocuparme o no."

Miyuki pensó preocupada.

…

Natsu llego a su casa acompañado de Yuuki. Era de madrugada cuando fueron liberados por parte del Batallón Independiente Equipado en Magia. Yuuki acepto dormir en la casa de Natsu ya que se encontraba agotada por todo lo que habían pasado. Yuuki durmió en la cama de Natsu.

Natsu quien estaba en la sala principal, estaba leyendo las noticias que fueron un hecho mundial.

– ¿Eh?

Una llamada entraba por el intercomunicador de la sala principal. El identificador tiene escrito en su pantalla 'Numero Privado'. Natsu sintió como un aire frio recorría su espalda, pero aun así, presiono el botón verde.

–Buenas noches. Lamento llamar tan tarde.

La pantalla principal de la sala transmitió a una mujer, pero no a cualquier mujer. Desde el punto de vista de Natsu, esta mujer en la pantalla era sin dudas, la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su larga vida. Chicas como Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane e incluso Erza palidecen ante esta mujer.

–No es ninguna molestia. Mi nombre es Kobayashi Natsu, asisto en la Primera Preparatoria. Es un honor en conocer a la líder del clan Yotsuba.

–Ara, así que sabes de mí. Es bueno saberlo fufú.

Natsu se resistió fuertemente a los encantos de esta mujer. Algo en ella no le daba buena espina, Natsu sabía de Maya solo por meros rumores.

–El honor es todo mío Natsu-san. He escuchado de sus hazañas como estudiantes y de cómo derroto a Masaki-san. Usted ha sido el tema de conversación varias veces durante nuestras reuniones.

–Agradezco sus halagos Yotsuba-san.

Natsu tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras. Temía que esta mujer llegara a perjudicar a las hermanas Shiba, además de que el apodo de la 'Reina Demonio del Lejano Oriente' no le fue dado solo por gusto. Por no decir que la familia Yotsuba fueron llamados 'Intocables'.

–Disculpe mi brusquedad, pero a que debo su llamada.

–Ah sí. Mis sobrinas se reunirán conmigo el próximo domingo. He escuchado que Natsu-san es muy unido a mis sobrinas y me gustaría conocerlo en persona si me da la oportunidad obviamente.

– ¿Es seguro? Que un estudiante común entre al territorio de los Yotsuba no es.

–No se preocupe por eso. Tienes mi permiso, no habrá problemas con que usted venga. Sinceramente espero su asistencia a mi humilde hogar Natsu-san.

–Así será Yotsuba-san.

–Eso sería todo. Que pase buena noche Natsu-san.

La llamada fue colgada y Natsu suspiro exhausto. Y lo que Natsu aún no sabe es que las principales naciones han comenzado a mover ficha por lo que acaba provocar.

…

Maya estaba bebiendo su té mientras a su lado estaba su mayordomo Hayama.

– ¿Cree que sea buena idea comprometer a Yuuki-san con Natsu-san?

Le pregunta Hayama a su Ama.

– ¿Por qué no? Yuuki aún sigue siendo parte de la familia Yotsuba le pese a mis demás familiares. La adición de Natsu a la familia Yotsuba nos hará estar en un nivel más allá de los Diez Clanes Maestros.

Maya sonrió complacida mientras Hayama solo suspiraba.

 **Como es común a este punto, gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulara: 'Vol. 7: Reuniones Problemáticas y Vampiros Irregulares'. Lo sé, otro horrible título para un capítulo, creo que debería dejar de ponerle nombre a los capítulos, pero aun así me arriesgare. Natsu conocerá a Maya Yotsuba y a los gemelos Kuroba, además lidiara con una vieja conocida {Lina} y enemigos inesperados.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vol. 7: Reuniones Problemáticas y Vampiros Irregulares**

 **Parte 1**

Han pasados unos cuantos días desde que ocurrió el histórico evento que marcó un antes y un después en lo que respecta a la magia, el 'Halloween Incandescente'. Un mago japonés hizo uso de la mítica y legendaria 'Lost Magic' para destruir un buque de guerra perteneciente a la Gran Alianza Asiática, así como borrar parte de la Península de Zhenhai en Corea. Las principales naciones del mundo han comenzado poner un ojo en Japón debido a ese acontecimiento. Brasil comenzó a enviar personal para investigar las indemnizaciones donde ocurrió el evento. La USNA dentro de unas semanas enviaría agentes a Japón para determinar quién uso 'Lost Magic'. En cuanto a las demás naciones como Gran Bretaña, la Nueva Unión Soviética y Australia optaron por mantenerse neutrales de momento, pero no cabía duda de que enviarían agentes para investigar más adelante.

"Al menos todo sigue igual."

Yuuki Shiba quien estaba viendo sus clases como era común, suspiraba de alivio al ver que sus acciones hace unos pocos días en la Competencia de Tesis no habían sucedido cambios drásticos en su vida como estudiante de escuela mágica. Yuuki junto con Natsu Kobayashi se habían ausentado al menos un día desde que las clases fueron nuevamente reanudadas. Los amigos y superiores de Yuuki y Natsu optaron por mantener en secreto el que ambos estudiantes pertenecen al Batallón Independiente Equipado con Magia. Así que tanto como Natsu y Yuuki no fueron bombardeados con preguntas o dudas con respecto a ello.

–Yuuki-chan~.

Los pensamientos de Yuuki fueron interrumpidos por su compañera de clase y amiga Erika Chiba.

–Te llevo hablando por más de un minuto. La hora del almuerzo llego, vamos a comer.

Yuuki se sintió algo sorprendida al ver que el tiempo avanzo demasiado rápido cuando miro la hora en la pantalla de su ordenador, vio que efectivamente, la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

–Sí, lo siento. Vamos.

Yuuki se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Erika, Leo, Mizuki y Mikihiko al comedor principal. Ella como era común llevaba su caja de almuerzo preparada en casa por su hermana menor, Miyuki Shiba.

…

Para Natsu Kobayashi, el día a día escolar volvió a la normalidad después de los acontecimientos del 'Halloween Incandescente' que ocurrió el 30 de octubre del año 2095 y dicho evento seria recordado por generaciones actuales y posiblemente futuras. Para su alivio, dicho evento no logro afectar su vida como estudiante así que solo podía sonreír aliviado por ello. Natsu sabía que había hecho algo descuidado al ejecutar [Abyss Walker], una poderosa y ancestral técnica mágica capaz de borrar cualquier punto objetivo del mapa. Además de usar [Miracle Sunshine] para salvar la vida de sus superiores Takeaki Kirihara y Kei Isori. Hacer ambas acciones no hizo lamentar en lo más mínimo a Natsu y si la situación lo requería, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo.

– ¿Natsu?

Los pensamientos de Natsu se vieron interrumpidos por Miyuki quien estaba sentada al lado de él.

–Ya es hora de comer.

Natsu sonrió y dijo.

–Vamos~.

Natsu acompañado de sus compañeras y amigas, Miyuki, Honoka Mitsui y Shizuku Kitayama caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse al comedor principal y reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

–Natsu/Kobayashi-kun.

La voz de dos hombres se escuchó a los lejos, Natsu volteo a ver para ver que se trataban de sus superiores Isori y Kirihara quienes venían en su dirección. Es como si ambos hubieran estado esperando la aparición de Natsu para emboscarlo o algo parecido a ello.

–Este, chicas. Adelántese, yo las alcanzare.

El trio de chicas de primer año asintió y caminaron en dirección a la cafetería.

– ¿Qué sucede Isori-senpai, Kirihara-senpai?

La voz de Natsu se escuchó un poco impaciente, es por ello que ambos chicos de segundo año dijeron.

–Gracias por salvarnos.

–Sí, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

Natsu solo suspiro, pero no de enfado o algo parecido, ni mucho menos era de incomodidad.

–Lo agradezco, pero no es necesario que me den las gracias. No los salve para que ustedes me debieran algún favor o algo por el estilo.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero las caras insatisfechas de sus superiores no se detenían allí, ellos deseaban en verdad pagarle a Natsu por haberlos salvado.

– ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Pregunta Isori amablemente a Natsu.

–De acuerdo. Si llegamos a salir juntos invítenme una malteada de fresas y estaremos a mano.

Ambos superiores de Natsu asintieron.

–Bien, debo irme ahora, no es bueno hacer esperar a las chicas. Nos vemos Isori-senpai, Kirihara-senpai.

Natsu se despidió de ambos estudiantes de segundo año y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Cuando llego a la cafetería, Natsu se sentó junto con todos los integrantes del 'Grupo Shiba-Kobayashi' y como era habitual, el comedor estaba al reventar.

– ¿Te iras como estudiante de intercambio?

La que pregunta eso es Erika a Shizuku.

Mientras los amigos charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia, Shizuku anuncio que se iría como estudiante de intercambio a una Escuela Mágica en USNA a principios de Enero. Actualmente, que una persona se mueva de su país de origen a otro era mucho más rápido y simple de lo que fue en el pasado, los aviones eran más veloces, la seguridad era de primera clase y los viajes eran más cómodos, eso para civiles comunes. Por otro lado, si un mago quería trasladarse a otro país la cosa no era tan sencilla, los países que contaban con magos, no querían dejar que se 'filtraran' sus dones mágicos a otras naciones. La Asociación Mágica en Japón debía autorizar el traslado de un mago a otro país. En el pasado no era así, de hecho, muchas naciones alentaban a sus magos a tener una relación con magos de otras naciones para que con su descendencia y combinación de magia, naciera un nuevo y mejor usuario de magia para el fututo.

–Entonces debemos organizarte una fiesta de despedida Shizuku.

Natsu sugiere eso y todos asienten de acuerdo con la idea.

"¿Mmm?"

Natsu noto la seriedad de la hermanas Shiba durante todo el almuerzo. Claro, cuando Erika, Leo o Natsu les hablaban, ambas respondían muy distraídamente. El grupo de amigos se dieron cuenta de la actitud de ambas hermanas, pero decidieron respetar su privacidad y siguieron comiendo. Solo Natsu sabía por qué la actitud de ambas hermanas, dentro de unos pocos días, Natsu, Miyuki y Yuuki irían a la Casa Principal de la familia Yotsuba. Natsu no era omnisciente, pero a simple vista y por la forma en el que Tatsurou Shiba y el mayordomo Aoki, padre de las hermanas Shiba, se comportó de manera indiferente hacia Yuuki, sabía que Miyuki y Yuuki no llevaban una buena relación con su familia. Natsu quería decir algo u aconsejarles, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo muchos familiares para empezar, es decir, Natsu no se llevaba bien con Zeref, su hermano mayor. Natsu no recuerda a sus padres biológicos, así que difícilmente no puede decir que tipo de relación tenía con ellos. Igneel fue lo más cercano a un padre que Natsu recuerda, su relación era 'Agridulce', pero ambos se querían, a su manera. Anna Heartfilia fue una figura materna para Natsu, de lo poco que la recuerda, Anna fue gentil y amable con Natsu, además fue Anna quien le hizo su bufanda. Natsu desconoce completamente si tuvo tíos, primos, abuelos o parientes lejanos. Y aunque los hubiera, ya estarían hechos polvo desde hace siglos.

"La familia es complicada."

Natsu suspira y recuerda su charla con la líder de la familia Yotsuba, así como la tía de las hermanas Shiba, Maya Yotsuba. Dejando de lado su inigualable belleza, Maya resultaba en lo que respecta a Natsu, una mujer educada que no duda en dejar en claro lo que quiere. Solo eso pudo pensar en los cortos minutos que charlo con ella. Tampoco se dejó llevar por los rumores que hay sobre la personalidad de Maya, los rumores y chismes no significaban nada para Natsu. Los conocimientos que Natsu tiene sobre la familia Yotsuba son muy pocos, de momento, solo había conocido a unos cuantos integrantes de distintas familias de los Diez Clanes Maestros. Mayumi Saegusa, su superior y ex presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil es la hija mayor de Koichi Saegusa, líder de la familia Saegusa. Katsuto Juumonji es el próximo líder de la familia Juumonji. Masaki Ichijou, hijo del actual líder de la familia Ichijou, Gouki Ichijou. Las personas anterior mencionadas, Natsu las ha conocido a lo largo de los meses desde que entro a la Primera Preparatoria, en lo que respecta a Natsu, él está en buenos términos con dichas personas.

Natsu supo que examinar más de cerca el tema que rodea a los Diez Clanes Maestros es más complejo de lo que es en realidad, así que se abstuvo de indagar más sobre ellos. Natsu sintió alivio, ya que básicamente no le debe explicaciones a nadie.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, todos los estudiantes sin excepción, volvieron a casa. Desde el incidente en Yokohama, las Nueve Escuelas optaron por un periodo de al menos un mes, enviar a sus estudiantes a casa por el tema de seguridad. Así que no había actividades de clubes, de consejo o de tutoría.

Natsu volvió a su casa.

"Ya regrese."

Natsu dijo mientras se quita sus zapatos e ingresaba a su casa.

Natsu subió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse su uniforme por ropa más cómoda en cambio. Una vez que bajo, Natsu se sentó en el sofá de su hogar y encendió el televisor de la su sala principal, no estaba de humor para trabajar en su laboratorio el día de hoy.

"De nuevo. Con esta ya son cuatro días seguidos."

Natsu miraba aburrido como en el noticiero nocturno, hablaron nuevamente sobre el 'Halloween Incandescente'.

"¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Miyuki y Yuuki?"

Natsu piensa mientras con el control remoto cambia de canal y empieza a ver algo de anime para relajarse.

…

"Eres un herramienta. Tu único objetivo es servir a Miyuki y protegerla con tu vida. Jamás olvides eso."

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que mi madre, Miya Shiba me dijo cuando apenas tenía 5 años. En estos momentos me encontraba tomándome una ducha. El agua caliente recorre toda parte mi cuerpo mientras me apoyo en la pared con mi mano derecha.

Jamás desobedecería aquella orden. Esa orden quedo profundamente marcada en mi mente y mi alma. Mi madre se había encargado de que así fuese gracias a su Magia de Interferencia Mental. El término 'normal' nunca ha sido utilizado para describirme como persona o como ser humano, siempre he sido considerada por todo el mundo que me conoce como una 'herramienta' o 'arma' para otros. No importo eso, siendo franca, jamás le di importancia a lo que hacía, decía o pensaba. Todos lo que siento o digo parece no tener valor para nadie o al menos así es como le he visto en mis 16 años de vida.

En unos cuantos días, mi hermana menor Miyuki, mi amigo y compañero de armas Natsu y yo, iremos a la casa principal de la familia Yotsuba para visitar a la tía Maya. La razón por la cual nos llamó antes de año nuevo, es debido a lo ocurrido en la Competencia de Tesis que fue hace unos días. El incidente fue algo que se supo internacionalmente, incluso lo vi en el noticiero de esta mañana y al día anterior. El plan original es que yo destruyera aquella flota y la base enemiga con el uso de mi [Material Burst]. Pero en un giro inesperado, Natsu decidió ser el chivo expiatorio en esta batalla. El no debió haberlo hecho, no estuve de acuerdo, Natsu simplemente desobedeció órdenes y actuó por su cuenta, algo que le hubiera valido una amonestación, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Él quiso hacerlo, lo hizo para proteger mi identidad y bienestar.

"¿Necesito una razón para protegerte?"

Golpeo la pared sintiendo como mi rostro se está calentando de más y no es por culpa del agua caliente. Mi pecho late insanamente al recordar aquellas palabras que me dijo Natsu.

– ¿Onee-sama? ¿Todo bien?

Pude escuchar la voz de Miyuki del otro lado. Debió haber escuchado el golpe.

–Sí. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

No puedo creerlo. Mi cuerpo reacciono solo, estar cercas de Natsu me ha hecho sentir cosas muy extrañas y hacer y pensar aún más, pero, no me molesta sentir esto realmente. Me gusta. Me gusta convivir con Natsu, hablar con él, pasar el tiempo y esas cosas.

"Espero que no haya hecho enojar a tu tía."

Incluso se disculpó conmigo y con Miyuki cuando nos dijo que nuestra tía lo había invitado también a ir con nosotras el domingo a visitarla a la residencia principal de los Yotsuba.

–Bakaryu {Dragón tonto}.

Dije casi en un tono infantil. Después de que pensó que hizo enojar a la 'Reina Demonio del Lejano Oriente'. Se sigue preocupando por mí.

Cuando termino de ducharme, salgo del baño y me dirigió a mi habitación para ponerme una pijama para irme a dormir. Era apenas las 9 de la noche, pero realmente quería dormir, me sentía afortunada de que la semana pasara tranquilamente en la Primera Preparatoria.

…

Era el día domingo, el primer domingo del mes de noviembre.

Natsu se reuniría con las hermanas Shiba en su casa para ir a la casa de Maya para su reunión. Natsu llevo ropa formal, un traje tipo 'hombre de negocios'. El pantalón, y el saco es negro y la camisa es gris oscura. Natsu no le gustaba vestir de esta manera, le incomodaba mucho, pero la situación lo requería. Iría a conocer a la líder de la familia Yotsuba y por el bien de las hermanas Shiba, debía verse 'presentable'.

Natsu llego a la residencia de las hermanas Shiba en tan solo 10 minutos de caminata y toco el timbre.

–Me alegro de que hayas venido Natsu.

Miyuki recibió a Natsu.

–Gracias. Por un momento creí que ya se habían ido por su cuenta.

Natsu dijo mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lo cierto es que un chofer de la casa principal de la familia Yotsuba llegaría para recogerlos y llevarlos. Las áreas de influencia que tiene la familia Yotsuba en su poder son: la región de Tokai y las prefecturas de Gifu y Nagano respectivamente. También se localiza en sus áreas, el Cuarto Laboratorio de Investigación, donde se crearon varios tipos de magia de tipo mental.

Natsu entro a la casa de las hermanas Shiba.

–Te traeré un poco de café.

Miyuki le dijo amablemente mientras se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo para Natsu.

"¡Se ve muy guapo!"

Miyuki pensó mientras su pálido rostro se pone rojo como un tomate.

Miyuki fue tomada con la guardia baja al ver la forma en que Natsu se vistió.

–Qué bueno que llegaste Natsu.

Los pensamientos de Miyuki fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de su hermana mayor se escuchó en la sala principal. La principal vestimenta de Yuuki fue casi igual que la de Natsu, salvo que su camiseta de botones es de color azul y no estaba usando una corbata.

–Sí, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Te ves bien con esa ropa Yuuki.

–Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Es raro verte con ropa formal.

Yuuki agradeció sinceramente el halago de Natsu quien permanecía tranquilo a pesar de que irían a un lugar importante el día de hoy. No harían una simple visita a un lugar cualquiera, irían al territorio de los Yotsuba para una reunión con la cabeza principal, Maya Yotsuba. Ese hecho pondría los pelos de punto a cualquier mago que estuviese en el lugar de las hermanas Shiba y de Natsu. Sin embargo, el mago de fuego de cabello rosa no se veía tan estresado por ese hecho, más bien, parecía un poco preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeras y amigas. Si bien, Natsu no le debía explicación de nada a nadie, con las hermanas Shiba es otro asunto muy diferente. Las acciones de ambas chicas eran monitoreadas muy cuidadosamente y eso no les causaba una tranquilidad propia como la de una chica común de su edad. Natsu solo podía ofrecer el apoyo a ambas hermanas, pero no podía entenderlas como él quería ya que no estaba o ha estado en una situación similar.

–El chofer llegara en 30 minutos. Nos sobra tiempo para beber algo y comer un aperitivo.

Miyuki trajo consigo una bandeja con tres tazas de café y unos cuantos dulces.

–Gracias.

Tanto como Natsu como Yuuki tomaron una taza y un dulce, pero algo que quizás ocurrió de más es que las manos de ambos rozaron muy levemente, algo que no sería demasiado inusual cuando ambas personas quieren tomar algo al mismo tiempo, para Natsu no fue nada, pero no para Yuuki. Su corazón se agito levemente ante el roce entre ambos.

–Onee-sama, ¿ocurre algo?

Miyuki le pregunta con duda a su hermana mayor.

–N-No es nada.

Natsu solo miraba a Yuuki y un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de su cabeza.

…

Después de unos minutos de charlar nimiedades en cuanto a su semana escolar, unos golpes en la puerta principal de la residencia Shiba se escucharon por toda la casa. Las hermanas Shiba se pusieron un poco serias por eso y tanto ellas como Natsu se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

–Buenos días Miyuki-sama, Yuuki-san. La señora Maya me envió a recogerlas, si están preparadas para irse o necesitan tiempo para alistarse, háganmelo saber.

Miyuki fue la que fue la voz que respondió al chofer que su tía Maya envió para recogerlos.

–Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir. Estamos listos para irnos.

Las hermanas Shiba y Natsu salieron de la residencia Shiba para entrar en el auto de 4 puertas que lo estaba esperando afuera. Natsu quería irse en el asiento de copiloto, pero en un acto bastante 'infantil' las hermanas Shiba lo arrastraron con ellas a los asientos de la parte trasera del auto y lo sentaron en medio de ellas. El chofer de la familia Yotsuba estaba bastante impresionado por la actitud de las sobrinas de Maya. Las hermanas Shiba suelen ser educadas y recatadas a los ojos de sus demás familiares, así que ver ese acto fue algo totalmente nuevo para ese chofer, pero prefirió simplemente ignorar ese hecho o dejarlo pasar.

–Está un poco apretado ¿no creen?

Natsu dijo mientras estaba en medio de los asientos traseros del automóvil que ya se encontraba en movimiento.

–No.

Respondieron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Está lejos el trayecto?

Natsu pregunto al chofer, este miro por el retrovisor al chico de cabello rosa y respondió.

–Una hora al menos. Tratare de ser lo más rápido que pueda Kobayashi-dono.

La respuesta del chofer hizo que Natsu se mordiera un poco la lengua por aquella respuesta. Debido a que supero su cinetosis, el que este arriba de vehículos no debería suponerle ningún problema en lo absoluto al Dragon Slayer de fuego, pero ya que iba en medio de dos lindas chicas y cuyos pechos estaban muy apretados en sus dos brazos, además de que ambas chicas olían muy bien, lo hicieron sentir muy nervioso. Su interacción con mujeres aun con sus años de vida, era relativamente bajo. Así que aun y a pesar de todo, Natsu aún seguía siendo un poco denso en cuanto a las chicas a su alrededor.

–En ese caso dormiré un poco.

Yuuki bostezo de pereza y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

–Yo igual.

Miyuki imito la acción de su hermana mayor.

Las hermanas Shiba se quedaron profundamente dormidos en cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

–Es afortunado señor Kobayashi.

El chofer dijo sinceramente.

–Cierra la boca.

Natsu dijo avergonzado, pero el chofer solo una leve risa por su actitud.

…

En un laboratorio de aceleración de partículas ubicado en Dallas, Texas en la USNA, los investigadores y científicos se preparaban para un experimento un tanto delicado como polémico si se sacaba a la luz. La creación de un micro agujero y la evaporación en base a la teoría de la radiación de Hawkins. La realidad es que este experimento ya había sido aprobado, pero por distintas razones fue puesto en pausa. Sin embargo fue reactivado no hace apenas unos cuantos días repentinamente.

¿La razón?

Bueno, cuando la Gran Alianza Asiática invadió la ciudad de Yokohama, Japón. Algo totalmente inaudito e increíble sucedió, algo que marcó un antes y después en la Magia Moderna y la Magia antigua de la época actual. Un cierto mago había usado una poderosa y mortífera Secuencia Mágica que fue la unión entre las partículas Psion que abundan en los Magos y partículas de Ethernano. Las partículas de Ethernano no eran más que falacias que abundan en textos antiguos relacionados a la magia que habían sido encontrados siglos atrás. La magia que funciona con Ethernano era sin dudas, una de las más poderosas que haya existido en el planeta, no obstante, no existe o ha habido algún usuario de magia que haya hecho uso de magia en base a partículas de Ethernano y es por ello que dicha magia fue tratada como un mito al igual que el monstruo de Lago Ness o el Yeti.

Pero, ese mago uso Ethernano aquel día.

Un barco donde viaja el comandante de la Gran Alianza Asiática, fue 'devorado' rápidamente y sin dejar rastro algún de su existencia. No solo eso, un puerto militar ubicado en el extremo sur de la península de Corea fue borrado del mapa, como si un borrador estuviese borrando los rastros de lápiz de una hoja de papel. Los principales países del mundo en el uso de magia tales como la USNA, Gran Bretaña, la Nueva Unión Soviética, Brasil y Australia, se pusieron en alerta roja debido a ese suceso. Brasil sin el consentimiento de los demás países, comenzó a mover ficha en cuanto a esa situación que puso en grave riesgo el equilibrio del mundo mágico actual. Gran Bretaña opto por mantenerse neutral por el suceso y no comentar nada aun, la postura fue imitada también por Australia, la Nueva Unión Soviética y los Bloques Orientales y Occidentales de Europa.

Sin embargo, la USNA no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal amenaza y temor y decidió crear una contramedida para aquel mago. Una de los miembros más fuertes de la Organización Militar y Mágica de la USNA conocida como STARS, Angelina Kudou Shields o también conocida como 'Angie Sirius' una de los Trece Apóstoles, iria a Japón en una misión de infiltración para localizar y extraer al Mago de Clase Ofensiva que uso el [Abyss Walker] ese día de octubre.

El experimento del micro agujero se estaba llevando a cabo justo en este momento, pero las cosas no salieron como debía. Una fuerte explosión sucedió, los gritos y el pánico inundaron el laboratorio como el fuego en un incendio. No habían logrado su objetivo principal, la unión entre Psion y Ethernano, un resultado abominable nació. No se podía ver a los ojos humanos, tampoco podía ser olfateado, oído o visto. Era algo que venía de 'otro mundo' que estaba debajo del mundo normal. Ese 'algo' tenia vida y pensamientos propios, lo más preocupante es que los investigadores no sabían que sucedía, pero algo si estaban seguros mientras varios de los colegas y militares que se encontraban en el laboratorio eran 'poseídos' es que esa extraña y misteriosa forma de vida que habían creado por accidente en un intento de contrarrestar a Japón en una posible Guerra Mundial {en caso de que se diese tal evento}, no fue lo que ellos esperaban y lo peor es que, dicha forma de vida tenía un objetivo propio y totalmente ajeno a los deseos de los investigadores y científicos mágicos, dicho objetivo era totalmente hostil contra la raza humana y para el mundo en general. No se detendrían ante nada, irían con todo, poco a poco comenzaron a expandirse.

Un peligro asechaba al mundo mágico actual.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

"Tengo la sensación de que alguien hizo algo estúpido y peligroso."

Natsu tenía una expresión agotada y una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla derecha.

Sin embargo, no era momento para preocuparse por las estupideces que habrá hecho un tercero. Se encontraba de frente en la imponente residencia de la familia Yotsuba y en su territorio. Las hermanas Shiba se habían levantado de su siesta unos minutos antes de llegar.

–Bienvenidos sean.

El chofer bajo del auto y les abrió la puerta.

La mansión {por así decirlo} era de un estilo totalmente japonés. Natsu junto con las hermanas Shiba se adentraron en la casa principal de los Yotsuba. La casa era increíblemente grande y elegante de una forma bastante extraña. El mago de cabello rosa sintió en un enorme vacío y frialdad en las paredes de esta enorme casa. No tenía el calor que tendría un hogar familiar, era todo lo contrario. Era como si los que viviesen aquí lo hicieran de mala gana o en contra de su voluntad, pero según Yuuki, Maya Yotsuba vive sola.

–Es un honor tenerlas de vuelta, Miyuki-dono, Yuuki-dono.

Un mayordomo anciano apareció y saludo cordialmente a las hermanas Shiba.

Hayama es el líder de los mayordomos que están al servicio de la familia Yotsuba y que sirve directamente a Maya Yotsuba. El viejo mayordomo es el único de la servidumbre que trata a Yuuki con respeto.

–Sí, igualmente.

Ambas hermanas dan una reverencia respetuosa ante el viejo mayordomo.

–También es un honor contar con su presencia Kobayashi-dono. Hemos escuchado de sus acciones como estudiante de la Primera Preparatoria y han sido bastante admirables por muchos de nuestra facción.

–Me halaga demasiado, lo que he hecho no es gran cosa.

Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa incomoda.

–Disculpe mis modales de no presentarme ante usted como es debido, pero su invitación a esta casa fue de último minuto para mí. Mi nombre es Hayama y le sirvo directamente a la señora Maya, durante este día estaré a sus servicios. Por favor, acompáñenme por aquí.

Hayama guio a las hermanas Shiba y a Natsu por la gran casa.

Llegaron a una sala de estar que más bien parecía una sala de espera.

–La señora Maya está tratando unos asuntos con alguien. Ella no tardara mucho, les traeré algo mientras esperan, si me disculpan.

"Que viejo tan extraño."

Natsu pensó mientras veía al viejo mayordomo retirarse.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo de color rosa noto que el mayordomo Hayama no era un engreído al igual que Aoki, más bien, parecía recordar más que bien cuál es su lugar y posición como uno de los que trabajan para la familia Yotsuba.

Yuuki miraba la sala de estar como si fuese una reunión de las tantas que ha tenido para su tía, pero había una sensación muy diferente esta vez. La chica de mirada estoica difícilmente podía sentir alguna emoción, a no ser de que se trate de su hermana menor… o de Natsu. Ella miro la ventana que daba una buena vista de un cierto día de otoño. Por un segundo, Yuuki Shiba cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

…

Estaba en un viaje de vacaciones con mi madre y mi hermana menor.

Viajaríamos a una casa de verano ubicada en la ciudad de Okinawa.

Me encontraba subiendo todo el equipaje que llevaríamos para nuestras vacaciones. El día era un poco caluroso, quisiera haber usado un vestido para este día, pero mi madre me dijo que no me pusiera eso. En cambio, estoy llevando un pantalón y una camisa a botones de manga larga. Mi madre y mi hermana menor viajarían en primera clase, dicho viaje fue pagado por mi padre. A diferencia de ellas, yo viajaría en otro avión y como una pasajera normal.

Es muy extraño que una niña como yo no viaje con su madre y su hermana menor, pero los demás sí. Francamente esto ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. A Haha-ue no le gustaba que me dirigiera a ella como 'mamá' o 'madre', ella me ordeno que la llamara 'señora Shiba', en cuanto a mi hermana menor, me prohibió decirle 'Imouto' o por su nombre como si nada, me dijo que me dirigiera a ella como 'señorita Miyuki' {Miyuki-dono}. Esto no me pone triste en lo absoluto, de hecho, es algo que simplemente debía seguir al pie de la letra. Una serie de órdenes habían sido implantados en mí sin mi consentimiento o sin saberlo. Ese tipo de cosas fueron obra de mi madre y mi tía.

Solo tenía que asegurar algo más que nada en este mundo.

Mantener a la principal heredera de la familia Yotsuba a salvo.

Arriesgar o dar mi vida con tal de mantener esa orden.

Mi vida no valía nada en comparación a la de mi hermana menor.

Esas palabras habían sido programadas en mi cerebro y en mi ser.

Aborde el avión que me llevaría a Okinawa con mi madre y mi hermana menor. Mi padre era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, así que él no vendría con nosotros, aunque lo cierto es que nunca ha estado con nosotras en lo que yo recuerde. Solo pasa de vez en cuando a casa y lo primero que hace es saludar a Miyuki, mientras a mí ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirar en mi dirección. Supongo que siempre ha sido así, un hombre frio, al igual que mi madre. En una situación así, era normal que un niño llorara, pero yo no sentía ningún pesar o tristeza ante este trato, me era imposible sentir algo.

¿Acaso era tan malo que yo llorara?

¿Era tan malo que no sintiera ninguna sola emoción?

¿Me odiaban tanto como para hacerme de esta manera?

No lo sé, empecé a creer un tiempo que así fue, pero creo que esto va más allá de un simple sentimiento de odio. Para una niña de mi edad, me era difícil comprender completamente el mundo de los adultos a pesar de todo el conocimiento que traigo conmigo.

El vuelo duro unas pocas horas, baje del avión y fui rápidamente a asegurar nuestro equipaje, mi madre y mi hermana menor no tardaron en llegar.

–Disculpe señorita Miyuki.

Cometí un error, por accidente, pise a mi hermana menor.

–Fíjate por donde pisas.

Ella me contesto con una gran irritación y lo dijo sin siquiera verme.

No perdí el tiempo y con nuestras maletas, subimos a un taxi que se encontraba fuera del aeropuerto. No fui ayudada por nadie, madre me dijo que fuera en el mismo taxi que ellas. Subí en el asiento del copiloto y partimos rumbo a la casa de verano en Okinawa.

…

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Natsu pregunta con curiosidad a Yuuki quien se había quedado viendo la ventana por varios minutos.

–Si. No es nada, no te preocupes Natsu.

La chica de cabello negro sonrió suavemente a su amigo de cabello rosa.

–Que bien. ¿Crees que ese viejo vaya a volver con más comida? Tengo hambre.

Yuuki comenzó a reír por lo que dijo Natsu, era una risa baja y recatada.

–No deberías referirte así a Hayama-san, Natsu.

– ¿Eh? Pero él no está aquí en estos momentos Yuuki.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Ya se.

Una bombilla encendida apareció arriba de la cabeza de Natsu mientras estrellaba su puño con su palma y sonreía.

–Iré a la cocina por algo.

Yuuki se puso un poco nerviosa. Natsu podía actuar decididamente serio cuando la situación lo requería, pero cuando era algo trivial para él, podía actuar igual que un niño. Ella pensó en algo, era mejor que ella fuera a la cocina por algo, Yuuki decidió ir, pero cuando miro a Natsu, una estela de humo con su forma estaba en su lugar.

Natsu estaba tratando de encontrar la cocina de la gran residencia Yotsuba. Sabía que estar vagando en un lugar como este, no era algo que una persona común haría. Pero había algo que se debía destacar en todo esto, Kobayashi {Dragneel} Natsu no era una persona común o era del tipo que te encontraría en cualquier lugar. Un mago viejo como el, no se encontraba en ningún lugar del mundo. Guiándose por su poderoso olfato, llego a una cocina enorme que más bien parecía la cocina de un restaurante gourmet o algo por el estilo.

"Que bien. Aquí debe haber comida de sobra."

– ¡Nee-san, te dije que no debemos entrar así sin preguntar!

–Falta mucho para que la tía Maya salga, además, aún debe ver a Yuuki-san y a Miyuki-san.

Natsu noto que no era la única persona en la cocina. En la nevera vio a dos chicos al parecer, de la misma edad. Eran un chico y una chica, ambos eran muy parecidos, el color de sus cabellos era oscuro y sus ojos café. La chica tiene su cabello largo y un poco rizado, de alguna manera, era como ver una versión más 'juvenil' de Maya, pensó Natsu. En cuanto al chico, era de una apariencia suave y frágil, de alguna manera le recordaba a Isori, si alguien les ponía una peluca y una vestimenta de chica, podían pasar fácilmente como mujeres.

– ¡Yo!

Con un toque de malicia, Natsu saludo levantando un poco su voz y asusto a los dos chicos.

– ¡Uugh!

– ¡Nya!

Ambos dijeron con pánico y vieron al chico de cabello rosa sonriendo burlonamente hacia ellos. Ambos chicos se pusieron en alerta, pero uno de ellos pareció reconocerlo de alguna manera.

– ¿U-Usted es Kobayashi Natsu?

El chico pregunto con un leve tono tímido.

– ¡Así es! Fui invitado por Maya-san para una reunión, pero el viejo mayordomo no ha vuelto con comida y me dio hambre. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Son familiares de Yuuki y Miyuki?

La chica decidió responder.

–Si. Son nuestras primas. Hemos escuchado de sus hazañas cuando fue la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas. Su equipo venció al Príncipe Carmesí y al Cardenal George. Fue algo increíble de ver, en un principio no lo creí, aquí mi hermano no deja de hablar de ello. Por cierto, me llamo Kuroba Ayako, puede llamarme Ayako si quiere Natsu-san.

– ¡No tienes por qué decirle eso Nee-san! Disculpe la actitud de mi hermana Natsu-san, me llamo Kuroba Fumiya, es un gusto conocerlo.

El chico llamado Fumiya le replicaba a su hermana mientras se presentaba hacia Natsu.

– ¿Impresionante? No fue nada lo que hice contra Masaki. Estoy seguro que tu podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que yo Fumiya. Pareces un mago bastante fuerte.

–E-Ese no es…

El chico se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho por el mago de cabello rosa.

– ¡Natsu!

La voz de unas ciertas hermanas se escuchó a espaldas de Natsu.

Las hermanas Shiba llegaron al lado de Natsu.

–Natsu. Te pido que no desaparezcas de esa manera por favor.

Miyuki responde un poco cansada, es como si hubiese dado la vuelta completa por la residencia Yotsuba sin parar ni un solo segundo.

– ¿También vinieron Ayako, Fumiya?

Pregunta Yuuki a los hermanos Kuroba.

–La tía Maya nos quería pedir un favor sobre unos asuntos. No creemos que sea gran cosa por el momento.

Le respondió Ayako suspirando un poco.

–En todo caso nos alegra de verlas de nuevo Yuuki-san, Miyuki-san. Ha pasado tiempo.

Fumiya procedió a presentarse adecuadamente ante sus primas mayores.

–Igualmente Fumiya/Fumiya-kun.

Las hermanas Shiba devolvieron el gesto.

–Aunque siendo sincera, no esperaba que fueran a traer a Kobayashi-kun con ustedes. Fue una sorpresa para Fumiya y para mí la verdad.

Natsu quien incógnitamente se deslizo de la conversación y puso su cara dentro de la gran nevera y comenzó a preparar un aperitivo…

– ¿No crees que me estas subestimando mucho Natsu?

Yuuki quien tenía un ceño fruncido y una vena de enojo saliendo de su mejilla derecha, estiro la oreja izquierda de Natsu haciéndolo soltar la comida que había preparado.

– ¡Ay, ay, no jales tan fuerte!

Natsu suplicaba mientras era llevado devuelta al salón principal.

Miyuki reía ante la escena y los hermanos Kuroba solo miraban con pena e impresión por la actitud de su prima mayor. Ellos veían a su prima mayor como una 'Onee-sama' educada, recatada y tranquila que difícilmente podía perder la calma o enojarse. Su sorpresa fue grande al verla reprender a alguien.

– ¿Esto suele suceder con Kobayashi-kun cercas?

Ayako pregunta a Miyuki.

–Más de lo que te imaginas.

Miyuki sonrió y asintió a la pregunta de su prima menor.

…

–Eso me dolió.

Natsu hizo una mueca infantil hacia Yuuki.

–Es menos de lo que mereces.

Le contesto Yuuki.

Habían vuelto al salón principal de la mansión principal de la Familia Yotsuba. Apenas habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde que habían llegado desde Tokio. Hayama, el mayordomo principal había vuelto minutos después con los aperitivos prometidos, pero Yuuki castigo a Natsu con no comerlos y obligarlo a ver como ella y su hermana menor comían. A pesar de eso, Natsu no estaba realmente molesto por ello.

"¿Realmente debería estar aquí?"

Esa pregunta fue hecha en las mentes de Natsu y Yuuki.

Yuuki Shiba o llamada realmente Yuuki Yotsuba, primera hija de Miya Yotsuba siempre había sido hecho menos por la familia de sus padres. Ella tuvo que adaptarse y aprender muchas cosas por su cuenta, nunca recibió el apoyo o confort de una familia, o mínimo un poco de respeto de ellos. Ella había nacido con una deficiente magia que le había restado valor en comparación con su hermana menor Miyuki. Aun y con todo eso, no odiaba a su familia, no odio a sus padres y ni maldijo al destino por su mala suerte a pesar de que muchas personas hubieran justificado dicho sentimiento más que bien. Ella sabía una cosa en aquel entonces e incluso antes de entrar a la Primera Preparatoria, Yuuki estaba completamente sola. Es decir, a pesar de que durante su integración al Batallón Equipado con Magia, conoció a muchos de sus colegas los cuales le mostraron el respeto que realmente merecía, por su lado Yuuki sintió respeto hacia ellos, más no cariño u algún sentimiento más profundo. Quizás una excepción a esta regla fue en algún momento, Honami Sakurai, antigua guardiana de su madre y una de las pocas personas que demostró afecto por Yuuki y lo más cercano a una hermana mayor para la chica de cabello oscuro. Por otro lado, su hermana menor Miyuki era un caso aparte, aunque su relación comenzó con el pie izquierdo, Miyuki pronto comprendió todo lo que su hermana había sentido durante tantos años y juro que seguiría a su lado hasta el final de sus días. Sin embargo, la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida había cambiado un día cuando conoció a un chico de cabello rosa puntiagudo… y desde ese día, los días habían sido menos oscuros y menos aburridos…

Natsu Kobayashi era un alias que Natsu Dragneel, ex-mago de Fairy Tail usaba en esta época. La única razón por la que había venido a la casa principal de la familia Yotsuba fue para no provocar conflictos con la cabeza principal de una de las familias que conformaban los 'Diez Clanes Maestros', no con él, sino con las hermanas Shiba. Natsu siempre se ha preocupado profundamente por las personas que aprecia, jamás se perdonaría si llegase a perjudicar su bienestar de mala manera. Siendo sincero, no tenía nada de lo que hablar con Maya Yotsuba o cualquier miembro de su familia, nunca le agradarían aquellas personas que miraban con desprecio a sus seres queridos, aunque los hermanos Kuroba no parecen ser de esa manera o son totalmente ajenos a ellos, es por eso que Natsu actuó amistoso con ellos. De hecho, si no hubiera conocido a Yuuki, no estaría en estos momentos aquí. Esa chica de cabello oscuro y mirada fría, había intrigado en cierta manera a Natsu. Sabía que dicha chica poseía algo que la hacía inmensamente superior a los magos promedios de su edad, pero a pesar de ello, siempre la había visto como una chica inteligente y agradable con quien pasar el tiempo. Aunque parecía no preocuparse por nadie, si lo hacía, su hermana menor y sus amigos siempre los ayudaría sin pensarlo mucho. Increíblemente, a pesar de las grandes diferencias entre Natsu Dragneel y Yuuki Yotsuba, eran en cierta manera, compatibles. Su trabajo en equipo los hacia un dúo que había que respetar y temer en caso de subestimarlos.

– ¿Mayor Kazama?

De la puerta que daba a la oficina de Maya, salió el Mayor Harunobu Kazama, el superior de Natsu y Yuuki en el Batallón Equipado con Magia. Tanto la chica de cabello oscuro como el chico de cabello rosa hicieron un saludo militar hacia Kazama, aunque el tranquilamente dijo.

–No es necesario chicos, no estoy aquí como su superior.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

–Me alegra verlo de nuevo Kazama-dono y gracias por cuidar de Onee-sama y de Natsu.

–No, no. No es nada Miyuki-dono.

El Mayor Kazama negó con su mano hacia el respetuoso saludo que recibió de Miyuki.

–No sabía que vendría aquí Kazama-san.

Natsu dijo a su superior.

–Fui llamado por Maya-dono para una reunión. De hecho, tampoco sabría que ustedes tres vendrían también.

…

Supongo que Oba-sama desea saber cualquier cosa sobre un asunto en particular. Ella ya sabe mucho sobre mí y me aseguro de que lo más importante no lo sepa. Así que fui un poco sorprendida por la presencia del Mayor Kazama en la casa de Oba-sama. La única razón por la que este hombre podría estar aquí podría involucrarme a mí o… a Natsu.

Por instinto ya, volteo para ver la expresión de Natsu y miro cierta indiferencia a nuestro superior. Natsu lo respetaba en cierta manera, pero había veces en que Natsu se podía comportar de forma rebelde y desobedecerlo en más de una ocasión, usar su [Abyss Walker] sobre la flota en que viajaba uno de los Comandantes de la Gran Alianza Asiática es uno de muchos ejemplos por así decirlo. A pesar de ello, se llevaba bien con nuestros colegas del ejército y con los novatos a los cuales entrenaba cada que podía, pero en cierta manera, puedo ver que convivir en el ámbito militar no le traía ningún recuerdo bueno…

En cuanto al Mayor Kazama, supongo que encontrarnos así me recuerda a la primera vez que nos conocimos. En aquel entonces, tenía el rango de Capitán.

…

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que llegamos a la casa de la playa. Han sido días bastante tranquilos en mi opinión, salvo por unos cuantos incidentes irregulares que han sucedido. El primero de ellos, es que un tipo de clase 'Left Blood' que parece pertenecer a una milicia, estaba molestando a Miyuki-dono y tuve que intervenir en la situación. Tuvimos una pelea que fácilmente gane a pesar de que ese hombre de piel oscura era un militar bien entrenado, había recibido un par de golpes suyos, pero apenas y dolían. El segundo fue cuando Miyuki-dono, Haha-ue, Sakurai-san y yo estábamos en un paseo en bote, pero un submarino cuya facción desconocíamos ataco con uno de sus torpedos, pero gracias a mi magia de [Descomposición] para alejar al que amenazaba las vidas de Haha-ue {Madre} y de Miyuki-dono.

En estos momentos, me encuentro en una sesión matutina de entrenamiento física para mantenerme en un estado óptimo. Durante los últimos días, Miyuki-dono ha estado curiosa en cuanto a lo que hago o como actuó cuando no estoy alrededor suyo, creo que su expresión se vio con más claridad cuando charlaban con nuestros primos de la familia Kuroba.

–Debes cuidarte tú también Yuuki.

Pude escuchar la voz de molestia de Sakurai-san a un lado mío.

–No es tan grave, mi cuerpo esta modificado para tratar con trivialidades como el dolor y necesito entrenar aún más para garantizar el bienestar de la señorita Miyuki y de la señorita Miya.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he discutido esto con Sakurai-san.

–Sakurai, Yuuki.

Una suave voz femenina y elegante nos llamó. Se trataba de Haha-ue, Miya Yotsuba. Su apariencia difería enormemente con la de su edad real, parecía estar en su veinte cuando en realidad tiene un poco más de cuarenta años o eso creo al menos. Su aura era tan elegante y sofisticado que haría a una niña rica mimada hervir de rabia o envidia.

–Alguien desea verlas, vengan un momento.

Asintiendo a las órdenes de Haha-ue, dejamos nuestro entrenamiento de lado y fuimos llevadas a la Sala de estar de la casa de la playa. En la sala principal, se encontraba un hombre mayor con un uniforme blanco militar sentado en uno de los sofás, su mirada parecía bastante tranquila a pesar de que Haha-ue se encontraba en dicha sala.

Él se presentó como el Capitán Harunobu Kazama y procedió a preguntarnos acerca del incidente del submarino. Lo cierto es que algunas preguntas que nos hizo fueron un tanto entrometidas incluso para el protocolo que debía seguir y el hecho de que nosotras fuimos las víctimas. Sakurai-san y Haha-ue no se mostraron muy cooperativas con ese hombre. Como también fui interrogado, tuve que responder a varias preguntas. Le respondí que quizás se intentaba de un posible intento de secuestro de una Organización mayor, lo cual no sería del todo raro, pero en estos momentos nadie debe saber que pertenecemos a la Familia Yotsuba.

–En ese caso, lamento por indagar de más y en nombre de uno de mis chicos que molesto a sus hijas hace unos días, mis disculpas, el culpable fue reprendido y no volverá a suceder un incidente parecido. Aunque fui impresionado al saber que uno de mis muchachos fue derrotado por una chica de 12 años. Si el tiempo te lo permite señorita ¿nos harías una visita cuando puedas?

–Lo pensare.

Dije tranquilamente y vi a aquel hombre irse en su vehículo militar sin puertas, ni ventanas.

–Debes ser más precavida con tus técnicas, lo último que necesitamos es tener a esos tipos merodeando por la casa.

Me dice Haha-ue reprendiéndome con severidad y yo tan solo asiento a sus palabras.

Unas pocas horas después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, regrese a mi habitación para relajarme un poco. Dentro de poco, habrá una fiesta que será orquestada por uno de mis tíos de la familia Kuroba, Mitsugu Kuroba o como le llamábamos Miyuki-dono y yo, Kuroba Oji-sama {Tío Kuroba}. Tenía que escoger el vestuario adecuado para este tipo de ocasión, Kuroba Oji-sama le encantaba jactarse de las apariencias y vestía a mis primos de una manera excesivamente formal. Como un dueño tratando de presumir a su perro de clase alta… no creo que deba referirme así a mis primos, en fin. Normalmente uso un traje formal de pantalón, camiseta de botones, chaleco y un saco, un tanto varonil para una chica de mi edad que normalmente usaría un vestido, pero no me importa realmente. El tamaño de mis pechos está creciendo y desde hace un tiempo que llevo usando sostén de copa C.

–Sigo creyendo que un vestido te haría relucir como un diamante Yuuki.

Sakurai-san dice eso mientras me ayuda con la corbata.

–Aun así te ves linda con lo que te pones, pero deberías optar por usar atuendos un tanto femeninos si puedes. Los chicos enloquecerán al verte.

Sakurai-san me guiña un ojo y yo tan solo asiento sin comprender del todo.

–Gracias Sakurai-san.

Dije sinceramente al halago de la guardiana de Haha-ue.

Bajamos de mi habitación a donde se encontraba Miyuki usando un vestido lindo y aparte se había puesto un poco de maquillaje suave que la hacía resaltar como una luz en medio de un apagón. Haha-ue no asistiría con nosotros hoy, ya que discutiría unos asuntos importantes con Maya Oba-sama. El chofer pasó a recogernos en cuestión de minutos, Sakurai-san se fue en el asiento del copiloto y Miyuki-dono y yo en los asientos traseros. Durante el trayecto, pude ver una expresión complicada en el rostro de Miyuki-dono, ella realmente no disfrutaba este tipo de fiestas, son tan aburridas y huecas que harían a niños de nuestra edad, aburrirse como ostras. ¿Debería decirle algo o darle algún consejo? Y si quisiera hacerlo ¿Qué debería decirle? Por lo general estas fiestas me dan completamente igual, como nunca soy y seré el centro de atención, soy fácilmente ignorada por todos y todas en las fiestas.

…

El Mayor Kazama se retiró de la casa de Maya Oba-sama rápidamente.

* * *

 **Parte 3**

Natsu Kobayashi se encontraba saliendo del baño después de que pidió permiso a Yuuki de ir y fuera guiado por Hayama. El baño en si era bastante elegante y sofisticado, cosa que a estas alturas, era difícil que lo impresionase aún más.

–Disculpe.

Habiendo topado con una persona al dar vuelta en una esquina, noto que se trataba de un hombre adulto, de cabello oscuro y ojos color café. Su atuendo parecía el de un detective sacado de una obra literaria o de alguna serie de televisión, este hombre es el padre de los hermanos Kuroba, Mitsugu.

–Lo lamento, creí que no había nadie más.

Dijo Natsu al ver a aquel hombre.

–La culpa fue mía joven, debí ser más cauteloso.

Mitsugu parece ser un hombre educado y sofisticado a los ojos de cualquier que no lo conociera mucho, pero en realidad tenía una personalidad un tanto oscura y presuntuosa que lo hacía alguien de quien cuidarse.

–Pero si es nada menos que Kobayashi Natsu-dono, es un honor tenerlo aquí con nosotros. Mis hijos no dejan de hablar de sus logros que son en lo personal, muy impresionantes en mi opinión. No sabía que Maya-dono lo había invitado.

–Podrías dejar de hablar de esa manera tan molesta, es desagradable igual que tú.

Las duras y frías palabras de Natsu atravesaron la 'capa' exterior de Mitsugu como flechas afiladas.

–Oh ya veo, supongo que no ha tratado antes con personas como yo. Pero permítame decirle algo ¿Ha conocido a gente como yo?

–Los gusanos como tú que se esconden detrás de una máscara me los he topado toda mi vida. El simple hecho de hablar contigo me causa una enorme repulsión a más no poder al igual que ese mayordomo de Aoki.

La mirada intimidante que estaba ejerciendo Natsu sobre Mitsugu fue demasiada para ese Kuroba. El deseaba poner a este muchacho insolente en su lugar, pero su mirada y aura era casi o más intimidante al de su prima Maya, algo que lo hizo retroceder notablemente. Su mano izquierda temblaba ligeramente, ¿Cómo era posible que este chico que tan solo parecía un año mayor que sus hijos tuviera un aura tan intimidante?

– ¡Natsu cálmate!

Miyuki quien vio todo lo sucedido, tomo de la mano a Natsu y se lo llevo de allí. Ella sabía que Natsu realmente no le agradaban las personas como su tío Kuroba y es por eso que ella intervino, el otro día había golpeado a uno de los mayordomos de la familia Yotsuba sin pensarlo mucho. En su perspectiva, Mitsugu era un poco más desagradable que Aoki en el sentido de personalidad, ya que este primero siempre tenía una 'cara falsa' en su expresión habitual. Si un golpe fue lo que recibió a aquel insolente mayordomo, Miyuki no querría imaginar lo que Natsu haría con Mitsugu y dejarlo seguir no era para nada una buena idea… al menos por el momento.

–Lamento eso Miyuki.

Natsu se disculpó apenado.

–No hubo daños o heridos, no pasa nada Natsu.

Ella lo consoló con una sonrisa confortante.

"Además fue divertido ver la expresión de Kuroba Oji-sama, creí que mojaría sus pantalones."

Miyuki rio maliciosamente por dentro.

…

Había una cosa que estaba incomodando a Natsu con la espera y es que en esta área donde gobernaban los Yotsuba, se encontraba el infame 'Cuarto Instituto de Desarrollo Mágico'. Esta institución de desarrollo dio a luz a increíbles magos y formas de magia formidable, pero a un altísimo precio tanto moral como psicológico. Se desconoce cuántas vidas o mentes se habían perdido durante su funcionamiento antes y ahora. Una cosa que Natsu no aprobaba de los magos actuales es el reforzamiento y alteramiento genético para producir magos de mejor calidad incluso cuando estos apenas son solo un feto dentro de la madre. Claro, los resultado fueron los esperados, pero las esperanzas de vida de aquellos chicos eran relativamente bajas y acompañadas de un estado de salud deplorable en muchos sentidos. Mientras venían en el camino, Natsu pudo olfatear desde distintos puntos del área, el aroma de la sangre.

"Esto no debería ser así."

Fue el pensamiento del chico de cabello rosa mientras miraba la vista desde una ventana.

…

Supongo que no tardo tanto en notar lo que hay debajo de este lugar, no me extraña que ponga esa expresión tan lúgubre en su rostro, lamento que hayas sabido eso Natsu o quizás ya lo sabias y elegiste guardar tus propios pensamientos para ti mismo. No puedo culparte, en lo más profundo de mí ser, este Cuarto Instituto me enferma casi o igual que tú. Pero no podemos hacer nada, si una fuerza externa exterminara todos los laboratorios de Investigaciones Mágicas donde hayan experimentados con seres humanos, solo aumentarían el entusiasmo de dichos investigadores en seguir formulando más y más desarrollos en magos, en pocas palabras, sería un cuento de nunca acabar.

– ¿Todo bien?

Su mano cálida toca mi hombro y pregunta con preocupación sin siquiera darme cuenta antes.

–Sí, no es nada.

–No importa lo que pueda suceder, me asegurare de que a Miyuki y a ti, no les pase nada.

Sentía como mi rostro se calentaría, pero logre regular las emociones de mi cuerpo y solté un simple, pero débil:

–Gracias Natsu.

"¡ÉL ES MIO!"

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De dónde vino ese grito tan fuerte? Ni Natsu ni Miyuki parecen haberlo notado… ¿acaso fui la única que lo noto?

"¡ESA MALDITA TE LO HA ARREBATADO TODO, NO DEJARE QUE SE QUEDE CON 'ÉL' TAMBIEN, NO LO HARE!"

¿Q-Que está pasando? ¿De dónde viene esa oscura y fuerte voz que resuena en mi cabeza como un megáfono a todo volumen?

–Lamento la demora muchachos.

Del cuarto de la oficina principal, salió la mujer que nos había citado a los tres el día de hoy, Maya Oba-sama.

…

– ¿Iras a ese centro militar?

Mientras me alistaba para irme a la Base Onna de la Fuerza Aerea, ya que fui invitada por el Mayor Kazama, vi a Miyuki-dono mirándome con su ropa para salir.

–Así es Miyuki-dono, ¿necesita algo de mí antes de que me vaya?

–N-No es eso. Le pedí a Haha-ue si podía acompañarte a tu visita. Espero no ser ningún inconveniente para Ane-ue.

–Entiendo, si son los deseos de Miyuki-dono y Miya-dono, así serán.

Un chofer pasó a recogernos para dejarnos cercas de la Base que no estaba tan lejos de donde nos estábamos quedando de la casa de la playa.

–Haha-ue me dijo que no deberíamos ser tan formales con nuestra forma de hablar. Lo más adecuado para los que no nos conocen es que me llames simplemente Miyuki y yo a ti Onee ¿de acuerdo?

–Entendido Miyuki-do… Miyuki.

–Gracias Ane… O-Onee-sama.

Es cierto, sería lo más adecuado llamarnos por ese tipo de informalidades. Sería demasiado raro que me dirija de forma tan educada a mi hermana menor y viceversa. Llegamos a la base en pocos minutos, bajamos del auto y el chofer se fue diciendo que volvería en un par de horas.

–Parece que aceptaste mi invitación después de todo.

En la puerta principal, el Capitán Kazama estaba en una posición de espera y no dudo en saludarnos.

–Les doy la bienvenida a la Base Onna de la Fuerza Aerea, por favor síganme. Les daré un recorrido.

El Capitán nos dio un recorrido y vimos a varios hombres entrenando físicamente en ejercicios atléticos, de combate y mágicamente usando habilidades como Magia de Fortalecimiento para ejercer una mayor cantidad de eficacia en sus habilidades físicas. El Capitán Kazama nos presentó a uno de sus hombres de más confianza, el Teniente Sanada, un hombre de apariencia amable. Mientras el recorrido seguía, pude notar que Miyuki-dono se estaba aburriendo cada vez más, en lo personal, me siento un poco fascinada con este ambiente, pero debía anteponer los deseos de mi hermana menor ante todo.

–Teniente Sanada. ¿Hay algo que podamos ver que sea un poco más interesante?

– ¡Ho ~! Hay algo, pero te involucra a ti Yuuki-san. El rumor de que derrotaste al Sargento Higaki se esparció como el fuego y de hecho, varios de mis muchachos desean un encuentro contigo. No es necesario decir que si, si no quieres.

–Acepto.

Dije y pude ver como Miyuki-dono hizo un puchero.

Subí a una especie de ring de wrestling y encare a un par de soldado bien formados. Eran fuertes, pero gracias a las lecciones y entrenamientos de Kokonoe-sensei, pude manejarlos por mi cuenta, algo que dejo boquiabiertos a muchos que presenciaron el combate, que una chica en sus 12-13 años derrote a unos soldados no era cosa de todos los días, o al menos no para ellos.

Durante el trayecto siguiente, Miyuki-dono se quedó esperándonos en un salón con aire acondicionado, el Teniente Sanada y yo charlábamos sobre los distintos tipos de CAD. Normalmente uso un CAD Especializado para el combate y es algo incómodo la verdad. En teoría, los magos pueden usar hechizos sin necesidad de CAD, pero al usar un CAD, la velocidad en que tarda un hechizo en ejecutarse se reduce considerablemente.

…

Volvimos a casa después de un largo día en la Base Aerea de Onna.

– ¿Miyuki-dono?

Pregunte preocupada.

–D-Deja de llamarme así, empieza a decirme solo Miyuki. Sería raro para todos que me llames con ese sufijo.

–Entiendo Miyuki.

Ella parecía que quería decirme algo más, sus mejillas infladas se veían a simple vista.

– ¿Me detestas Onee-sama?

Pareciera que le tomo un gran esfuerzo hacer esa pregunta que me dejo un poco en blanco. ¿La detesto? Mi respuesta seria un no, no detesto a Miyuki-dono, siento extrañamente un poco de cariño y… un poco de odio.

–No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Nada más, discúlpame.

La vi corre directo a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse o algo parecido.

¿Odiarla? Un poco, pero… ella no sabe nada sobre el asunto que nos rodea, lo mejor que puedo hacer como una hermana mayor para ella, es mantenerla lo más alejada de esta oscuridad. No viviría tranquila sabiendo que mi hermana menor se enterase o sufriera por algún factor mío, yo debo protegerla.

–Las emociones son complicadas.

Dije a nadie en particular y entre a mi habitación.

…

Un desastre estaba ocurriendo en Okinawa justo en estos momentos mientras mi familia y yo vacacionábamos tranquilamente. Fuerzas enemigas de alguna Organización que desconocemos por el momento, se encontraba en las costas de la ciudad. El poderío con el que avanzan en muy serio, el ambiente en la ciudad y en nuestra casa es muy pesado. Haha-ue estaba llamando por teléfono a Oba-sama, algo que encontré raro ya que tengo entendido que ambas no llevan una buena relación en lo absoluto. También había recibido una llamada del Capitán Kazama ofreciéndonos un refugio en la Base Aerea, al principio, Haha-ue y Sakurai-san no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero a falta de buenos lugares seguros, aceptaron a regañadientes.

La persona que vino a recogernos fue Higaki Joseph, un 'Left Blood' que había molestado a Miyuki y que resulto un operativo de las fuerzas del Capitán Kazama, después de lidiar con él, note que no era tan hostil como imaginaba, de hecho, nos saludó con una sonrisa amistosa y nos llevó a la base. La apariencia agradable de la playa, ahora parecía el escenario del algún videojuego de disparos en primera persona en una guerra apocalíptica o al menos así lo veía yo a mis 12-13 años de edad.

Algo más que noto fuera de lo común fue que Haha-ue se refirió a sí misma como mi madre y me llamo hija, algo que nunca espere que hiciera en vida, pero debido a la situación tan crítica, tuvo que olvidarse de nuestro protocolo y aparentar que era mi madre y yo su hija.

–No te preocupes, me asegurare de que no te pase nada Miyuki.

Le sonreí a Miyuki ya que su cara se veía totalmente aterrada y ella puso una expresión apenada, pude escuchar chasquear la lengua de Haha-ue y Sakurai-san suspirar.

En la Base Aerea notamos que no éramos las únicas en el lugar, varios otros civiles habían sido resguardados aquí también. Más específicamente familias de clase alta, el refugio a donde fuimos a parar parecía lo suficientemente resistente como para resistir una bomba…

Un disparo.

Dos.

Tres.

O al menos eso creíamos, múltiples disparos del interior fueron escuchados por todos aquí. El terror invadió el rostro de todos aquí, salvo el de Haha-ue, Sakurai-san, extrañamente Miyuki y yo. Viendo esta situación, Sakurai-san y yo nos levantamos y equipamos nuestros CAD para la situación. Un tipo de allí nos había ordenado ir a ver, nos negamos y esto desato su cobarde furia, pero tanto Sakurai-san y yo ignoramos sus deseos y apuntamos a la puerta, listas para cualquier cosa. Debía proteger a Miyuki sin importar cualquier costo.

Pero algo inesperado paso.

El enemigo era en realidad, amigos del Sargento Higaki o al menos eso creyó el…

Los 'Left Blood' que eran amigos de Higaki Joseph trabajan para el enemigo, no dudaron en apuntar sus armas hacia nosotros. Al vernos presionados en esta situación, actuamos lo mejor que pudimos. Joseph no se podía creer esto de sus colegas y amigos de toda la vida, pero entendió que la situación no era la adecuada para sentimentalismos y actuó según su propio código moral. Si bien, los 'Left Blood' no eran bien vistos a los ojos nipones, tampoco eran tan mal vistos. Sus padres habían muerto durante la WWIII {Tercera Guerra Mundial} y habían sido acogidos por los japoneses al quedar huérfanos, obviamente los japoneses les costaba tratar con un extranjero. Logre evadir los ataques y derribar a más de uno, pero…

–Onee-sama…

Varias balas habían impactado a mi hermana menor, ella cayó al suelo.

Una sensación muy extraña sacudió mi pecho y sin pensarlo, corrí a socorrerla.

Ella no debe morir, no morirá.

Falle en mi misión de protegerla, ¿Qué clase de guardiana soy para mi hermana menor? No… su corazón aun late, si puedo usar esa magia que me provoca tanto dolor, quizás…

Apunto mi CAD a su pecho y utilizo [Regrowth] para sanar sus heridas, al re-escribir su Eidos y restaurarlo a como era hace unos segundos antes de ser baleada.

– ¿Onee-sama? Yo… no sé por lo que estés pasando, pero lamento… no haberlo visto antes. Lamento no haber sido una buena hermana contigo.

–Deja eso ahora, descansa Miyuki. Todo terminara pronto.

–Quiero salir con Onee-sama, hacer cosas divertidas con Onee-sama ¿podemos?

–Me encantaría.

Dije con sinceridad las palabras de mi hermana menor.

Yo estaba furiosa, furiosa de que hayan herido a mi hermana menor. Pagarían, cada uno de ellos, lo pagara.

Acompañando al Capitán Kazama y al Teniente Sanada, me prepararon un Traje Móvil para el combate. El enemigo era la Gran Alianza Asiática, en una de las pantallas de los centros de mando de la Base Aerea, pude ver como numerosos buques de guerra se acercaban y pude escuchar como una orquesta comenzó a sonar en mi mente. Mi sed de sangre aumentaba cada vez más, a pesar de que aún podría ser considerada una 'niña', el Capitán Kazama y el Teniente Sanada piensan otra cosa ya que no dudaron en alistarme para el combate, Sakurai-san también nos acompañó o mejor dicho, a mí. Lo cierto es que, no me importaba que guerra librara Japón, esto es personal, esto es por atacar a mi hermana menor, usare mi [Descomposición] contra ellos. En lo personal, librar una guerra es divertido, sentía cierto grado de libertad, pero lo mejor era no acostumbrarme a ello.

– (Shiba-san. Soy el Teniente Sanada, una gran armada de Buques de Guerra se acerca, enviare un material de Clase S para que lidies con él. El problema es que… deben estar a una aproximación de 20 kilómetros para que el poderío del material resulte.)

–Entendido.

Respondo por el intercomunicador y aterrizo cercas de un maletín.

Al abrirlo, note que se trataba de un poderoso CAD en forma de Rifle de Francotirador Pesado, solo un hechizo me venía a la mente para usar, pero… miro como las naves se acercan, a tan solo 20 kilómetros es más que suficiente para que esos buques lancen sus misiles. No puedo contrarrestar esa potencia de fuego yo sola.

– ¡Yuuki!

En el aire, veo que se acerca Sakurai-san y dice con una voz de determinación.

–Cubriré mientras preparas tu hechizo.

–Sakurai-san. Hacer una barrera de esa capacidad es imposible para ti, tu cuerpo no lo resistirá.

–Lo se… pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como hieren a alguien importante para mí.

Preparo mi ataque y Sakurai-san repele con mucho esfuerzo el ataque enemigo. Concentrando las partículas psion y haciendo la debida Secuencia de Activación para dar lugar a la Secuencia Mágica con el CAD especializado en forma de Rifle que estoy sosteniendo con mis dos manos, apunto al eje central donde los buques de guerra están llegando. Solo bastaría un disparo, un error y sería el fin.

– ¡[Material Burst]!

Una enorme explosión vino a 20 Kilómetros donde se ubica la costa de Okinawa e impacto con los Buques de Guerra de la Gran Alianza Asiática derribándolos como fichas de dominó y desapareciéndolos del mapa. Los aliados de la Base Aerea de Onna, lidiaban fácilmente con los últimos invasores. Dejo el CAD en el maletín donde fue enviado y miro a una exhausta y casi moribunda Sakurai-san.

– ¿F-Funciono?

–Si. Se retiran y los que quedan se están rindiendo. Gracias por ayudarme, sin ti, no lo hubiera conseguido Sakurai-san.

–Eso me alegra.

Me acerque a ella y me arrodille cercas para tomar su mano.

–Justo hoy, había pensado en hacerte usar un vestido que te compre en el centro comercial. Te verías bellísima con él, es una pena.

Lo dijo con una voz tan cansada.

–Sabes que no me gustan mucho las faldas.

Dije con algo de dificultad, no sentí ganas de llorar o tenía algún sentimiento de tristeza, pero…

–No quiero que te vayas Sakurai-san.

No sé porque dije eso, quería reprimirlo.

–Lo siento, perdona a esta tonta Onee-san.

Ella dio una suave sonrisa y poco a poco cerró sus ojos.

…

Después de la invasión a Okinawa y el entierro de Sakurai-san, la relación entre Miyuki y yo mejoro mucho. Algo que a Haha-ue no parecía agradarle, pero a la vez sí. Es difícil leer a esa mujer, pero no me molestare en hacerlo. Es difícil odiarla, desconozco ese sentimiento ya que al fin y al cabo, esa mujer con poderosa magia mental, es mi madre y así será hasta que una de las dos muera.

…

De la oficina principal de la mansión Yotsuba, una hermosa mujer que parecía estar en sus veinte años, salió de esa puerta y miro con una sonrisa 'amable' a sus tres invitados. Esta hermosa, pero mortífera mujer, era nada más ni nada menos que Maya Yotsuba, líder del Clan Yotsuba y perteneciente a los Diez Clanes Maestros.

–Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Lo cierto es que hoy recibiré a muchos invitados. Pero ustedes serán los siguientes en la lista, tratare de ser lo más breve que pueda. Miyuki-san, Yuuki-san, hablare con cada una de ustedes en privado. En estos momentos debo hablar de algo con Kobayashi Natsu-san.

–Entendido Oba-sama.

Yuuki asintió con cierta desconfianza, pero aun así dio una reverencia formal al igual que su hermana menor.

–Pase aquí Natsu-san.

El chico de cabello rosa asintió un tanto extrañado por la petición de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Una vez dentro de la oficina, noto que no parecía nada sacado del otro mundo, en perspectiva suya, era una habitación de lo más común.

– ¿Le ofrezco algo de té? Hayama-san tiene un gusto exquisito en prepararlos.

–Por favor.

Dijo Natsu un tanto nervioso. El chico de cabello rosa se había enfrentado a muchos peligros y adversarios de leyenda, pero nada lo había preparado para esta ocasión. Tener una extraña charla con una mujer tan exuberante {según Natsu} como Maya, siendo sincero el chico de cabello rosa, se sentía un tanto intimidado por ella.

–Supe que ha estado cuidando de mis sobrinas y proporcionándoles apoyo cada vez que puede. Agradezco su dedicación como su tía, Natsu-san.

–No es nada.

Natsu dio un sorbo a su té mientras reía nerviosamente.

–También he sabido de sus notas excelentes incluso cuando era un estudiante del Curso 2 de la Primera Preparatoria. También de como logro ganar varios encuentros de Monolith Code e imponerse ante Ichijou Masaki-san en la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas Mágicas.

–No es gran cosa, cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho.

–Fufu, eres muy humilde Natsu-san. Eres un completo misterio para mí y para los líderes de los Diez Clanes Maestros, ciertos temas de conversación han girado en torno a ti. Tu apellido no pertenece a ninguno de las Cien Familias y eso es bastante intrigante en cierta manera. Es como si prácticamente hubieras salido de la nada.

–No soy nada interesante Maya-san, solo soy un chico de lo más normal. Lamento decepcionarla.

Natsu se mostró tranquilo y sereno cuando el tono de Maya cambio.

– ¿Realmente eres humano?

Esa pregunta fue hecha con cierta malicia por la mujer de cabello oscuro, a pesar de que Natsu dio un sorbo a su té y se mostró estoico, sus hombros se sacudieron levemente.

– ¿A dónde quiere llegar Maya-san?

–Solo trato de saciar mi curiosidad.

–La curiosidad mato al gato.

– ¿Es una amenaza?

–No haría o diría algo drástico, es un consejo.

Ciertas chispas {invisibles} parecían chocar con estas dos personas en la habitación, el aura del lugar se ponía un poco pesado, pero no al punto de ser sofocante para el mago de fuego y la Reina Demonio de la Noche.

–Cambiando de tema con usted. Le diré un detalle, debido a su actuación en el Halloween Incandescente, la USNA ha comenzado a movilizar a sus STARS a Japón y Brasil parece haber enviado una cierta unidad aquí para monitorear la situación, la destrucción que provoco ese día, fue algo bastante impactante para todos Natsu-san.

–Ya veo, supongo que era de esperarse algo así.

Natsu dijo eso casualmente, algo parecido a sacudirte una partícula de polvo de la ropa.

–No parece preocupado.

–No me importa realmente.

Natsu bajo su mirada al té y miro su reflejo en el líquido y dijo.

–Mientras Yuuki no sea la presa de nadie, podre lidiar con lo que sea.

–Ara, así que tan apegado estas así de mi sobrina. Es bueno saberlo, fufu. Confiare en sus palabras, si cree que puede lidiar con una de las Fuerzas Mágicas y Militares más fuertes del mundo y con la curiosidad de uno de los Trece Apóstoles, Miguel Díaz, me parece bien. También debería mencionarle algo, mis agentes se han encargado de unas cosas mientras venían para acá.

Natsu sintió un aire frio correr por su espalda.

–Ya que no encontramos a su tutor correspondiente, el estatus actual de Kobayashi Natsu-san es oficialmente un huérfano menor de edad.

Esto no estaba yendo para nada bien ¿Qué planeaba esta mujer?

–A partir de las 09:50 a.m., Kobayashi Natsu o mejor conocido como Yotsuba Natsu ha sido adoptado por la familia Yotsuba.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Sin poder creerlo, Natsu saco una terminal móvil para ver sus datos actuales.

"No puede ser…"

Su apellido 'Kobayashi' había sido reemplazado a 'Yotsuba', su tutora y 'madre legal' es nada menos que… Maya Yotsuba.

– ¿Q-Que hizo?

–Sorprendido ¿verdad?

Maya dio una risita por la expresión de Natsu y este tan solo se mordió la lengua y suspiro.

–Debo admitir que eso no lo esperaba… pero realmente no me importa cómo me apellide en esta época.

El chico de cabello rosa sonrió.

– ¿Eh?

Dijo Maya incrédulamente.

–Escuche, no sé qué planes tiene para las hermanas Shiba o conmigo, pero siempre que no resulten en las dos muertas, puede contar conmigo para ayudarle. No me es muy difícil saber lo que usted paso para que haya terminado de esta manera.

La temperatura de la habitación cayó bajo cero después de esas palabras.

* * *

 **Parte 4**

–Oh ¿Qué crees que me haya pasado?

Natsu tomo aire y contesto mientras se lamentaba internamente en abordar algo que no debería incumbirle, pero lo cierto es que, el bienestar de las hermanas Shiba depende en cierta medida de las decisiones de Maya.

–Sus ojos reflejan muchas emociones Maya-san. He conocido a muchos tipos de personas toda mi vida, unas en buenas y otras en malas condiciones. Personas que han pasado situaciones tan dolorosas que el simple hecho de seguir vivo es un sufrimiento insoportable.

–Mi consejo es que te detengas justo ahora Natsu-san, tu Haha-ue te lo ordena.

Dijo Maya con una mirada enojada y ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

–Aun no es tarde.

Esas palabras hicieron temblar ligeramente a Maya.

–T-Tú no sabes nada.

–Como dije, he conocido a personas, mas no he pasado por una situación similar. No todo es tan horrible como piensa que es, no todo el mundo es culpable de lo que le sucedió. Aún hay personas buenas en el mundo que desean ayudar a otros, no es justo que ellos paguen por los errores de un tercero. Usted aún puede…

– ¡CALLATE!

Maya grito con furia y una cara de completo enojo que no era propio de ella y que solo mostraría a su peor enemigo fue dirigida a Natsu quien apenas sintió algo de emoción por esa expresión tan aterradora de la Reina Demonio. La Oscuridad consumió todo el ambiente, los muebles, paredes y demás desapareció, destellos de luz se precipitaron hacia Natsu quien tan solo miraba con una mirada aburrida la peligrosa amenaza que se dirigía hacia él.

"[Overbreaker]"

Un fuego carmesí comenzó a devorar la Luz de las Estrellas y una figura humanoide apareció a los ojos de Maya. Su altura rebasa fácilmente los 2 metros, su apariencia era notablemente espeluznante, su piel eran escamas de reptil con escamas de algún otro tipo de ser, un par de cuernos enormes salieron de su frente, unas alas y cola de dragón salieron de su espalda, unos colmillos tan afilados como cuchillos reemplazaron los dientes y unos imponentes ojos amarillos y una aura totalmente roja rodeaba su cuerpo.

– ¿Q-Que eres?

El Mundo de Oscuridad de Maya Yotsuba, la Reina Demonio de la Noche, fue rápidamente envuelto en un infierno de fuego carmesí que devoraba sin piedad el espacio vacío como un incendio en un bosque.

–Un sujeto sin esperanza, un monstruo, la desesperación encarnada.

La voz de aquel ser de apariencia abominable fue oscura, profunda y con gran cansancio. Al chasquear sus dedos, la Oscuridad había desaparecido y habían sido devuelto a la oficina de la mansión Yotsuba. Maya sintió como sus pulmones estaban faltos de oxígeno y comenzó a beber algo de agua para tranquilizarse. La habitación no parece haber recibido daño alguno y nadie parece haber oído la conmoción dentro de ella.

–No quiero ser su enemigo y tampoco quiero matarla. Aunque no apruebo ninguna de las cosas que pudo haberlo hecho a Yuuki, quiero creer… que hay algo de esperanza en usted.

El ser había desaparecido y reemplazado nuevamente por Natsu, este dijo de una manera un tanto sincera y torpe.

–Eres más ingenuo de lo que creí, con ese poder tuyo… puedes poner de rodillas al mundo entero, incluso con el máximo poder de Yuuki no sería suficiente para detenerte ¿Por qué eliges vivir como un simple estudiante?

–Mmm… no tengo mucho que decir sobre eso. El mundo que conocí cuando era joven ya no existe, los tiempos han cambiado y sus personas también, no sería justo que un sujeto que fue traído desde la muerte, venga y cause un alboroto ¿no?

– ¿Eh?

–Este mundo actual me gusta. Su gente, su diversión, las curiosidades, sus avances mágicos y esas cosas. Convivir con mis amigos todos los días en la escuela es lo más divertido que un monstruo como yo disfruta más que nada a pesar de que no lo merece realmente. Investigar secretos mágicos e ingeniera mágica con una chica tan seria y cool es de lo mejor. Y luchar contra oponentes fuertes es muy divertido también.

Maya no sabía que responder ante las simples necesidades de aquel ser conocido {ahora} como Natsu Yotsuba. Un ser como él podía esclavizar a la humanidad sin que nadie le haga frente, pero un monstruo como él podía irradiar cierta luz. ¿Cómo era posible que este ser oscuro viera luz en la humanidad cuando prácticamente habían hecho sufrir a Maya? ¿Cómo era posible que este ser oscuro viera una pizca de esperanza en ella? Era tonto, incrédulo, estúpido, ingenuo, poco discreto, tonto e idiota, pero… ¿realmente era tan malo ser tan optimista? ¿Realmente era tan malo darlo todo por las personas que quieres? Eso fueron los pensamientos de la líder de los Yotsuba en torno a ese ser que tenía la apariencia de un chico de tan solo 16 años de edad.

– ¡Hmph! Como si fuera a ser engañada por argumentos tan débiles.

En un acto único e irreal, Maya hizo un puchero y adopto una actitud de niña malcriada.

– ¿Eh?

–¡Me escuchaste! ¡No engañaras tan fácilmente a tu ahora Haha-ue!

–P-Pero…

Natsu dijo nerviosamente y Maya se levantó de su asiento y lo señalo con su dedo.

–Eres un chico sin esperanza, sin educación y torpe a la hora de hacer las cosas.

Natsu solo pudo sentir como varias gotas de sudor corrían por sus mejillas al ver la actitud de su {ahora} madre.

–Sin embargo, mi plan original no cambiara no importa cuántas tonterías me digas. Hablando de eso.

Maya se dirigió a la puerta y salió por un momento.

– ¿P-Porque nos arrastras Oba-sama?

Ambas hermanas Shiba fueron traídas a la oficina de Maya sin preguntarles primero si podían pasar.

–Lamento mi rudeza y les diré a que los traje. En primera, Yuuki, debido a lo que ocurrió el 30 de octubre en Yokohama, te pido que mantengas cero comunicaciones con el Mayor Kazama o cualquier integrante del Batallón Equipado con Magia, salvo por Natsu-kun obviamente.

"¿Natsu-kun?"

Yuuki frunció un poco el ceño al ver la forma tan casual que su tía llamaba a su amigo y compañero de armas y clase.

–Ya hable con el Mayor y así será por un tiempo mientras la situación se calma, Natsu-kun se los explicara con más detalles él porque. En cuanto a la segunda cosa.

Maya sonrió como niña en dulcería y dijo.

–Acabo de adoptar a Natsu como un miembro de la familia Yotsuba y desde ahora, es un integrante de nuestra familia. Lo que lo hace su primo político.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Las hermanas Shiba no pudieron evitar gritar eso.

–Una última cosa… quiero que Yuuki-san contraiga matrimonio con mi hijo Natsu.

Salvo Maya, los tres estudiantes quedaron en blanco.

–Obviamente no quiero que se casen ahora mismo. Sino hasta que ambos tengan la mayoría de edad.

–E-Eso no es Oba-sama…

Miyuki trataba de decir algo por el shock de la propuesta de su tía.

–Es decir, sería una buena idea. Yuuki es una persona brillante tanto en Ingeniera como Desarrollo Mágico y Natsu es un eficiente mago y experto en combate, ambos harían una buena pareja y se llevan más que bien. ¿Qué dicen Natsu-kun, Yuuki-san?

La mente serena de Yuuki estaba en un completo caos, todo eso lo hizo a espaldas suyas sin siquiera notificarla antes. El shock fue brutal como mínimo, pero logro permanecer serena, esta mujer… ahora no podía predecir del todo que haría con hacer a Natsu su hijo adoptivo. Ella no quería y no debía caer en las redes de su tía, pero… si solo la involucrara a ella no habría problema, pero Natsu está en esa ecuación y aunque el chico de cabello rosa podía cuidarse más que bien, Maya contaba con personal y poder capaz de hacerle la vida difícil a Natsu.

–Ma-Maya-san, esto es demasiado.

–Soy Haha-ue para ti Natsu-kun.

La mujer puso una sonrisa juguetona.

–Haha-ue. Esto es ir lejos, no puedes ir tan lejos solo por eso. Yuuki no es una…

–Acepto.

La chica de cabello oscuro dijo seriamente.

–No sé qué planes tienes Oba-sama, pero no dejare que involucres a Natsu en tus planes. Él es una persona muy apreciada para mi {aparte de mi hermana menor, pensó Yuuki}, no te dejare hacer lo que quieras con él.

–Oh ¿te refieres a esto~?

En un acto inesperado, los delgados brazos de Maya se abrazaron al brazo izquierdo de Natsu, la imagen parecía la de una pareja. El estado mental de Natsu estaba en un completo caos, su brazo estaba siendo presionado por un par de bultos suaves y grandes, el olor a perfume y champú de esta mujer, entraron en sus fosas nasales haciendo sentir un tanto indefenso. El calor en su rostro comenzó a sentirse.

Miyuki quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, no dijo ni una palabra, pero la mitad superior de su rostro estaba en un color rojo.

"¡ESA VIEJA BRUJA LO PAGARA, USA EL [MATERIAL BURST] EN ELLA"!

Esa extraña voz en la cabeza de Yuuki le insistía en borrar la existencia de su tía, pero logro serenarse, pero no pudo evitar apretar los dientes el puño al ver como Natsu ni siquiera trataba de apartar a esa mujer de cabello oscuro.

–Bueno dejémonos de juegos ahora.

Maya soltó a Natsu con una risita y dijo.

– ¿Qué dices tú Natsu-kun?

–Si a Yuuki le hace feliz, supongo que acepto también.

Dijo Natsu sonriendo con pena.

"Bakaryu {dragón tonto}"

Yuuki sintió su rostro arder, pero aun así no miro en otra dirección para no darle la satisfacción de parecer avergonzada a los ojos de su tía.

"Parece que el sello de Miya se está desgastando más rápido de lo que creí. Bueno, eso puede representar un problema, pero con Natsu-kun a su lado, no creo que vaya a haber muchos problemas."

–Eso sería todo por el día de hoy. El chofer los llevara de regreso, su compromiso será anunciado a los Diez Clanes Maestros y el hecho de que ahora eres mi hijo y parte de la familia Yotsuba. ¡Que te diviertas en la escuela Natsu-kun!

Maya dijo de manera juguetona esa parte y Natsu solo mordió su lengua mientras suspiraba. No estaba molesto con ella por lo que había hecho el día de hoy, solo estaba agotado mentalmente, no podía entender completamente a Maya. Los tres estudiantes abandonaron la oficina de Maya. La mujer de cabello oscuro miro por la ventana al sol del atardecer y dijo.

–Si crees poder salvarme, te reto. Tienes hasta el 7 de julio del 2098 para conseguirlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus bellas facciones.

…

Una vez de regreso a casa, muchos llegarían a pensar que el pobre Natsu seria apaleado por las hermanas Shiba debido al trato que recibió de su tía, pero había una situación muy seria sucediendo en estos momentos.

– ¿Así que los STARS han autorizado la movilización de personal a Japón?

Como se mencionó anteriormente, los STARS es una organización militar que proviene de la USNA {Estados Unidos de Norteamérica}, dicha organización tiene la fuerza más poderosa de magos en el mundo. La forma de clasificación que tenía esta poderosa unidad militar consiste en la siguiente:

La primera clase {Los más fuertes} son conocidos como rango 'Estrellas de Primer Rango'

La segunda clase son llamados 'Estrellas de Segundo Rango'.

La tercera clasificación es la 'Clase Constelación'.

La cuarta clase son llamados 'Rango Planetario'.

Y la última {y quizás los más débiles} 'Rango Satélite'.

Se rumorea que los STARS cuentan entre sus filas, a uno de los Trece Apóstoles en el planeta. Los Trece Apóstoles son poderosos Magos de Clase Estratégica cuyo poder los pone sobre los magos comunes y los vuelve la principal carta de triunfo de las naciones a las que pertenecen. Se dice que los STARS cuenta con el Apóstol conocido simplemente como 'Sirius'.

–Si, al parecer uno de los informantes de Maya-san le informo sobre eso. También las fuerzas brasileñas están haciendo su jugada, pero en menor medida que la USNA. A pesar de ello, no cuento con una descripción que pueda hacer para reconocerlos. Por el momento, hay que creer que no saben nada de mi o de cualquiera involucrado en el 30 de octubre.

Dijo Natsu seriamente mientras bebía café que le fue servido por Miyuki.

–Me encargare de vigilar cualquier actividad sospechosa en el área. Hare lo que pueda para evitar cualquier amenaza para ustedes.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

Le pregunta Yuuki con seriedad al ver que en el plan de intentar protegerlas, no se incluyó a él mismo.

–Estaré bien, pero no quiero que arriesgan a Yuuki o Miyuki en este mundo tan oscuro. Estos STARS no son como Blanche o la Gran Alianza Asiática, son una fuerza que no debe ser subestimada, un solo error bastara para caer en su juego. Y eso que no he mencionado las capacidades de los magos brasileños.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

Yuuki le pregunta un tanto enojada.

–Hacer planes para resguardarnos, pero no pensar en tu propio bienestar. También eres importante, no eres un objeto desechable o algo así, eres una persona importante para mí y para Miyuki. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras llevas toda esa carga en tus hombros Natsu.

–B-Bueno, realmente ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones es por ello que…

–Eso no justifica tus métodos.

La que hablo interrumpiendo a Natsu, fue Miyuki.

–Aunque no comprendo del todo bien esta situación o el verdadero peligro que presenta un Apóstol, no pienso bajar la cabeza y dejar que todo este problema suceda sin hacer nada. Ayudare en todo lo que pueda a Onee-sama y a Natsu en este problema, mi magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con magos fuertes. ¡Además, no somos unas doncellas que necesitan ser protegidas, también quiero proteger a Natsu y a Onee-sama!

Yuuki se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de determinación de su hermana menor. Miyuki generalmente es una chica rectada y de pocas palabras, pero verla en ese estado, de alguna manera, hizo sonreír a Yuuki y tenía el mismo pensamiento que su hermana menor. Ella no era una doncella en apuros, es una Maga de Clase Estratégica que enfrento una invasión de una nación extranjera en más de una ocasión, soporto duros y dolorosos entrenamientos para volverse más fuerte, ella no dejaría que una de las personas que más le importaban {en el sentido romántico ya que aún se apenaba en admitirlo} cargue con todo ese peso como si fuese su deber. Ella junto con ese mago de cabello rosa y su hermana menor, harían frente a esa amenaza, no dejaría solo a ese chico que ha hecho tanto por ella. Se había convertido en chivo expiatorio, la había defendido de los insultos y bromas de las personas que la rodeaban, había encarado a su tía por el bienestar de ella {y su hermana menor}.

–Lamento haberlas hecho sentirse así. Fui un gran tonto al pensar eso de ustedes, tan solo quería que vivieran sus vidas como personas normales.

–Somos personas irregulares Natsu, a estas alturas es raro que no lo hayas sabido.

Yuuki dijo con cierto humor y una sonrisa linda. Natsu rio un poco ante eso al igual que Miyuki.

– ¿Podemos seguir discutiendo sobre este tema tan lúgubre o podemos ver un anime sobre Idols? ¿Cuál prefieren?

Propuso Natsu y los tres escogieron la segunda opción.

…

15 de diciembre. Hora: 08:32 a.m., Ubicación: Primera Preparatoria Mágica, Tokio.

Este día, era básicamente el inicio de una semana escolar común en la Primera Preparatoria, faltaban unos pocos días para navidad la emoción en aquellos jóvenes estudiantes y aspirantes a magos o miembros estratégicos mágicos de alguna milicia, es bastante evidente. La Primera Preparatoria por lo general se mantenía indiferente ante cualquier festividad, pero este año, adornaron varios pasillos y pusieron un pino navideño en la cafetería. El ambiente navideño había suavizado las tensiones y problemas de los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria que habían tenido un año agitado. Durante este año {2095}, habían sufrido un ataque de la Organización Blanche, sufrieron de varios accidentes provocados por No Head Dragon durante la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, fueron invadidos por tropas de la Gran Alianza Asiática durante la Competencia de Tesis en Yokohama y el descubrimiento de un mago de Clase Ofensiva que podía usar magia de Ethernano en máxima capacidad conocida.

– ¿No crees que es una excelente fecha Natsu-kun?

Mayumi Saegusa, senpai de Natsu y ex-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil estaba poniendo esferas navideñas en un pino navideño que habían puesto en la habitación del Consejo Estudiantil y Natsu estaba ayudándola.

–Claro. La navidad siempre es perfecta para mí, es divertido en lo personal. Hacen deliciosos pasteles en las pastelerías y hacen buenas ofertas durante esta temporada.

Natsu nunca había sido un chico que disfrutara de las cosas dulces como los pasteles, eso era más de su antigua compañera de gremio, Erza. Pero desde que comenzó a ser parte del grupo Kobayashi-Dragneel, los postres habían sido sugeridos a él por Miyuki, al principio se mostró un poco en negación, pero después de comer continuamente, había agarrado un gusto por los pasteles.

–Dime Natsu-kun ¿son cierto esos rumores?

–Bueno…

El aviso de que Natsu ahora pertenece a la familia Yotsuba como el hijo adoptivo de Maya y que había sido comprometido con Yuuki Shiba, fue algo que se supo a cualquier mago que forme parte de los Diez Clanes Maestros y a sus allegados. Y como los rumores se dispersan más rápido que la pólvora, los estudiantes de la Primera Preparatoria no tardaron en enterarse de ese hecho. El nombre de Kobayashi Natsu fue cambiado oficialmente en cualquier documento que este tuviera su nombre a 'Yotsuba Natsu'. Aunque lo bueno para Natsu, es que Maya pareció ser un poco benevolente al no relacionar a Yuuki {aún} con los Yotsuba, lo malo fue… que sus conocidos habían mantenido las distancias con él.

–Lo es.

Natsu no vio caso negarlo y lo dijo de manera normal.

–Ya veo, te casaras con Yuuki-san…

Un aura un tanto depresiva se cernió sobre esa linda senpai de estatura baja.

Ella no sabía exactamente que era estar enamorada. Nunca lo había estado de ningún hombre en particular. Su padre y líder del clan Saegusa, Koichi, le propuso como pretendiente a un chico llamado Hirofumi Itsuwa. Hirofumi en la opinión de Mayumi, es un chico agradable con el cual sería entretenido pasar un rato, pero solo eso. Pero con Natsu, el chico podía actuar tan serio como un adulto, pero tan infantil como un niño. El chico de cabello rosa a menudo bromeaba con Mayumi y daba más la impresión de que Natsu era el senpai y Mayumi la kouhai, algo que la desanimaba aún más debido a sus estaturas. En su opinión, Natsu es un chico misterioso, pero divertido que hacía que los problemas que uno llegarían a creer que son pesados, parecieran tan ligeros como una pluma de ave. Por no mencionar que su perfil un tanto rudo y varonil a pesar de que tenía el cabello de color rosa, lo hacía un tanto atractivo para las chicas de su clase y de su escuela e incluso durante la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, muchas chicas de distintas escuelas pidieron un baile con él durante el baile de clausura.

–Pero no por el momento Mayumi-senpai. Aun somos menores de edad y no se vería muy adecuado por el momento.

– ¿Eh?

Mayumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Natsu-kun, ¿puedo preguntarse algo?

–Aye.

Dijo el chico de cabello rosa con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿Qué piensas de mí?

El mago de fuego hizo una pose pensativa y dijo.

–Infantil como una niña de primaria.

Se rio un poco y Mayumi inflo sus mejillas mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho.

– ¡Natsu-kun tonto, tonto! ¡Sabía que no serias serio conmigo, solo te burlas de mí!

–Pero hablando en serio, Mayumi es una persona inteligente y una maga muy capaz, además ser una linda senpai que no dudara en arreglar los problemas a los que tiene a su lado. Eso es algo muy atractivo y lindo de su parte senpai.

La cara de Mayumi adopto un color rojo no registrado todavía por las palabras de su kouhai. Ella jamás había sido alagada de esa manera, claro, al ser una maga talentosa y miembro de la familia Saegusa, los halagos le llovían, pero eran por lo general vacíos para ella. La forma sincera de Natsu hacia que el corazón de Mayumi se exaltara de sobremanera.

–Ya veo…

Ella dijo débilmente y siguió con su labor de adornar el pino navideño.

…

"Esto es un tanto…"

Mientras Natsu se dirigía a la cafetería para almorzar con sus amigos, noto que muchos estudiantes a los que veía pasar, apartaban su mirada al ver al chico de cabello rosa. Algunos se atemorizaron al verlo, lo cierto es que había ganado una reputación gracias a sus esfuerzos como miembro del Comité de Disciplina, pero ese temor como una figura de autoridad implacable {solo si la situación se salía de control, cosa que raras veces ocurría ya} aumento astronómicamente. Cuando entro a la cafetería, muchos lo vieron entrar e inmediatamente apartaron su mirada de él, Natsu logro ver a Yuuki sentada sola en una mesa.

–Yo Yuuki.

Saludo Natsu a Yuuki en un tono amistoso.

–Hola Natsu.

Ella devolvió el gesto mientras seguía comiendo.

– ¿Qué tal fue tu patrullaje?

–Nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, no paso absolutamente nada. Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Miyuki tiene un asunto pendiente en el Consejo Estudiantil, en cuanto a los demás… no lo sé.

Yuuki dijo eso mientras apretaba sus dientes.

Los integrantes del grupo Shiba Kobayashi: Erika Chiba, Leonhart Saijou, Mikihiko Yoshida, Mizuki Shibata, Honoka Mitsui y Shizuku Kitayama no se encontraban para almorzar con ellos como era regular.

–Supongo que deben estar ocupados.

Natsu dijo eso mientras comenzaba a comer su comida y Yuuki solo apretaba el puño por la situación que lo había puesto su tía. Ella debía ser la ignorada, debía ser la que fuera temida y repudiada, fácilmente había podido lidiar con eso, pero no Natsu. Ella no lo tolero.

–Natsu, perdí el apetito, debo irme, discúlpame. Te prometo que te compensare esto.

–Si tienes cosas pendientes, lo entiendo.

Natsu comía de lo más alegre y Yuuki solo reforzó esa decisión en su mente.

…

En una parte de la Primera Preparatoria, los demás integrantes del grupo Shiba-Kobayashi con la cierta inclusión de Takeaki Kirihara y Kei Isori se encontraban en una situación un tanto difícil de afrontar.

Natsu Yotsuba.

Se habían enterado gracias a sus familias de su estatus actual como hijo adoptivo de la líder del clan Yotsuba y como futuro prometido de Yuuki Shiba. Aun no comprendieron porque con Yuuki, pero era lo de menos para ellos, en cierta manera no les sorprendía del todo, fue más impactante para ellos el primer hecho.

Sabían que ese chico de cabello rosa es un tanto misterioso, empezando desde lo más bajo hasta alzarse a lo más alto fue un hecho que no cualquiera haría de forma tan descuidada y simple como aquel chico de cabello rosa puntiagudo. La familia Yotsuba era temida y respeta incluso dentro de los Diez Clanes Maestros, así que, muchos llegaron a pensar que Natsu fue alguna clase de espía o agente encubierto y fue obligado a usar un falso apellido como tal {Kobayashi}.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Erika fue la que se animó al decir eso.

¿Su actitud amable fue una farsa también? De ser así, no aconsejaría a sus amigos, nunca se habría involucrado y ayudado durante la crisis de Blanche, ni menos como un miembro de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas, tampoco habría salvado las vidas de sus dos senpais a cambio de una simple malteada.

–Exacto. ¿Qué están haciendo?

Con una mirada molesta en sus ojos y cruzada de brazos, Yuuki Shiba miraba con cierta desaprobación a sus compañeros y amigos.

– ¿Y-Yuuki?

Dijeron con ciertos nervios Leo y Mikihiko. La hermana mayor Shiba suspiro y dijo.

–Escuchen. Sé que esto puede ser un gran shock para ustedes, no los culparía por reaccionar de esa manera, están en su derecho, pero… eso no justifica para nada su actitud hacia Natsu. ¿Saben que me dijo cuándo no los vio? 'Deben estar ocupados'.

Un martillo con la palabra 'culpa' tallado en él, golpeo la conciencia de cada uno de los compañeros y amigos de Natsu como el cristal frágil.

–P-Pero Natsu, no… no nos dijo sobre esto.

Mikihiko replico débilmente.

–Él fue adoptado sorpresivamente. Él es un huérfano menor de edad, así que no tiene control o voto para estas decisiones, mientras no tenga un tutor o un adulto que se haga responsable, cualquier familia puede adoptarlo. ¿No pensaste en ello Mikihiko?

Mikihiko y Leo recordaron como Natsu se sacrificó por ellos durante su duelo con Masaki para que lograran ganar. Recibió todo ese daño por ellos y nunca los culpo por ello.

–Y-Yo quiero disculparme con Natsu-san.

La que se animó a hablar fue Honoka.

–No quiero que piense que lo odiamos, de hecho, el debería odiarnos por lo que le hicimos.

La que le continúo fue Erika.

–Natsu-san es un buen amigo y compañero, no es justo este trato de nuestra parte.

Kei Isori dijo un tanto tímido.

–Kobayashi… es decir, Yotsuba es un gran compañero de entrenamiento. No veo mucho sentido guardar las apariencias con él a estas alturas.

Kirihara expreso su opinión.

Poco a poco cada uno de los amigos y conocidos de Natsu, fueron alejando sus temores y eso hizo sonreír a Yuuki.

…

"¿Seré el único que piensa que el apellido Yotsuba no me va?"

Natsu dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla al ver las notas de sus exámenes finales. Saco puntuaciones perfectas nuevamente, al terminar, guardo su terminal móvil y se preparó para regresar a casa.

– ¡Yo Natsu!

–Hola Natsu.

Sin esperarlo, Natsu fue saludo por Leo y Mikihiko.

– ¿Qué tal Kobayashi?

–Lamentamos la demora.

Kirihara e Isori se acercaron también.

–Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Natsu a sus amigos y compañeros al verse rodeado por ellos.

–Iremos a los bolos para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. ¿Vamos?

Le propuso Kirihara.

–Sí, será divertido.

Natsu fue arrastrado por sus compañeros hacia el centro de la ciudad. Pidieron dos mesas para un equipo de dos, Sawaki Midori se les unió en el camino para ir también.

El equipo 1 tiene a Natsu Yotsuba, Leonhart Saijou y a Mikihiko Yoshida.

El equipo 2 tiene a Takeaki Kirihara, Sawaki Midori y a Kei Isori.

–Te debemos una disculpa Natsu.

Dijo un tanto apenado Leo y los demás, salvo Sawaki ya que a pesar de que se enteró del estado actual de Natsu, su opinión sobre él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, incluso cuando lo había obligado a quedarse hasta tarde cuando fue lo del problema con el Poltergeist.

–Nuestra actitud hacia ti esta mañana no está justificada.

Le siguió Mikihiko.

–Nos has ayudado mucho. Nunca debimos dudar de ti, si quieres golpearnos hasta que te canses, hazlo.

Kirihara dijo.

–No es nada chicos. Entiendo su reacción, no pasa nada.

Natsu dijo con un tono despreocupado, pero eso no calmo a sus amigos. Así que para compensar dicho error y a la vez agradecimiento, lo llevaron a un buffet en el cual, todos cooperaron.

– ¿Sales con Yuuki?

Le pregunta Mikihiko.

–No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Ambos están comprometidos. Además, es obvio que le gustas, hemos visto como se enoja cuando hablas con Mayumi-senpai o Mari-senpai~.

El que dijo eso, fue Kirihara que fue rápidamente detenido por sus dos compañeros de grado superior.

–Es difícil de explicar, pero… me hace feliz hacerla feliz.

–Oh.

Fue todo lo que dijeron los amigos de Natsu en ese restaurante después de salir de los bolos.

¿Natsu le gustaba Yuuki? Era una pregunta simple, pero que no podía ser respondida con tanta simplicidad. Para empezar, Natsu era muchos años mayor que ella {cosa que sus amigos no sabían aun}, aunque ese factor no parecía importarle a Yuuki. Ambos son de distintas épocas, algo que no parecía influir mucho en Yuuki de todas maneras. Natsu había cometido tantos malos actos como buenos, pero Yuuki tampoco era una santa del todo y tampoco demostró desprecio por ello, al contrario, mostro cierta preocupación por él. Ambos eran tan opuestos, que de alguna manera eran tan compatibles en cierta manera. Pero volviendo a la pregunta, la respuesta seria un, sí.

* * *

 **Parte 4**

24 de diciembre.

Una cierta celebración se llevó a cabo en la cafetería 'Eine Brise'.

Es Noche Buena en Japón y a unas pocas horas seria Navidad. La cafetería fue alquilada para la fiesta de despedida de Shizuku ya que ira a cursar en el extranjero durante una buena parte del invierno, pero volvería en primavera. Así que su ausencia seria de tan solo un estimado de tres meses a partir de enero. No era un largo tiempo realmente, pero para Honoka, lo sería aún más. Shizuku es la amiga más cercana con la que cuenta Honoka, eran casi como hermanas, así que ella sentiría un poco de soledad al ver que su amiga se iría por un tiempo, incluso si era uno corto.

–Solo les pido que cuiden a Honoka cuando yo no este.

Fue el primer pedido que hizo Shizuku a sus amigos.

– ¡N-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas Shizuku!

Una apenada Honoka dijo eso con su cara un poco roja.

–Vamos, tampoco es como si se fuera a ir para siempre ¿verdad?

Natsu puso una mano en el hombro de Honoka mientras sostenía un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

–En todo caso, es mejor festejar la ocasión del día de hoy ¡Feliz Navidad!

Erika levanto su vaso y dijo eso, solo para que segundos después sus amigos imitaran el gesto de celebración.

– ¡Feliz Navidad!

Bebieron sus bebidas y celebraban con emoción la despedida de Shizuku y la llegada de la navidad. Shizuku comento que iría a estudiar a un Instituto de magia en la USNA, más específicamente Berkeley. Muchos se sintieron extrañados de que Shizuku no iría a estudiar a alguna escuela del estado de Boston, donde el desarrollo mágico es un tanto más avanzado que en cualquier estado de los Estados Unidos, sin embargo el Movimiento Humanista en Contra de la Magia ha causado últimamente muchas protestas en cuanto a los Centros de Investigación y Desarrollo Mágico, por lo que la situación en la Costa Este estaba al rojo vivo.

No obstante, había algo que había surgido en la mente de dichos compañeros de Shizuku. ¿Quién sería el estudiante de intercambio que la reemplazaría cuando se fuese?

…

25 de diciembre.

La llegada de la Navidad significaba un día muy alegre para muchas personas en el mundo y sus familias. Los niños por lo general correrían a los pinos navideños para abrir sus obsequios que fueron traídos por un adorable señor de edad avanzada con traje rojo que viene tripulando un trineo impulsado por una especie desconocida de renos que volaban. Los niños creían que Santa Claus viajaba por el mundo repartiendo regalos a los niños buenos, mientras a los niños malos, solo les daba un pedazo de carbón. Pero para los adultos, se preguntaba si Santa Claus era capaz de viajar de casa en casa por todo el mundo en tan solo una noche {la respuesta es obviamente no por supuesto}, es decir, la velocidad necesaria para hacer todo ese esfuerzo, tendría que viajar a una velocidad superior a la de un Año Luz, algo que se ha comprobado que provocaría que el cuerpo de Papá Noel, fuera hecho pedazos al alcanzar la velocidad adecuada para esa gran labor. Pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa, en la casa de la Familia Shiba, las hermanas Shiba junto con Natsu se encontraban en una sesión de intercambio de regalos.

El intercambio consiste de esta manera; Natsu le regalaría a Yuuki, Yuuki a Miyuki, y Miyuki le regalaría a Natsu. Las hermanas Shiba invitaron a su casa a Natsu para festejar la navidad. El padre de las hermanas Shiba pasaría el día con su actual esposa y así ha sido desde que la madre de ambas chicas murió. Y para ambas, era un alivio no tener a su padre cercas.

– ¿Un CAD y Un conejo de peluche?

Yuuki abrió su regalo y vio que se trataba de un CAD especializado de un tono metálico rojo en forma de pulsera de mano, se veía un tanto avanzado como para que una revista de alguna empresa de Ingeniera Mágica lo publicara y un detalle raro, fue que también le regalo un conejo de peluche, algo que encontró en cierta manera, adorable. Conociendo a Natsu, Yuuki pensó que lo del conejo fue más bien una broma suya por lo de la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas o algo así, pero a pesar de eso, abrazo discretamente al peluche.

–Un collar de plata, clásico de Onee-sama.

Miyuki sonrió gentilmente ante el regalo, ciertamente, su hermana mayor tenía un buen gusto por la joyería.

–Un poco costo ¿no?

Natsu saco de una pequeña caja, un reloj de aspecto caro. No era uno digital, era uno clásico de manecillas.

–Gracias Miyuki.

Natsu sonrió a Miyuki y esta devolvió el gesto un poco sonrojada.

Para ese chico de cabello rosa, esta era la primera navidad que celebraba en muchísimos años. La última fue en compañía de sus antiguos amigos de Fairy Tail. Así que el chico de cabello rosa puntiagudo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al ver esta escena. Durante la tarde, las hermanas Shiba con ayuda de Natsu prepararon la comida y bromearon y se divirtieron durante todo el día, algo que Miyuki noto fue que, Yuuki no se le había despegado a Natsu. De hecho, su apego hacia ese chico de cabello rosa, comenzó cuando su anuncio de compromiso se hizo público. La situación en su escuela se había aligerado al punto donde las cosas habían vuelto totalmente a la normalidad, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Para mantener ciertas apariencias, Yuuki aferraba sus brazos al brazo de Natsu mientras caminaban, al principio fue un poco vergonzoso para las chicas y un poco para los chicos, pero después de un tiempo, se volvió algo rutinario al punto de verlo como algo normal. Algo que Miyuki no le agradaba del todo, pero eligió el silencio.

"Oba-sama me daría su aprobación si digo que también quiero ser la prometida de Natsu."

Al pensarlo, Miyuki sintió como sus orejas pálidas cambiaban a rojo sin pensarlo.

"ASI ES COMO DEBEN SER LAS COSAS. NO DEJES QUE ESA MOCOSA TE QUITE LO QUE ES TUYO."

A estas alturas, Yuuki se había acostumbrado a esa voz oscura en su mente que la había dejado en segundo plano. Era una voz oscura y siniestra que venía de su interior, pero que francamente encontró aterrorizante al principio, pero que después supo controlar.

Esa voz no parecía augurar nada bueno para ello o a los que quiere, pero trataría de controlarse. Ella miro a Natsu y siguió hablando con el como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

1 de enero.

Con la entrada del año nuevo 2096 y un frio seco, las hermanas Shiba irían al templo como una especie de costumbre habitual para los japoneses. Miyuki vestía un kimono con detalles en sus cabellos que la hacían una belleza irresistible, mientras Yuuki vestía un atuendo con falda de estilo juvenil que la hacía verse realmente linda, además de una ligera chaqueta blanca y su largo cabello oscuro, fluía suavemente por su espalda. Este atuendo fue sugerido por su hermana menor en muchas ocasiones, pero en esta ocasión fue escuchada. Algo que también hizo a su hermana mayor fue que la maquillo un poco, solo ligeramente. De hecho, su belleza aunque en cierta manera no igualaba a la de su hermana menor, tampoco era para ser menospreciada, Yuuki es considerada una belleza madura con porte de 'Onee-san'. Las hermanas Shiba habían quedado de ir al santuario con sus amigos para celebrar el año nuevo. Los únicos ausentes en dicho viaje serian Mikihiko y Shizuku. El primero tenía un asunto pendiente con su familia y la segunda, se encontraba en el extranjero en estos momentos.

Las hermanas Shiba tomaron el tren moderno para viajar hasta su destino. El viaje duro apenas 20 minutos, también notaron a muchas personas vistiendo kimonos para la ocasión cosa que no era para nada rara en este país justo en este día.

–Yo Yuuki, Miyuki.

Justo al inicio de los escalones vieron a Natsu usando un simple pantalón jean, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta formal ligera. Al ser un mago de fuego de clase [Dragon Slayer], el difícilmente se veía afectado por el frio.

–B-Buenos días Yuuki-san, Miyuki-san.

Atrás de Natsu se encontraba Honoka, quien también llevaba puesto un lindo kimono que la hacía destacarse. Durante el trayecto de ida, Natsu se topó con Honoka en el tren subterráneo y le propuso que fueran juntos, algo que la tímida chica acepto.

–Te ves linda con ese atuendo Honoka.

Dijo Miyuki al ver a su amiga.

–Algo un poco más japonés te hubiera venido bien Natsu.

Le comento Yuuki al chico de cabello rosa.

–Lo cierto es que me quede despierto hasta tarde y solo uso lo primero que vi en mi armario.

Natsu admitió con cierta pena mientras se rascaba su mejilla.

–Yo chicos.

– ¡Ohaiyou!

Leo y Erika llegaron y saludaron a sus amigos.

–Lamento llegar tarde.

Mizuki llego también usando un kimono, Erika era la única que había decidido no usar uno, pero nadie se lo comento. Mientras los amigos charlaban, Yuuki sintió una irregularidad en el ambiente, miro que cercas de ellos, había una linda chica vistiendo un atuendo que si bien es lindo, es algo anticuado para la época actual. Su belleza era casi igual a la de su hermana menor. Su cabello es rubio atado en un par de coletas, sus ojos son de un profundo color azul y su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sus facciones eran idénticas al de un extranjero, pero también poseía rasgos nipones.

La chica rubia noto la mirada de Yuuki y haciendo una sonrisa paso de lado del grupo Shiba-Kobayashi {al cual a pesar del apellido actual de uno de sus líderes, no le han cambiado el nombre}.

– ¿Lina?

La voz de Natsu rompió el irregular ambiente que estaba generando Yuuki y esa linda chica extranjera de ropa anticuada.

– ¿Natsu?

La chica rubia llamada Lina dijo sorprendida al ver al chico de cabello rosa.

…

Angelina Kudou Shields es una miembro de los STARS, su misión de infiltrarse a la Primera Preparatoria fue un éxito, pero sus clases comenzarían en unos pocos días. Su rango es 'Estrella de Primera Clase', es uno de los miembros más fuertes de los STARS y uno de los Trece Apóstoles mejor conocido como 'Angie Sirius', algo que ningún civil o mago común sabría nunca de esta linda chica. Lina había optado por visitar el área donde estaría viviendo durante los próximos meses. Al no ser de cultura japonesa a pesar de tener cierta descendencia con ella, Lina se sintió un tanto perdida en Japón, sus costumbres eran completamente diferentes a los de su natal Norteamérica, ella hablaba bien el japonés, pero aun así, eso no le causo algún confort.

Ella había llegado a un santuario donde la curiosidad fue más que nada en vez de la investigación por cuenta propia. Noto la mirada de una cierta chica de mirada fría y cabello oscuro, sonrió amablemente y paso a su lado, se detuvo cuando vio una cara conocida.

– ¿Lina?

– ¿Natsu?

Lina había conocido a este chico de cabello rosa durante una misión el 10 de septiembre del año pasado, fue un saludo rápido más que nada, pero después de un rato ese mismo día, volvieron a encontrarse en un muelle, donde el chico de cabello rosa y sus amigos habían ido a pasear.

–Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí en Tokio ¿Cómo has estado?

Natsu saludo amigablemente a esta chica rubia, algo que dejo al grupo de amigos de Natsu de la Primera Preparatoria, perplejos.

– ¡Bien!

Ella corrió a abrazarlo, cuya acción dejo al chico de cabello rosa un tanto sorprendido por dicha acción, pero que causo cierto malestar en las hermanas Shiba.

A pesar de solo conocerlo un solo día, Lina sintió cierto alivio al tener un conocido en este país. Claro, sus compañeras de los STARS estaban con ella también, pero de alguna forma, tener a este chico como un posible vecino, la hizo sentirse feliz.

–Supongo que estas de vacaciones ¿no?

Lina negó con la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Me transferí como estudiante de intercambio en una escuela.

–Que bien. Si tienes algún problema para ubicarte en la zona puedo ayudarte dándote un tour por la ciudad.

– ¡Me encantaría! ¿Me pasarías tu número y correo para ello?

– ¡Claro!

Natsu saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a textear con Lina. Esta escena fue un tanto difícil para Yuuki, pero no por lo que se creía en un principio, sino porque había algo en esta chica llamada Lina que la hacía desconfiar de ella, pero eso se vio afectado ya que hablaba y charlaba con Natsu como si se conocieran de toda la vida, haciéndola ver como una chica más de este mundo.

–Por cierto Lina ¿en qué escuela fuiste transferida?

–La Primera Preparatoria, más específicamente en el grupo 1 del Curso 1.

–Qué curioso. Yo también asisto a esa escuela y en el mismo grupo.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Es increíble, no estaré sola en la escuela!

–Lamento por ignorarlos chicos. Lina estos son mis amigos de la escuela.

Natsu fue presentando uno por uno a sus amigos. Erika, Leo, Honoka, Mizuki la saludaron de forma amistosa.

–Un gusto en conocerte Miyuki-san.

–El gusto es mío Angelina-san.

–Solo dime Lina, no seas tan formal conmigo.

Lina dijo eso con tono casual.

–Es un placer en conocerte Lina.

Yuuki dijo con respeto.

–Igualmente Yuuki.

Una cierta aura rodeaba a estas dos chicas que se miraban como un par de bandidos en un duelo a muerte, pero lograron contenerse y dejarlo pasar por el momento.

–Fue bueno toparme contigo Natsu. Pero debo irme, aun debo desempacar unas cosas, nos vemos en la escuela y adiós chicos.

Lina comenzó a correr mientras se despedía de sus nuevos conocidos.

–Que chicas tan curiosas conoces Natsu-kun.

Le dijo Erika en un tono de broma.

–Es una enorme coincidencia que la amiga de Natsu-san se haya transferido a nuestra misma escuela y a nuestro mismo salón.

Comento Honoka en un tono inocente.

–Demasiada diría yo.

Dijo Miyuki con un tono ligeramente bajo.

"Angelina Shields ¿eh? Como no cuento con la ayuda del Batallón, no puedo averiguar mucho sobre ella, pero Natsu no parece considerarla alguna sospechosa y parecen ser buenos amigos… ¿Por qué me irrita tanto eso?"

…

"¡Hurra, tendré amigos en la misma escuela…! No, creo que me estoy desviando completamente de mi objetivo en este país. Extraer o destruir al Mago de Clase Ofensiva para asegurar el bienestar y equilibrio del Mundo Mágico actual."

Lina no había olvidado su misión como miembro de los STARS, pero sintió cierto gusto al tener a Natsu como amigo en la misma escuela a la que asistirá, en cierta manera encontraba al chico como uno muy divertido con el cual pasar el rato. Además, se ofreció a ser su guía por si un día ella estaba en apuros, algo que aprecio enormemente, pero no era momento para el sentimentalismo. Lina no vino sola a su misión a Japón, recibiría la ayuda de dos amigas y compañeras, una de ellas se llama Silvia Mercury de clase planetaria. Una mujer de 25 años que sirve a Lina como una analista de datos muy buena en su trabajo.

–Me alegra de que haya regresado a salvo Mayor Sirius.

–Estamos en casa Silvia, no es necesario que sigas los protocolos.

–Lo siento, pero mientras estemos en una misión, los protocolos se seguirán al pie de la letra.

–Como quieras, no pienso discutir sobre eso.

Lina se acostó sobre el sofá y comenzó a leer una novela ligera que le fue recomendada por un cierto chico de cabello rosa, la chica que también era conocida como Sirius, leía mientras tarareaba suavemente.

–Se ve muy feliz Mayor Sirius, ¿algo de lo que desea comentar?

–Me encontré con Natsu en el santuario.

Un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de la cabeza de Silvia, solo para que segundos después, choque su puño con su palma.

–El chico que conoció en el muelle. Ahora recuerdo.

–Si. Él también es estudiante de la misma escuela que asistiré y estaremos en el mismo grupo.

–Mayor Sirius, no cree que esto es una gran coincidencia.

Lina bajo el libro y miro a su colega.

– ¿Crees que hay algo malo con Natsu? Yo no lo creo.

–Solo piénselo detenidamente. Quizás sea paranoia de mi parte, pero no es mucha casualidad que un chico que conoció hace meses y que es estudiante de la misma escuela donde se rumorea que podría asistir el Mago de Clase Ofensiva conocido como 'El Demonio Carmesí'.

Lina no quería creerlo, pero tenía razón con las sospechas de Silvia.

–Busca su nombre en los registros de la Primera Preparatoria, Silvia. Mientras, iré a quitarme esta ridícula ropa, fue un error basarme en una revista de moda de hace dos décadas.

–Creo habérselo dicho en más de una ocasión Mayor Sirius.

Lina fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa un poco más cómoda. Regreso a la Sala de estar donde Silvia se encontraba usando el Ordenador y analizando unos archivos.

– ¿Encontraste algo Silvia?

–Algo así… es mejor que lo veo por su cuenta Mayor Sirius.

Lina noto el tono serio de su compañera y miro en la pantalla del Ordenador, la información de su conocido. Los datos fueron un tanto simples, pero difíciles de creer. Para empezar, el apellido era su principal preocupación.

Yotsuba.

Lina tiene una idea muy clara del poderío de la familia Yotsuba tanto fuera como dentro de Japón, son una familia muy poderosa que era mejor mantener las distancias. Durante su entrenamiento como mago, Lina había sido advertida por sus superiores sobre los Yotsuba. Mientras más información veía, era más la sospecha y el misterio que rodeaban a Natsu. Entro con la peor calificación posible, para que solo semanas después, batiera records con las mejores notas superando por mucho, las bajas expectativas que se tenían de él. Su participación en la Competencia de las Nueve Escuelas y haber encarado al futuro líder uno de los Diez Clanes Maestros, no es algo que se pueda ignorar tan a la ligera.

"¿Quién eres realmente Yotsuba Natsu?"

Lina no pudo evitar poner una expresión tan sombría, pero… ella momentáneamente miro la novela ligera que le había recomendado Natsu, además recordó su actitud hacia ella y se encontró en cierto conflicto consigo mismo en su misión. Si Natsu era realmente el Mago de Clase Ofensiva, entonces su misión estaba más que clara, extraerlo o matarlo son las dos únicas opciones que se le había dado a Angie Sirius {Lina}… aunque sinceramente, a pesar de que los sentimientos no eran necesarios en los STARS, Angelina Shields, prefería no matarlo en el mejor de los casos. Si lograba convencerlo de unirse a ella o al menos cooperar, podría arreglar algo con sus superiores y no verse en la necesidad de acabar con su vida. No, Lina no estaba siendo débil en su decisión, Natsu podría convertirse en un buen elemento para los STARS.

"Será un temporada larga."

Lina solo suspiro de cansancio y volvió a sentarse en el sofá para seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **Parte 5**

El receso escolar había terminado para muchas instituciones académicas de Japón, muchos estudiantes debería volver a sus escuelas correspondientes el día de hoy. La mañana en la ciudad de Tokio fue relativamente fría, así que no fue cosa rara que las personas usen chaquetas para tolerar el duro invierno japonés. Los uniformes de la Primera Preparatoria contaban con un {extraño} equipo ventilación que hacía que un estudiante tolerar los intensos calores, así como los molestos fríos.

Natsu Yotsuba se encontraba esperando fuera de un edificio de apartamentos de clase alta a su conocida y amiga, Lina. Ella le había mandado un correo ayer diciéndole si podía acompañarla en su primer día, algo que el chico de cabello rosa no negó en lo absoluto, aunque tuvo que decirles a las hermanas Shiba que se adelantaran y no lo esperaran en el punto donde normalmente caminaban juntos a la escuela.

–Lamento la demora.

Natsu volteo y vio a Lina usando una chaqueta encima de su uniforme femenino de la Primera Preparatoria mientras con sus manos frotaba sus brazos en su cuerpo temblando de frio.

–No te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

Natsu le respondió con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

– ¿R-Realmente no tienes frio Natsu?

–No. Estoy acostumbrado a climas fríos.

Lina hizo un puchero de niña malcriada al ver como su amigo quien ni siquiera estaba usando una chaqueta o usando el sistema de ventilación de su uniforme, parecía no afectarle el frio ¿De verdad no sentía ningún frio en lo absoluto? Lina probo pegándose un poco cercas de Natsu y noto algo bastante irregular, una calidez irradiaba del chico de cabello rosa, algo parecido a acercarse a una fogata de alguna cabaña de madera después de pasar todo el día en la nieve.

– ¡Estas calientito!

Lina importándole poco lo que vieran los demás, se aferró al brazo de Natsu y este tan solo suspiro un poco.

–Mi frio está desapareciendo. ¡Iremos así hasta la escuela!

–A-Aye.

Dijo Natsu mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

…

El impacto visual que causo Lina cuando entro a los terrenos de la Primera Preparatoria fue duro. Su belleza equiparable a la de Miyuki Shiba cautivo tanto a hombres como mujeres en la escuela. Los chicos recibieron un flechazo ante la rubia extranjera que parecía más una modelo de alguna revista de moda en vez de una maga, las chicas miraban con admiración y envidia a Lina. Sin embargo, también muchas miradas fueron dirigidas a Natsu quien llevaba a Lina como si fuesen una pareja de novios o algo así, Natsu ante situación solo pudo morder su lengua, mientras Lina no parecía estar del todo afectado o de plano, no importarle las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

–Tengo que admitir que no esperaba esto.

Mari Watanabe, ex-presidenta del Comité Disciplinar dijo eso al ver como Natsu paseaba con Lina.

–Conque ella es la estudiante transferida.

Katsuto Juumonji, principal heredero de la familia Juumonji miro con indiferencia a ese par de Kouhai que pasaban por los pasillos de la escuela. Katsuto se había enterado del estado de Natsu y causo muchas preguntas para aquel chico de gran tamaño y deseaba hablar con Natsu al respecto, pero… ellos no son amigos y lo cierto es que la Primera Preparatoria era el lugar menos indicado para tratar con cosas relacionadas con los Diez Clanes Maestros, es por ello que Katsuto opto por no decir absolutamente nada a Natsu.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser un tonto tan amable?

Mayumi tan solo miraba con cierta rabia esa escena, Mari solo rio un poco por su expresión mientras Katsuto solo cerro sus ojos para relajarse un poco. El alboroto causado por Angelina Shields, solo estaba comenzando y no parecía que las cosas fueran a calmarse pronto.

Tanto Lina como Natsu llegaron a su salón de clases.

Los arreglos y el papeleo de Lina ya había sido arreglado, así que no había necesidad de desviarse a la Dirección de la escuela por cualquier trivialidad.

– ¿Y los profesores?

Le pregunta a Lina a Natsu.

–Bueno, solo vienen cuando son necesarios. Las clases normalmente las tenemos en el ordenador de nuestros escritorios.

–Ya veo.

Unos minutos después entraron Miyuki acompañada de Honoka.

–Buenos días Natsu, Lina.

–O-Ohaiyou Natsu-kun, Lina-chan.

Natsu saludo a sus dos compañeras y amigas de clase.

Una multitud de estudiantes se encontraba fuera del salón de clases con varias cámaras de fotografía en mano, listos para tomar varias fotos de la hermosa Lina. Pero a pesar del comportamiento tan animado de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, Lina no parecía realmente molesta por ello. Más bien, parecía divertirle y había pensado en una especie de contramedida o algo así, lo que haría a continuación no era propio de Angelina Shields o de Angie Sirius, pero quizás sirva como un poco de entretenimiento de su parte, ella se acercó a Natsu… y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No hace falta decir que fueron fotografiados por todos los estudiantes de la escuela.

Hubo distintas reacciones de las dos amigas de Natsu, las caras de Honoka y de Miyuki se pusieron tan rojas como el tomate.

…

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas después de la llegada de Lina a la Primera Preparatoria, su mera presencia causo mucho furor. Tanto que incluso chicos como Shu Morisaki intentaron acercársele, pero al verle muy junta a Natsu, este chico engreído retrocedió. Las disputas entre Blooms y Weeds seguían, pero en mucha menor medida que en el pasado.

Para Lina, esta era la primera vez que convivía en un ambiente escolar que no fuese uno militar. Claro, había reglas y normas que debían seguirse al pie de la letra, pero comparadas con las normas de los STARS, las de la Primera Preparatoria eran un poco más relajadas en ese sentido por mucho.

–Lina.

Natsu la llamo.

Lo cierto es que independiente si Natsu sea o no, el Mago de Clase Ofensiva le había ayudado a Lina en el uso de su Ordenador Escolar ya que estaba teniendo dificultad en usarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? Y cuando terminemos, puedo darte un recorrido por la escuela si quieres. Sería bueno que supieras de una vez las ubicaciones de las escuelas. Muchas de las tareas que nos encargamos, podemos hacerlas sacando información de los centros de información.

–Sí, me encantaría.

Natsu, Miyuki, Honoka y Lina salieron del salón de clase para ir a la cafetería para almorzar. En el camino, Honoka se encontraba charlando con Lina.

– ¿No crees que estas siendo muy amable con ella Natsu?

Miyuki no pudo resistir en preguntarle eso a Natsu, este tan solo respondió torpemente así.

–Bueno, es una chica en un país que apenas conoce. Creí que lo mejor para ella es que al menos tuviese un poco de ayuda durante su estadía.

"Olvide que puede ser tan denso como una roca. Además, ¿Quién se cree Lina para darle un beso a Natsu?"

Miyuki pensó con cansancio por la actitud del chico de cabello rosa. Aunque ser amable podía ser un factor positivo para muchos, lo cierto es que también puede ser un factor negativo que puede dar lugar a malos entendidos entre muchas personas {en especial con las mujeres}.

Los cuatro estudiantes del mismo grupo llegaron a la cafetería y en una mesa vieron a sus demás compañeros, Yuuki Shiba, Mikihiko Yoshida, Leonhart Saijou, Erika Chiba y Mizuki Shibata. Algo que noto Natsu es que la mirada de todos los estudiantes en la cafetería, estaban dirigidas hacia Lina, cosa que a estas alturas del día, no sorprendió a Lina más.

–Es un poco difícil usar los palillos todavía.

Una vez sentados, Lina sujetaba los palillos con gran dificultad.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga cubiertos?

Le pregunta Natsu a Lina.

–E-Estaré bien.

Lina no era de las personas que le gustaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Mientras los demás comían sus almuerzos, Natsu saco su terminal móvil para ver una noticia que se está volviendo un asunto serio para la seguridad de Tokio. De hecho, encontrar este tipo de información no se podía en las páginas comunes de la Red, pero Natsu logro dar con algo. Durante las últimas semanas, una extraña serie de 'asesinatos' se han perpetrado en Japón. En realidad, los crímenes del tipo asesinato eran poco comunes en la época actual, pero algo extraño que se dice en los informes sobre esos extraños hallazgos es que… no hay signos de heridas hechas por alguna arma de fuego o arma blanca, de hecho, unos cuantos milímetros de sangre habían sido extraídos de aquellas pobres víctimas.

"Esto es muy raro. Estos asesinatos, la transferencia convenientemente de Lina… no, ella no parece ser la responsable, pero parece saber algo."

Natsu no había sido lo suficiente denso como para no notar la misteriosa transferencia de Lina a Japón.

…

Una vez que regresaron de clases, los estudiantes grupo A de primer año se dirigieron al Salón de Practicas Mágicas. Natsu se puso en una de las máquinas y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios de mover la plataforma con el impulso de Magia de Tipo Movimiento. Sin embargo, algo inesperado {o no realmente} ocurrió, una pequeña batalla amistosa ocurrió entre Lina y Miyuki. Natsu una vez que termino con sus ejercicios mágicos de rutina, noto el enfrentamiento entre la rubia extranjera guapa y la linda chica de cabello oscuro. Cabe decir que sus magias eran bastantes igualadas en términos de potencia y fuerza, pero había algo que el chico de cabello rosa en todos sus años como mago noto y no podía ser engañado con facilidad.

Lina se estaba conteniendo.

Lina es la representante de Estados Unidos en Japón, también resulta que es una talentosa maga en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero la forma en que ejecuta las Secuencias de Activación y ciertas posturas que muchos no parecen notar con facilidad, le hacen creer que Lina ha sido puesta bajo un riguroso y duro entrenamiento militar. Durante los entrenamientos de educación física, ambas chicas compitieron como si se tratara de alguna competencia olímpica, los estudiantes varones veían a estas dos guapas chicas competir sin sentido.

– ¿Qué hacen?

Natsu llamo su atención.

– ¿A qué te refieres Natsu?

Le pregunta Miyuki.

–Entiendo que sea divertido competir con alguien de tu mismo calibre, pero… esto no es una competencia, solo son ejercicios comunes. Traten de moderarse un poco, a esta paso romperán el espíritu de todos.

Natsu señalo a varios estudiantes deprimidos. Creyendo que jamás en sus tristes vidas, igualarían el poder de ambas chicas.

– ¡No eres divertido!

– ¡Es cierto!

Lina y Miyuki le hicieron un puchero mientras Natsu solo suspiro por ello. No quería que ambas chicas se molestaran, así que haciendo lo que haría Yuuki con su hermana menor, Natsu se acercó a Miyuki y froto su cabello.

–Lo siento.

Miyuki sentía raro recibir algún mimo que no sea de su hermana mayor, pero esto que hacia Natsu, no le molestaba para nada.

– ¿Qué hay de mí?

Lina se paró enfrente de Natsu y dijo en un tono autoritario que no era propio de la Lina que había sido transferida apenas hoy.

–Je~. ¿Acaso aun eres una niña pequeña Lina?

Natsu dijo eso en un tono de broma.

– ¿L-Lina?

No debió haber dicho eso, la cara de Lina se puso roja mientras miraba con furia a Natsu. Su boca revelo dientes blancos perfectos, que desde el punto de vista del mago de fuego, parecían tan afilados como cuchillos.

Ella salto sobre él y mordió su cabeza.

– ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!

…

– (Buenas tardes Oficial Natsu, me comunico para informarle… ¿Qué te paso?)

Una vez que el día escolar termino por completo, Natsu se encontraba de regreso en casa con varias vendas en su cabeza y unas marcas de mordidas en su cara. En la pantalla principal de su casa, recibió la llamada de la Teniente Kyouko Fujibayashi.

–N-No es nada, no le preste atención.

– (E-Entiendo. Me alegro de ver que se encuentre bien Oficial, espero que haya disfrutado de las fiestas decembrinas.)

–Igualmente Teniente Fujibayashi ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

La expresión de Kyouko cambio de una mueca amable a la que usa cuando están por hablar algo serio.

– (Hemos recibido varios casos de asesinatos alrededor de Tokio. Al parecer, el asesino extraer un poco de su sangre y no deja ninguna huella visible o arma en la escena.)

– ¿Han encontrado algún sospechoso o alguna pista?

– (No. Nos encontramos en una situación delicada. Al parecer nuestras fuerzas de inteligencias han descubierto que varios miembros de los STARS han llegado a Japón y están investigando el caso.)

–Y como no han recibido una orden de autorización para movilizarse y operar en Japón, están de incognitos. Y tratar con ellos desataría un conflicto entre la USNA Y Japón… ah, esto es tan complicado.

Natsu suspiro.

– (Como de momento no podemos contactar con la Oficial Ooguro y tenemos la espada contra la pared. Creímos que serias el mejor elemento para tratar con este problema Oficial Ryuuji.)

–Básicamente me pides que case un vampiro.

– (Supongo que la forma en que están las víctimas, no se puede evitar creer que fue un vampiro.)

Kyouko soltó una leve risa por la deducción de Natsu.

–Bueno, si realmente es un vampiro, cosa que aun dudo que sea. No será pan comido, son buenos ocultándose entre las sombras. Sin embargo hay algo que no encaja del todo aquí. Teniente ¿puede enviar toda la información anormal que haya ocurrido entre los meses de noviembre del año pasado y enero de este año en la USNA? Siento que hay algo en esto que no estamos viendo.

– (Hare lo que pueda… ah y antes de despedirme. ¡Felicidades por el compromiso con Yuuki-san!)

–Eh… gracias.

– (Oh, aun eres tímido en esos aspectos ¿verdad?)

Natsu se apeno mientras Kyouko solo lo miraba divertida.

…

– ¿Experimento de agujero negro?

Sentados en la biblioteca de la Primera Preparatoria, Yuuki Shiba y Natsu se encontraban leyendo un reporte que le fue enviado por Kyouko a Natsu esta mañana. Al parecer, durante el mes de noviembre del año pasado, un experimento un tanto interesante como polémico, había sucedido en el estado de Nuevo México donde actualmente es territorio de la USNA. El proyecto había sido pospuesto varias veces hasta quedar en el abandono, pero curiosamente lo volvieron a intentar una vez más hace unos meses. ¿La razón? En teoría no debería haber alguna posible, pero ambos sabían la razón del porqué.

[Abyss Walker]

La fusión entre partículas Psion y partículas Ethernano dio a luz una poderosa magia que fue capaz de 'devorar' por completo una gran flota perteneciente de la Gran Alianza Asiática y la península de Zhanhai en solo unos cuantos segundos y a una velocidad de activación de tan solo 3.15 segundos. Algo inaudito.

–Sé que no parece tener alguna conexión con los asesinatos que han ocurrido estos últimos días, pero según algún reporte que me envió la Teniente Fujibayashi. Varios científicos y personal militar han desertado de la milicia, algo que se esforzaron mucho en taparlo, pero no muy bien que digamos.

Yuuki mira la información y dice.

–En realidad hay una conexión. Algo debe haber ocurrido durante ese experimento, ese 'algo' debe ser lo que está detrás de todo esto. Ya sea un aura o una forma de vida no identificada, no parara por lo que vemos. Por lo que he llegado a deducir por mi cuenta, los STARS tienen una misión aparte de lidiar contigo Natsu.

–Parece que este caso se ha vuelto más complejo y raro. En todo caso, la Teniente Fujibayashi me ha pedido que se puedo encontrar alguna pista. Los ataques han sucedido en la noche, así que debo planear… duele.

Natsu recibió un fuerte pellizco de Yuuki que lo miraba con una expresión oscura en sus ojos.

–Está bien, ya entendí.

Yuuki sonrió suavemente mientras soltaba a Natsu.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

Angelina Shields, también apodada Angie Sirius o simplemente Lina, había llegado a la biblioteca y vio a dos de sus compañeros en una mesa charlando seriamente.

–Nada importante ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy Lina?

–Ah cierto.

La linda rubia choco su puño con su palma y dijo.

–Unas amigas de América y yo saldremos este fin de semana, pero no tenemos una ruta definida todavía y aun conocemos poco la ciudad. ¿Nos ayudarías Natsu?

–De acuerdo ¿Qué te parece este sábado?

– ¡Perfecto!

Lina salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

– ¿Crees que es buena convivir con ella tanto?

Le pregunta Yuuki con un tono de sospecha.

–Quiero creer que por el momento, Lina no es una enemiga. Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de agregarnos más enemigos a la lista. Si Lina pertenece a los STARS o no, aun no es tiempo de tomar medidas.

–Conociéndote, también la salvaras por el camino.

Yuuki dijo con cierta burla.

– ¿Por qué me ven como si fuese un protagonista de algún anime ecchi?

–Nadie está diciendo eso… salvo Erika.

–No me sorprende.

…

Es de noche, en las oscuras calles de Tokio. Natsu se encontraba caminando en su intento de encontrar pistas sobre el 'vampiro' que ha estado causando problemas en las calles, pero aunque suene raro, él no está solo, a su lado, se encontraba Yuuki usando su uniforme de la Primera Preparatoria.

–Aun no encuentro alguna anomalía en el área.

Dice Natsu, pero una mirada seria le siguió a continuación.

–Pero puedo oírlos. Suenan como alguna clase de insecto.

Yuuki quien estaba usando su [Elemental Sight] pudo ver la información que se encontraba alrededor y pudo notar como dos 'seres' de aspecto humano se movían en su dirección.

– ¡Yo Natsu, Yuuki!

"¡¿Leo?!"

Fue el pensamiento de ambos mientras una situación peligrosa estaba a punto de suceder para esos tres estudiantes.

…

Aquel día del experimento del agujero negro en Nuevo México, unos 'seres' llegaron al mundo que conocemos para quedarse. Esas 'cosas' habían logrado apoderarse de la mente y el alma de varias personas de rangos altos de los STARS. Esta situación solo empeoraba aún más mientras el tiempo pasaba, el gobierno de Estados Unidos conjunto con las Fuerzas Mágicas unió esfuerzos en tapar todo este desastre que había sucedido. El plan parece haber funcionado, pero eso no paro a 'aquellos' que habían venido de otro mundo. No tenían un nombre para clasificarlos apropiadamente, pero debido a que se 'introducían' en las mentes de sus víctimas, el termino {de momento} más adecuado para llamarlos es 'Parásitos'.

– (Mayor Sirius. El desertor Charles Sullivan, se dirigía a la zona residencial. También hemos detectado la presencia de civiles en el área.)

–Entendido, que nuestros refuerzos mantengan a las personas no involucradas fuera del área. Me encargare apropiadamente de esto, Silvia.

Angie Sirius, una de las Trece Apóstoles tiene una misión en esta noche, atrapar al desertor Charles Sullivan. Angie Sirius estaba más que enterada del desastre del agujero negro y es por ello que su dedicación en enmendar esa tragedia, la trajo a Japón.

La apariencia de Angie Sirius es la de una mujer de veinte años, de largo y salvaje cabello rojo, ojos color miel y piel pálida, las medidas de su cuerpo cambiaban levemente a comparación de Lina.

Usando Magia de Fortalecimiento y Magia de Velocidad, Angie Sirius se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Sin embargo, cuando llego, vio a personas que no deberían estar allí junto con Charles Sullivan.

"¿Natsu, Yuuki, Leo?"

…

La situación solo empeoro, la inesperada aparición de Leo, la llegada pronto de uno de 'esos' seres y el de una mujer con una cantidad increíble de magia. Natsu no había traído un CAD consigo, mientras Yuuki tenía en su muñeca, el CAD que había recibido de Natsu en Navidad. Natsu se había tomado la molestia de almacenar en el CAD especializado que le obsequio a Yuuki con los Hechizos que ella más suele usar.

–Leo. Debes huir mientras aun puedas hacerlo.

– ¿Pero de que hablas Natsu? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Son los que han estado matando en la ciudad durante las noches?

–No es momento para eso, Leo. Debes irte ahora.

Esta es la primera vez que Leo escuchaba a Natsu de una forma tan preocupada. Leo quería ayudar, no quería ser un estorbo, pero no traía un CAD consigo para proporcionar alguna ofensiva. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, Leo no sería muy útil y haría esta situación más difícil para sus dos amigos.

–Está bien… ¿Eh?

El extraño 'ser' que tenía como nombre Charles Sullivan, había atacado a Leo con un CAD en forma de navaja. El cuchillo atravesó a Leo en su costado y Sullivan saco un segundo cuchillo para atacarlo, pero…

– ¡¿Ugh?!

Una fuerte presión provino de su muñeca donde sostenía el segundo cuchillo, la fuerza ejercida estaba comenzado a debilitarlo. Hasta que… su muñeca fue rota.

– ¡¿UWAH?!

"Ni siquiera lo vi moverse…"

Angie Sirius estaba por intervenir y llevarse al desertor, pero…

–No dejare que nos estorbes.

Yuuki Shiba usando Magia de Fortalecimiento, aplico una serie de golpes de artes marciales con sus manos, haciendo retroceder a Angie Sirius.

Natsu quien se encontraba furioso, cerró su puño derecho y con una gran fuerza, impacto en el torso de Charles Sullivan.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Leo?

–Ugh, si…

–No te preocupes. Terminaremos esto rápido.

Natsu puso su mano en la herida de Leo y con un poco de Magia Curativa, logro sanar a Leo, pero había algo raro, la herida sanaba lentamente. Como Natsu no podía aplicar más magia sin ser notado, tuvo que sanarlo solo hasta que la herida no fuera mortal, Leo quedo inconsciente por el dolor.

–Ya veo.

Natsu miro en dirección a Charles Sullivan y dijo con una mirada sombría.

–Eres una de esos seres ¿verdad?

Charles Sullivan o mejor dicho, la existencia que estaba controlando a Charles Sullivan se paró con rapidez de suelo y procedió a atacar a Natsu. El Parasito que controla a Charles Sullivan no necesita de un CAD para realizar Secuencias Mágicas y su velocidad de activación de hechizo supera al de un CAD especializado. El fortalecimiento físico del Parasito en el cuerpo de Charles Sullivan es formidable, pero sus ataques eran en vano. Natsu quien tan solo miraba a Charles con una mirada gélida con una cierta sed de sangre, logro evadir uno de los golpes de Charles y juntando un poco de poder en su puño izquierdo, un halo de luz roja rodeo a ambos y para Charles Sullivan el tiempo se ralentizaba de una forma ilógica y sin sentido. Sin esperarlo, Natsu soltó un fuerte golpe que en la apariencia de cualquier ser humano parecía un solo golpe, pero desde otra 'perspectiva' parecían más de cincuenta impactos seguidos. El torso de Charles Sullivan 'exploto' y 'cayó' muerto al suelo.

"Natsu…"

Angie Sirius dijo eso.

…

Para entender lo que le hizo Natsu a Sullivan, debemos ver esto desde una perspectiva diferente a los que los ojos humanos están acostumbrados a ver. Charles Sullivan 'murió', pero no es la muerte ocasionada al perder la vida. El Parasito recibió muchísimo daño desde su 'Mundo de Origen', el Parasito es un ser que pertenece a un gran nido, así que no era sencillo y fácil dañarlo desde el Mundo Vecino {es decir, en el que se encuentran los seres humanos}. Desde otro mundo, el Parasito abandono el cuerpo de Charles Sullivan y con sus últimas fuerzas, intento atacar a Natsu, pero…

–ASQUEROSA CRIATURA.

A los ojos de Yuuki Shiba y Angie Sirius, Natsu parecía estar sosteniendo algo a pesar de que su mano estaba totalmente vacía y miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa lo que fuera que tuviera sujetado.

Pero desde el 'Otro lado', un monstruoso ser abominable que superaba los dos metros de altura, sostenía lo que parecía ser una especie de parasito con forma de gusano que se retorcía de temor. Este fue 'devorado' lentamente por un fuego carmesí que superaba con creces la temperatura del sol.

El Parasito murió.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Una voz débil exclamo de aquel hombre conocido como Charles Sullivan.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

De vuelta al mundo original, Natsu ayudo a levantar a aquel desertor.

– ¿Charles?

– ¿Mayor Sirius? ¿Qué hace aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estoy?

La pelea entre Yuuki Shiba y Angie Sirius se había detenido momentáneamente. Yuuki entendió la situación y dejo a Angie dirigirse a auxiliar a su colega.

–Estamos en Japón. Parece que has vuelto en sí. Los refuerzos vendrán por ti.

–Lo agradezco Mayor Sirius.

Cuando Angie se percató que había ignorado las presencias de Natsu, Yuuki y Leo, estos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero, Angie Sirius, había logrado dos objetivos el mismo día y de una forma un tanto rápida, pero… eso no representaba una ventaja para ella. Solo hizo las cosas aún más complicadas de lo que se tenía originalmente estimado.

Natsu Yotsuba era el Mago de Clase Ofensiva que uso el [Abyss Walker].

* * *

 **Epilogo**

En un cierto instituto de mágico en Frankfurt, Alemania. Carla Shmidt, una de los Trece Apóstoles es una simple profesora de instituto que poco o nada tiene que ver con el ejército o el gobierno de su nación. Ella se encontraba leyendo el artículo de una teoría sobre las Partículas de Ethernano que fue escrito por Bharat Chandra Khan, un mago perteneciente a la Federación Indo-Persa y quien también es uno de los Trece Apóstoles. Carla es una mujer en sus treinta años que más bien en la descripción de un japonés, parecía una 'Onee-san' de cabello rubio.

Con el descubrimiento de las partículas de Ethernano, muchas naciones del mundo han estado creando experimentos capaces de producir aquella partícula perdida que ha dado a luz a increíbles formas de magia que escapan de la imaginación de los magos actuales. A diferencia de sus colegas Apóstoles, Carla no parecía tan alterada por eso y más bien parecía interesada. De hecho, parte de su tiempo ha pasado investigando por su cuenta.

– ¿Mmm?

El celular de Carla entraba una llamada de un 'Numero Privado'.

–'¿Quién habla?'

Pregunta Carla hablando en inglés y no en su lengua madre.

–'Lamento la interrupción señorita Shmidt, habla Miguel Díaz'.

Miguel Díaz, uno de los Trece Apóstoles y de origen brasileño.

La expresión de Carla era una de notable ansiedad, pero ignoro eso.

–'¿Qué se le ofrece señor Díaz?'

–'Solo llamaba para saludarle como un colega a otro. Lamento si estoy llamando en un momento inoportuno.'

–'Para nada. Le reformulare mi pregunta ¿Qué desea?

–'Mis contactos me han dicho que los STARS se han estado movilizando en Japón.'

–'¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?'

–'Parecen decididos a llevarse al Mago de Clase Ofensiva de Japón.'

Carla frunció el ceño y continúo.

–'Te estas metiendo en aguas profundas señor Díaz.'

–'No es gran cosa. De hecho, he hablado con unos investigadores nipones para ofrecer una serie de conferencias en la ciudad de Tokio en febrero de este año.'

Carla soltó una risa burlona y dice.

–'¿Desde cuándo te interesa el desarrollo académico de estudiantes extranjeros señor Díaz?'

–'Uh, eso duele señorita Shmidt. Pero ambos pensamos lo mismo, no queremos que el Mago de Clase Ofensiva caiga en manos de la USNA. Solo imagine un potencial desperdiciado en mano de esos STARS.'

–'Supongo que tienes algo de razón en eso señor Díaz.'

Carla tomo un pedazo de papel y dijo.

–'Creo que visitar Japón en esta época como una educadora no es tan mala idea. En cuanto a ti, estarás de gira organizando conferencias para las Nueve Escuelas Mágicas afiliadas a la Universidad Mágica de Japón. De lo contrario, se vería un tanto sospechoso que tan solo fueras a la Primera Preparatoria.'

–'Así es.'

–'No sé qué planes tengas en mente señor Díaz, pero… si sirve de algo en los avances mágicos, supongo que puedo dar una mano.'

Ambos colgaron y Carla miro por la ventana del edificio donde se encontraba.

Muchas personas están moviendo ficha y los problemas para un cierto estudiante de cabello rosa, no han hecho más que apenas comenzar.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y un profundo agradecimiento si leyeron hasta aquí. Espero que puedan disculparme por mi larga ausencia en esta historia y la única excusa que tengo es que me he estado concentrando en leer las novelas de Toaru, así como jugar el nuevo Devil May Cry 5 {Lo sé, no es una excusa para ser holgazán con mis historias}.**

 **Este 'arco' al que denominare 'Apóstoles y Parásitos', se dividirá en un estimado de tres a cuatro capítulos, así que será un poco extenso. Algo que me gustaría comentarles es que, llegara un punto donde las actualizaciones de esta historia estarán detenidas, pero no abandonadas. ¿La razón? Bueno, lo que sucede es que las novelas de Mahouka se encuentran actualmente hasta el volumen 27 {o eso creo}, pero en mi idioma, solo he encontrado hasta el volumen 20. Lo cierto es que necesito saber que sucede más en la historia de Mahouka y para ello necesito leer las novelas, pero hasta que ese punto de mi historia llegue, se los avisare, hasta entonces, seguirán viendo más capítulos. Espero que puedan comprender eso, sé que puedo encontrarlas en inglés, pero lo cierto es que aún no lo domino lo suficiente como para leer todo un libro.**

 **En fin, no los aburro más y… ¡Hasta la Próxima Actualización!**


End file.
